The Infinite Middle Earth, beyond Arda
by MeganeKaty
Summary: Sauron avait gagné la Guerre de l'Anneau. La communauté de l'anneau s'était dispersée après que Sauron ait pris possession de l'Unique. L'un d'eux parvint jusqu'aux confins de la Terre du Milieu, en terre inconnue. Trouver une aide précieuse pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la priorité absolue. Rated T au cas où.
1. Prologue - Une vérité apocalyptique

**Voici le prologue de mon histoire, "The Infinite Middle Earth, beyond Arda" ou "L'infinie Terre du Milieu, au-delà de l'Arda". Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages, excepté ceux que j'ai créés et que vous connaîtrez bien assez tôt, appartiennent à notre cher J.R.R Tolkien et à son univers du Seigneur des Anneaux/Hobbit.**

* * *

><p>*Le début du chemin - Prologue*<p>

Les Portes du Mordor. Là où la tour de Barad-dûr surplombait tout et à son sommet, l'Oeil de Sauron. Aragorn se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, si ce plan suicidaire allait fonctionner. Il devait fonctionner car si Frodon échouait à rendre l'Anneau à la Montagne du Destin, une mort certaine guetterait toute la Terre du Milieu. Les armées du Gondor, du Rohan, les fils d'Elrond ainsi que les Dúnedain du Nord étaient réunis soit près de six mille hommes, soit très peu. Dix fois moins que l'armée du Mordor. Leur but était une diversion, pour permettre à Frodon Sacquet et Samsagace Gamegie de détruire l'Anneau unique, la priorité absolue.

Après avoir parlementé avec ce qu'on appelle la Bouche de Sauron, la maigre discussion s'est soldée par une décapitation nette et sans bavure de ce dernier par Aragorn lui-même et son épée elfique, Narsil. La bataille commença alors qu'Aragorn s'élevait pour motiver ses troupes.

Les portes du Mordor s'ouvrirent pour y déverser les flots d'Orques, d'Uruk-Hai et d'autres créatures tout aussi maléfiques qui arrivaient à toute vitesse vers la si petite armée réunie par Aragorn, qui fut le premier à charger après un dernier regard jeté à ses hommes.

Malgré la vaillance que montrait son armée, les ennemis étaient en surnombre. Tous savaient qu'ils allaient périr sans la destruction de l'Unique. Aragorn priait pour que Frodon le détruise enfin. Tous priaient. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, les boucliers se levaient, tous s'affrontaient et tombaient comme des feuilles mortes tombaient des arbres. Les petits Hobbits tâchaient de faire autant de dégâts que leur petite taille le leur permettait. Le sang rendait le sol glissant et attisait la soif des Uruks-Hai qui hurlaient, victorieux. Le désespoir guettait la petite armée d'Aragorn qui s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde. Ce dernier se retrouva en difficulté devant un chef Uruk-Hai qui le menaçait de son immense hache. Legolas tenta de venir à son secours, repoussant chaque Orque qui se trouvait sur sa route.

Soudain, l'Oeil de Sauron se mit à rougeoyer d'une puissance telle que sa lumière parvenait jusqu'au champ de bataille, où ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait suspendu le temps. Une force noire déferla de l'Oeil et la fumée prit l'aspect d'une silhouette menaçante ayant une grandeur démesurée. La peur se lisait sur tous les visages et Gandalf comprit. C'était la fin de tout espoir. Il jeta un regard à l'héritier du Gondor et fit un signe de négation de la tête, l'air abattu. Aragorn ne voulait pas mourir mais battre en retraite ne serait-il pas se conduire comme un lâche ?

De l'ombre sortit un point noir qui s'écroula sur le sol, au milieu du champ de bataille. C'était Sam. Seul. Legolas Vertefeuille, le prince des Elfes de Mirkwood vola aussitôt à son secours. Il était affaibli et ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine. Son visage portait quelques marques de brûlures. Les yeux de Gimli au loin cherchaient le corps de Frodon Sacquet, qu'il espérait vivant. Mais rien, aucun Hobbit aux yeux bleu océan n'apparut.

« Il… Il a succombé… A l'anneau… Mon pauvre Frodon ! », bégaya Sam d'une voix pleine de larmes. Il était désespéré non seulement par la victoire du Mordor mais aussi par la perte de son meilleur ami, Frodon. Jamais on n'avait vu un Hobbit dépeignant tant de souffrances sur son visage. « J'ai failli à ma tâche, je n'ai pas su… »

Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience tandis que le regard bleu ciel de l'Elfe se remplissait de larmes qu'il retint avec courage. Il n'était pas convenable pour un elfe de sa trempe de pleurer sur son sort mais savoir que tout était perdu lui pesait très lourd sur la conscience. Tous les visages se décomposèrent à cette annonce horriblement effrayante, relayée par murmures par les partisans de la liberté. Et la forme, qui avait revêtu l'ancienne apparence de Sauron déclama d'une voix grave ces quelques mots.

« Joignez-vous à moi ou mourrez. »

Les membres de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau s'observèrent avec une peur non dissimulée. A quoi bon paraître fort alors que tout venait de s'effondrer ? Il leur restait encore un choix : battre en retraite et tout faire pour se cacher et survivre, ou simplement périr pour rien, il n'était même plus honorable de mourir en l'absence d'espoir. La solitude pesait sur les épaules d'Aragorn, à qui il convenait de confier la réponse à ce dilemme cornélien. N'était-ce pas lui qui les avait guidé jusqu'aux portes du Mordor ? Le silence s'était installé, tous attendait sa réponse. Ce silence respirait la mort.

« Repliez-vous ! », ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cet ordre fut certainement le plus difficile qu'il lui ait été donné de transmettre à ses soldats, ses amis, ses frères.

Alors le combat reprit de plus belle, les Orques étant à présent certains de gagner la bataille cette fois et même cette Guerre. Les soldats d'Aragorn s'enfuyaient dans toutes les directions, ce qui compliqua la tâche de Sauron. Tous fuyaient loin de cet endroit maudit, tous essayaient d'avoir une chance d'en réchapper, de vivre encore. Et plus que tout, tous espéraient croire à un ultime espoir. Serait-ce en vain ?


	2. Un détour dans la forêt - Chapitre 1

**J'espère que le prologue vous a plu, merci pour les reviews, c'est ma première fiction dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux (et même première tout court) que j'ai découvert assez récemment alors j'espère me montrer à la hauteur ! Je ne m'appuie pas forcément sur le livre ni sur le film à la lettre. Je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait les outils du site donc veuillez excuser mes maladresses éventuelles. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer de rappel : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien exceptés ceux que vous allez découvrir et qui viennent de mon imaginaire.**

**Distinction des langues :**

**Peuple de Rhûn/Langage sorcier : _I_****_talique gras._**

**Elfique : **_Italique_**.**

* * *

><p>*Un détour dans la forêt – Chapitre 1*<p>

Quelques temps ont passé depuis la victoire de Sauron qui conquérait tout ce sur quoi son regard venait à se poser. Grâce à l'anneau, il parvint à reprendre une forme quasiment physique et proposait le même marché à tous. L'alliance ou la mort. Beaucoup eurent si peur qu'ils s'allièrent à l'ennemi, qui transforma leur peuple en esclaves tout juste bon à servir de vils Orques. Seuls les combattants pouvaient oser espérer un meilleur sort. Même le plus puissant des êtres avait besoin d'une armée. Les femmes étaient abusées par les horribles créatures et les enfants finissaient purement et simplement par être mangés. Les Orques semblaient s'avilir de plus en plus et de façon exponentielle. Sauron avait même rendu les elfes prisonniers de leur monde, la mer ne les appelant plus à partir. Ils étaient condamnés à rester et à voir le monde brûler. D'autres parvinrent à se cacher, errant en nomade, cherchant un refuge partout même jusque dans les cavernes des Nains. Sauron n'avait que faire des rescapés, ils n'avaient aucune chance de nuire et au contraire, il se délectait de la peur qu'il engendrait. Avec l'Unique comme allié, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher d'agir. Ceux qui s'y sont essayés n'ont jamais été revus vivants.

C'est ainsi que beaucoup s'exilèrent à l'Est, dans les terres Orientales en quête d'un refuge. Legolas Vertefeuille se retrouva dans une forêt à la fois verdoyante et rocheuse à plusieurs lieues du Mordor, là où _il_ n'avait aucun pouvoir. Son voyage semblait avait duré une éternité pour lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu du royaume de son père Thranduil, ni où se trouvaient ses amis. Il était seul, face à l'immensité de la terre. L'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau avait été séparée durant la retraite des troupes. Legolas avait suivi son ouïe d'elfe pour trouver la forêt, le seul endroit où il pouvait prétendre se sentir bien.

Mais ce territoire inconnu ainsi que l'idée de Sauron tuant et massacrant quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route le rendaient malade. Et pas qu'au sens figuré d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux autrefois lisses et soyeux étaient couverts de crasse et tombaient tristement sur ses épaules, sa peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de terre, pour mieux se fondre dans la nature. Sa tunique vert feuille était déchirée à quelques endroits et son carquois n'avait plus que quatre flèches à offrir. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi alertes. Les forces qu'il avait s'estompaient peu à peu. Les arbres ne parlaient pas comme lui dans cette forêt et beaucoup de plantes et de fleurs échappaient à son savoir de trois mille ans.

De nombreuses feuilles d'arbre jonchaient le sol de leur couleur orangée. C'était l'automne, _Iavas_ en elfique, l'étiolement, _Firith_, n'était plus loin. Quand il avait quitté la terre du milieu, l'automne était déjà commencé. Il avait erré pendant presque trois semaines, avec la chasse et la cueillette comme nourriture et le soleil comme seul repère temporel. Alors qu'il était arrivé dans la forêt et bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas, il s'y sentit bien mieux. Il se fondait littéralement dans les arbres et les rochers, seul un aigle aurait pu le repérer. Mais il ignorait qu'il était suivi et pas uniquement par des orques, qui voulaient sa tête tout comme celle d'Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin et Sam sans compter les rois et seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu.

Alors que Legolas se reposait sur un rocher entre deux arbres, son oreille gauche tiqua. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour lui, cette sensation ne lui était plus venue depuis son exil où il ne vit personne croiser sa route. Il se redressa alors avec une lenteur surprenante mais alors qu'il posait la main sur son arc, il entendit une corde qui se tendait. Il se retourna alors et vit que la flèche lui était destinée. Il l'esquiva de justesse mais se retrouva face à une épée qui le coupa net dans son élan.

« Que fais-tu ici, Elfe ? », siffla l'un des elfes qui pointait la lame de son épée sur le cou de Legolas qui l'observait avec un air furibond. Il avait un accent étrange pour un elfe.

Legolas était encerclé de toute part par quatre elfes et un humain qui pointaient leurs armes sur lui. La négociation risquait de se solder par un échec alors il changea de méthode. Il se risqua dans un ultime geste imprudent et pointa à son tour une flèche sur son interlocuteur en un battement de cils.

« Vous seriez mort dans la seconde ! », lança Legolas en le perçant de ses yeux bleus.

Cela ne manqua pas de lui rappeler sa rencontre avec Éomer, alors que lui, Aragorn et Gimli étaient encerclés par les cavaliers du Rohan. Il avait braqué son arme sur Éomer en lui disant qu'il serait mort s'il bougeait. Mais Aragorn l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas là.

« Tu vas regretter d'être venu sur les terres de Tebryn ! », commença l'elfe avec un regard d'acier alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Legolas de son épée.

« Assez ! », l'interrompit une voix.

L'elfe abaissa immédiatement son arc. Même Legolas semblait surpris. C'était une voix féminine aigüe, à la voix chantante même avec une telle dureté. L'elfe qui avait pointé son arme sur Legolas avait salué la venue de la dame en question, obtempérant aussitôt. Il était surpris d'entendre le langage des elfes dans une contrée aussi éloignée.

« Pardonnez-moi altesse, je me suis laissé emporté. », déclara l'elfe d'une voix fébrile.

La dame leva une main et le regarda intensément pour qu'il cesse immédiatement ses excuses. Elle marcha lentement autour de Legolas qui la suivait du regard, sans abaisser son arc. Alors que celle-ci se retrouvait face à lui, Legolas saisit sa chance et lui décocha sa flèche. Cette dernière leva les bras et les fit tourbillonner avec légèreté tout en prononçant une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas et la flèche se volatilisa. Son arc ainsi que son carquois se retrouvèrent entre les mains de la dame, qui eut l'air plus amusée qu'en colère.

« Bien essayé ! Meilleure fortune à votre prochaine flèche. », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire presque moqueur et des yeux pétillants. Elle ne semblait nullement inquiétée par ce geste qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie mais au contraire affichait une expression calme et douce.

Il était outré qu'une dame lui tienne tête et arrive à le vaincre aussi facilement. Et il ne comprenait même pas son propre geste, il n'était pas si agressif d'habitude, encore moins envers une dame. Mais sa défaite ainsi que celle de ses amis l'avait rendu plus sombre, plus froid et plus dangereux. Il abaissa son arc et se redressa, reprenant ainsi une posture moins agressive.

Elle portait la douceur dans ses yeux bleus, elle semblait presque irréelle avec ses longs cheveux roux qui dansaient dans le vent. Mais cette douceur contrastait avec sa tenue, qui est des plus inappropriées pour une dame. Il s'agissait là d'une robe courte, fendue à la cuisse pour lui permettre une meilleure liberté de mouvement. En-dessous, elle portait un pantalon couleur bois ainsi que des bottes plus foncées qui lui montaient jusqu'au genou et qui semblaient avoir beaucoup servi. A sa ceinture pendait une dague à lame noire, différente de celles des Orques, surmontée de fines pierres précieuses rouges, peut-être du rubis, ainsi que de petits couteaux. Elle portait des protections au poignet ainsi qu'un plastron de couleur noire, ressemblant à la couleur de sa dague. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient en totale liberté, seulement entravés par une couronne argentée très fine qui décorait élégamment sa chevelure de feu. Elle avait le teint excessivement pâle et sans défauts, ses yeux étant encadrés par une bande rouge qui barrait son visage, comme un tatouage de guerrier.

« Je me dois de vous faire remarquer que vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, elfe sylvestre. », déclara la dame avec une pointe d'impatience, rappelant la question qu'avait posée son lieutenant.

Legolas mit quelques secondes avant de formuler une réponse, scrutant tour à tour ceux qui l'encerclaient. Puis il croisa le regard intense de la jeune femme. Comment diable savait-elle qu'il faisait parti des elfes sylvestres ?

« Je m'appelle Legolas Vertefeuille et je suis ici pour trouver de l'aide. »

La dame eut un petit sourire. Nul ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait là de bienveillance ou tout simplement d'une moquerie à l'égard de l'elfe. Elle l'observa longuement, laissant descendre son regard le long du corps du prince. Elle avait tout de suite perçu qu'il lui était étrangement familier mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

**_« Nous le ramenons à Tebryn. »_**, ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté.

Elle le força à avoir les yeux bandés, par précaution, lui précisa-t-elle. Ne pouvait-elle utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Legolas pensa qu'il ne serait pas prudent de se dévoiler ainsi à un étranger. Elle lui rappela la flèche qu'il avait tirée et ne pouvait décemment refuser, homme galant qu'il était. Il éprouva quelques réticences à cette idée mais il se rendit compte qu'elle agissait comme lui agirait dans la situation inverse. Et c'est ainsi que sans sa vue, il suivait par son ouïe fine le chemin de la dame. Son arrivée en Lorien lui revint à l'esprit, s'étant déroulée dans les mêmes circonstances.

Il était encadré avec une extrême sécurité, deux elfes avaient une de leur main posée sur son dos pour le faire avancer tandis que les autres étaient postés autour, leur arme braquée en permanence sur lui. Ses sens lui disaient tout, lui révélaient tout. En trois mille années il avait depuis longtemps apprivoisé la pleine capacité de ses sens. La lumière qui filtrait très légèrement à travers le bandeau disparut subitement et il entendit comme des gonds de porte que l'on déverrouillait. Mais il s'agissait là d'une immense porte ornée d'arbres plus vrais que nature, pour camoufler l'entrée de la forteresse.

La forteresse était sans doute la meilleure cachette qui soit sur tout ce monde tant les humains, elfes nains et autres races qui s'y trouvaient avaient travaillé pour la rendre presque indétectable pour quiconque ignore sa localisation. Il observa de ses yeux étincelants de curiosité ce magnifique endroit. Un vrai monde souterrain peuplé d'hommes et même d'elfes et de nains, il fut étonné de cela. Les elfes et les nains partageaient rarement la même terre. Son père fut extrêmement furax lorsqu'il a apprit son amitié avec Gimli, et encore il s'agissait là d'un euphémisme.

Il avait entendu parler de ceux qui avaient refusé de partir avec les Valar, les Avari. Son père également refusait d'écouter l'appel de la mer. Peu d'elfes avaient prévu de partir à l'Ouest. Mais Legolas il ignorait que tant d'autres elfes avaient également choisi une autre destinée. Les bâtiments étaient de couleur or et de nombreux miroirs reflétaient la lumière extérieure sur toute la cité. Contrairement à Vert-Bois-Le-Grand, les bâtiments étaient en métal et resplendissaient davantage que ceux de son royaume natal. La main de l'homme combinée à la magnificence des elfes produisait des merveilles. Ce qui semblait être un palais surplombait largement la vaste étendue peuplée.

C'est là qu'on le conduisit. On le fit entrer dans ce qui pouvait correspondre à une salle du trône qu'on referma derrière lui. La salle était richement décorée, démontrant la majesté de ce royaume ainsi que sa puissance. Les couleurs vertes et violettes dominaient largement. Des émeraudes et des améthystes décoraient richement la pièce. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, il vit qu'il y avait trois trônes, au lieu d'un seul. L'un était occupé par un elfe. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs et longs et avait une allure de roi. Il pouvait même se prétendre de la trempe de Thranduil, le roi de la Forêt Noire. Il était richement vêtu par une longue robe royale fendue au niveau des jambes, de la couleur des améthystes, et une couronne en argent, avec un motif qui formait comme des branches dans ses cheveux, reposait sur sa tête. Sur le second était installé un nain, avec une barbe des plus imposantes décorée de pierreries d'émeraude. Son vêtement royal était de la même couleur et il regardait Legolas avec suspicion. Et le troisième était inoccupé mais Legolas savait déjà à qui il était destiné.

**_« Voilà une chose bien étrange que tu nous rapportes là Naessë. »_**, déclara l'elfe dans la langue de la dame. Legolas reconnut le mot « pluie » en elfique. Naessë.

**_« Il rodait dans nos forêts. Je n'ai nul doute quand au fait qu'il vient de l'Ouest. Il s'agit de Legolas, le fils de Thranduil. »_**, déclara la dame en saluant les deux seigneurs présents.

Les deux seigneurs eurent un mouvement de répulsion à l'annonce du nom de Thranduil. Ils fusillèrent du regard Legolas. Le nain même s'était levé, proférant un flot d'insultes à l'égard de Legolas, qui heureusement ne les comprit pas.

**_« Ça suffit Moradin, un peu de respect je vous prie. Ce ne sont pas là des mots que mes oreilles peuvent tolérer ! »_**, gronda l'elfe en observant le nain qui se rassit aussitôt en marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots qui froissèrent l'ouïe elfique de ce dernier.

Legolas était vraiment perdu face à ce langage que lui-même, du haut de ses trois mille ans, ne connaissait pas. Il en comprenait seulement les intonations. Son nom et celui de son père retentit à ses oreilles et il devina aussitôt que son père avait encore offensé un autre peuple une fois de plus à la vue de leurs réactions. Cependant l'elfe assis sur son trône se calma aussitôt.

**_« L'Ouest est tombé. Je l'ai vu, j'ignorais que cela était vrai. Les Orques l'ont poursuivi jusqu'ici, nous serons bientôt impliqués. »_**, dit-il avec un ton des plus sages.

**_« Nous ne pouvons le laisser vivre, n'oubliez pas ce que son père a fait de nous ! Des parias ! Des victimes des serpents du Nord ! »_**, rugit aussitôt le maître nain en se levant de son trône.

**_« Nous ne pouvons le blâmer pour les fautes de son père et vous le savez mieux que quiconque n'est-ce pas ? »_**, interrompit la dame en posant un regard lourd de sous-entendu au nain qui se mit à bougonner dans sa barbe.

_« Qu'allons-nous faire de lui alors ? »_, questionna l'elfe en langue elfique cette fois pour que Legolas puisse comprendre un traître mot de ce qui se tramait.

_« Nous aurions dû abandonner cet elfe dans la forêt. »_, grommela le nain.

_« Peut-être a-t-il quelque chose à dire pour sa défense. »_, concéda la dame en se tournant vers Legolas.

_« Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. J'ignorais qu'il existait un peuple d'elfe, de nains et d'humains dans cette contrée. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis ici pour trouver de l'aide et sauver notre terre de la destruction et de la noirceur. »_, finit par dire Legolas.

La dame eut un petit rire qui amena Legolas à lui lancer un regard perçant comme des couteaux. Cette dernière s'approcha et lui mit un index sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Elle avait un sourire aguicheur.

_« Des humains dites-vous ? Oh mais pas seulement, cher prince. Ma magie n'a-t-elle servi qu'à montrer votre cécité, elfe ? »_, demanda-t-elle avec cynisme, son sourire s'élargissant et laissant entrevoir ses dents avant de tourner les talons. _« N'avez-vous point entendu parler de sorcières ? »_

Legolas eut un instant d'arrêt. Des sorcières ? Il croyait qu'elles avaient toutes disparues depuis le grand chagrin et la désolation de Smaug. Il doutait même de leur existence jusqu'à cet instant. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de légendes pour effrayer les jeunes elfes désobéissants. Il préféra se taire, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire si on la provoquait. Mais il n'en resta pas moins hostile.

**_« Vous voulez retrouver vos amis ? Rentrez donc chez vous et laissez vivre en paix les honnêtes gens ! »_**, bougonna le nain coupant court aux pensées de Legolas.

« Moradin ! », vociféra Naessë, quittant toute sa douceur. Ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge et elle glissa presque jusqu'au nain qu'elle regarda de haut. Toute douceur avait disparu de son visage, remplacés par une fureur indicible auparavant. Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant une minute sans bouger. Puis finalement se tourna de nouveau vers Legolas.

**_« Gardes, conduisez-le dans le patio où il m'attendra. Il est urgent que nous nous entretenions de cette affaire. »_**

Un elfe vint à sa rencontre et lui fit signe de le suivre. Legolas aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour s'échapper mais il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais seul dehors. Et plus encore, il savait que les Orques finiraient par le trouver et il était de son devoir de défendre cette cité car il était responsable de tout. Son honneur lui dictait alors de rester et de se préparer à leur venue. La douceur de cette Naessë avait suffit à ôter toute trace d'agressivité en lui.

**_« Nous aurions dû le tuer ! »_**, lança le nain de nouveau.

**_« Si c'était là un nain, le tueriez-vous ? »_**, questionna l'elfe.

Cela suffit à réduire le nain au silence. Car oui, si c'était un nain il n'aurait pas la volonté de le tuer car il avait déjà vu trop de nains tomber. Durant de nombreuses heures, le débat s'était ouvert. Chacun tentait de savoir les conséquences que pourraient avoir la présence d'un elfe sylvestre, l'elfe tentait de percevoir se qui s'était réellement passé à l'Ouest et le nain lui ne voulait pas de la présence de Legolas qui ne ferait que leur nuire selon lui.

**_« Il nous reste donc deux solutions. Le laisser partir ou le garder prisonnier. »_**_,_ énuméra Naessë. **_« Qu'en pensez-vous Isor ? »_**

**_« Nous ne pouvons l'abandonner à son sort, surtout si les orques l'ont suivi. Et je sens qu'il peut être décisif pour nous de le garder ici, vivant. »_**, déclara Isor d'un ton toujours aussi sage.

**_« Et moi j'ai toujours dit que vos visions étaient fausses. »_**, lança le nain avec médisance.

**_« Elles n'ont jamais été fausses jusqu'à présent Moradin, peut-être devrions-nous lui offrir notre hospitalité s'il se révèle important pour le futur. »_**, se demanda Naessë.

**_« Qui veillera sur lui ? Il pourrait s'évader ou simplement se faire tuer. Ou pire encore. »_**, questionna Moradin avec un ton très hostile. Un silence s'installa. Isor observa Naessë avec un regard qui lui demandait clairement de se charger de cette tâche. Celle-ci se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et afficha au contraire un sourire. Sourire qui sonnait faux.

**_« Fort bien. Je me chargerais de lui. »_**, répondit-elle avec une voix calme.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Certaines choses sont un peu floues pour le moment mais vous saurez tout en temps voulu. J'essaierais de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine ! Je suis ouverte à toute critique pour l'amélioration de l'histoire. A la prochaine !<strong>


	3. Un accueil en Histoire - Chapitre 2

**Merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous intéresse ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a des défauts à corriger. Voici la suite et vous allez découvrir les origines de Trebyn et une grande partie de l'histoire de Naessë et de son peuple.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages issus du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Distinction des langues :**

_Italique_** : Elfique**

_**Italique gras : Sorcier/Tebrynien**_

* * *

><p>*Un accueil en Histoire - Chapitre 2*<p>

La reine avait changé d'habits et avait quitté ses habits de guerrière pour son habit de reine, celui qu'elle préférait porter. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe dont la jupe était verte émeraude et le haut d'un violet profond. Celle-ci se fendait au niveau du haut de ses cuisses et laissait voir un pantalon du même vert. Une ceinture des plus imposantes ceinturait sa taille et descendait presque jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était violette avec des motifs verts. Sa couronne était en argent, simple et pourtant impressionnante. Elle lui barrait le front et ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en une coiffure très haute et complexe avec une partie de ses cheveux attachés et l'autre voletant librement sur sa nuque. Elle était toujours armée d'un poignard et de son arc en bois avec des ornementations en or. Sa tenue était simple et pourtant empreinte de majesté.

Elle redescendit enfin au patio où l'attendait Legolas. Ce dernier s'était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe et semblait méditer, se rapprochant un peu plus de cette nature qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses oreilles d'elfes entendirent une personne approcher. Il se releva aussitôt et se tourna vers elle. Il fit un simple signe de tête. Seulement, ses yeux trahissaient son admiration pour sa beauté même s'il ne s'en cachait que trop bien.

_« Venez, je vais vous mener à votre demeure... provisoire. »_, déclara-t-elle avec simplicité. Par cette phrase, elle lui signifiait qu'il n'était pas considéré comme étant officiellement prisonnier mais que toute erreur de sa part le conduirait dehors. Il se risqua cependant à demander pourquoi une telle hospitalité alors qu'elle avait tourné les talons. Il s'appliqua à prendre une voix plus douce, pour contrebalancer l'hostilité de la sorcière.

_« Pourquoi m'accueillez-vous ainsi à bras presque ouverts alors que je suis un étranger pour vous ? »_.

_« Nous ne croyons pas aux forces du hasard, elfe. Nous pensons que vous avez un rôle à jouer sur ces terres mais celui-ci reste encore mystérieux pour nous tous. »_, répondit-elle en choisissant avec justesse chacun de ses mots. Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers lui en le fixant droit dans les yeux. _« Dans votre intérêt, je vous suggèrerais cependant de rester à votre place et de ne pas vous enfuir, notre compagnie est plus plaisante que celle d'un orque, croyez-moi. »_

_« Je suis du même avis. »_, répondit Legolas sans poser plus de questions sur cette destinée et ce rôle dont elle parlait. Pour lui son seul rôle était de retrouver ses amis et de trouver le moyen de renverser Sauron. _« Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas eu vent de cette cité ? »_

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Elle pesait le pour et le contre mais elle vouait une confiance absolue en Isor qui avait vu que cet elfe serait des plus importants pour l'avenir. Elle décida donc de tout lui raconter. Elle se tourna vers la vue qu'offrait le jardin sur la cité et prit la parole.

_« Autrefois nous, les sorcières, nous habitions les bois dans lesquels vous avez grandi. Nous étions une petite communauté mais nous vivions en paix avec les autres. Lorsque Oropher, votre grand-père, a été nommé roi de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand, il avait promis de nous laisser tant que nous ne représentions pas une menace pour lui. »_

_« Et qu'a-t-il fait ? »_, demanda promptement Legolas à qui Naessë décocha un regard noir, lui signifiant qu'elle n'appréciait pas son interruption.

_« J'y venais justement, elfe. Il a rompu sa promesse, jugeant qu'il était bien trop dangereux de laisser une telle puissance magique aux femmes. Il a brûlé notre village ainsi que bon nombre de mes sœurs. Ils avaient méticuleusement tout planifié et nous ont pris par surprise. »_, souffla-t-elle avant de toussoter pour reprendre sa contenance.

Legolas ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle lâcheté chez les elfes de son propre clan mais ne dit rien. Evoquer une telle tragédie révélait chez elle sa sensibilité mais elle reprit. _« Chez nous, nous parlons de cette période comme le grand chagrin. Nous n'étions plus que quatre sorcières et nous avons choisi d'aller à l'Est, dans les terres les plus reculées. Certains elfes, dont Isor notre roi, appuyèrent notre cause et suivirent notre chemin. Les nains de la montagne solitaire, vaincus par Smaug nous ont rejoint par la suite. Oropher a alors effacé toute trace de notre existence sur les cartes, les les supports parlant de magie sorcière ont été détruits._

_Au fil du temps, les sorcières devinrent des mythes, des histoires que l'on raconte pour effrayer les enfants. Nous avons enterré notre cité dans ces rochers inaccessibles pour ceux qui ignorent où la cité se trouve. C'est là une vieille magie qui ne nous a jamais fait défaut, jusqu'à maintenant. Les ombres s'abattent sur la forêt. »_

_« Je suppose que Sauron en est à l'origine. Son anneau absorbe toute la puissance de ce monde et si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, nous mourrons tous. »_, conclut Legolas d'un air sombre.

Il avait résumé en une phrase le destin de la Terre du Milieu. Il était difficile d'envisager la fin possible de toute vie sur cette terre. Imaginer cette cité détruite soulevait le cœur de Naessë, ayant déjà vu la perte des siens.

_« Mais… Les humains ? D'où viennent-ils ? »_, demanda Legolas.

_« Vous avez bien des questions, elfe ! Et bien c'est… difficile à expliquer. Lorsqu'une sorcière prend époux, qui est donc d'une autre race puisque nous sommes une communauté totalement féminine, l'enfant qu'elle portera deviendra soit une sorcière si c'est une fille et que la grâce lui est favorable, soit un humain ou un être de la race de l'autre. C'est ainsi que plusieurs humains sont nés et n'ont cessé de vivre ici. »_

_« Je vois… C'est donc pour cela que vous n'êtes pas nombreuses, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun homme ne peut devenir un sorcier ? »_

_« Vous êtes fin d'esprit je vois. »_, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. _« Je pense que la rareté est une chose qui doit se conserver. J'ignore pourquoi les hommes ne peuvent devenir sorciers, la nature est ainsi faite. Ce cours d'histoire fut passionnant, j'en conviens mais il est temps que vous vous reposiez, j'ai à faire. Je ne vous ménagerais pas demain petit prince. »_, déclara-t-elle en reprenant son air espiègle et taquin.

_« J'aurais été très déçu du contraire, altesse. »_, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle savait qu'il ne bougerait pas. Elle l'avait fait surveiller et ils se quittèrent alors qu'elle lui lançait un ultime sourire narquois. Elle se rendit alors à la veillée, qui avait lieu tous les deux jours sur la plage. Les trois rois étaient tenus d'y aller et c'est ainsi qu'elle prit place à côté de ses deux compatriotes.

_**« Pardonnez mon retard messire. »**_, s'excusa-t-elle.

Isor et Moradin la saluèrent et la veillée commença. C'était peut-être l'un des moments les plus ennuyeux pour Naessë. C'était une femme d'action plus que de prières et de chants. La douce voix d'une elfe s'éleva dans l'obscurité et elle entama la transe sorcière qui était de coutume autour du grand feu que les habitants de la cité allumaient chaque jour. Elle tourbillonnait presque autour du feu. Chaque veillée était dédiée à une race différente. Ce soir, il s'agissait des elfes.

**_« Lui avez-vous raconté notre histoire ? »_**, demanda Isor à voix basse.

**_« Oui. J'ai senti la sincérité dans ses yeux. Mais ce qu'il peut être effronté ! »_**, se plaignit doucement la voix de Naessë.

**_« Tout comme vous ma chère. »_**, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Isor.

**_« Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occuperais de lui faire ravaler sa fierté demain. »_**, fit-elle sur un ton faussement diabolique.

**_« Je n'en doute pas. »_**, répondit-il.

Moradin quant à lui avait un sourire sarcastique tandis qu'il buvait son quatrième verre de Thalion, la bière des Tebryniens. Il souhaitait bien du courage à ce Legolas, lui-même avait eu tort à plusieurs reprises de défier Naessë en jugeant qu'une femme était faible au combat. Elle maîtrisait son art, la dague, au millimètre près. Rares étaient les combats où il avait réussi à la faire plier. Isor y parvenait presque toujours, l'élève avait encore du mal à égaler le maître mais s'entraînait sans relâche. La veillée se termina sur une complainte à la mer, qui n'appelait plus les elfes de la Terre du Milieu à partir à cause des maléfices de Sauron. Isor lui-même la chantait, en mimant les mots avec ses lèvres, son regard vert fixé sur l'horizon qu'offrait la mer qui venait se briser contre les rochers qui entouraient la crique. Naessë l'observa quelques instants. Il ne semblait pas triste mais apaisé. L'appel de la mer lui avait encombré l'esprit pendant trop longtemps. C'était bien la seule chose qu'ait faite Sauron qui lui paraissait bien de son point de vue personnel. Cependant il savait que cela bouleversait l'ordre des choses.

**_« Je vais me retirer »_**, déclara Naessë d'une voix douce.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et elle s'en alla. Isor l'observa s'en aller. Il se rappelait encore d'elle dans sa première vie, elle était si jeune, si naïve et si impudente à l'époque. Quand il l'avait rencontrée elle n'avait que seize ans et portait déjà le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Orpheline, inconnue de père et ne sachant pas où elle devait aller. Elle était comme sa fille à ses yeux, il l'avait entraînée, lui avait appris à se comporter comme une demoiselle respectable et à ne pas en vouloir à ceux qui avaient entraîné cette folie. Il avait tenté de lui montrer que les elfes n'étaient pas tous malveillants. Elle avait fini par lui faire confiance.

***Point De Vue Naessë***

J'étais toujours proie au doute quant au sujet de ce Legolas. Je ne le considérais pas comme étant dangereux. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il y avait là de quoi mater des centaines de petits princes comme lui. Mais sa venue signifiait que tout ce qui affectait l'Ouest commençait à nous affecter, ma magie souffre continuellement depuis son arrivée. Les orques auront tôt fait de le retrouver et de nous trouver par la même occasion. Heureusement, Moradin avait œuvré pour que chacun soit formé aux arts du combat, filles comme garçons. Il avait eu des réticences au sujet de la gent féminine mais il avait subi tellement de défaites de ma main qu'il n'osait plus discuter. Il est rude mais dans le fond il a bon cœur. Je m'étais assise sur mon éternel banc dans le patio. S'il avait été en mousse, il garderait la forme de mes fesses tant je m'étais assise à cet endroit précis.

**_« Vous êtes encore là ? »_**, demanda soudain une voix que je reconnus parfaitement comme étant celle d'Isor. Aucun être ne faisait moins de bruit que lui mais avec le temps j'avais appris à ne plus sursauter.

**_« Oui, je doute toujours sur ce que nous devrions faire, Isor. Et si c'était un espion ? Et si les orques nous trouvaient ? »_**, demandais-je en posant plus la question à moi-même qu'à Isor.

**_« Je suis certain que nous avons pris la bonne décision. Et un elfe, espion des Orques ? Ce serait une première. Ne t'inquiète pas, tôt ou tard tu comprendras que c'était la chose à faire mon enfant. »_**, répondit-il de sa voix sage qui berçait presque mes pensées lorsque je doutais.

**_« Nous allons devoir rentrer en guerre, c'est inévitable. La seule chose que les orques comprennent, c'est la violence. Cela va se terminer dans le sang il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. N'est-ce pas ? »_**, débitais-je d'un ton lourd.

**_« Nous n'aurons bientôt plus d'autres choix, Sauron ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tout ce qui l'entourera ne sera plus que chaos et décombres. Mais nous avons une issue, jamais Sauron a affronté les sorcières ni notre peuple de guerriers. Mieux vaut perdre une bataille et gagner la guerre. Pour l'instant nous sommes perdants mais il y a toujours une solution, j'en suis convaincu. »_**, me répondit-il en posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

**_« Alors comme ça vous parlez de guerre dans mon dos ? Je devrais vous assommer ! »_**, grogna la voix de Moradin qui était aussi sobre qu'un ivrogne pouvait l'être.

**_« Nous ne faisions que parler d'évidences Moradin, vous devriez… Hum… Pouvez-vous le relever je vous prie ? Ramenez-le à ses quartiers. »_**, demandais-je aux gardes alors que Moradin s'était écroulé de tout son long dans l'herbe, laissant voir un sourire d'Isor. Ces derniers le relevèrent et le conduisirent dans sa chambre, qu'on avait laissée au rez-de-chaussée exprès.

**_« Vous devriez vous reposer vous aussi ma chère. »_**, intima Isor en se levant. **_« Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. »_**

**_« De même pour vous, Isor. »_**, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère cette fois avant de partir vers ses quartiers.

Le château était construit sur deux étages. Il était couvert d'une couleur rappelant l'or et était sculpté jusque dans les contremarches des escaliers imposants qui le composaient. De larges tapisseries recouvraient certains pans de murs et les éclats de pierres précieuses scintillaient dans tout le château. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière de la lune qui s'ajoutait à la faible lueur que dégageaient les chandeliers. Je vivais dans la tour Ouest, au premier étage se trouvait ma bibliothèque personnelle et au second ma chambre.

De ma fenêtre je pouvais voir tout le royaume ainsi que la mer au loin. Je pouvais m'asseoir ici et rester des heures à l'observer aller et venir. Mais pas ce soir, il fallait vraiment que je dorme car une longue journée m'attendait demain. J'ôtais ma robe que je posais sur la table en bois d'ébène et me glissais dans les draps soyeux de mon lit qui étaient couleur émeraude, ma couleur préférée. J'eus énormément de difficultés à m'endormir, comme de coutume. Mes pensées virevoltaient entre l'histoire de Sauron, Legolas et la préparation de la Sheshta, la fête des trois lunes, ma fête préférée notamment par la danse des dagues que j'adorais depuis que nous avions créé cette danse. Et après de longues heures à soupirer et à me retourner, le sommeil finit par me gagner une bonne fois pour toute.

_. ~0~ ._

Le lendemain, je m'éveillais aux aurores et me redressais presque immédiatement. Les rêves n'étaient pas venus me tourmenter et je souriais à cette pensée. Je bondis sur mes pieds, l'énergie affluant dans mes veines malgré ma courte nuit. J'entrais dans la salle d'eau où je m'appliquais à me laver consciencieusement mes longs cheveux roux. J'avais souvent songé à les couper mais je crois que j'aurais choqué la moitié de la population et je n'avais encore jamais vu de jeune femme avec des cheveux courts, la tradition étant qu'une dame se doit d'avoir une chevelure imposante et volumineuse. La magie m'aidait à me coiffer en un temps record. On vit ainsi mes cheveux du dessus se tresser pour s'enrouler à l'arrière de ma tête à la façon d'un chignon. Les autres se bouclaient naturellement et les deux grandes mèches qui encadraient mon visage étaient lisses et douces, comme les cheveux des elfes, et retombaient sur mon sternum. C'était ainsi que j'aimais me coiffer, loin de toutes ces coiffures protocolaires. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour rappeler mon statut de souveraine, tout le monde me connaissait dans la cité, si grande qu'elle puisse être. Et pourtant je ne me comportais pas comme une reine devrait le faire, uniquement avec les étrangers. D'ailleurs il est grand temps que je montre à ce Legolas ce dont les femmes sont capables. Il semblait dubitatif hier et même s'il aurait pu en impressionner plus d'un, il ne m'impressionnait pas. C'était un elfe et uniquement cela et je vais m'appliquer à le lui rappeler.

Je mis une tenue similaire à celle de la veille sauf que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de robe. Uniquement une blouse vert émeraude et un pantalon marron tout deux près du corps. Je portais également mon armure, qui avait été fabriquée par les elfes et les nains d'ici et qui ressemblait fortement au mithril dans sa matière car elle était très solide et pourtant assez légère. Je me récitais le programme de la journée.

Tout d'abord Legolas, qui n'était qu'à deux pas d'ici. Ensuite je me devais de le tester pour savoir à qui exactement j'avais à faire même si je n'avais nul doute quant à son audace. Il l'avait démontrée en tentant de m'envoyer une de ses flèches. Et ensuite je devais m'occuper de l'enseignement des jeunes enfants qui étaient initiés au combat dès qu'ils pouvaient tenir une arme. Bien sûr je ne leur confierais jamais un arc ou une vraie épée, alors je m'exerçais avec eux grâce à des outils en bois. Isor se chargeait quant à lui de l'entraînement des futurs soldats. Moradin formait les forgerons qui fabriquaient nos armes. Et oui, les rois et les reines de cette cité ont aussi une fonction plus terre à terre et prosaïque.

Nous avions une armée efficace et formée à contrer toutes les créatures connues, tous les habitants savaient manier au moins une arme même si tous ne choisissaient pas cette vocation. Ce fut notre première loi lorsque nous nous sommes établis ici. La sécurité avant tout. Voir les miens se faire brûler était la dernière chose que je voulais au monde. Tous ces cadavres de sorcières qui sentaient le brûlé et qui n'avaient sur eux que de pitoyables lambeaux de peaux noircis sur la carcasse de leurs os. Je me souvins de ma mère et de ses dernières paroles.

_« Sauve nous, ait foi en la paix et ne laisse pas la vengeance obscurcir ton jugement. »_

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier, alors que j'étais dans ma première vie et que je venais d'avoir seize ans. Ma mère m'apparaissait quelques fois sous forme de mirage dans mes rêves. Je ne l'avais pas vue brûler, j'avais gardé sa vision d'elle portant son éternelle robe bleu foncé et ses cheveux roux qui commençaient tout juste à blanchir ça et là. Ses yeux bleus, les mêmes que les miens étaient d'une bienveillance hors du commun. Il n'était pas une chose que je ne tenais pas d'elle sauf peut-être mon caractère plus froid et dur.

Petite, je me demandais souvent à quoi ressemblait mon père mais on ne m'en avait jamais parlé et j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée d'avoir un vrai père. La seule figure qui pouvait en faire office était sans doute Isor. Depuis 232 ans que nous nous connaissons il m'a appris de très nombreuses choses et s'occupa de moi presque comme sa fille. Au début je le détestais car c'était un elfe et c'était à cause d'eux que nous nous étions retrouvés dans une situation pareille. Mais en grandissant j'ai compris énormément de chose et j'ai appris à ne plus goûter à la vengeance. Grâce à lui je suis devenue une guerrière alors que lui-même me disait que cela était impossible. Je lui ai appris à parler la langue sorcière, qui avait fini par devenir notre langue usuelle, et lui m'avait appris comment devenir une reine, comment parler de diplomatie et comment appréhender l'avenir.

_« N'oublie pas qu'être reine implique certes des responsabilités mais que ta personne est ce qui rend ce rôle magnifique et non l'inverse. »_

J'avais promis de ne jamais oublier.

_. ~0~ ._

J'arrivais justement devant la maison où Legolas avait dormi. Elle était petite mais confortable, c'était là que j'habitais avant de prendre mes fonctions de souveraine. J'entendis des chuchotements en langue sorcière derrière moi, m'indiquant que Legolas n'avait pas essayé de fuir. Ces petits étaient les meilleurs en matière de surveillance, ils me rendent souvent services et de bon cœur. Il s'agissait d'une fille et de deux garçons, un elfe pour une naine et un humain qui s'entendait tous très bien. Ils n'avaient pas encore dix ans et trouvaient ça excitant d'avoir des missions secrètes. Je les aimais beaucoup.

_« Legolas ! »_, lançais-je à plein poumons alors que je venais d'arriver devant la maison.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate. Je décidais d'entrer, peu importe la situation dans laquelle j'allais le trouver. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ni aucune trace de lui. Mais mes oreilles connaissaient bien le silence des elfes qui approchaient, mon ouïe s'était affinée et je pouvais dire avec précision que Legolas se tenait derrière moi à une vingtaine de chita de moi. Je posais discrètement ma main sur l'une de mes deux dagues qui pendaient à ma ceinture. Ensuite je fis un mouvement brusque, pivotant sur mes jambes qui se plièrent jusqu'à raser le sol avec mon pied. Il esquiva mais je fus plus rapide que lui et il se retrouva acculé dans un coin avec ma dague pointée sur lui.

_« Est-ce là un défi, elfe ? »_, demandais-je avec mon sourire moqueur qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

_« Bonjour à vous aussi. »_, répondit-il simplement alors que je rengainais ma lame. « Comment faites-vous ? »

_« Pour vous entendre ? Vous faites autant de bruit qu'un nain ! »_, me moquais-je en sortant de la maison à sa suite. Evidemment c'était faux, mais on n'échappait pas si facilement à ma magie. L'air était un élément des plus utiles pour cela.

_« Vous moqueriez-vous ? »_, demanda-t-il en arborant à son tour un sourire narquois.

_« Absolument pas, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »_, plaisantais-je avant de reprendre un air sérieux. _« J'espère que votre sommeil fut doux car ce matin je vous laisse une nouvelle chance pour m'impressionner. »_

_« Une provocation en duel si j'en crois mon expérience ? J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue de la défaite votre majesté. »_, fit-il avec un ton posé et maîtrisé.

_« Votre prétention vous perdra prince. Oh ! Isor, vous êtes déjà là ? »_, m'étonnais-je en apercevant mon ami qui nous attendait de pied ferme dans le cercle de combat.

_« Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde ma chère ! »_, lança-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai essayé d'en dire le plus possible sur ce peuple tout en laissant planer quelques mystères ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !<strong>


	4. L'ombre est de retour - Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce sont mes premières (petites) scènes de combat donc elles ne sont pas parfaites, s'il y a des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas, je tenterais d'améliorer ce qu'i améliorer !**

**Toujours la distinction des langues :**

_Italique_** : Elfique**

**_Italique gras_ : Tebrynien/langue sorcière.**

* * *

><p>*L'Ombre est de retour – Chapitre 3*<p>

Naessë lui présenta les armes qu'ils allaient utiliser pour le duel. Il n'y avait là que des armes en bois pour s'entraîner ce qui étonna Legolas qui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un haussement de sourcil. Cette mascarade l'amusait.

_« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous confier une arme ? »_

_« Vous auriez trop peur que je vous mette en échec »_, répondit-il en riant.

_« Peur ? Certainement pas de perdre, à vrai dire j'aurais plutôt peur de vous tuer par mégarde. »_, rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant deux dagues en bois qu'il attrapa au vol avec souplesse.

_« Honneur aux dames »_, fit-il en s'inclinant exagérément bas.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'elle le chargeait déjà avec sa dague en bois. Il l'esquiva par une roulade sur le sol et déséquilibra Naessë. Cette dernière sur le point de tomber fit une roue spectaculaire appuyée sur sa main et elle le frappa au torse avec sa dague. Il para le coup habilement et sortit sa deuxième dague pour la frapper. Elle esquiva d'un bond en arrière. Leurs regards étaient tout deux concentrés et défiaient le regard de l'autre avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Isor observait le combat avec un sourire. Ils étaient pareils et tellement différents à la fois. L'agressivité émanait de l'une et la stratégie émanait de l'autre et pourtant ils se jetaient le même regard. Legolas tenta une approche différente en bondissant derrière Naessë qui cette fois était certaine de l'emporter. Elle attrapa son bras qu'elle plia et elle s'en servit pour retourner la force de Legolas contre lui. Elle n'eut plus qu'à le priver de ses deux bras et à poser ses dagues sur son cou et le côté de son armure qui ne le couvrait pas. Le combat était terminé.

_« Renoncez-vous messire ? »_, demanda-t-elle d'une voix victorieuse.

_« Ai-je une autre alternative ? »_, questionna-t-il en regardant Isor qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

_« Non et vous le savez bien. »_, railla-t-elle.

_« Alors je renonce. »_, déclara-t-il avec un sourire franc cette fois. Il n'était pas mauvais joueur pour un sou, au contraire il était si rare qu'on le dépasse dans ce domaine.

Elle le libéra et le salua respectueusement et ne cessa de le fixer avec un sourire goguenard. Elle cachait difficilement sa fierté à avoir remis en place Legolas de cette façon. Et alors qu'elle rangeait sa dague, une autre se cogna dessus.

_« Je vous défie, ma chère. »_, déclara la voix grave d'Isor qui soutenait le regard bleuté de la sorcière avec une lueur de défi.

_« Et je relève le défi, une nouvelle fois. »_, répondit-elle en se remettant en position.

Legolas se retira pour s'asseoir sur le banc sculpté à l'extérieur du cercle, où était assis Isor auparavant. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir qui des deux allait gagner et s'intéressa de très près au combat qui commença sitôt qu'il fut assis. Il était bien plus rapide que son précédent combat, cependant ses yeux d'elfes détectaient les moindres mouvements si rapides fussent-ils. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les dagues s'entrechoquaient et les deux êtres tournoyaient de façon infernale tentant de faire plier l'autre, tentant de profiter d'une légère faiblesse. Il était impossible de savoir qui allait gagner même si on voyait que Naessë faiblissait alors qu'Isor demeurait d'une constance presque écœurante. Et finalement il désarma Naessë qui n'eut d'autres choix que d'abandonner.

_« Un jour, c'est moi qui vous désarmerais Isor. »_, fit-elle en récupérant ses dagues en bois.

_« Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui ma chère. »_, déclara-t-il en reposant ses armes.

_« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas infaillible majesté mais je m'incline. »_, lança Legolas d'un ton sarcastique.

_« Taisez-vous donc et observez le silence. »_, rétorqua Naessë qui était agacée. _« Veuillez m'excuser messieurs mais j'ai à faire, on requiert ma présence. »_

En effet, des enfants lui faisaient des signes de la main en lui montrant le soleil. En effet, l'heure était donnée par ses rayons qui perçaient au loin et indiquaient qu'il n'était pas loin de dix heures. Naessë salua les deux elfes et s'en alla d'un pas fier retrouver sa classe de jeunes novices. Elle oublia bien vite sa défaite en voyant leurs sourires.

**_« Vous êtes encore en retard majesté ! »_**, fit l'un d'eux avec un grand sourire.

_**« J'espère que vous n'avez pas traîné durant tout ce temps ! »**_, lança-t-elle en prenant son air strict. **_« En place s'il vous plait, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler les différentes positions à l'épée. »_**

Ils prirent tous une épée en bois sur le présentoir et se placèrent tous en quinconce. La lumière du soleil se reflétaient sur les miroirs et faisaient briller leur chevelure d'ange. Il y avait là des elfes, des nains, des humains et même une jeune petite sorcière. Ils avaient tous entre cinq et sept ans, ou du moins en avaient l'apparence car les elfes grandissent plus vite. Naessë se plaça devant eux et les salua d'un signe de tête. Puis, elle attrapa son bâton et le frappa dans le sol. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et tous avaient leurs épées brandies à la verticale devant eux.

**_« Bien, voici ce que j'attends de vous. »_**, fit-elle d'une voix forte en empoignant son bâton qui se changea comme par magie en une épée, ce qui fit pousser des « oh ! » d'admiration de la part des enfants. Elle se plaça en position et leur montra toutes les postures utilisées pour la garde tout en déclinant leur nom. Legolas et Isor s'étaient approchés de plus près pour observer Naessë œuvrer avec bienveillance et rigueur. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à l'étrange dialecte de la cité, qui comportait énormément de son en « ch » et en « ka » et qui ne ressemblait pourtant pas au langage des nains et qui était plus rude que la langue elfique. Les enfants se mirent en position.

Naessë passa ensuite entre eux pour les corriger avec son épée redevenue bâton, relevant la tête de l'un, appuyant sur le bras d'un autre pour tester son équilibre, exerçant une pression sur les épaules pour que l'enfant plie davantage et soit plus ancré dans le sol. Ils passèrent ainsi une heure à travailler sur les quatre positions à l'épée puis terminèrent par un petit combat. On voyait déjà la dextérité acquise, signe qu'ils apprenaient déjà depuis la petite enfance. Le cours se termina sur un ultime salut et les enfants repartirent dans les bras de leurs parents qui les attendaient au dehors de la cour d'exercice.

_« Elle est vraiment incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda soudain Isor à Legolas qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune sorcière.

_« Je n'imaginais pas qu'une femme pouvait faire autant de chose, qui plus est une reine. »_, avoua Legolas avant d'émettre un rire léger. _« Je suppose que je vais devoir revoir toutes les conventions que l'on m'a transmises à présent. »_

_« Je ne doute pas que vous ayez déjà commencé, Legolas. »_, répondit Isor.

Naessë avait tout entendu et fit un sourire à la pensée qu'elle avait ébranlé les convictions du prince de la Forêt Noire. Sa magie lui picota les doigts, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle devait se nourrir. Elle avait également vu son reflet dans la fontaine, son tatouage magique rouge qui entourait ses yeux s'était estompé, signe qu'il lui fallait se nourrir. Bien sûr elle ne mangeait pas uniquement de la nourriture ordinaire mais possédait également ses potions. C'était là un art spécifique aux sorcières et toutes se retrouvaient dans la chaumière des trois harpies pour alimenter leur corps ainsi que leur magie deux fois par jour. Elle s'éclipsa donc et laissa les deux elfes seuls.

« Vous devez avoir faim, suivez-moi il ne faut pas rater l'heure du déjeuner. », fit Isor en se mettant en marche vers la chaumière des pointus, là où se retrouvaient la plupart des elfes pour le déjeuner. Legolas apprit qu'en effet le midi, chaque race mangeait avec les leurs et que c'était seulement le soir qu'ils se mélangeaient. Peu de personnes mangeaient réellement chez elles à son grand étonnement. Isor lui expliqua qu'ici tout était façonné en communauté et que tisser des liens étaient sacrés. Legolas pouvait apercevoir des elfes allant de leur plus jeune âge jusqu'à certains beaucoup plus âgés. Isor était l'un d'eux mais ne laissait rien paraître et Legolas était sans doute l'un des plus âgés. Les femmes s'émerveillaient devant Legolas, qui ne leur adressa qu'un regard qui fut le dernier. Isor aussi eut le droit à sa cour mais il répondait toujours sur un ton doux et avec humour.

_« N'avez-vous jamais songé à prendre épouse ? »_, osa Legolas.

_« Oh j'y ai pensé de très nombreuses fois mais aucune d'elles n'a conquis mon cœur hélas mais la vie n'est pas finie, les Valar pourront m'attendre encore très longtemps ! »_, répondit Isor avec un sourire. _« Et vous ? »_

Legolas tiqua. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'on lui retourne cette question indiscrète. Il fit la moue et se mordit les joues avant de répondre. _« Il en va de même pour moi. »_

Il se retint d'ajouter que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se mêle à n'importe quels elfes. Il ne lui avait été que trop rarement permis de fréquenter la gent féminine. Il décida de changer de sujet. _« Vous ne quitterez donc pas la Terre du Milieu ? »_

_« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il y a plus à voir ici que chez les Valar et il y a bien longtemps que l'appel de la mer s'est dissout de mon être. »_, déclara-t-il._ « Ce n'est pas et ce ne sera pas notre fin. »_

_« Vous voulez dire qu'aucun elfe ne va les rejoindre ? »_

_« Très peu seulement. »_, répondit Isor.

Legolas fut surpris de cette nouvelle. Ces elfes semblaient descendre de centaines de lignées différentes et pourtant ne répondraient pas à l'appel des Valar, comme la plupart des descendants des Teleri dont les Sindar comme lui. Son père avait choisi de rester pour reprendre le flambeau d'Oropher et devenir le roi de Mirkwood. Lui n'avait pas encore choisi.

Le repas fut interrompu par un énorme bourdonnement qui parvint aux oreilles de tous les elfes. C'était des cors qui faisaient sonner leur son grave. Tous les elfes s'étaient levés et avaient quitté la chaumière d'un pas quasi militaire. Legolas les suivit, tachant de ne pas perdre Isor des yeux. Il comprenait que quelque chose de grave se passait. On vit des dizaines et des dizaines d'elfes, de nains et d'humains prendre les armes. Les autres avaient ordre de rester chez eux. Il voulut attraper une flèche comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque son royaume était menacé mais se souvint qu'il n'avait aucune arme, pas d'arc et pas de carquois. Mais c'était mal connaître Legolas qui décida tout de même de suivre les soldats. Il se camoufla à travers les quelques arbres se trouvant à plusieurs dizaines de chita de la porte qu'il avait franchi un jour auparavant. Il vit parmi eux Naessë et Moradin. C'était ce dernier qui semblait en charge des opérations. Il parla d'une voix dure dans la langue sorcière.

**_« Des Orques sont presque à nos portes. Il faut protéger la cité coûte que coûte. Faites votre devoir. Mon équipe et moi-même défendront l'est. »_**, ordonna Moradin en se dirigeant vers la porte est qui était sur la droite de la grande porte.

Il brandissait sa hache, ravi de pouvoir une nouvelle fois se battre aux côtés de son équipe composée d'elfes et de nains. Naessë prit le reste du groupe et se dirigea à l'opposé. Ils synchronisèrent leur sortie et se retrouvèrent dans la forêt. Legolas se faufila par la porte ouest et se campa aussi silencieusement que possible derrière un bosquet.

_**« Je les vois. Ils sont une trentaine majesté. »**_, déclara un elfe de la brigade de Naessë.

_**« Bien, Calen. Je suggèrerais d'appliquer le plan de trois. »**_, répondit Naessë, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon d'où elle pouvait déjà voir des points noirs se ruer sur eux. La couleur de ses yeux était instable, elle ne cessait de virer à l'orange et au rouge.

**_« J'allais vous suggérer la même chose, majesté. »_**, répondit le dénommé Calen avant de transmettre le plan aux autres.

Legolas n'y comprenait mot et les observait se diviser en deux triangles. Tous attendaient que les orques soient à portée de flèche. Il remarqua lui aussi la couleur instable des yeux de Naessë, cela la rendait à la fois étrange et effrayante. Naessë leva un bras et elfes et humains bandèrent leurs arcs. Elle claqua sa langue trois fois et les orques furent à portée. Son bras se baissa, décochant ainsi les flèches qui vinrent frapper les premières lignes ennemies. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, au paroxysme de la concentration. Même les humains d'habitude si indisciplinés comme les avait connus Legolas, était aussi concentré qu'un elfe.

_« Legolas, si vous voulez bien vous rendre utile, joignez-vous à nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans les habitudes des elfes Sindar de se cacher. »_, lança la voix de Naessë qui ne s'était même pas retournée.

Legolas réprima un sourire et sortit de derrière son bosquet. Il avait pourtant accordé la plus grande attention à sa discrétion mais Naessë avait senti sa présence.

_« En effet. Si vous voulez bien me confier une arme… »_, répondit-il alors que Naessë lui tournait toujours le dos.

_« Vous irez vous servir chez ces monstres si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »_, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel et décida de se servir lui-même en attrapant une épée accrochée à la ceinture d'un humain avant de se ruer vers les Uruk-Haïs. Il avait pris soin de vérifier qu'ils n'aient ni arcs ni flèches pour l'arrêter. Il entendit Naessë crier son prénom mais ne se retourna pas et en quelques secondes il parvint jusqu'au premier Orque qui vit la lame se son épée s'enfoncer dans son corps. Les autres Orques grognaient et levaient leur hache en s'approchant de l'intrus. Legolas vit des dizaines de flèches passer autour de lui, abattant ces monstruosités qui se léchaient déjà les babines de tuer un elfe, sans jamais le toucher. Il pensa que Naessë leur avait sans doute ordonné de ne pas le tuer. C'était ce qui l'étonna le plus. Il ne se focalisa plus que sur ses ennemis et ainsi, au moins cinq Uruk-Haïs relativement peu résistants périrent de sa main. L'épée n'était pas spécialement son arme préférée et il aurait préféré un arc mais ses qualités de guerrier aguerri estompaient la dépréciation qu'il faisait de l'épée. Les soldats de Sauron n'avaient pas pour habitude d'affronter les elfes. Ces derniers ne voyaient Legolas que passer furtivement devant leurs yeux tant il était rapide et précis. On voyait une chevelure blonde se balancer dans le vent en se faufilant au milieu de la masse noire des créatures.

Mais la plupart l'avaient déjà dépassé. Il se rua sur ces derniers. Il vit au loin Naessë lever les bras. De ses mains sortirent des étincelles rouges qui vinrent frapper un Uruk-Haï qui se convulsa avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle attrapa ensuite sa dague et se jeta tout le reste de ses compagnons dans la bataille. Les lames s'entrechoquaient et l'affreux bruit strident qu'elles produisaient vrilla les oreilles de Legolas. Les sensations qu'il avait durant la bataille des portes du Mordor se renforcèrent. Voilà des semaines qu'elles désespéraient de partir et les voici de retour. On pouvait entendre Moradin vociférer en comptant le nombre de ses victoires à quelques chita de là et en abattant sa hache à tort et à travers comme les nains le faisaient. Les arbres eux aussi n'étaient pas en reste face à un tel spectacle et grondaient de colère.

Naessë quant à elle, utilisait les mêmes mouvements que ceux qui avaient ponctué son combat ce matin. Elle enchaînait parades et estocades avec une fluidité étonnante, digne d'un elfe. Elle bondissait d'un Uruk-Haï à l'autre, portée par son adrénaline qui suintait de sa personne. Ses yeux étaient rougeoyants et certains ennemis s'en virent intimidés. Ses cheveux étaient semblables à une flamme rousse qui embrasait le combat. Les humains se battaient comme des lions et manipulaient leurs épées avec rapidité et force. Alors que Naessë allait égorger un des monstres du Mordor, elle faillit se faire transpercer par une flèche de Morgul. Mais Legolas se jeta sur elle et ce fut l'autre qui périt de cette flèche. Les regards de Legolas et de Naessë se croisèrent puis la tourmente du combat les happa de nouveau. Les minutes passèrent, il y eut de nombreuses pertes des deux côtés mais les troupes ennemies furent défaites… jusqu'au dernier monstre, abattu par Moradin alors qu'il allait jeter sa lance en espérant transpercer Naessë. Cette dernière remercia Moradin d'un regard reconnaissant et s'appliqua à nettoyer sa lame. La nain se tourna face à ses compagnons qui faisaient de même et déplora cinq pertes. Naessë en compta trois de son côté.

**_« Rentrez, maintenant. J'attends les chefs de chaque brigade dans une heure au château pour un rapport. »_**, lança le ton rude et ferme de Naessë qui observait les cadavres de ses amis mêlés à ceux des Orques. **_« Envoyez- moi des guérisseurs ! »_**

Aucun ne sourcilla et tous rentrèrent. Legolas hésita cependant et décida de rester, par pur esprit de contradiction et surement aussi par compassion. Après tout, il n'était pas sous ses ordres. Il se sentait désolé car après tout, c'était entièrement sa faute ce qui s'était passé.

_« Tout cela est de votre faute Legolas. Vous feriez bien de rentrer avant qu'il ne vous arrive malheur. »_

_« Je ne peux m'en aller en sachant que vous m'en voulez, ce qui est très compréhensible. Mais n'ai-je pas risqué ma vie pour protéger les vôtres ? Ne vous ai-je point sauvé la vie ? »_, s'avança Legolas.

_« Je ne vous en veux pas. Tout cela aurait fini par arriver mais répondez une fois de plus et je pense que vous ne finirez pas entier cette journée. »_, déclara-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton plus calme mais pas moins ferme. _« Et sachez que je m'acquitterais un jour de cette dette, elfe mais laissez-moi à présent. »_

Legolas comprit le message et se décida à rejoindre Moradin et les autres. Il comprenait que Naessë soit en peine pour ses amis et il était très honoré qu'elle prenne le risque de s'acquitter d'une dette envers un étranger. Bien qu'ils reçoivent tous un entraînement qui peut durer une vie, les vraies batailles n'étaient pas dans leurs habitudes même face à seulement une trentaine d'ennemis. Ils ne voyaient pas tous les jours leurs amis tomber sous le coup d'une lame d'Orques. Legolas avait appris à contrôler cette peine. Il se souvint encore de la perte de Gandalf, qui finalement avait été ressuscité. Cela avait été un choc profond pour lui, tout comme le fut la perte de Frodon qui hantait sa mémoire. Ce petit Hobbit plein de vie qui avait choisi de lier sa vie à la destruction de l'anneau.

Naessë observa les cadavres de ses ennemis, qu'elle allait s'appliquer à faire disparaître. Elle entendait les arbres murmurer des prières pour les compagnons de la sorcière. Elle fit des mouvements circulaires avec ses mains et une lumière étincelante vint frapper tous les Uruk-Haïs présents et par une force énorme, ils disparurent. Naessë tituba, cette magie était très avancée pour elle et la fatiguait considérablement. Les guérisseurs arrivèrent bien vite et en quelques minutes grâce à une chorégraphie répétée et synchrone, tous les corps des Tebryniens étaient ramenés à l'intérieur où ils seraient préparés à rencontrer leur destinée post-mortem.

C'était un tournant décisif à présent. Tous savaient que Sauron, ne voyant pas ses Uruk-Hai revenir, finirait tôt ou tard par s'attaquer à cette cité pleine de cette race qu'était les hommes, cette même race l'ayant défait des milliers d'années auparavant. Sa vengeance n'attendrait plus très longtemps avant de s'exercer.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre suivant !<strong>


	5. Thrène avant le départ - Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec ce loooong chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je précise à nouveau que la trame chronologique de l'histoire de Tolkien n'est pas exactement respectée, elle a été considérablement raccourcie sur certains aspects (mort d'Oropher notamment). Mais ce sont les seuls sujets sur lesquels je prends des libertés :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Toujours la distinction des langues :**

**_Italique : Langue sorcière/Tebrynien._**

**Normal : Langage elfique.**

* * *

><p>*Thrène avant le départ - Chapitre 4*<p>

Naessë était assise sur son trône et tapotait nerveusement ses ongles contre l'accoudoir incrusté d'émeraudes et d'améthystes qui ne trouvèrent pas grâce à ses yeux. Son autre main enroulait et déroulait inlassablement une mèche parmi ses longs cheveux roux. Ils étaient magnifiques ainsi et leur longueur n'avait pas d'égal. Elle avait tout de même pris le soin de se changer et avait revêtu sa robe noire, qui seyait à merveilles à son humeur. Son tatouage rouge foncé qui entourait d'ordinaire ses grands yeux bleus s'était quelque peu estompé car elle avait déployé beaucoup de puissance pour faire disparaître tous ces cadavres d'Orques que personne ne reverrait jamais. Elle écoutait Isor, Moradin ainsi que les autres soldats rendre compte de cette bataille.

_« Ce n'était pas de simples Orques majesté, mais des Uruk-Hai. »_, déclara l'un d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas sensé connaître ce mot mais grâce aux visions d'Isor, ils en avaient eu connaissance, sans toutefois savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

_« Je ne le sais que trop bien, des Orques ne survivraient même pas à un seul rayon de soleil. »_, répliqua sèchement Naessë qui se fit attraper par le regard noir de Moradin.

_« Allons-nous entrer en guerre ma reine ? »_, demanda un autre avec moins d'affront, quelque peu intimidé par l'humeur plus que noire de cette dernière.

Entrer en guerre ou pas, telle était la question. Naessë détourna le regard qui se dirigea vers le sol. Elle se mordit le creux des joues en signe de réflexion même si elle savait bien ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle redressa la tête et sur un air grave elle prit la parole.

_« __Avons-nous un autre choix ? Lorsque Sauron verra que ses troupes ne reviennent pas, il se tournera vers les terres de Rhûn et nous n'aurons plus qu'à être détruits. Et cela, il en est hors de question. »_

_« Je suis d'accord avec sa majesté ! Nous devons nous battre les premiers et trouver des alliés dans cette quête. Je ne laisserais pas des gnomes voler ma tranquillité ! »_, lança Moradin d'un air enjoué.

_« Et de quelle quête parlez-vous mon ami ? »_, demanda Isor alors qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse.

_« Et bien trouver un moyen de détruire ce Sauron pour que les peuples de la Terre du Milieu y compris le notre et ceux de nos alliés puissent vivre libre ! »_, répliqua Moradin d'un ton dru.

_« Nous ne pouvons qu'échouer… »_, fit presque tristement un des soldats elfes.

Le murmure se répandit dans l'assemblée. Certains étaient défaitistes et d'autres au contraire tentaient de les raisonner. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais affronté de vraie guerre mais ils étaient préparés comme s'ils étaient constamment en période de guerre. Beaucoup s'appuyaient sur cet argument pour garantir la victoire. Les autres au contraire n'étaient pas d'accord. C'était un débat général que Naessë comptait bien clore.

_« Assez ! Vous oubliez que nous avons quelqu'un qui a des amis en cette Terre et qui la connait certainement mieux que nous. De plus, nous avons une dette envers cette personne et c'est une chose dont je compte bien m'acquitter. »_, coupa Naessë qui s'était levée.

_« A qui diable devons-nous donc une dette ? C'est de mauvais augure si notre reine contracte des dettes à tort et à travers ! Pire encore si elle les règle seule. Les femmes ! »_, marmonna Moradin dans sa barbe qu'il entortillait autour de son doigt potelé.

Cette dernière leva un bras et on fit entrer Legolas, ce « quelqu'un » dont elle parlait. Tous les elfes étaient partagés entre surprise et choc. Leur reine bien aimée partir avec cet étranger, un Sindar et prince de surcroît ? C'était pure folie. On entendit un des elfes murmurer qu'elle le tuerait avant d'avoir fait deux lieues. Le bras levé d'Isor les fit taire et il fit un moulinet du poignet pour céder la parole à Naessë qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre. Elle lui fit part des projets de Tebryn avec un calme presque olympien. Le calme avant la tempête. Legolas écouta d'une oreille attentive, très surpris qu'on ose le convier à ce genre de réunion stratégique. Il n'était là que depuis deux jours même pas et le voilà déjà mêlé à la destinée d'un autre peuple.

« Vous ne pouvez y arriver seuls, ma chère. », fit Isor avec un regard emprunt de compassion.

« Mais nous ne serons pas seuls si vous envoyez une diversion au bon endroit. », ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

« Que suggérez-vous ? », demanda Legolas qui était un peu perdu.

« Je suggère que nous envoyons un contingent de nos guerriers menés par vous Moradin dans notre cité soeur de Tyerinquar. Ils nous seront d'une aide précieuse pour organiser la diversion dont nous auront besoin quand le temps viendra. Ils nous doivent une faveur ou deux et face à Sauron, nous serons plus forts unis. Aussi, notre peuple a une dette envers vous Legolas. Vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies malgré votre imprudence. Je m'engage à vous aider dans cette quête périlleuse et à retrouver vos amis. », déclara-t-elle avec un regard franc.

Legolas faillit répondre qu'il n'y avait rien dont une reine ne doive s'acquitter envers lui. Il a fait venir ce danger sur eux, il est normal qu'il risque sa vie pour protéger ceux qu'il met en danger. Contrairement à son père, il se souciait aussi du sort des autres. Il allait même de soi qu'il se serait joint au combat pour défendre un peuple qui n'est pas le sien comme il l'a fait de nombreuses fois. Entre le gouffre de Helm et Minas Tirith, sans compter les nombreuses fois où il avait défendu son peuple ainsi que les nains, dont faisait parti à l'époque le père de Gimli, Gloin, à l'époque de Smaug même si cela n'était pas sa volonté première. Et enfin il trouvait la précieuse aide qui pourrait renverser le cours du règne de Sauron dont il ignorait tout jusqu'à présent. Il imaginait cependant que ce dernier avait envoyé ses armées balayer les humains qui l'ont défait. Qui sait quelle race sera la prochaine sur la liste même s'il misait sa couronne sur les elfes.

« Les Tyerinquariens ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! J'emmènerais Iniel avec moi, c'est la plus diplomate des sorcières que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici ! », fit le nain de sa voix rauque si caractéristique alors que ses lèvres s'élargissaient en un sourire.

Naessë eut un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était effectivement pas la plus diplomate des créatures même si elle s'appliquait à corriger ce défaut. Puisque Legolas était encore entier, et après deux combats, c'était jusqu'à présent un succès. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Legolas et avait repris une couleur bleue, la malice l'ayant finalement gagnée. Mais elle retourna bien vite au gris et malgré ce petit moment de légèreté, il y eut un silence dans l'assemblée. Il était très rare que la reine se mit en danger pour un étranger mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Il leur fallait des alliés et Naessë avait très vite deviné que ce Legolas avait beaucoup d'amis qui pourraient s'avérer très utile pour la reconquête de la Terre du Milieu dont on ignorait encore l'état.

« Quand partirez-vous ? », se décida à demander Isor.

Elle se passa une main sur son menton en signe de réflexion. La Sheshta avait lieu demain et elle aurait voulu vivre une dernière fois cette fête avant de prendre le large. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre. L'intérêt commun passait avant le sien après tout.

« Ce soir. »

Isor fronça les sourcils et Moradin en fut bouche bée. Les deux monarques savaient à quel point la sorcière affectionnait cette fête pour laquelle elle se préparait depuis des semaines maintenant. Mais ils comprirent ses raisons et ne dirent rien. « C'est entendu. Où irez-vous ? », continua de questionner Isor.

Naessë se tourna vers Legolas qui ne cessait de la détailler depuis quelques minutes. Il avait rarement vu une si imposante chevelure et son regard bleu était si perçant qu'il ne s'en décrocha pas. Ou plutôt qu'il n'osait pas s'en décrocher. Tous les elfes s'étaient tournés vers lui, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres dans l'attente de sa réponse. Une hostilité se dégageait nettement mais la confiance inspirée par les monarques apaisait les tensions éprouvées.

« Nous pourrions suivre la rivière et passer par les montagnes solitaires. », proposa Legolas.

« La forêt noire ensuite n'est-ce pas ? Par les monts de la forêt ? », demanda Naessë avec une pointe de sarcasme. En effet, revoir les elfes sylvestres, pire encore Thranduil, le fils de celui qui les avait bannis ne lui plaisait guère.

« Je connais ces terres, et cela me semble nécessaire. A moins que vous ne préfériez passer entre le Mordor et Dol Guldur ? », répliqua-t-il avec une ironie non dissimulée.

« Ne me tentez pas, elfe. », fit-elle sèchement avant de retrouver son calme.

« Je suggérerais que vous ne dévoiliez pas vos pouvoirs ma chère avant toute chose. Nous ne savons pas à qui nous aurons à faire et il serait plus prudent de n'utiliser vos pouvoirs que lorsque la situation l'exige. », recommanda Isor.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui utilisait ses pouvoirs à tort et à travers. Il était même des plus rares qu'elle s'en serve à la vue d'étranger sauf lorsque sa vie est menacée. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs avec grande parcimonie et elle n'en était que davantage respectée. Mais on sentit une ombre passer sur son visage. Elle pouvait cacher ses attributs magiques comme son tatouage et ses yeux. Mais en revanche, Legolas pouvait la trahir.

« Comment pouvons-nous faire confiance à cet elfe ? Il la vendra au premier venu ! », s'écria Moradin en agitant ses bras potelés tant il était indigné de devoir faire confiance à cet elfe-là, un étranger de Sindar. Cela ressemblait au début d'une mauvaise blague pour lui.

« Je ne révélerais rien vous avez ma parole. », promit Legolas en observant tour à tour les rois et reine dans les yeux pour prouver sa sincérité. Déjà l'idée d'avoir une femme guerrière n'était pas apparue à tous alors si en plus ils savaient que c'était une sorcière, il passerait pour traître et ne donnait pas cher de la peau de cette dernière.

« Alors c'est décidé ! Vous et Legolas prendrez la route la nuit prochaine. », conclut Isor en ramenant le calme. « Ce soir nous feront une thrène pour nos morts tombés bravement au combat. »

Le silence était retombé à l'évocation des morts. Naessë les connaissait tous, les voir partir sur la mer serait des plus difficiles. La séance fut levée et chacun regagna ses activités. Naessë s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle du trône mais elle se tourna vers Legolas.

« Vous venez ou vous prenez racine ? », lança-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux me semble le plus enviable. », fit-il avec un léger sourire pour signifier qu'il plaisantait avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Et bien la première solution si j'en crois ce que vous faites ! »

Ce dernier fit un léger sourire. « C'est vraiment très étrange de les voir changer de position d'une minute à l'autre, passant de l'ironie à l'humour en une phrase », pensa Isor qui observait la scène au loin. Il ne doutait pas que la quête qu'ils allaient entreprendre serait d'une grande aide pour tous. Et il fallait faire vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard d'où ses agissements, qui poussaient Naessë à ne pas réfléchir de trop, la réflexion pouvant être gourmande en temps. Et la Terre du Milieu n'avait pas ce temps.

**_. ~0~ ._**

Naessë ramena Legolas jusqu'à sa demeure et lui fit savoir qu'elle viendrait au coucher du soleil pour le repas du soir qui se déroulerait en communauté puis elle se dirigea vers la crypte des sorcières. Iniel, sa fidèle amie s'y trouvait déjà. Elle avait les cheveux très noirs et frisés et se coiffait sans cesse d'un énorme chapeau haut-de-forme à plumes. Son tatouage était violet et cernait ses beaux yeux verts avec délicatesse. Toutes les sorcières étaient là, au nombre de huit Naessë comprise. La plupart lui firent un signe de tête en signe de salut.

_« Ah ma chère te voilà ! Isor m'a mise au courant, j'ai hâte de voir notre frère clan de Tyerinquar ! Toi et cet elfe vraiment ? Cela m'étonne beaucoup de toi Naessë ! »_, fit la voix fluette d'Iniel alors qu'elle serrait Naessë dans ses bras. C'était l'une des rares personnes qui la tutoyaient, si ce n'était la seule. Elle avait une expression de tristesse qu'elle s'efforçait de masquer par un ton joyeux. Perdre des soldats lui faisait beaucoup de peine. _« Ta magie se porte-t-elle bien ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu sais à quel point j'aime rembourser mes dettes ! J'aimerais tellement qu'il ne soit rien arrivé, tous ces morts… Cela me dépasse. Et cet elfe est… peu commun, je ne pensais pas pouvoir tolérer un Sindar. »_, avoua Naessë alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Iniel. _« Quant à ma magie... Je ne sais pas, elle perd en puissance chaque jour, c'est comme si... une maladie était en train de la consumer mais c'est impossible... Je ne me l'explique pas, je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre. »_

_« Je vois, tu sais c'est un elfe comme un autre. Et des siècles ont passé ma chère, vous avez mûri et Oropher n'est plus de ce monde même s'il a laissé son héritage derrière lui. Mais tu ne le détestes pas ce Legolas, ça j'en suis certaine sinon… »_

_« … Je l'aurais déjà tué, je sais ! J'ai rarement vu un elfe aussi effronté, peut-être pour cela qu'il est encore en vie ! »_, sourit Naessë.

_« Isor veut vraiment l'envoyer au suicide ! »_, s'exclama Iniel. _« Cet elfe ne survivrait pas une seconde face à toi ! »_.

_« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, notre entrée en guerre est imminente. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, à nous de relever le défi de les vaincre. Tous ensemble. Et je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dans la détresse, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ses aïeux. »_, fit Naessë avec détermination et une pointe d'agressivité en évoquant la guerre.

_« Toi et ton éternelle capacité à tout prendre comme un défi… Aller assied-toi donc pour le rituel ma chère, tu ne l'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda Iniel qui fit un sourire au signe de dénégation de Naessë. _« Cela va te faire du bien et peut-être que ta puissante magie se réveillera ! »_

Elles s'assirent autour d'un feu qui brûlait d'une étrange flemme verte. C'était le rituel que les sorcières faisaient la veille de la fête des trois lunes. Elles s'asseyaient en cercle en se touchant uniquement du bout des doigts où passait leur magie. Cette dernière était fondée sur les quatre éléments, le feu, l'air, la terre, l'eau. La nature était vitale et faisait partie d'elles. Et elles lançaient des incantations pour bénir le peuple de Tebryn. La flamme verte sortait de son foyer pour voleter tout autour des sorcières qui avaient les yeux fermés par la concentration. Elle abreuvait leur essence magique, Naessë sentait la flamme onduler en elle, prenant petit à petit possession de son plaisir. C'était une sensation qu'elle aimait ressentir à chacun de ces rituels. Cela pouvait durer des heures mais ce fut exceptionnellement court cette fois-ci. Les sorcières avaient des habitudes pouvant paraître ignoble mais c'était nécessaire.

Boire du sang animal ou humain était un des bienfaits dont on ne pouvait les priver. La plupart du temps, l'on recueillait le sang des blessés pour le leur offrir et du sang animal leur était donné. Ainsi elles pouvaient se purifier sans tuer quiconque. Le sang était aussi un paramètre de la nature qui unifiait leur magie à l'intérieur d'elles. Le rituel terminé toutes se saluèrent et sortirent de la crypte. Naessë avait retrouvé une partie de sa vitalité magique, mais ne se sentait pas totalement prête à affronter les dangers de la Terre du Milieu. Mais rien ne semblait faire affront avec la détermination qu'on lisait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Le crépuscule tombait déjà et elle prit la direction de son ancienne demeure, où était censé l'attendre Legolas.

« Legolas ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Vous ne m'avez pas entendu cette fois ? », fit une voix dans son dos.

Naessë se retourna vivement. Ce rituel avait un peu désorienté ses sens malgré qu'il n'ait pas été efficace, comme il ne l'était plus depuis quelques mois. Inconsciemment l'ombre était déjà arrivée jusqu'à Tebryn et s'était fait sentir sur sa magie à elle. Le plus étrange était que les autres sorcières n'étaient presque pas affectées.

« Legolas ! Oh je vous avais entendu, j'étais simplement curieuse de savoir quelle surprise vous m'aviez réservé ! », tenta Naessë avec son ton le plus sincère.

« Evidemment, je n'en doutais pas. », déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait qui fit froncer les sourcils de Naessë puis une grimace tordit son visage d'elfe d'habitude à l'aspect si paisible. « Vous portez une drôle d'odeur… Comme… Du sang ? »

Naessë porta immédiatement sa main à sa bouche. Plus personne ne disait rien aux sorcières, depuis quelques siècles, cela ne gênait plus personne. C'était si banal que ça ne lui parvenait presque plus aux narines, cette odeur métallique caractéristique du sang. Elle était quelque peu embarrassée pour expliquer la raison à l'elfe.

« On ne peut faire affront aux sens d'un elfe mais il s'agit là de ma nature. », fit-elle posément en essayant de calmer ses yeux rouges qui menaçaient de monter. Elle se montrait calme, disciplinée et posée alors que sa magie avait envie de lui crier au visage que c'était nécessaire à la survie d'une sorcière.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Est-ce de cela dont vous vous nourrissez ? », demanda Legolas qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

« Non bien sûr que non mais c'est là un rituel nécessaire à ma survie, elfe. », répliqua sèchement Naessë de plus en plus agacée par Legolas. Mais elle conservait néanmoins le principe de bienséance.

Legolas se radoucit quelque peu et la colère de Naessë s'atténua. Savoir qu'elle buvait du sang, même animal, le révulsait vivement, mais il se devait de respecter la nature telle qu'elle fut faite. Ilúvatar avait un humour bien étrange à son goût. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela que son grand-père avait voulu détruire son peuple ?, pensa-t-il. Peu importe, il devrait s'en accommoder. Il se détendit et reprit la parole d'un ton plus neutre.

« Je suis navré, je l'ignorais. »

« Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, ne vous offusquez pas et je ne le fais que très peu souvent. Nous ne prenons ce sang que sur ce que perdent les blessés ou sur les animaux qui nous servent de nourriture. Êtes-vous rassuré ? », répondit Naessë qui avait détourné le regard. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé d'avoir honte de boire du sang car cela n'avait offusqué personne, c'était normal pour ce peuple.

« Un peu, mais je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer. », fit-il avec un faible sourire.

« Vous n'aurez pas à vous y habituer, vous ne verrez absolument rien ! Venez à présent, il est temps de vous faire goûter les spécialités de Tebryn. », fit Naessë d'un air enjoué.

Legolas ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle poussa les portes d'un très grand bâtiment en pierres soutenu par des colonnes très épaisses, sans doute l'œuvre des nains selon Legolas. Ils étaient habitués à manier les matières lourdes. Ils entrèrent dans une somptueuse salle avec des tables s'étalant à perte de vue. Le toit était fait de vitraux colorés, où se reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil, faisant miroiter les couleurs de ces derniers sur les murs et le sol. La salle était bondée et les yeux de Legolas étaient ébahis par le spectacle qu'offrait cette scène de vie. Il y avait là des elfes et des nains qui riaient ensemble ce qui le choqua. Naessë eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant la mine défaite de l'elfe. Elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir en voyant un couple composé d'une elfe et d'un nain qui se tenaient par la main et saluaient au passage des humains qui levèrent leurs verres à la vue des deux amoureux. Passé ce premier choc, Legolas balaya la salle. Il vit quelques sorcières, qui se reconnaissaient à leurs coiffes démesurées. L'une d'elle fit un signe de la main vers Naessë.

« Venez Legolas, vous verrez que nous ne sommes pas des barbares. », fit-elle en faisant un signe de la main à Legolas tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans la foule, saluant au passage son peuple avec humilité et un grand sourire placardé sur ses lèvres. _« Iniel ! Iniel ! Vient donc à notre table, je t'invite ! »_.

_« Super, nous allons voir un peu ce qu'il vaut ce petit elfe ! », s'exclama-t-elle._

Legolas, Iniel et Naessë se rejoignirent à la table centrale où étaient déjà assis Moradin et Isor. Un chemin de table en tissu émeraude et violine traversait la table.

«Legolas, permettez-moi de vous présenter Iniel. Iniel, je te présente Legolas. », présenta Naessë en accompagnant sa paroles de gestes de la main. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Naessë tutoyer quelqu'un.

« Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! », fit-elle familièrement en tapant vigoureusement l'épaule de l'elfe.

« Je… Moi de même. », fit Legolas en faisant un simple signe de tête.

_« Ce qu'il est coincé ! »_, s'exclama Iniel en langue sorcière pour ne pas froisser Legolas.

« Iniel, un peu de respect je te prie. », fit Naessë qui eut comme seule réponse un marmonnement.

« Est-il vrai que tu es un Sindar ? Ça par exemple j'avais toujours rêvé d'en voir un pour de vrai ! », fit soudain Iniel en reprenant son sérieux.

« C'est vrai mais pourquoi tant de fascination à ce sujet ? », demanda Legolas pris au dépourvu.

« On raconte beaucoup de choses sur vous… La plupart des choses sont surement fausses mais vous êtes comme des légendes ici. N'est-ce pas Naessë ? »

« Cela dépend pour qui. », fit sèchement Naessë.

« Ce genre de blondinet ne cours pas les rues ma chère, ne trouve-t-il pas grâce à tes yeux ? », demanda Iniel en pointant les cheveux blonds et soyeux de l'elfe.

« Absolument pas. Ah tenez, le repas va être servi ! », fit Naessë pour détourner la conversation.

***PDV Legolas***

Cette sorcière était pour le moins étrange. Utiliser le tutoiement et appeler un elfe de mon rang « blondinet » ? J'en étais offusqué mais Naessë avait le don de remettre les gens en place. La diplomatie n'était effectivement pas son fort. Elle mordit à pleine dents dans une sorte de pain garni d'étranges fruits bleus et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Je pris avec précaution le pain que l'on m'avait servi et croquait dedans. C'était extrêmement sucré mais pas écœurant. Il y avait d'autres aliments à l'intérieur mais rien qui ne m'était connu à mon grand désarroi.

En trois mille ans, ce monde ne cessait de m'étonner. Je pensais être l'un des rares elfes à me lier d'amitié avec un nain et voilà que je croise trois couples de nains et d'elfes dans une seule soirée. Iniel ne cessait de m'observer. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait un chapeau aux formes angulaires surmontées de plumes, une coiffe des plus étranges mais je haussais légèrement les épaules. Une coutume de sorcière je présume, tout comme l'était le fait de boire du sang. C'était affreusement révulsant mais après tout, c'était le mode de vie que leur avait prescrit Ilúvatar. Le tatouage d'Iniel était quant à lui bleu et ses yeux étaient marrons. Elle était assez jolie, je devais l'admettre mais ses manières laissaient quelque peu à désirer.

« En revoulez-vous ? Je vois que cela vous plaît. », demanda Naessë.

« Oh je pense pouvoir supporter une autre bouchée. », fis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Et aussitôt on me redéposa un de ces pains dans mon assiette, que j'hésitais à prendre car elles me regardaient toutes deux. Je mordis dedans et mastiquai silencieusement. Je pensais alors à Naessë, nous étions constamment en train de faire du sarcasme sur l'autre. Cela me rappelait Gimli une nouvelle fois et parfois même Aragorn, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi prononcé chez moi. La guerre change les gens. Je chassais ces sombres pensées et me concentrais à nouveau sur la tablée.

« Moradin cessez donc de boire, vous allez casser la table avec tant de verres ! », lança Iniel d'un ton joyeux. En effet, le nain utilisait une nouvelle choppe à chaque boisson. A présent elles encombraient la table. Je remarquais que cette fois la dame Iniel utilisait le vouvoiement en signe de respect. Naessë et elle devaient être des amies de longue dates, ou peut-être était-ce simplement car elles étaient sorcières ? Il m'était difficile de tout comprendre tant ce monde semblait nouveau.

« Une table de nain ne se casse pas si facilement petite sorcière ! », fit-il d'un ton bourru avant de se tourner vers moi. Je craignais le pire. « En voulez-vous une gorgée elfe ? Je suis persuadé que vous ne tiendrez pas ! ».

J'eus un petit rire nerveux. Il me rappelait Gimli, qui l'avait défié auparavant. J'étais triste à présent, mais je ne pouvais admettre qu'il me manquait. Ce nain avec qui j'avais eu tant de défis à relever, j'étais prêt à partir maintenant pour le retrouver. Les regards étranges que me jetaient les quatre convives firent que je pris une gorgée. Ça picotait légèrement la gorge, c'était bien plus fort que tout ce que j'avais goûté jusqu'ici, ce qui fit rire Moradin qui but un autre verre d'une traite. Soudain ce fut le silence total dans la salle. Isor s'était levé.

« Qu'Ilúvatar bénisse ceux qui nous ont quittés en ce jour et afin que nous n'oublions pas leur mémoire, chantons la Hioshta. », fit-il d'une voix forte et ferme.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle, comme un chant que l'on chanterait la bouche fermée. Tous levaient les mains, la paume vers le ciel et se mirent à chanter dans cette langue si particulière. Mes oreilles distinguaient chaque fois et même si beaucoup de fausses notes se faisaient entendre, le cœur qu'ils y mettaient était indéniable. Une telle union semblait capable de défaire jusqu'à Sauron lui-même. L'espoir me gagna, un espoir presque abandonné. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et guettait un signe d'Iniel ou de Naessë. Aucun ne vint alors je décidais de prendre la même posture, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière qui chantait. Sa voix était vraiment belle, c'était à se demander si son parent n'était pas elfe tant certaines de ses caractéristiques étaient particulières aux elfes. Le chant dura une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles tout le monde conserva cette position sans ciller et chantait comme si la vie en dépendait.

***Narration***

Le repas terminé, tous se rendirent sur la place où l'on trouva des linceuls violets et verts qui enveloppaient chacun des morts tombés au combat de la matinée. Ces derniers reposaient dans de petites embarcations serties de fleurs qui seraient bientôt envoyés pour naviguer jusqu'à leur mort. Les familles se rendaient tour à tour à leur chevet pour leur rendre un dernier hommage. C'était dans ces moments-là que Legolas se remémorait lui-même les nombreuses fois où il avait perdu un frère, un ami, au cours d'un combat. La perte de sa propre mère fut la plus difficile d'entre toutes. L'ombre de Dol Guldur avait eu raison d'elle. Elle était si belle et trop jeune pour rejoindre des Valar pour un voyage sans retour. C'était aussi cela qui l'avait poussé dans la quête de l'anneau et dans cette guerre qui s'enlisait chaque jour un peu plus.

Legolas se tenait tout près des trois rois et reine de Tebryn qui observaient se dérouler la cérémonie funèbre. Et les embarcations furent lancer dans un silence à vous glacer le sang. Mais étrangement, il n'y eut pas de complainte comme Legolas avait pu l'entendre pour Gandalf mais au contraire une ambiance plutôt festive qui le décontenança.

« Vous semblez surpris Legolas ! », lança Naessë qui s'était rapprochée à son insu.

« Vous… Dansez alors que certains des vôtres sont morts ? », fit Legolas d'un air dubitatif.

« Bien sûr ! La complainte est toujours faite pendant le repas et nous dansons ensuite pour que la joie de notre peuple les accompagne dans l'univers des morts. Vous ne faites pas cela à… Mirkwood ? », demanda Naessë semblant hésiter sur le nom à donner à la Forêt Noire. Elle refusait d'utiliser le nom elfique de cette cité, Eryn Lasgalen, depuis le Grand Chagrin.

« Non, notre cœur n'est pas à la fête quand les nôtres meurent. », fit-il en observant les elfes danser avec grâce.

« Notre cœur ne l'est pas non plus mais tous savent qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que nous nous morfondions sur leur sort. Même moi après ma mort, je veux leur laisser un souvenir joyeux et qu'ils me le rendent en retour. », dit-elle.

« C'est là une tradition sorcière ? », demanda Legolas.

« Je dirais que c'est une tradition Tebrynienne. », corrigea-t-elle.

Legolas observait la danse que menaient humains et elfes, la plupart des nains étant trop occupé à boire ou à parler de souvenirs de guerre avec un certain enthousiasme. C'était le monde à l'envers pour Legolas, il n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie et pourtant il avait connu bon nombre de morts dans plusieurs peuples mais aucun ne manifestaient une telle joie. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié mais ne dit rien de plus de peur de tout gâcher.

« Votre altesse je suis si heureuse de cette cérémonie. Arior aurait adoré cette fête, j'en suis certaine ! », fit une elfe qui avait les yeux brillant de tristesse qui contrastait avec son sourire.

« Je connaissais bien Arior, il est parti avec honneur et je suis sûre que ce même honneur traversera votre famille, ma chère Deliael. », répondit Naessë en posant une main à l'emplacement du cœur de l'elfe, qui était pourtant bien plus grande qu'elle.

« Je vous remercie mille fois ma reine. », fit la dénommée Deliael avant de retourner danser avec ce qui semblait être son jeune fils.

Legolas finit par comprendre que tout était normal pour ce peuple et qu'ils étaient bien plus heureux ainsi qu'à se lamenter sur leur sort comme le faisaient les autres. Il vit les yeux de Naessë se teinter de gris, comme si toute couleur les avait quittés. C'était peut-être là sa dernière veillée et la dernière fois qu'elle voyait les siens. Legolas lui oscillait entre l'impatience et la peur. L'impatience car cette aventure lui avait donné le goût du voyage comme à beaucoup d'autres elfes. Mais la peur car il ne savait pas qui il allait retrouver parmi la communauté de l'anneau et si même il allait les retrouver. Il rendrait également visite à son père en espérant que celui-ci ne l'ait pas renié.

« Legolas, il est temps. », fit Naessë.

Legolas s'apprêtait à dire « Déjà ? » mais se ravisa. Il serait plus simple pour eux de partir alors que tout le monde faisait la fête plutôt que lorsque ces derniers s'apercevront de leur absence. Naessë s'approcha d'Isor et Moradin.

« Ma chère, vous nous manquerez et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt, puisse la lumière lunaire vous protéger. », fit Isor alors qu'il l'étreignait avec respect.

« Vous me manquerez plus encore Isor et je compte bien revenir. Moradin, j'espère que les Tyerinquariens nous viendront en aide. », fit-elle en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Moradin, qui semblait si petit à côté d'elle et surtout d'Isor.

« Ne vous en faites pas, même moi je suis plus diplomate que vous, je les convaincrais vous verrez ! », fit-il d'un ton fort. « Revenez entière, vous savez l'estime que ce peuple vous accorde. »

« Je ferais tout mon possible. », fit Naessë en s'éloignant sur le regard crispé d'Isor et un hochement de tête de Moradin qui l'encourageait silencieusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! L'aventure est sur le départ ! Je sais pas trop si c'est précipité ou si c'est de bon goût dans l'urgence posée par l'attaque de Sauron mais toujours est-il que je ne voulais pas que ça traîne de trop. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il n'aura pas été trop long ! :D A très vite pour la suite !<strong>


	6. La route lointaine - Chapitre 5

**Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Le voyage commence !**

**Langues :**

_Italique_** - Elfique.**

**_Italique gras_ - Sorcier.**

Normal** - Langue commune.**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 5 - La route lointaine*<p>

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et les gardiens de la porte qui se fondaient presque dans les sculptures qui ornaient la vaste entrée du royaume. Seuls les pas de Naessë résonnaient, Legolas étant un elfe et ne faisant absolument pas de bruit tant sa légèreté défiait toute concurrence. Les chevaux avaient été soigneusement préparés et portaient chacun une sacoche de provisions marron. Ils tapotaient nerveusement le sol de leurs sabots et semblaient impatients de partir. L'un d'eux était gris pommelé et l'autre était brun avec des crins blonds qui étincelaient presque dans le noir. Naessë vérifia la selle de ce dernier, qui était en fait sa jument, Kathala. Elle lui susurra quelque chose en langue sorcière. Naessë affichait un visage dur et fermé, comme pour s'empêcher d'éprouver un quelconque remord.

_« Ils comprennent votre langue ? »_, s'étonna Legolas comme pour apaiser cette atmosphère étouffante.

_« Oui, après quelques siècles, nous avons eu le temps de leur apprendre de notre peuple. Votre cheval se nomme Athanor. Aussi, je pense que ceci pourra vous être plus utile à présent. »_, fit Naessë en sortant l'arc et les autres armes de Legolas de la sacoche de Kathala qui secouait la tête de haut en bas, animée par une excitation grandissante à l'idée de retourner voir le monde de dehors.

_« Cela pourrait effectivement m'être utile. La confiance ne règne plus ? »_, questionna-t-il sur un ton à la fois amusé mais sérieux.

_« Vous me connaissez bien mal Legolas mais nous ne serons pas trop de quatre pour affronter le monde extérieur. »_, fit-elle en se mettant en selle.

_« Quatre ? »_, demanda Legolas en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire interrogateur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

_« Je croyais que les chevaux étaient de très grands amis des elfes, faites attention ils pourraient être offensés. »_, se moqua Naessë tandis que Legolas finissait de ranger ses armes de poing et passait son arc autour de lui ainsi que son carquois. Elle riait à l'idée qu'Isor ou même qu'Iniel entende cela, ils sont sages mais peuvent être moqueurs lorsque la situation est cocasse.

Il eut un petit sourire à cette réflexion. Il est vrai que les chevaux étaient sans aucun doute les créatures les plus incroyables qu'il connaissait en dehors de toute magie. C'était d'ailleurs un cheval qui avait sauvé son ami Aragorn, il s'en souvenait, bien qu'il ne fut pas présent au moment de sa chute. Legolas finit par se mettre en selle avec aisance et sa galanterie pria Naessë de passer devant. _« Je vous en prie. »_, fit-il en tendant la main pour lui faire signe d'ouvrir la voie. Cette dernière talonna avec douceur sa jument qui s'élança pourtant à grande vitesse, dépassant déjà les lourdes portes de la cité qui se fermèrent avec vacarme derrière eux. Legolas tenait très bien la cadence et n'était pas mécontent de repartir à l'aventure sur le dos d'un cheval.

***PDV Naessë***

Je me sentais plus libre que jamais. Plus de conventions, plus de reine, plus de robes d'une complexité des plus affreuses même si j'en avais emportée une au cas où. On ne sait jamais quand est-ce que le devoir de reine va m'appeler et hors de question de passer pour une guerrière entêtée devant les monarques de la Terre du Milieu. Même si au fond, c'était ce que j'étais. Je savais que je pouvais laisser à mes deux amis la charge du Royaume sans inquiétude. Ma magie était éveillée et alerte, la forêt amplifiait sa puissance que je gardais néanmoins précieusement pour mon futur combat car il allait y en avoir.

On se remit par la suite au pas, pour ne pas être entendu si jamais des Orques se trouvaient dans le coin bien que je doutais qu'ils y en aient d'autres. Nous observâmes le silence qui devenait pesant comme si quelqu'un était mort.

_« C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin depuis au moins cinquante ans. »_, avouais-je.

_« Je vous comprends. »_, fit-il avec une voix compatissante.

_« Je ne vous aurais jamais vu si vous ne compreniez pas. Et ces créatures qui ont souillé ma forêt pas plus tard qu'hier ne m'auraient jamais vue non plus. »_, lançais-je avec sarcasme. En effet, s'il ne s'était pas engagé dans cette quête qui l'a mené jusqu'aux moindres recoins de la Terre du Milieu, il ne serait jamais tombé sur Tebryn par hasard.

_« Hier ? »_, demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en m'entendant ainsi ironiser la situation.

_« Oui, la lune est déjà passée au jour suivant. »_, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'astre lunaire. _« Mes magies de l'eau et du feu sont très proches des astres alors je ne perds pas vraiment la notion du temps. »_

_« Je vois. C'est vraiment fascinant… »_, fit-il, laissant divaguer ses pensées alors qu'il observait la forêt qui se dressait toujours devant nous.

_« Vous m'en direz tant. Les elfes et le temps sont des notions totalement incompatibles ! »_, m'exclamais-je alors que je souriais toujours. Rappeler aux elfes combien leur notion du temps était aberrante était mon petit plaisir. Mais les elfes de ma cité ne se gênaient pas pour le rendre. Je crus une nouvelle fois qu'Iniel avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était coincé mais il me mit en porte-à-faux.

_« Les sorcières non plus il me semble à voir votre visage jeune alors que votre cité a plus de quelques siècles si je ne m'abuse. »_, fit-il en détaillant mon visage pour la énième fois. C'était vraiment désagréable et en même temps amusant de voir un elfe des bois apprendre le cynisme en un jour et demi.

_« Une fois encore votre sens de l'observation a fait merveilles, elfe. »_, répliquais-je en tentant de ne pas laisser voir que je n'avais rien à répondre. Et il le sentit et il sourit en détournant la tête comme pour me dire combien j'étais vraiment butée et combien je pouvais être de mauvaise foi. Il ne répondit même pas tant ce qu'il voulait dire semblait évident et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

Les feuilles des arbres tombaient sur le sol, ces derniers s'en trouvaient dénudés, l'écorce presque blanche. L'hiver viendrait bien vite, bien trop vite à mon goût. J'aimais néanmoins cette saison, j'étais en phase avec l'eau et la neige. C'était dans ces moments que j'étais la plus sensible et la plus irritable, l'eau est l'élément de l'émotion, toujours là pour accompagner la peine ou la grande joie. Je n'aimais pas me montrer sensible, cela rendait les autres bien trop calculateurs et sans vergogne. Ma cape me couvrait bien et me coupait bien du vent frais qui soufflait dans la nuit, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles qui entonnaient une danse légère et aérienne autour de nos chevaux qui avançaient d'un pas tranquille et détendu, signe qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

***Narration***

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux deux. Legolas avait pourtant tant de questions à poser, sa magie l'intriguait beaucoup. Et pourtant elle était très différente des Istari, tant sur l'aspect physique que magique. Les Istari dégageaient une certaine aura de puissance alors que ce n'était pas son cas même si on sentait sa magie bouillonner à travers elle. Legolas se mit à penser à Gandalf et aux autres de la communauté. Il se doutait que la plupart étaient bien trop rusés pour tomber aux mains des Orques mais il avait de sérieux doutes quant aux Hobbits.

_« A propos, ne serait-il pas conseillé que je sache quels sont ces amis que vous cherchez ? »_, fit-elle avec un certain entrain témoin de sa curiosité.

_« Ce serait judicieux effectivement »_, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire. _« Nous étions au nombre de huit la dernière fois dont quatre Hobbits, un Istar, un nain et un humain. »_

_« Tant de races réunies dans un même but, cela est étonnant que le monde ne se soit pas arrêté de tourner ! Et un Istar ? Les Valar devaient être avec vous pour vous offrir une telle puissance. »_, affirma Naessë.

_« Oui mais ils nous ont quittés juste avant que nous ne touchions au but. »_, fit sombrement l'elfe en observant le ciel comme pour observer si les Valar entendaient son indignation.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? Si nous devons les retrouver autant savoir à quoi je me prépare. »_, fit-elle avec envie.

_« Nous allions enfin détruire l'anneau mais… Il a vaincu son porteur alors qu'un simple mouvement aurait suffit à le détruire. »_, fit Legolas en observant les arbres comme pour se détacher de ce souvenir qu'il racontait avec tant d'euphémisme.

_« Vaincu ? Qui était le porteur ? »_

_« Oui, vaincu. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé mais il ne fait aucun doute que l'anneau lui a fait miroiter sa puissance et qu'après tant de souffrances, son esprit ne fut plus apte à contrer son pouvoir. C'était un Hobbit, un des plus courageux que j'ai connu. Il s'appelait Frodon Sacquet. »_, fit Legolas avec peine.

Ce récit était emprunt de deuil pour Legolas et Naessë le sentit. Elle s'en voulut un peu de parler de souvenirs aussi atroces mais ceci dit, elle avait bien dû évoquer les siens pour raconter à Legolas ce qui s'était passé alors à son tour de passer sur le gril.

_« Je suis navrée. Un Hobbit vous dites ? Je n'en ai jamais vu et n'en ai que très rarement entendu parler, est-il vrai qu'ils sont semblables à des enfants ? »_

_« Oui, quatre Hobbits étaient présent ils venaient de la Comté. Oui, ils sont aussi petits que des enfants mais leur taille abrite un très grand cœur. Et une certaine facétie. »_, décrivit Legolas avec une certaine nostalgie mêlée à la fois à de la joie en se rappelant les bêtises de Pippin.

_« Ce serait un honneur de les rencontrer. »_, fit Naessë en refrénant son enthousiasme. _« Et vous étiez avec un nain ? Ça par exemple ! Un elfe Sindar et un nain, ça ne devait pas être triste. »_, fit Naessë avec un léger sourire.

Legolas ne répondit que par un petit rire en baissant les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été elfe, il en aurait rougi. La nuit passa à toute vitesse. Legolas parla brièvement de Gimli, Aragorn et Gandalf bien sûr, Naessë était fascinée par son aventure même si elle se contenait bien sûr, hors de question de montrer trop d'intérêt à cet elfe, il pourrait en redevenir prétentieux. La lune avait disparu et le ciel s'était éclairé. Contrairement à l'elfe, Naessë se sentait légèrement fatiguée mais sa magie la tenait parfaitement éveillée.

Les chevaux étaient très calmes et semblaient comprendre leurs conversations en elfique. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt. Naessë écarquilla les yeux devant le paysage merveilleux qui s'étendait face à eux. Le ciel était encore un peu bleu nuit mais prenait une superbe teinte orangée alors que le soleil était en train de poindre à l'horizon où s'étalaient les montagnes qui étaient encore petites au loin. Legolas pouvait lui apercevoir déjà le vert de sa forêt alors qu'elle se trouvait à au moins deux jours de cheval. Il ne s'attendait qu'à des nuages noirs et à des Orques partout naturellement mais il n'en fut rien du moins ce matin. L'air était un frais et la plaine s'était parée de ses plus belles couleurs automnales.

_« Voyez-vous quelque chose ? »_, demanda soudain Naessë en reprenant son sérieux alors qu'elle était bouche bée i peine une minute. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois cette plaine et cela remontait à deux cent ans alors elle profitait de cette fois pour ancrer ce paysage dans sa mémoire.

_« Pas d'Orques. »_, indiqua-t-il tout en continuant de scruter l'horizon.

_« Dans ce cas… »_, commença Naessë en jetant un coup d'œil à Legolas.

Puis elle talonna sa jument et s'élança à travers la plaine. Elle eut un sourire. Faire confiance à un étranger c'était une folie qui n'était habituellement pas dans sa nature mais l'elfe n'aurait aucun intérêt à mentir. Et il n'avait pas menti. Ils galopaient dans la plaine de façon presque insouciante. Toutefois Legolas restait alerte et concentré, prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion si un Orque se présentait. Ils rejoignirent la rivière de Carnen aux alentours de midi. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et quelques petits nuages voilaient sa lumière.

Ils descendirent de cheval pour les faire s'abreuver. Quelques arbres et feuillages les cachaient idéalement. Naessë ne se sentait pas très bien mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, sa magie semblait limitée tout à coup, comme si quelqu'un avait posé une barrière. Son regard se baladait le long de ses bras où habituellement circulait sa magie comme une force intérieure, comme si la magie était le sang qui abreuvait ses veines de puissance. Là c'était comme si elle s'était glacée d'elle-même et n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. C'était extrêmement désagréable et sa grimace d'inconfort n'échappa pas à Legolas. Ce dernier fouilla dans les sacoches et dénicha les mêmes fruits bleus qu'il avait mangé la veille et en lança un vers Naessë qui l'attrapa au vol avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents.

_« Où sommes-nous Legolas ? »_, demanda Naessë d'un ton urgent.

Il était perché au sommet d'un arbre et observait l'horizon. Il se baissa ensuite pour répondre à sa question quand quelque chose l'interpella. Une ombre se profilait dans le ciel à l'horizon et avançait petit à petit comme si elle suivait quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un était en fait un groupe d'Orque mené par une singulière personne cachée sous un manteau noir. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille. Legolas descendit en un bond.

_« Il faut nous préparer, nous allons avoir de la compagnie sous peu. »_, fit Legolas.

_« Déjà ? On n'est même pas à quatre lieues de ma forêt ! »_, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se demanda tout à coup si cette « compagnie » dont parlait Legolas n'était pas à l'origine de son malaise. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir des crises magiques mais jamais de blocage. Le plus souvent au contraire son énergie était tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait ravager les alentours proches. Mais cette fois était différente car elle était comme limitée, comme si on retenait sa magie prisonnière à l'intérieur d'elle.

_« C'était à prévoir, ce n'est pas comme si Sauron allait attendre sagement que nous lui reprenions son anneau. »_, fit Legolas avec désolation.

_« Quand vous dites sous peu c'est-à-dire ? »_, demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Les elfes pouvaient être pénibles car le temps était une notion très relative pour eux.

_« Dans une heure, peut-être même moins. »_, fit Legolas.

_« Nous devrions continuer à avancer. »_, assura Naessë qui était déjà prête à talonner sa jument qui piaffait d'envie de repartir.

_« Je doute que ce soit une sage décision. »_, contredit Legolas tout en continuant d'observer l'horizon.

_« Donc nous allons attendre sagement qu'ils arrivent pour songer à nous dissimuler ? »_, s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.

_« Soyez patiente, il vaut mieux garder notre position plutôt que d'avancer vers l'inconnu alors que l'ennemi est proche. »_, fit-il avec sagesse.

_« Et s'ils s'approchent de la rivière ? »_, ironisa Naessë qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme ne pouvait-elle donc pas écouter les conseils d'un elfe pour une fois ? Il prit son cheval par la bride et le mena plus loin dans la continuité de la rivière. Naessë le suivit. Quelle arrogance ! Et ça se prétend guerrier ?, pensa-t-elle. Ils s'installèrent sur les rochers et finirent le repas qu'ils avaient commencés. Ils gardaient un oeil averti et une oreille présente, Legolas parvenait difficilement à déterminer le moment où ils seront là car ils se déplaçaient vite. Les minutes furent très longue et Naessë aiguisait nerveusement sa dague pour se contenir. Elle aurait été capable de bondir sur eux et de les égorger tous, du moins si elle ne s'était pas fait abattre d'abord. Legolas dénombra deux archers qui ne paraissaient pas très attentifs à ce qui se tramait autour d'eux et déclara que cela ne posera pas de problèmes.

_« Cachez-vous, ils approchent. Couchez-vous. »_, demanda Legolas aux deux chevaux qui s'allongèrent derrière un fourré.

Par chance même Legolas ne les voyait plus. Naessë fit confiance à l'elfe et choisit de se réfugier dans un arbre où elle se camoufla avec sa longue cape brune dans les troncs et les feuilles. Legolas se percha juste en face d'elle, et entre les feuilles il surveillait l'ennemi qu'on entendait approcher. Il vit la main de Naessë se crisper sur sa dague et la regarda avec mécontentement en secouant la tête très lentement. Elle fulmina silencieusement. Jouer à cache-cache n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité. On entendait déjà les Orques grogner au loin dans la langue noire. Ils étaient une dizaine et nul ne semblait douter d'une présence dans les bords de la rivière. Ils longèrent le bord tandis que Legolas et Naessë restaient plus silencieux que jamais, n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre. Les Orques ne sont ni des fines lames ni des êtres malins mais ils étaient barbares et c'était bien souvent ce qui faisait la différence dans les combats. L'un se mit à parler en langue commune, suffisamment fort pour que la sorcière et l'elfe puisse l'entendre.

« J'ai hâte de voir tous ces petits elfes mordre la poussière. Ce sera l'occasion de voir ce que leurs femmes valent ! », ricana l'un d'eux en salivant déjà à l'idée de pénétrer une femelle elfe.

« Cela devrait arriver bientôt, les araignées ont déjà fait un bon boulot. Reste plus qu'à massacrer la moitié et à faire des esclaves de l'autre moitié ! Je prendrais bien une de ces jolies elfes pour me servir. », renchérit un autre.

« Taisez-vous et avancez. Sauron vous fera arracher les yeux si nous sommes en retard et je ne me gênerai pas pour vous tuer ensuite. », râla celui qui semblait être leur chef, un Uruk-Hai aussi grand qu'un elfe et aussi imposant qu'un rocher qui portait une hache démesurée dans son dos.

Naessë observait la conversation et eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'ils parlaient de violer les femmes elfes et à la vue du plissement du front de Legolas, elle devinait que cela lui retournait le cœur également. La prochaine cible semblait être les elfes. Legolas qui était d'habitude sûr que les elfes sont impossible à atteindre commençait à avoir des doute depuis que l'anneau avait retrouvé son propriétaire et il ne s'étonnait pas que Sauron prenne largement son temps. Pourquoi se précipiter et se priver du plaisir de voir ses ennemis trembler comme des feuilles ? Les deux descendirent de leur arbre et commentèrent la situation.

_« Leur prochaine cible sera la Forêt Noire. »_, fit Legolas avec une voix sombre.

_« En êtes-vous certain ? Les araignées ? Dans une forêt ? Etrange non ? »_, fit naïvement Naessë, qui rappela soudain à l'elfe qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant de tout ce qui se passait en Terre du Milieu. En effet, leur cité était invisible et il devait être l'un des rares venant de l'ouest à connaître son existence.

« Elles étaient là bien avant vous, elles sont apparues en même temps que Dol Guldur, à la renaissance de Sauron et de l'anneau. Nous les avons combattus maintes et maintes fois avec mon peuple mais elles se reproduisent avec bien peu de parcimonie. », déplora Legolas en se rappelant des centaines de combats l'ayant opposé aux araignées géantes.

_« Ils ne tiendront jamais face à Sauron, et nous ne pouvons passer par ce chemin. »_

_« Nous le pouvons si nous sommes assez rapides. Peut-être pourrons-nous avertir mon père. »_, fit Legolas avec une espérance non dissimulée.

_« Alors allons-y. »_, conclut Naessë qui s'apprêtait déjà à monter en selle sur les chevaux à présent redressés. Le nom de Thranduil lui apparaissait déjà, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, d'autant plus que son fils était là à côté d'elle. Oui, ils devaient avoir tout deux les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux, la même prestance royale et cette retenue. La seule différence était la couronne sur la tête du père. Legolas lui n'avait pas revu son père depuis très longtemps, depuis que Gollum s'était échappé et qu'il avait été envoyé à Rivendell pour participer à la quête de l'anneau en guise de punition. Une punition qui avait eu quelques aspects agréables à ses yeux car il avait rencontré ses amis.

**_. ~0~ ._**

**_« Moradin, vous ne croyez pas que nous avons suffisamment de quoi boire pour le voyage ? »_**, demanda avec impatience Iniel qui était déjà juchée sur son cheval.

_**« C'est bon. Tout le monde en selle, je veux une formation irréprochable. »**_, ordonna-t-il en ignorant presque la question impudente d'Iniel. _**« Et vous, ne faites rien de stupide ma Dame. »**_

**_« Jamais. »_**, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils étaient un groupe de dix formé avec l'unité de Moradin ainsi qu'Iniel en partance pour Tyerinquar. Cela faisait plus d'un demi-siècle qu'ils n'y étaient pas allé. Moradin chevauchait en tête sur son poney tacheté de blanc et de noir, suivi d'Iniel sur son cheval gris clair qui tenait ses rênes nonchalamment d'une main et se balançait au rythme des sabots de son cheval, puis du porteur de l'étendard de Tebryn , marqué d'un croissant de lune noir orienté à la verticale et percé d'une flèche, ainsi que le reste des troupes composées essentiellement d'humains et de nains.

Il fallait au moins quatre jours pour arriver à Tyerinquar. Trois s'ils se mettaient au galop, ce qu'ils firent arrivés à la lisière de la forêt. Les herbes courbaient l'échine devant leur allure et la plaine leur paraissait vaste pour un si petit groupe. Ils ne sortaient presque pas de la cité et contemplaient avec un émerveillement sans mesure le paysage magnifique qu'offrait la plaine. Leur route les mena au nord-est de Tebryn, à la limite des terres vides, à quelques lieues de la forêt.

Ils chevauchèrent nuit et jour, tout en mangeant et buvant sur le dos des chevaux qui avaient du répit que lors de missions de reconnaissance pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun comité d'accueil désobligeant. La plaine s'était changée en une terre aride et sèche, surmontée de petits buissons de conifères.

**_« Pas très accueillant n'est-ce pas ma Dame ? »_**, demanda Moradin avec un petit ricanement.

_**« Cela pourrait être bien pire, Majesté. »**_, fit Iniel qui avait cessé d'arborer son sourire optimiste.

**_« Envoyez des éclaireurs ! »_**, ordonna Moradin en se tournant vers le groupe.

Un nain et un homme se détachèrent du groupe et partirent au grand galop pour explorer les lieux. La cité de Tyerinquar n'était pas accessibles à tous, seul un œil avertit pouvait percevoir la magie mise en œuvre. Les autres continuèrent d'avancer au petit trot, scrutant la moindre parcelle de sable. Peu de temps après, les éclaireurs étaient de retour.

**_« La ville est à une lieue d'ici mais il semble se passer des choses étranges là-bas. Leur ville n'est pas invisible comme auparavant. »_**, rapporta l'homme en pointant son doigt vers le nord.

_**« Vous pensez que ce serait l'œuvre de Sauron ? »**_, demanda Moradin.

**_« Je ne sais pas majesté, mais il nous faut faire preuve de prudence. »_**, fit poliment l'humain.

**_« Nous n'aurions pas dû venir, oui… »_**, marmonna l'éclaireur nain qui reprenait sa place dans le groupe.

**« Soyez prudents ! Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous guette au-delà de cette dune. »**, fit Moradin d'une voix forte. _**« Et vous, je vous suggère d'éveiller votre magie pour nous protéger. »**_

**_« Bien votre grâce ! »_**, fit Iniel avec un air amusé sur son visage avant de produire de petites étincelles orangées avec ses mains.

Cette dernière s'appliquait à éveiller sa magie et pour une fois, elle prit un air véritablement sérieux et concentré et de fines ondes magiques se mirent à l'enrober. Pendant ce temps, le groupe continuait d'avancer, certains étaient en train d'admirer les petites étincelles produites par Iniel qui serpentaient et s'éteignaient non loin d'eux. Moradin ne s'était même pas tourné pour voir ce que faisait Iniel et continuait de guider son détachement avec beaucoup de prudence. Il était presque impossible de savoir ce qu'on pouvait trouver après des décennies à la place d'une ville.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de <em>reviewer<em> ! Et oui, il y aura également le suivi de nos autres amis de Tebryn à savoir Iniel et Moradin ! La suite au prochain chapitre :)**


	7. L'heure est à la méfiance - Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je m'excuse, j'ai eu un soucis lorsque j'ai réédité le chapitre mais le revoici en ligne ! J'attends vos avis suite à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre qui confrontera Naessë et Thranduil ! Bonne lecture !**

**Distinction :**

**Langue commune : **Normal**.**

**Langue elfique + flashbacks/rêves : **_Italique_**.**

**Langue sorcière : _Italique Gras_.**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 6 - L'heure est à la méfiance*<p>

_« Legolas, si on ne s'arrête pas immédiatement, ce sont mes muscles et ceux de mon cheval qui vont lâcher ! »_, prévint Naessë qui ralentissait déjà.

_« Il nous faut avancer, c'est notre seul espoir, nous avons déjà distancé les Orques mais on ne doit pas les laisser… »_, commença Legolas.

_« Ce n'est pas une option facultative, elfe ! »_, l'interrompit-elle brutalement avant de retrouver son calme. _« Nous continuerons au pas dans ce cas. »_

_« Bien. »_, concéda Legolas qui remettait son cheval progressivement au pas alors que ce dernier était trempé de sueur et respirait fort. Ils étaient bien moins endurants que ceux de son royaume mais ne dit rien de plus.

Naessë frottait son dos avec ses bras et s'asseyait et se relevait de sa selle, grimaçant de douleur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de galoper toute une journée avec seulement une petite pause de cinq minutes. Elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas gémir, pas question de donner une vision d'elle se plaignant qu'elle avait mal aux fesses. Et elle ne voulait pas user de la magie de peur qu'on ne la repère car mine de rien ses petites étincelles se voyaient de loin. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la forêt noire. Elle commençait à avoir sommeil, voilà deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

_« Dormez, je guiderais votre cheval. »_, fit Legolas avec douceur en tendant la main pour qu'elle lui confie les rênes. « Vous êtes épuisée. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et lui remit les rênes. Ce dernier les plaça dans sa main gauche et garda celle de son cheval dans la main droite, les chevaux se touchaient presque mais continuaient à marcher d'un pas tranquille. Naessë se pencha en avant et laissa sa tête reposer sur la tête du cheval qui bougeait lentement au rythme de ses sabots avant de s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle dormait, ses pupilles viraient au blanc, lui donnant un air macabre. Legolas détourna la tête et recentra son attention sur la forêt qui apparaissait à l'horizon.

_Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Son corps semblait se suspendre au-dessus d'un gouffre de lave en fusion qui menaçait de la brûler. Soudain le gouffre se changea en un bâtiment sombre, comme s'il eut été fait avec de la cendre._

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? », demanda timidement la voix de la Naessë floue qui se tenait là._

_Une ombre se dressa devant elle, une ombre à forme humaine. Naessë trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba sur le sol, apeurée par cette ombre. Cette chose était en fait un crâne d'elfe noirci par le feu. Naessë écarquilla les yeux de terreurs face à ce crâne qui fut englouti par l'ombre qui avançait. Ses yeux dévièrent sur l'ombre qui se ruait maintenant sur elle. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces et sentit quelque chose frapper son épaule._

_« Naessë ! Réveillez-vous ! »_, fit doucement la voix de Legolas.

Cette dernière se redressa subitement, ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Cette dernière haletait légèrement et finit par se calmer en retrouvant ses esprits. Son cheval était effrayé par sa cavalière et manqua de se cabrer. Heureusement Naessë chuchota quelque chose en langue sorcière qui le calma immédiatement. Cette dernière était en sueur et avait les poils dressés par un frisson d'angoisse qui ne mit pas longtemps à partir bien que la vision lui marquait sa mémoire au fer rouge.

_« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »_, marmonna-t-elle.

_« Est-ce courant ? »_, demanda Legolas.

_« Non, du moins ces derniers temps c'était rare. »_, fit Naessë qui observait la forêt sombre qui l'entourait. _« Nous sommes dans la forêt ? »_

_« Nous venons tout juste d'y entrer. La magie noire a totalement détruit sa magnificence. Tous ces arbres sont morts. »_, fit tristement l'elfe en montrant quelques arbres noirs, sans feuilles.

Les chevaux étaient vraiment effrayés à présent. Il est vrai que cette forêt était aussi accueillante que le Mordor. La vie semblait avoir quitté toute la flore et la faune était inexistante. Aucun animal n'apparut, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Ou presque. Car des bruits sinistres provenant du fin fond du bois parvinrent aux oreilles de Legolas qui porta la main à son arc qu'il arma en deux temps trois mouvements. Naessë dégaina sa dague en voyant Legolas pointer son arc vers le fond du bois. Tout était noir et sinistre, la lune avait disparu et les branches des arbres formaient comme des bras et des doigts crochus prêts à vous griffer. Naessë était loin d'avoir peur du noir, le noir étant un élément naturel dans les rituels des sorcières mais ici tout lui faisait peur, c'était sinistre mais elle se remplit de courage et ne laissa rien paraître. La lumière des étoiles et du soleil lui manquaient, elle aimait mieux la nature lumineuse que sombre, c'était peu répandu mais personne ne contestait ses préférences.

Un bruit sourd leur parvint et les chevaux se cabrèrent. Legolas chuta à terre avec son arc et Naessë fut désarçonnée alors que son cheval déguerpissait dans l'autre sens. Les chevaux étaient partis, bien trop effrayés par cette forêt qui semblait ne respirer que mort et souffrance. Naessë avait quelques traces de terre sur le visage mais se releva d'un bond, sa dague pointée devant elle. Legolas se rapprocha d'elle, son arc toujours armé.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_, chuchota Naessë qui bougeait sur ses deux jambes, prête à bondir.

_« Les araignées, ou pire encore. »_, répondit-il sans tourner la tête, fixé sur son prochain objectif.

Naessë poussa un juron à voix basse en langue sorcière et décida d'avancer prudemment. Legolas la suivit et assurait ses arrières. La sorcière aurait voulu se servir de ses pouvoirs mais le noir que procurait la forêt bloquait davantage ses pouvoirs et elle risquait de perdre de précieuses secondes à l'utiliser, des secondes qui pouvaient faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Le silence était terrifiant, le moindre bruit faisait sursauter Naessë. Cette dernière s'efforçait de rester concentrée.

Une araignée apparut sur la gauche et se jeta sur Naessë. Les deux basculèrent vers la droite dans un fossé. La créature était énorme, démesurée et ses crochets claquaient avec fureur. Naessë gémissait tandis qu'elle essayait de contrer la patte poilue de l'araignée. Elle parvint à faire une percée et ficha sa dague dans la tête de l'araignée qui émit un son très aigu comme une plainte avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. D'autres araignées étaient déjà là et on entendait les flèches de Legolas siffler dans la nuit. Seulement elles étaient trop nombreuses, Naessë s'était redressée et lançait ses couteaux à une vitesse folle, frappant chaque araignée dans le mille. Elle voulut en lancer un nouveau mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'en avait plus. Le carquois de Legolas se vidait dangereusement.

_« Il faut battre en retraite ! Nous ne pourrons pas tenir plus longtemps ! »_, s'exclama Naessë qui esquivait les coups d'une araignée furax à la vue des cadavres de ses semblables.

_« Suivez-moi ! »_, intima Legolas qui commençait à slalomer entre les créatures qui se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Naessë ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit Legolas qui courait comme un cheval galopait, sautant les obstacles qui barraient sa route. Les araignées étaient rapides et Naessë était épuisée. Legolas s'arrêta après une longue course effrénée. Les créatures hurlaient dans les bois et arrivaient droit sur eux. Naessë décida de réveiller sa magie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses bras étaient presque rougeoyants lorsque Legolas l'arrêta.

_« Ne faites pas cela, nous devons garder le secret et nous sommes à quelques pas de mon royaume. Courage. »_, l'encouragea-t-il alors qu'il reprenait la route en courant avec souplesse, veillant à ne heurter aucune racine.

Naessë leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa course. Ses jambes étaient en feu et son cœur allait exploser. Néanmoins elle prit le soin de cacher son tatouage avec le peu de magie qu'elle avait éveillé. Elle n'avait pas oublié la règle : pas un mot sur ses pouvoirs. Bientôt ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la grande porte du royaume de Mirkwood, le royaume de Thranduil. Les elfes qui étaient de garde se ruèrent sur eux et armèrent leurs arcs à quelques mètres d'eux. Ou plutôt sur Naessë car il ne fallait qu'un coup d'œil pour voir qu'elle était humaine. Au moins humaine. Une garnison de dix elfes se chargea de mettre en déroute les araignées.

_« Paix mes frères. »_, fit Legolas doucement. _« Je suis Legolas, prince de Mirkwood et je demande audience auprès de mon père. »_

_« Votre altesse ? Nous vous croyions mort ! »_, s'étonna un des elfes qui le menaçait de son arc avant d'abaisser ce dernier. Il reprit en langue commune. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Je… », commença Naessë, qui avait instinctivement adopté la langue commune pour dissimuler son identité.

_« Il s'agit de Nayra, une humaine qui a choisi de m'aider à accomplir ma quête. »_, coupa Legolas de peur qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qui les fasse douter sur sa nature. Une sorcière à Mirkwood ne passerait jamais plus d'une heure entre ces murs. Naessë lui jeta un regard un peu las. Nayra ? Il avait déniché ça où ?

« _Entrez mon prince_. Donnez-moi votre dague ma Dame. », demanda l'elfe en se tournant vers la rouquine qui détourna ses yeux de Legolas. Autant il ne doutait pas de Legolas, autant il doutait très fortement de cette demoiselle qui portait si gracieusement le nom de la pluie.

Legolas fit un hochement de tête imperceptible que Naessë comprit. Elle donna sa dague à l'elfe qui l'invita à passer. Elle se mit à se poser des questions sur l'attitude qu'elle devrait avoir. Devait-elle révéler qu'elle savait parler elfique ? Qu'elle était une reine ? Elle supposa que non et que moins ils en sauraient, moins ils seraient en mesure de tenter quelque chose contre elle. Naessë fit tout pour contrôler ses yeux qui menaçaient de changer de couleur. Elle était sauvée, à l'abri et accompagnée d'un prince, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Ces constats la firent se sentir mieux et elle se détendit en passant les immenses portes du royaume.

C'était une vraie place forte souterraine. Cela lui rappelait un peu son royaume, qui était fermé au-dessus mais ouvert des deux côtés, l'un étant barricadé par une solide porte et l'autre étant bordé par la mer, comme un tunnel géant. Mais il faisait bien plus sombre ici, les elfes de ce royaume semblaient ignorer comment se servir des miroirs pour refléter la lumière. Les branches des arbres qui soutenaient la structure entière du royaume formaient comme des ponts très solides qu'ils traversèrent. On voyait au loin se dresser un énorme bâtiment complètement ouvert de toutes parts, les elfes ne faisaient pas dans les murs solides et opaques. L'avant du palais était ouvert et le fond était fermé et constitué de nombreux sous-sols. Naessë supposa qu'il s'agissait du palais royal. Legolas lui redécouvrait sa cité qui semblait ne pas avoir changé, on voyait seulement des factions patrouiller dans tout le royaume de façon suspicieuse. Quelques elfes qu'ils croisaient le saluaient avec un grand étonnement. Ils l'avaient tous cru mort.

Legolas se demandait comment allait l'accueillir son père et surtout ce qu'il allait dire de Naessë. Il ne valait mieux pas que ce dernier soit en proie à la suspicion lui aussi car cela mettrait à coup sûr Naessë en colère et ses yeux deviendraient rouges. S'il découvrait qu'elle était une sorcière c'était fini pour elle, voire pour lui aussi. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le palais qui s'ouvrit sur eux. Il était somptueux, à la fois sobre et proche de la nature mais aussi richement décoré de pierres précieuses blanches. La faiblesse du roi se laissait voir au grand jour, si tenté est qu'on puisse parler de grand jour dans un souterrain.

« Votre altesse, votre père vous attend. », fit un elfe qui gardait le palais. « Non, pas vous ma Dame, veuillez patienter. »

Legolas s'avança et Naessë fut stoppée. Elle se retint d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment de colère et répondit simplement par un faux sourire avant d'entreprendre la découverte visuelle de l'univers de Legolas.

**_.~0~._**

_« Je vous salue père. »_, fit solennellement Legolas en s'inclinant légèrement.

_« Legolas… »_, commença-t-il en l'observant plus attentivement comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. « Nous te croyions mort mais te voir vivant est un soulagement. »

Thranduil descendit de son trône en tenant sa cape bronze qui surmontait sa robe royale argentée. Il était magnifique, seul un fou le contesterait. Sa couronne faite de branches et de feuilles orangées ainsi que sa robe royale lui donnait toute la majesté qui lui revenait. Il arborait à son habitude son air sévère et ses yeux perçants scrutaient la moindre parcelle de vérité dans les yeux d'autrui. Il s'approcha de son fils et lui posa simplement une main sur l'épaule pour lui exprimer sa joie de le revoir. Ce n'était pas l'elfe le plus expressif du monde, avec des milliers d'années à son actif, il avait eu le temps d'arborer éternellement son expression de lassitude qui mêlait parfois un peu de curiosité.

_« Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu reprendre tes véritables fonctions de prince, mon fils. »_, fit Thranduil qui se tenait à présent droit, les mains dans le dos. Legolas eut un léger pincement de lèvres. Lui parler de sa quête était assez délicat.

_« Je n'ai pas encore accompli ma mission père. »_, finit-il par dire. Il se trouva stupide de dire cela car cela semblait plus qu'évident.

_« Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »_, demanda ce dernier alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

_« Je suis venu pour vous avertir père. Sauron va venir et il sèmera chaos et mort au sein du royaume. Nous devons partir. »_, fit Legolas en essayant d'être le plus concis possible.

_« Fuir ? Serais-tu devenu lâche mon fils ? »_, demanda Thranduil avec colère.

_« Non, j'agis dans l'intérêt de mon peuple. Ils seront là dans quelques jours et nous devons mettre notre peuple à l'abri. Si nous ne le faisons pas, tous ces elfes vont mourir avant qu'on ait pu détruire Sauron et ses pouvoirs. »_, expliqua Legolas avec urgence.

_« Et comment comptes-tu le détruire dis-moi un peu ? »_, fit Thranduil avec un sourire sarcastique.

_« Je dois retrouver la compagnie de l'anneau et ensemble nous trouverons la solution. »_, fit Legolas en hésitant car cela paraissait effectivement stupide.

_« Toi et tes amis avez échoué une fois, je ne compterais pas sur vous une deuxième fois. »_, déclara fermement le roi tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir à son trône.

_« Père, vous allez tous mourir si vous ne fuyez pas ! Vous ne pouvez vous battre seul, votre mort sera vaine. Laissez à la compagnie de l'anneau une seconde chance. »_, pria Legolas.

_« Ils sont sûrement morts mon fils. Reviens protéger ton peuple. »_

_« Je le protégerais autrement, avec ou sans votre bénédiction. Je viens vous demander de le protéger en lui offrant la vie, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve la clé. »_

_« Et si vous ne la trouvez pas ? »_, questionna le roi, las de ces discussions futiles.

_« Nous la trouverons. »_, assura Legolas avec détermination.

Thranduil poussa un soupir. Fuir ou se battre contre une force maléfique qui détruirait n'importe quoi ? Il se pouvait que son fils eut raison mais sa fierté lui disait de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas écouter cet elfe, son fils, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec un nain. Il décida de changer de sujet, n'ignorant pas la venue de Naessë.

_« Faites entrer l'humaine. »_, ordonna-t-il.

Legolas se pinça de nouveau les lèvres. Le plus grand défi de la journée s'annonçait maintenant. Entre Thranduil et son hostilité envers les sorcières et même toute autre espèce que les elfes et Naessë qui en voulait toujours même si elle ne le disait pas à son grand-père d'avoir brûlé ses sœurs et sa mère, la conversation s'annonçait tendue. Cette dernière entra et fit une révérence très gracieuse à la vue du roi qui ne l'impressionna que les premières trente secondes.

« Quel est votre nom ? », demanda aussitôt Thranduil.

« Je m'appelle Nayra. », répondit-elle. Elle misa sur des phrases courtes, ne répondant qu'à la question posée et en faisant le tri de façon très rapide sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou pas. Avant d'entrer elle s'était mentalement constituée une histoire à peu près plausible car elle savait qu'il demanderait d'où elle venait.

« D'où peut venir une humaine vêtue de la sorte ? », demanda Thranduil avec un air de plus en plus curieux. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de bonne curiosité, Naessë le percevait. Legolas s'était tendu d'un coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi à cet aspect et n'osait presque plus observer l'échange.

« Je viens de l'Ithilien du Sud, je n'étais pas si loin de Minas Tirith où j'ai rencontré votre fils. », répondit-elle tout naturellement sans trace de mensonge dans sa voix. « Décidément elle est douée », pensa Legolas.

« Vraiment ? C'est curieux, il ne me semble pas connaître de peuple venant de l'Ithilien Sud. », fit Thranduil avec un léger sourire. Soit il savait qu'elle mentait, soit il ne la croyait tout simplement pas.

« C'est pourtant la vérité, votre grâce. », répondit Naessë de façon niaise, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Elle enchaîna sur son histoire montée de toute pièce. « Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, j'ai eu la chance qu'un humain croise ma route. Il m'a recueillie et nous nous sommes installés dans l'Ithilien Sud. Nous voyagions parfois pendant l'été jusqu'aux peuples voisins où nous nous approvisionnions pour les dures saisons. »

Thranduil eut un léger rictus. Il semblait presque convaincu mais sentait qu'on ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il observait Legolas qui écoutait patiemment Naessë comme s'il avait entendu ce discours des dizaines de fois alors qu'il découvrait totalement la version de l'histoire que Naessë avait façonnée. Le roi passa sa main sur son menton, comme en proie au doute.

« Et bien mon fils, c'est une étrange demoiselle que tu me ramène là. Et c'est cet humain qui vous a appris à manier cette arme ? », demanda Thranduil qui avait récupéré la dague de Naessë qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Cette dernière déglutit en apercevant la dague. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle n'était pas d'origine humaine mais plutôt elfique. Les gravures de son fourreau étaient très esthétiques et caractéristiques des elfes. Elle ne laissa rien paraître cependant.

« Intéressant. Quel elfe avez-vous tué pour récupérer une dague aussi finement sculptée ? », demanda le roi qui ne semblait plus plaisanter du tout.

« Je n'ai tué personne, elle m'a été offerte. », rétorqua Naessë de plus en plus irritée.

Legolas sentait que la patience de Naessë avait atteint ses limites. Il envisagea tous les scénarios possibles sans savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

« Vous mentez. », fit la voix grinçante de Thranduil. « Je vous offre mon hospitalité et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez. »

« Votre hospitalité ? Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot hospitalité grand roi. Vous me questionnez intempestivement alors que vous savez que je ne suis pas une menace sinon votre fils ne serait jamais revenu. », fit Naessë avec un sarcasme très minimisé contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû être. C'était exactement ce que Legolas craignait. Les esprits s'échauffaient un peu de trop et les yeux de Naessë commençaient légèrement à changer de couleur.

« Paix, Nae... Nayra. Elle dit la vérité père. Faites-moi confiance si vous ne lui faites pas confiance. », demanda Legolas qui s'était avancé d'un pas vers son père.

« Tu voudrais que je fasse confiance à une étrangère ? », questionna ce dernier. « J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas raison de nous, mon fils. »

Naessë faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si ce peuple d'elfe lui importait, il y avait bien assez d'elfes pour peupler sa cité et elle n'avait pas vraiment soif de conquête en cet instant précis. Le roi était doué d'une paranoïa renversante selon elle.

« Non, elle n'aura pas raison de nous. Je me porte garant d'elle. A présent si vous le permettez, nous allons nous retirer. »

**_.~0~._**

_**« Des flèches ! »**_, hurlait la voix de Moradin qui faisait galoper son poney en zigzag pour les éviter.

Tous braquèrent leur bouclier au-dessus d'eux pour se protéger et protéger tant bien que mal les chevaux qui peinaient à répondre aux nombreuses directives de leurs cavaliers, ces derniers s'échinant pour ne pas être blessé. Devant eux se dressaient des rochers et d'autres plus hauts et plus loin qui abritaient la forteresse de Tyerinquar. La petite troupe se dissimula dans les rochers, constatant les éventuels dégâts. Certains avaient reçu une flèche dans l'armure et heureusement n'avait pas traversé ses mailles épaisses. D'autres furent abattus la flèche dans l'œil et certains avaient perdu leur monture. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel comité d'accueil.

**_« Ce n'est pas normal, ils ont vus notre étendard ! »_**, s'exclama Iniel qui gémissait presque en observant au loin le cadavre de sa monture qui gisait sur le sol, deux flèches solidement plantées dans sa tête.

_**« Ils nous ont tirés comme des canards dans une mare ! »**_, grommela Moradin avec le franc-parler des nains avant de se tourner vers ses hommes, répartis dans les rochers les plus proches. _**« Il se passe quelque chose de pas net, je vous le dis ! »**_

_**« Que faisons-nous majesté ? »**_, demanda un humain qui désirait ardemment pointer ses flèches sur cette forteresse.

_**« Si nous repartons, ils nous tireront à nouveau dessus. Je suggère qu'Iniel intervienne avec ses pouvoirs pour nous procurer une diversion. »**_

_**« Le groupe censé trouver de quoi faire une diversion qui cherche lui-même une diversion, c'est bien le comble. »**_, ironisa Iniel en hochant la tête tout en reprenant son rituel qui était à présent presque achevé._** « Mes pouvoirs sont presque prêts messires. »**_

_**« Le plus tôt sera le mieux ma Dame, on a de la compagnie ! »**_, lança un nain en pointant de sa hache l'autre côté de son rocher d'où il avait aperçu des soldats de la cité.

Cette dernière se rua sur la droite, indiquant ainsi aux autres qu'ils devaient passer par la gauche du désert pour s'enfuir. Elle fila au devant de l'ennemi, qui n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres. Il y avait là des hommes, à cheval pour certains. Ils n'avaient pas la démarche des elfes et encore moins la petitesse des nains. Mais ils étaient étranges, Iniel ne sut dire pourquoi. C'était une sensation maléfique qu'elle percevait. Elle leva les mains, la paume vers le ciel et en appela à la force de la terre. Le sable se mit à se mouvoir et trois vagues vinrent frapper l'ennemi. Lorsque la troisième fut passée, la moitié des cavaliers étaient à terre et certains ne reparurent jamais. Mais la magie des sorcières était assez limitée et elle ne put réitérer l'attaque qu'une fois de plus avant de sentir la fatigue la gagner. Elle se rua ensuite vers ses amis qui étaient déjà parvenus au sommet de la vallée de sable. Une flèche vint se planter dans sa cuirasse dans le dos. Elle bascula en avant sous le choc mais continua de courir. Ils se réfugièrent sur l'autre versant.

_**« Ma Dame vous êtes blessée ! »**_, s'exclama Calen, l'elfe de la garnison de Naessë. Il respectait énormément les pouvoirs des sorcières et était l'un des plus galants des soldats.

_**« Ce n'est rien Calen, ne vous en faites pas, elle s'est heurtée à ma cuirasse. »**_, fit cette dernière en observant le bout de la flèche qui dépassait de sa cape noire.

_**« Attendez, je vais la retirer. »**_, répondit ce dernier en écartant la cape du dos d'Iniel, révélant une armure argentée ainsi qu'une flèche et pas n'importe laquelle. _**« C'est… Votre Majesté ! »**_, appela-t-il.

_**« Qu'y a-t-il, oreille pointue ? »**_, demanda ce dernier en l'appelant par le surnom qu'il donnait aux elfes, un surnom qui ne portait aucune empreinte de méchanceté.

_**« Il s'agit d'une flèche de Morgul. »**_, fit Calen d'un air sombre alors qu'il présentait la flèche au nain.

_**« En êtes-vous sûr ? »**_, demanda Moradin.

_**« Absolument. Vous êtes chanceuse ma Dame, sans votre armure, cette flèche vous aurait gravement empoisonnée. »**_, fit Calen en jetant un regard à la sorcière.

_**« Cela aurait été fâcheux en effet ! »**_, fit-elle avec un sarcasme digne de Naessë elle-même.

_**« Sauron ne peut pas avoir été jusque là ! Ces terres sont ignorées de tous et depuis bien longtemps ! »**_, fit un jeune humain qui triturait nerveusement son épée. Il était le plus jeune de la garnison et était impatient étant donné que c'était sa première mission.

_**« Sauron ne dirige pas seul son armée petit, je suis certain qu'il laisse ses hommes si l'on peut dire cela prendre tout ce qu'ils veulent tant qu'ils accomplissent leur mission. »**_, lui dit un homme plus âgé en posant une main sur celle qui tenait son épée.

_**« Pourtant ces hommes… Ce ne sont pas des Orques ! »**_, rétorqua le plus jeune.

_**« Non mais j'imagine que Sauron tolère ceux qui décident de se ranger de son côté. »**_, fit Iniel.

**_« On doit savoir ce qui se passe dans cette cité, nous nous devons d'y avoir des espions majesté. »_**, fit Calen.

_**« Je suis d'accord avec toi oreille pointue mais qui pourra s'introduire dans cette cité sans éveiller de soupçons ? »**_, demanda Moradin.

C'est vrai que cela semblait tout bonnement impossible, les soldats défendaient toute la vallée. Impossible d'approcher. Toutefois Calen était un elfe doué d'une stratégie étonnante et échafauda un plan.

_**« Il nous faut obtenir une de leurs armures, les quelques morts faits par Iniel devraient nous suffire. Nous sommes des soldats et nous savons nous comporter comme tel, si nous revêtons leurs armures alors nous passerons inaperçu. »**_, exposa Calen en observant chacune des personnes composant la garnison.

_**« Vous porteriez-vous volontaire ? »**_, demanda Iniel avec inquiétude.

_**« Je n'ai vu aucun elfe dans leur garnison, je doute qu'il y en ait dans la cité. »**_, fit Calen.

_**« Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer, ils ne sont pas idiots. Cela fait vingt minutes au moins qu'ils sont repartis, je doute que les retardataires soient courant. Il nous reste l'option de se faire capturer sans certitude de s'en sortir vivant. »**_, conclut l'homme âgé.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews surtout, c'est très motivant !<strong>


	8. Une folie sanglante - Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de reviewer cela me fait vraiment très plaisir :) Avec de la patience, j'espère attirer d'autres lecteurs ! En attendant voici la suite, avec une découverte inquiétant à Tyerinquar et une Naessë qui commence à devenir dingue, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 *Une folie sanglante*<p>

« Je ne pensais pas revêtir de sitôt des robes si compliquées, je me demande comment font vos femmes si elles doivent toujours se vêtir ainsi », râlait Naessë en pointant du doigt sa robe. « Nayra hein ? Vous ne pouviez pas trouver mieux ? »

Il lui avait fallu pas moins d'une heure pour se changer. On lui avait fourni une tenue plus appropriée que sa tenue de guerrière et c'était la coutume de voir les femmes porter de longues robes. C'était pour cela que Naessë acceptait de les porter malgré qu'elles soient un vrai calvaire à mettre entre les différentes couches de tissu et le corset.

La robe qu'on lui avait donnée était couleur bronze, les couleurs chaudes étant les plus dominantes dans ce royaume. Le haut de la robe était fait d'un tissu très soyeux et se nouait autour de la nuque, laissant apparaître le haut du dos. Une ceinture dorée faite d'ornementations florales était brodée à même la robe et coupait la tenue entre le haut et le bas. Ce dernier était fait d'un tissu très fluide qui laissait voir quelques broderies de fleurs semblables à des soleils.

On lui avait également donné des ballerines de la même couleur, finement brodées, qui seyaient fort bien à ses pieds fins. Naessë avait eu enfin l'occasion de laver et de démêler sa longue chevelure rousse qui était redevenue souple et brillante. Elle avait fait un chignon avec la couche supérieure, à l'arrière de son crâne, auquel elle avait ajouté des baguettes fleuries et la couche inférieure retombait de façon fluide le long de son dos.

Legolas eut du mal à ne pas trop la complimenter car ces habits l'avaient rendu encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et même sa position peu seyante lui allait si bien dans sa façon d'être. En effet, elle était là, le coude posée sur une rambarde dorée sculptée, en appui sur sa jambe gauche et arborait un air faussement énervé. Legolas était amusé de voir la différence entre la reine et la jeune sorcière que Naessë était.

« Les robes de nos femmes vous vont fort bien en tout cas. Nayra. », fit-il en l'observant se tourner dans sa robe. Il avait eu un ton très ironique sur le mot " Nayra ". Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait dit ce prénom. Finalement elle se trouvât jolie et entreprit d'observer Legolas.

Ce dernier portait un habit princier qui se composait d'une tunique faite de la matière soyeuse qui embellissait le haut de la robe de Naessë. Elle était brodée de motifs floraux dorés elle aussi et rehaussait la chevelure blonde de Legolas, qui était toujours impeccable avec ses quelques tresses. Par-dessus, il portait une longue cape blanches avec l'intérieur doré, fermée par une broche gravée de deux feuilles entremêlées au milieu d'un cercle. Il portait un pantalon marron et ses éternelles bottes montantes brunes. A la surprise de Naessë, il n'arborait pas sa couronne.

« Je dois admettre que les elfes de votre royaume sont bons dans ce qu'ils font, voyez ce en quoi ils vous ont transformé ! », fit Naessë avec un sarcasme bienveillant pour une fois.

« C'est certain que cela me change de votre douce hospitalité ma chère. », plaisanta-t-il. « Voudriez-vous aller faire un tour ? »

« Et bien je ne suis toujours pas enchaînée au fond d'une cellule donc j'imagine que je ne risque pas grand-chose en allant visiter Vert-Bois-Le-Grand… Ou la Forêt Noire ? Peu importe. », fit Naessë en ouvrant la voie à Legolas.

« Alors venez, il est temps pour vous à présent de découvrir mon domaine. »

Legolas l'emmena dans les plus beaux endroits de son royaume. Naessë se souvenait de certaines choses mais n'en dit rien. Elle se souvenait de ces bassins d'eau où elle s'amusait parfois avec d'autres elfes étant petite. Ses pouvoirs semblèrent s'animer, comme s'ils sentaient encore la présence des sorcières qui vivaient tout près d'ici auparavant. Elle regarda ses mains qui la picotaient légèrement, sa magie était bienveillante en cet instant et l'apaisait. Après deux cent ans c'était comme si presque rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est la présence toujours plus accentuée du mal de Sauron. Legolas sentit qu'elle reconnaissait les lieux, à la façon qu'elle avait de toucher les pierres, les bâtiments et les arbres. Il la regarda sourire à ses mains, il comprit que sa magie s'était éveillée mais heureusement elle restait invisible. Il avait vu tellement d'yeux bleus qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir être surpris par leur couleur mais ses yeux à elle étaient d'un bleu pétillant et semblaient sourire. Elle vit qu'il la regardait et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il détourna presque aussitôt le regard et cette dernière se reporta sur le paysage du royaume souterrain.

« C'est comme si rien n'avait changé. », soupira-t-elle. « Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? »

« Je l'ignore, j'essaie de convaincre mon père d'emmener le peuple se réfugier à l'ouest mais il ne semble pas enclin à m'écouter. Il faut encore que j'obtienne certaines informations pour espérer retrouver mes amis. », expliqua Legolas.

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Que vous ayez fini votre contemplation de mon royaume. », répondit-il du tac au tac avec un sourire de la même trempe.

« Attendez deux secondes. », fit-elle en observant autour d'elle. « Voilà j'en ai terminé à présent. »

« Venez alors ! », fit Legolas qui s'éloignait déjà de sa gracieuse démarche.

**_.~0~._**

**_« Vous êtes bien certaine ? »_**, demanda Moradin d'un air las.

**_« Et bien nous avions deux options non ? Et bien pourquoi faire un choix quand les deux sont possibles ? »_**, fit Iniel avec enthousiasme.

**_« Nous avons les armures votre grâce ! »_**, lança Calen qui commençait déjà à en vêtir une. Elle était très juste pour sa taille d'elfe car les humains sont plus petits. Il en donna une à un humain qui la revêtit aussitôt. **_« N'oublie pas le casque Theren. »_**

**_« Aucun risque, il est tellement lourd. Je me demande qui est leur fournisseur car il ne les avantage absolument pas avec un tel poids sur la tête. »_**, répondit ledit Theren en ajustant son casque avec difficultés.

**_« Alors, qui me passe les bracelets messieurs ? »_**, demanda Iniel avec un regard à la limite de la décence tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer les chaînes entre ses mains.

**_« Cessez vos enfantillages Iniel, vous vous engagez dans une voie périlleuse et toute votre concentration sera nécessaire. »_**, le réprimanda Moradin.

**_« Bien votre majesté. »_**, fit Iniel en bougonnant.

Calen lui donna les menottes qu'elle se mit elle-même, sans trop les serrer toutefois, ce serait stupide de ne pas pouvoir se défendre si le plan tournait mal. L'elfe et l'humain étaient méconnaissables, de vrais soldats de Tyerinquar.

**_« Et quel sera le plan une fois à l'intérieur ? »_**, demanda Iniel.

**_« Et bien pour l'instant de découvrir ce qu'il se passe ici. »_**, répondit Theren.

**_« Si dans deux jours nous ne sommes pas revenus, retournez à la cité. »_**, fit Calen.

Moradin hocha simplement la tête. L'idée de laisser les siens derrière lui était une idée quelque peu neuve car le peuple de Tebryn n'était jamais rentré en guerre ouverte et n'avait donc pas eu à laisser d'hommes en arrière. Le trio avançait prudemment dans le sable, à découvert des rochers. Ils surveillaient les horizons avec attention. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre. Calen savait parfaitement où se trouvaient les guetteurs mais ils ne dirent rien.

**_« Faciles à berner… »_**, murmura-t-il.

Iniel elle s'inquiétait un peu. Quel sort pouvait lui réserver cette cité ? Peut-être une mise à mort, qui sait. Bien sûr elle se sentait mieux à l'idée d'avoir deux hommes aussi compétents auprès d'elle mais tout de même. Néanmoins, elle avait fait disparaître les marques de sa magie comme son tatouage sur les yeux. Des gardes surveillaient l'entrée et nous arrêtèrent.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda l'un d'eux en pointant son arme sur Iniel. A leur grande stupéfaction et alors qu'ils s'attendaient à parler la langue sorcière, ce garde parlait le commun. Ce qui était anormal, car les deux cités parlaient la même langue. Toutefois les trois compagnons ne se dégonflèrent pas.

« Nous l'avons retrouvée près des rochers où se cachaient nos assaillants. C'est une humaine. », fit Calen en imitant le ton militaire qu'avait prit le garde pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Iniel avait en effet bien dissimulé son tatouage de sorcière.

Ce dernier les observa d'un air soupçonneux, Iniel n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur de perdre toute crédibilité. Un rire nerveux la guettait. Calen se campa au garde-à-vous tout comme Theren qui bombait le torse pour se rendre plus impressionnant. « On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague… », pensa Iniel.

« Entrez, nous irons la présenter au seigneur Oguluk. », fit le garde en levant un bras, ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la porte.

Iniel devint blanche comme un linge, livide. Les visages de Calen et Theren se décomposèrent. Ce n'était plus une sorcière qui était à la tête de cette cité mais bel et bien un être venu tout droit du Mordor. Les trois se regardèrent une fois la porte passée et on pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans leurs regards. La cité n'avait cependant pas perdu de sa splendeur, et portait toujours la marque des nombreuses races qui avaient vécu ici. Mais les personnes qui y vivaient entachaient lourdement cette beauté. La plupart de ceux qui sont restés étaient réduits en esclavage, on voyait même des Uruk-Hai user d'un fouet contre des enfants. Iniel adorait les enfants et faillit fondre en larmes. Ils passèrent même devant la grande place qui était devenue un marché aux esclaves. Et on voyait ces derniers arborer de petites pancartes de bois autour de leur cou avec leur prix. C'était une vision cauchemardesque pour les trois Tebryniens.

**_.~0~._**

Naessë se tenait derrière Legolas, qu'elle écoutait exposer longuement ce qu'il voulait dire à son père. Père qui était toujours animé de cette même lassitude et qui était toujours intrigué par cette étrangère. Cette dernière d'ailleurs eut une vision d'effroi lorsque sa magie atteignit un pic de puissance dans son corps, révélant la balafre que portait Thranduil sur le côté gauche de son visage. Une énorme brûlure qui avait été empreinte d'une grande souffrance. Elle eut presque un haut-le-cœur, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Et bien qu'avez-vous ? », demanda-t-il.

« Depuis quand cela est-il important, votre grâce ? Je me distrais avec ce que mes yeux m'offrent pendant que vous parlez entre vous, voilà tout. », minauda innocemment Naessë avec ce même petit air effronté qu'elle aimait prendre pour défendre sa position.

Elle faillit ajouter qu'elle était désappointée du peu d'intérêt qu'il accordait à son fils mais se souvint qu'elle n'était pas censé connaître l'elfique comme sa poche. Thranduil la regarda de travers, essayant de percer le secret de son accent très agressif. La langue sorcière était plutôt concentrée sur les consonnes que les voyelles contrairement aux elfes et intriguait fortement le roi. Sa posture était aussi une source de question, une simple fille de la forêt ne se tiendrait pas le dos aussi droit et n'aurait pas de port de tête, ni la connaissance des prédicats honorifiques dont on gratifiait la royauté. Néanmoins, il reprit sa conversation avec son fils, se promettant d'élucider ce mystère. Legolas la regarda d'un air exaspéré, ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard noir. Il osait la traîner jusqu'ici pour qu'au final elle ne serve que de décoration. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, elle réserverait le même accueil à l'elfe.

_« Minas Tirith est devenue aussi sinistre que le Mordor à ce qu'on m'a raconté. Sauron place ses meilleurs hommes, les plus tyranniques, sur les villes conquises. Il s'est empressé de contrôler presque tous les environs de son nouveau royaume. Des peuples du Gondor et du Rohan essentiellement. Ces humains… Sont-ils si stupides pour se placer juste en face du Mordor ? Enfin… On dit qu'Aragorn s'est exilé au nord à nouveau et que la Comté est tombée aux mains de Sauron. Il tente de placer son pouvoir aux quatre coins de cette terre et pour l'instant rien ne l'arrête, si bien qu'il prend tout son temps. »_, déclara Thranduil non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

_« C'est très inquiétant. Et Sauron s'apprête à s'attaquer à notre race. Père, je vous le demande une nouvelle fois, conduisez notre peuple à l'ouest, il dévastera tout sur son passage. »_, fit Legolas avec urgence.

_« Notre peuple n'a jamais perdu une bataille sur son territoire mon fils. »_, fit Thranduil d'un ton arrogant.

_« Nous n'aurons plus de peuple si nous ne partons pas ! »_, s'écria Legolas. _« Vous voulez le voir devenir esclave de l'anneau et des Orques ? »_

Thranduil n'osa pas répondre car son fils sait qu'il ne peut pas contrer un tel propos. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il lui semblait qu'il en manquait. Son orgueil tendait à laisser place à une solution plus pragmatique et réaliste mais il hésitait. Les elfes n'avaient jamais fui un danger.

_« J'admire ta sagesse mon fils, tu es digne de ton royaume. Nous évacuerons notre peuple vers l'ouest d'ici quatre jours. »_, déclara Thranduil.

_« Bien père. »_, répondit Legolas.

Naessë soupira. Elle était aussi utile qu'un arc sans flèches mais depuis longtemps elle savait prendre son mal en patience. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi Legolas l'avait fait venir, pour ajouter un peu de piment à leur discussion ? Les êtres arrogants n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Se rendre accessible à tous était un des leitmotiv de Naessë. Legolas salua son père et tourna les talons puis descendit l'escalier. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsque Thranduil, qui s'était levé, s'approcha suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

« Vous cachez un sombre secret et je vais découvrir ce que vous cachez, soyez-en sûre. », fit la voix tranchante du Thranduil.

Naessë, dos à lui, ne répondit pas et ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Elle descendit à la suite de Legolas et eut un petit rire. Il pouvait bien découvrir sa nature, que pourra-t-il faire contre le pouvoir qui fut donné par Ilúvatar ?

« Quelle est la raison de votre hilarité, Naessë ? », demanda Legolas.

« Votre père veut ma peau et nous sommes coincés ici pour quatre jours, je ne sais pas si je dois rester là à écouter les longs discours en elfique ou si je dois suivre mon instinct de conservation. », fit-elle avec un sourire montrant qu'elle ne prenait pas cela au sérieux.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mon père fait cet effet sur beaucoup d'étrangers. », répondit Legolas en lui lançant un regard pétillant.

« Si vous le dites. Mais je sens que d'ici peu, vous allez adorer la requête que j'ai à vous soumettre. », fit-elle en baissant les yeux, toujours cet air goguenard fixé sur son visage.

« Quelle requête ? », demanda Legolas qui se mit à imaginer toute sorte de choses dont les femmes sont friandes.

« Celle qui vous a révulsé il n'y a pas trois jours. Tenir mon apparence ainsi me demande beaucoup d'énergie et ce serait dommage que je vienne à en manquer vous ne croyez pas ? », fit Naessë en évitant le plus possible de mettre des mots très précis sur ce qu'elle demandait, après tout c'était le royaume de Thranduil et ce dernier semblait prêt à tout pour la démasquer.

Legolas eut l'air embarrassé. Il avait oublié cet épineux problème, ce petit problème sanglant qui se devait d'être résolu au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas la voir la tête séparée de son corps. Comment diable allait-il trouver du sang ? Les elfes et le sang en général se tiennent très éloignés l'un de l'autre, sauf à parler de sang noble et de sang roturier.

« Je vous avais dit que cela allait vous plaire. », ajouta Naessë au vu de sa mine déconfite. « J'avais prévu le nécessaire dans les sacoches de ma jument mais ma jument n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur des araignées géantes. »

« Moquez-vous. Je crains que pour le moment il vous faille vous en passer, je tâcherais de remédier à ce problème au plus vite. », déclara Legolas. Il lui semblait qu'une fois un problème résolu, un autre survenait.

« Ne vous en faites pas de trop pour moi, néanmoins je ne tiens pas à ce que les cellules de ce charmant royaume fassent l'objet d'une visite prolongée, elfe. », rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je m'en assurerais, je n'ai pas visité les vôtres, je vous dois bien la pareille. », répondit Legolas avec un sourire sincère.

« Vous commencez à me plaire ! », plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « Je vais aller me reposer, mes pouv… mon énergie commence à faiblir. »

« Reposez-vous, vous pouvez utiliser mes appartements, ils se trouvent en bas de cet escalier. Je viendrais vous chercher pour le repas du soir. », indiqua Legolas en pointant l'escalier dont il parlait.

Naessë acquiesça et se dirigea vers les escaliers. La lumière du jour lui manquait déjà, même si elle vivait partiellement sous terre dans son royaume, les rayons du soleil pénétraient et se reflétaient dans les miroirs. Elle arriva aux appartements du prince et fut étonnée de la sobriété de ces lieux.

***PDV Naessë***

J'observais mon reflet dans le bassin et fus étonnée de me voir sans mon tatouage habituel sur les yeux. Ce tatouage symbole de la magie plus ou moins démoniaque qu'il y avait en moi. D'ailleurs, ma puissance magique diminuait dangereusement. Elle a soif de sang. Le dégoût qu'avait éprouvé cet elfe à l'évocation de ce rituel m'avait quelque peu ébranlée. Etait-il donc si mal de vouloir survivre ? J'aurais souhaité trouver un autre moyen, utiliser mon propre sang ou du moins garder ce secret mais c'était impossible. Il me fallait absorber une petite quantité du liquide vital d'un autre pour que ma magie soit pleinement fonctionnelle. Non seulement la puissance de l'anneau qui s'était abattue sur notre terre m'en empêchait mais si je venais à manquer de sang, je pourrais aussi bien disparaître pour de bon, sans aucune chance de résurrection.

Si Legolas ne trouvait pas une solution rapide, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler et je finirais par provoquer une catastrophe. Et c'était sur le point de commencer. Je pourrais tenir encore un jour ou deux mais d'ici là je serais brûlée ou pire puisque mon sortilège ne sera plus fonctionnel. Si seulement Oropher n'avait pas transmis cette charmante haine à son fils, tout serait bien plus simple. J'aimais beaucoup mieux la mentalité de mon royaume, là-bas au moins je pouvais être moi-même. Mais cela n'aurait pas été de longue durée, tôt ou tard nous aurions été vaincus.

Tout commençait à se brouiller dans ma tête, je perdais petit à petit toute ma tête et je commençais à divaguer et à rire bêtement sans pouvoir me contrôler. C'était souvent ce qui était arrivé aux jeunes sorcières car elles avaient besoin de plus de sang pour se nourrir étant trop jeunes pour canaliser suffisamment leur magie. Elles étaient comme ivres et ne ressemblaient plus aux petites filles sages qu'elles étaient auparavant. Si Legolas me voyait comme ça, j'ignore s'il se mettrait à rire ou s'il serait au contraire profondément choqué. Isor lui riait à chaque fois, ça m'était arrivé une fois de ne pas avoir pris ma dose de sang quotidienne et alors que je devais faire un discours, cela avait été un désastre mais la population ne m'avait pas répudiée, au contraire.

J'avais du mal à percevoir l'heure qu'il était mais nous étions proches de la nuit. J'étais assise sur le rebord du bassin et alors que je me levais, je sentis un violent vertige qui me fit tomber sur le sol comme une feuille tombe d'un arbre. Et comme par enchantement, c'est à ce moment précis que Legolas apparut. Il me regardait d'un air très surpris, il devait probablement se demander quel genre de transe demandait qu'on se roule par terre. Ce dernier sembla se focaliser sur mes yeux, qui devaient passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait découvert, je serais depuis longtemps transpercée par une arme quelconque.

« Si vous prononcez un seul mot je vous réduis à l'état de légume. », fis-je en peinant à me redresser. Je pris difficilement appui sur mes membres et chancelait deux fois avant de me redresser tant bien que mal, à moitié tordue sur moi-même mais néanmoins debout. Ma voix était étrangement rauque. « Enfin si je survis jusque là. »

« C'est vraiment si grave que cela ? », s'inquiéta-t-il en me voyant l'air complètement ivre et décalée de la réalité. Ses oreilles avaient dû frissonner en entendant ma voix, qui contrastait avec celle que j'avais d'habitude, qui était plus chantante et aigue.

« Oh absolument pas, c'est juste une question de vie ou de mort, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! », m'exclamais-je avec un sourire sarcastique. « Enfin ce sont deux questions de vie ou de mort. »

« Deux ? », demanda Legolas.

« Si je ne bois pas ce sang dans l'heure qui suit, je meure sur le coup et si je ne meure pas immédiatement, je suis persuadée que sa grâce votre père se fera un plaisir de me rôtir à la broche. Condamnant par la même occasion son royaume à périr par le feu et l'eau. », ironisais-je avec un petit rire. Je n'avais plus tellement conscience des enjeux et toute cette mascarade me donnait envie de rire. La magie sorcière était aussi un concentré de puissances négatives qui ressortaient fortement lors de ces moments-là.

Legolas se tenait là, hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait faire pendant que ma magie oscillait dangereusement dans mon corps, la maintenir à cette puissance pendant tout ce temps devenait dangereux pour moi. Et l'elfe semblait enfin se rendre compte de la gravité du pétrin dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Je le vis dégainer un couteau et tendre le bras. Il n'a quand même pas l'intention de faire ça ? Je pourrais le boire tout entier ! Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du bassin, battant des bras pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau.

« Vous ne tenez donc pas suffisamment à la vie ? », demandais-je avant qu'il ne choisisse de se couper. « C'est très… »

« Ça suffit, vous allez boire maintenant et redevenir vous-même ! », me coupa-t-il.

« Mais c'est qu'il est autoritaire notre petit prince ! », ricanais-je. J'ignorais où je me trouvais mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas du tout moi qui parlait. Tout commençait à devenir incontrôlable et je luttais pour conserver un brin de lucidité pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable.

Je devais vraiment faire peur à voir, voire même inspirer de la pitié. Il se trancha légèrement l'avant-bras droit et me le tendis, non sans hésitation. Je lui pris d'une poigne ferme son poignet et l'observait, lui offrant encore la possibilité de refuser. Il me lança un regard appuyé et j'eus bien du mal à ne pas me jeter dessus. J'attrapais son poignet avec l'autre main et commençait à boire. A la première gorgée, je me sentis tellement mieux qu'après la quatrième gorgée je cessais, me repoussant de lui, comme si je luttais contre une force invisible. Je n'avais pas bu de sang elfique depuis bien longtemps, les elfes blessés étant très rares à Tebryn. Je repris alors mes esprits. Il sentit que j'étais enfin redevenue moi-même et je me sentais si bien que j'aurais pu rayonner de magie toute la journée. Je me redressais et posais ma main sur la coupure qui saignait toujours légèrement et en un instant, la plaie eut cicatrisé sans presque aucune trace.

« Je vous dois la vie. A nouveau. Je gage que j'ai dû vous offrir un bien triste spectacle, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. », fis-je avec une voix posée, comme si je ne venais pas de me ridiculiser. Ah ! Eru avait bien joué de sa malice quand il nous a créées.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Cette nuit nous évacuons le royaume vers l'ouest, et si ça n'est pas trop vous demander, une voix supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop pour les guider. », fit Legolas.

« Je me sens tout à fait bien, elfe. Et je serais ravie de vous aider, ce serait la moindre des choses. », fis-je avec un sourire.

Il était presque bouche bée de me voir passer d'un état de folie sanglante à la Naessë sarcastique qui était toujours prête à aider bien qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à ironiser sur des situations graves. La vraie moi était revenue et ma vitalité était revenue, c'était à peine si je sentais les forces du Mordor me bloquer. Et peut-être qu'avec mon acte de générosité je cesserais d'être regardée de la même façon que l'on regarde un monstre difforme à trois têtes par Thranduil. Et je paierais d'autant plus ma... mes dettes ? Après tout c'est la deuxième fois qu'il... Non je n'ai qu'une dette ! Je paierais donc d'autant plus ma dette envers Legolas. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Du moins pour l'instant...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Un petit moment sympathique entre Legolas et Naessë et une découverte assez macabre mais que je tenterais d'expliciter davantage dans le prochain chapitre où il va se passer foule de chose ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez c'est important ! Gros bisous à tous ! Ne vous en faites pas, les autres personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux arriveront incessamment sous peu ;)<strong>


	9. Les chaînes et la misère - Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8 que certains attendaient. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci beaucoup des reviews que j'ai eu ça fait super plaisir et ça me motive à écrire !**

**Je vous préviens que ce chapitre risque d'être un peu sombre mais rien de très très méchant promis**

**Distinctions de langage : **_Italique_** = elfique**

**_Italique gras_ = sorcier**

Normal** = commun.**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 8 - Les chaînes et la misère*<p>

Legolas était soulagé de retrouver la Naessë qu'il connaissait. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir vue ainsi, comme si elle avait trop bu. En fait elle lui avait rappelé les nains qui se soûlaient jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. La magie était très dangereuse, il le savait. Ils sortirent des appartements du prince et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur. Les gardes formaient les bords du sentier et guidaient les elfes vers la lisière de la forêt. Le tout était fait dans un calme et un silence presque absolu, craignant que les araignées ne décident de se faire un festin nocturne.

_« Continuez d'avancer, il nous faut nous presser. »_, fit l'un des elfes qui guidait le peuple de la Forêt Noire. Il semblait tout aussi inquiet que les autres et ses yeux se braquaient partout en permanence, les araignées guettaient.

Naessë s'était rapprochée des enfants qui avançaient peu confiant. Quitter sa terre natale n'est pas facile et les Valar savent à quel point elle en sait quelque chose. Et cela lui rappelait également les cours qu'elle donnait aux jeunes enfants de sa cité sur la défense. Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants, ils étaient doués d'une malice sans pareille et étaient innocents et sincères. Leur offrir une enfance joyeuse et en sécurité était devenue une des missions premières lorsqu'elle est montée sur le nouveau trône de Tebryn. Les parents, des mères essentiellement, Naessë fut même presque étonnée que Thranduil ait quand même pensé à envoyer les femmes et les enfants d'abord, marchaient avec leurs enfants dans la forêt qui était faiblement éclairée par quelques lanternes.

L'un des jeunes elfes jouait avec un de ses amis, ou peut-être était-ce son frère et sortirent du chemin. Elle les rattrapa en un clin d'œil.

« Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller plus loin si vous ne voulez pas vous faire croquer vivant. », fit-elle gentiment non sans un avertissement très clair. Les deux petits elfes tout penauds commencèrent à rebrousser chemin vers leur mère qui les attendait d'un air furibond lorsqu'un horrible cliquètement de pinces retentit derrière elle. Elle plongea sur les enfants qui furent projetés sur le côté à l'instant où l'araignée bondissait hors du bois.

A côté d'elle se trouvait un garde et de son fourreau dégaina une épée pour se défendre. Elle trancha d'abord une patte à l'araignée qui poussa un cri strident avant d'enfoncer la lame entre ses yeux. Seulement elle n'était pas seule, ils étaient encerclés. Les gardes qui ne s'étaient pas fait surprendre et qui étaient toujours en vie s'étaient regroupés autour des enfants et des mères qui n'étaient évidemment pas armées et tentaient tant bien que mal de les défendre malgré leur petit nombre. Naessë sauta sur l'araignée suivante qui connut le même sort que la première et s'effondra, morte. Elle se retourna vivement et vit qu'une elfe était en danger, acculée contre un arbre par une énorme araignée qui levait ses pattes. Elle était trop loin pour l'aider et cette elfe allait d'une minute à l'autre finir en bouillie, écrasée par les énormes pinces de ces créatures géantes. Un des elfes de la garde royale tenta de s'en approché mais finit assommé contre l'arbre d'en face. L'elfe poussa un cri, c'était la fin. Naessë n'avait pas le choix.

« Non, retourne dans les ténèbres ! », cria Naessë avant de pointer la paume de sa main droite vers l'araignée en question. **_« Que la foudre vienne et frappe. »_**

« Naessë ! », lança la voix de Legolas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête afin qu'elle sauve cette dame. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher mais il savait que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient bien plus difficiles.

Les yeux de Naessë devinrent verts étincelant et une aura souleva ses longs cheveux de façon surnaturelle. Un éclair jaillit de sa main et vint frapper le monstre à trois reprises. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là et s'affaissa avant de pousser un dernier cri. L'elfe était encore trop choquée pour bouger et regardait Naessë avec stupéfaction. Cette dernière réalisa alors qu'elle avait brisé sa couverture mais cela n'avait pas été en vain. Des mots tels que « fée », « sorcière », « magicienne », « miracle », « démon » se firent entendre de toutes parts. Les gardes se regardèrent d'un œil entendu et se dirigèrent sur Naessë exactement comme elle le pensait. Elle décida de n'opposer aucune résistance et jeta son épée à terre avant de lever les mains. Legolas s'avança et se mit devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », murmura-t-elle.

« Je fais justice. », répondit-il, toujours tourné vers la garde royale qui hésitait.

« Evidemment. Jouer aux hors-la-loi vous ôte la couronne de votre tête Legolas au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. », ironisa-t-elle.

« Vous ne tenez donc pas suffisamment à la vie à ce que je vois. », demanda-t-il en faisant référence à la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé lorsqu'il lui avait donné un peu de son sang.

« Votre Altesse, ce sont les ordres de sa majesté. », les interrompit le garde. « Ne nous obligez pas à vous faire du mal. »

Naessë et Legolas se regardèrent. Naessë eut un regard qui dévia vers la droite, sommant Legolas de se décaler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que la garde se fasse châtier parce qu'ils obéissaient aux ordres. Legolas soupira et laissa la garde passer. Ces derniers encadrèrent Naessë pour la reconduire à l'intérieur du royaume. Legolas les suivait de très près, se préparant à argumenter face à son père qui n'aurait pas de pitié, peu importe qu'elle ait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Et une nouvelle fois, ils se trouvèrent dans cette même salle où Thranduil avait accueilli l'étrangère. Les gardes la poussèrent en avant sans délicatesse. Thranduil arborait un air satisfait, le secret avait été dévoilé. Naessë aurait pu tout simplement tout brûler et partir. Mais à quoi bon anéantir un royaume quand le fautif se targuait d'être un grand roi des elfes et qu'il vous observait avec un sourire alors qu'il sait que vous allez soit finir votre vie dans une cellule sombre voire sur un bûcher. Aussi arrêta-t-elle son sortilège et son tatouage ainsi que ses yeux orangés à présent apparurent.

« Vos lois n'attirent pas autrui à faire usage de la charité votre grâce. », fit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Et bien, nous aurait-on menti ? », demanda le roi qui dévisageait à la fois son fils et Naessë.

« Vous êtes perspicace. », répondit Naessë.

« Vous semblez bien sûre de vous pour quelqu'un qui risque la mort. », constata Thranduil.

« Evidemment, parce que vous ignorez absolument tout de moi et que ma mort vous offrirait quelques surprises. », continua-t-elle avec ce même air assuré.

« Je suis curieux de voir ces surprises. », fit le roi mi-curieux, mi-moqueur.

« Votre arrogance tiendrait-elle lieu de grandeur votre grâce ? Je puis vous assurer que vous ne souhaiteriez pas voir ces surprises. », fit Naessë avec un ton sec, confirmant qu'il ne devait pas prendre cette menace à la légère.

« Est-ce une menace ? », demanda Thranduil.

« Une nouvelle fois, votre perspicacité fait merveilles ! », s'exclama Naessë avec un regard de défi. Elle avait l'impression de parler à Legolas.

« Et bien allez donc découvrir nos prisons en attendant ces surprises. Votre sort m'indiffère. », déclara Thranduil d'un air sérieux.

« Père, elle a sauvé l'une des nôtres ! Et bien d'autres encore, ses pouvoirs ont fait fuir les autres araignées ! », protesta Legolas qui avait laissé l'échange se dérouler.

« C'est une sorcière Legolas, une bonne action n'effacera pas sa malveillance. De plus, ton mensonge ne fait que m'inquiéter davantage sur ses intentions et les tiennes aussi. », fit calmement le roi.

« Vous êtes injuste et vous le savez. Je suis votre fils et par conséquent prince, je ne mettrais jamais notre peuple en danger, et si je ne lui avais pas demandé de nous aider, il y aurait eu des dizaines de morts ! Et je ne serais même plus là pour vous en parler. », rétorqua Legolas.

« Je protège mon peuple, Legolas, les sorcières sont imprévisibles et ne répondent à personne. Il suffit à présent. », fit sèchement Thranduil.

_« Vous le regretterez. »_, fit Naessë en elfique, pour l'inquiéter davantage.

Ce dernier fut surpris de l'entendre parler elfique mais il se ressaisit. La garde royale et son armure plus qu'imposante lui attrapa les bras et l'emmenèrent vers les cellules. Elle jeta un regard à Legolas et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire pour elle. Nul besoin de l'exécuter, Sauron aura tout brûlé dans quelques jours. Il pensait sincèrement que ce qu'il faisait était vraiment louable et remerciait les Valar de ne pas avoir abandonné Legolas à une mort atroce donnée par les sorcières. Toutefois c'était une inquiétude supplémentaire pour le Sindar, savoir qu'il y avait encore des sorcières en vie n'était pas une bonne nouvelle à ses yeux.

Legolas savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, personne ne peut discuter les décisions du roi aussi mal fondées peuvent-elles être. Mais il n'arrivait pas à douter de l'engagement de Naessë et il comptait bien la libérer, de manière diplomatique ou non.

**_.~0~._**

« Quelle belle créature vous m'amenez-là ! », s'exclama l'Uruk-Hai avec un ricanement malsain.

Il s'agissait d'Oguluk. Il semblait étrangement peu monstrueux pour un Uruk-Hai. Seule sa peau olive et ses crocs semblaient trahir sa nature. Il portait un habit richement décoré, probablement volé et arborait des manières, à la surprise générale. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha. Il posa sa main crochue et répugnante sur le menton d'Iniel pour qu'elle le voie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un Uruk-Hai et savait dorénavant que toutes les histoires minimisaient fortement l'apparence horrible de ces créatures. Il y avait des esclaves pour servants. Calen semblait se douter qu'il s'agissait là de la première prise de Sauron, qui a fait de Tyerinquar une ville prison. Des Hobbits essentiellement mais aussi des humains semblaient la peupler. Quand à la reine, impossible de savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'elle.

« Elle fera une esclave parfaite pour mon... usage personnel. », susurra l'hideux Oguluk. « Envoyez-là dans le centre d'éducation au souterrain trois, il nous faut la préparer. »

Et il poussa un énième ricanement odieux avant de reprendre place sur ce qui lui faisait office de peau. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt un Hobbit vint lui offrir de la nourriture Orque sur un plateau. Les trois compères firent demi-tour et luttèrent pour ne pas détaler en courant. Iniel se sentait faiblir, elle n'osait imaginer ce que la notion « d'usage personnel » impliquait.

_**« Ne me laissez pas ici ! »**_, murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_**« Nous ne pouvons pas nous en aller mais nous tâcherons de vous protéger autant que possible. »**_, fit Calen avec douceur. **_« C'est ici Theren. »_**

**_« On dirait qu'il s'agit là du lieu de vie de la plupart des esclaves. C'est une prison qui voit les choses en grand on dirait, Sauron devait savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Cette cité est bâtie pour résister à un siège. Nul n'entre et nul ne sort. »_**, décrivit Theren.

Ils descendirent dans le souterrain et découvrirent une vraie ville dans le sous-sol. Les esclaves se reconnaissaient par les chaînes qu'ils avaient aux poignets ou aux chevilles, suffisamment longue pour leur permettre une liberté de mouvement. Ils étaient entièrement libres sur tous les autres aspects mais ne pouvaient sortir. Derrière ce qu'on aurait pu appeler les étalages se trouvaient de grands bâtiments de travail où on obligeait les prisonniers à devenir esclaves. D'autre part, il y avait des heures à respecter et tous les esclaves ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur cellule. Ils ne se contentaient que de la nourriture laissée par les Orques, qui était soit elfique, soit vraiment immonde. Il y avait énormément de gardes qui veillaient et surveillaient les esclaves et leurs conversation. Ils arrivèrent au poste de garde, composé de trois humains et deux Orques qui ne semblaient pas s'apprécier grandement.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Ah oui la jeune esclave. Conduisez là au baraquement trente-quatre. », indiqua l'humain.

« A vos ordres. », fit Calen avant de s'éloigner, toujours la main posée fermement sur le bras d'Iniel, plus pour la rassurer que pour la tenir.

Ils longèrent de très grandes cellules qui portaient des numéros. Le souterrain aurait pu ressembler à celui des arènes de combat des temps jadis et était circulaire. En face des cellules se trouvaient de petits étalages en bois, rafistolés avec des morceaux de tissus ça et là. On nettoyait également les plaies du dos des esclaves, marqué par les coups de fouets dont on entendait les échos de leur claquement. Ils arrivèrent enfin au baraquement trente-quatre. L'Orque qui gardait l'endroit passa des chaînes portant deux numéros aux poignets de la jeune fille. L'un était le numéro de la cellule et l'autre le numéro trois. Il la fit entrer. Calen et Theren jetèrent un dernier regard sur Iniel avant de s'en aller. La cellule était plutôt grande et profonde et il y avait des couchages et quelques meubles fabriqués avec du bois.

« Oh bien le bonjour gente dame ! Je m'appelle Miron Bobuc et voici monsieur Samsagace Gamegie, Sam pour les amis ! Soyez la bienvenue dans notre modeste demeure ! », s'exclama une petite voix qui s'approcha d'Iniel. « C'est bien peu de choses mais nous amassons du bois en attendant d'embellir cet endroit. »

Il s'agissait de deux Hobbit. Les deux portaient les traces de leur esclavagisme mais souriaient pourtant jusqu'aux oreilles et étaient vraiment des plus chaleureux. Le Hobbit qui avait parlé, Miron, attrapa gentiment la main d'Iniel et fit un baisemain. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant et semblait avoir passé énormément d'hivers. Et cette dernière vit avec effroi qu'il portait un bandeau sur les yeux. Il était aveugle. Le dénommé Sam, qui avait une masse de cheveux bouclés tirant vers le blond qui tombaient sur ses yeux et qui avait de bonnes joues, fit également un baisemain maladroit. Il était très intimidé par les dames, surtout celles qui étaient aussi belles qu'Iniel. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et osa même sourire, la compagnie de ces deux personnages ne pouvait être qu'agréable. Ils apportaient du réconfort à son coeur.

« Quel est votre nom, ma dame ? », demanda le dénommé Sam.

« Je m'appelle Iniel. », répondit-elle avec douceur.

« Oh mais c'est un prénom elfique ? Pourtant vous ne semblez pas être une elfe à moins que mes sensations ne m'abusent ! », s'exclama Miron.

« Je suis une humaine, effectivement. Et peut-être même un peu plus que cela, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire que vous le sachiez. Je vous remercie d'un tel accueil même si j'aurais aimé qu'il se fasse dans un endroit moins hostile. », fit-elle avec un soupir de désespoir.

« N'ayez pas peur ma chère, cet endroit est moins horrible qu'il n'y paraît lorsqu'on comprend les règles et qu'on sait comment profiter des quelques plaisirs auxquels nous pouvons avoir accès. », fit Miron qui serrait entre ses petites mains la main d'Iniel.

« Tenez, mangez, vous êtes toute pâle ! », fit Sam en lui donnant du lembas, le pain elfique.

« Comment avez-vous eu ce pain ! Il est excellent ! », s'émerveilla Iniel en croquant dedans à pleines dents.

« Les Orques n'apprécient pas la nourriture elfique alors ils nous en donnent de temps en temps. », expliqua Miron qui s'en prit un morceau également.

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? », demanda tristement Iniel. « Je crois que cet Uruk-Hai veut… que je devienne une servante de son palais. »

Il y eut un silence. Miron et Sam se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et bien que Miron n'ait pas la vue, ils savaient bien quelle expression d'inquiétude pouvait se voir sur le visage de l'autre. Et ce n'était pas sans raison, Oguluk avait beau avoir quelques manières et quelques idées sur la décence, il aimait beaucoup les jeunes femmes et la plupart devenaient les ombres d'elles-mêmes après être passées par l'Uruk-Hai. Iniel, qui l'ignorait en fut encore plus inquiète en voyant leur air grave.

« Ma chère enfant, la chance ne vous a pas choisie mais sachez qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Sam a des amis qui savent comment vaincre le Noir. », fit doucement Miron avec optimisme.

« Le… Noir ? », balbutia Iniel.

Miron s'approcha d'elle et murmura très bas à son oreille le nom de Sauron. Cette dernière se redressa à l'annonce de ce nom. Ils l'appelaient le Noir pour ne pas être réprimandés.

« En êtes-vous certain, Sam ? », demanda Iniel.

« Oui, nous étions neuf il y a quelques temps et nous avions une mission à laquelle nous avons échoué mais je sais que mes amis n'abandonneront jamais la lutte, faites-moi confiance ma dame ! », fit Sam avec un espoir ardent brûlant dans ses yeux.

« Neuf ? Neuf Hobbits pour s'occuper du Noir ? », s'étonna Iniel.

« Oh non bien sûr, toutes les races étaient réunies, à l'exception des Orques bien entendus, et nous possédions l'anneau. Nous devions le détruire dans la Montagne du Destin. », expliqua Sam.

Iniel écarquilla les yeux. Toutes les pièces s'emboîtèrent. Isor lui avait parlé des amis de l'elfe Legolas qui devaient détruire l'anneau. Et ce petit Hobbit était l'un d'eux elle en était persuadée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma jeune amie ? », demanda Miron. « Je sens que quelque chose vous tracasse ! »

« Comment faites-vous ? », demanda Iniel avec surprise.

« Les Valar ont permis que l'on m'ôte la vue mais ont développé mes autres sens. », fit Miron.

« Et bien… Sam, y avait-il un elfe parmi vos neufs compagnons ? », demanda Iniel avec embarras.

« Bien sûr ! Legolas qu'il s'appelle ! C'était le meilleur de nos combattants ! Vous le connaissez ? Oh oui surement, c'est le fils de Thranduil, le roi de la Forêt Noire, peu commode à ce qu'on dit ! », énuméra Sam avec émerveillement. De bons souvenirs lui apparaissaient.

« Lego… Il était dans ma cité ! », fit Iniel.

« Vraiment ? Il est vivant ! Je le savais, je le savais ! », s'exclama Sam tandis qu'il sautillait de joie, en secouant les bras de Miron qui lui souriait. « Où est votre cité ? »

« Il est parti avec notre reine à la recherche de vos compagnons, j'ignore où il se trouve mais je suis certaine qu'ils sont allés vers le royaume de la Forêt Noire. », fit Iniel.

« Numéro trente-quatre, trois ! », lança la voix grave et rauque d'un Orque qui attendait devant la cellule.

« Allez-y. », souffla Miron.

Iniel se leva et marcha très vite jusqu'à l'entrée de la cellule avec un air penaud. L'Orque ouvrit la cellule et la fit sortir. Il contrôla qu'il s'agissait du bon numéro et lui intima de marcher vers la gauche. Il l'emmena vers une autre aile du souterrain, l'aile de l'éducation. Une éducation faite par la violence et un travail incessant. Il la fit entrer dans une grande maison de bois. Elle s'étalait sur toute la longueur et comportait deux étages, elle arrivait pratiquement au plafond du souterrain. Un humain la reçut et la fit entrer. Il portait un casque argenté et à sa ceinture qui enserrait son armure de la même couleur pendait un fouet et une épée. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

« Vingt-quatre, six ! », beugla-t-il.

Une jeune Hobbit toute frêle arriva aussitôt. Frêle mais ayant du caractère car ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle malveillante. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle détestait ce personnage. Elle était blonde avec de petites nattes et portait des habits de bonne, très sales. Elle salua l'humain d'un signe de tête, les mains posées sur sa jupe.

« Donne-lui les tâches de Six, deux. Elle ne reviendra pas ici dorénavant. », ordonna l'humain avant de s'éloigner.

« Oui maître ! Venez, ma petite, vous allez vous occuper de nettoyer ces gamelles. Ces chiffons seront vos meilleurs camarades ma chère. Soyez minutieuse, sinon vous recevrez des coups de fouets. Ceci est votre nouvelle tenue maintenant, vous pouvez vous vêtir dans cette pièce. Vous avez cinq minutes. », l'avertit la petite Hobbit.

« Quel est votre nom ? », demanda Iniel.

« Vingt-quatre, six ! Et maintenant au travail ! Après, je vous apprendrais à recoudre et à réparer les armures Orques. », fit la Hobbit.

Iniel entra dans la pièce indiquée et se changea. C'était une robe rapiécée comme la petite Hobbit portait. Elle avait dû appartenir à une humaine car elle lui allait parfaitement. Elle alla ensuite dans l'autre pièce où attendait sa corvée et elle attrapa les chiffons. Elle observa la montagne de vaisselle qui se trouvait entassée dans la pièce à même le sol. Il y avait de l'eau également et elle vit qu'un Orque faisait des rondes parmi les différentes pièces, aussi s'attela-t-elle à sa besogne. Elle frottait vigoureusement la graisse qui couvrait les différents récipients.

* * *

><p><strong>Héhé j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il est un peu noir et obscur mais ça fait parti du charme de l'histoire et me permet d'introduire plusieurs choses dont notre cher ami Hobbit Samsagace Gamegie ! Et d'autres part, c'est un des aspects de la Terre du Milieu sous la domination de Sauron et je trouvais que les Hobbits nuançaient tout de même le tout et apportaient une lueur d'espoir dans ce cadre.<strong>

**Le chapitre suivant arrivera très vite car il est presque fini ! A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !**


	10. Vers les neiges éternelles - Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9 avec un peu d'avance. Merci aux quelques reviews que j'ai eu, c'est très motivant !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Et pas de distinctions de langage pour ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 9 - Vers les neiges éternelles*<p>

***PDV Naessë***

J'étais assise dans ma cellule. Cette dernière était faite de pierre et la grille qui me retenait dans cette petite pièce était extrêmement solide, néanmoins pas assez pour contrer mes pouvoirs. J'aurais pu faire exploser la porte et m'échapper mais à quoi bon, grâce aux vibrations que je percevais dans la terre et la pierre, je savais qu'il y avait des gardes partout. A vrai dire j'attendais le moment précis où les troupes de Sauron arriveront, il me sera alors facile de m'échapper. Et si je ne m'en sortais pas, je savais que tôt ou tard, la vérité serait révélée et cela donnera lieu à une énième guerre, plus égalitaire que celle que nous vivons mais pas moins meurtrière. J'entendis des pas descendre l'escalier qui menait aux quelques cellules où je me trouvais. C'était Legolas. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il était toujours là, cela me donnait presque envie de sourire.

« Naessë ? », appela-t-il.

« Oui, je suis là. Cela dit je me demande où vous pensiez que j'étais. », fis-je avec cynisme.

Il s'approcha de ma cellule et ce qu'il vit eut l'air de l'amuser. Me voir assise par terre, faire des ricochets sur les murs avec une pierre trouvée à terre devait effectivement être hilarant.

« Vous auriez pu utiliser vos pouvoirs. », murmura-t-il.

« Oh mais pourquoi, je suis très bien ici. J'attendrais que vos chers soldats soient en fuite et après nous verrons si j'ai envie de sortir. », répondis-je avec un sourire.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, je peux défier les gardes. Sauron arrivera demain dans la soirée et il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici. Comment voudriez-vous payer votre dette sinon ? », demanda-t-il en me décochant lui aussi un sourire.

« Très chevaleresque de votre part mais à quoi bon payer ma dette si en plus des Orques et de toutes ces créatures formidablement odieuses, nous avions en plus les elfes de votre peuple contre nous ? », demandais-je

Ce dernier marqua une pause. C'était bien un prince, se croyant toujours protégé derrière sa couronne. C'était étrange, je pensais qu'il était assez calculateur mais finalement, il était un de ces elfes sensibles, qui aime bien la justice rare dans ce bas monde.

« Partez, je vous rattraperais. Vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi. », fit-elle doucement en s'approchant de la grille.

« Mais… », protesta-t-il.

« C'est un ordre, votre altesse ! », lançais-je avec un petit rire. « Allez, vous devez aider votre peuple, je saurais sortir de là. »

Legolas s'apprêta à protester de nouveau mais fut vite stoppé par la détermination que j'affichais. Je saurais me sortir d'ici bien avant que Sauron et ses troupes n'arrivent à investir le royaume entier. Je lui fis un dernier sourire et il repartit, non sans hésitation. Je m'apprêtais à m'endormir à présent, bercée par les quelques échos qui parvenaient à mes oreilles.

***PDV Narration***

Iniel avait enfin été autorisée à repartir dans sa cellule après plus de douze heures de travail jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait nettoyé absolument tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et elle eut le sol et les murs à faire en prime car elle n'allait pas assez vite au goût du maître. Deux coups de fouets reçus pour avoir brisé un plat et trois pour sa lenteur. Son dos la brûlait atrocement et elle le toucha à plusieurs reprises et vit que ses doigts étaient tâchés de son propre sang. Elle eut du mal à se tenir droite pour saluer le maître qui appela le garde de sa cellule pour qu'il la ramène et il valait mieux qu'elle marche sinon elle se ferait traîner par terre comme elle avait vu le faire avec un garçon de la maison voisine qui ne pouvait plus se relever. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cellule et la poussèrent violemment à l'intérieur. Elle eut bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambes mais parvint à rejoindre son couchage qui se composait d'une cape très épaisse que Sam avait réussi à dénicher et d'un peu de paille dessous. Elle dut s'allonger avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas éveiller davantage la brûlure de son dos. Miron et Sam qui étaient endormis se réveillèrent d'un bond.

« Oh ma dame, comment allez-vous ? », demanda Miron l'air ensommeillé.

« Je… Mis à part mon dos qui me brûle, je vais bien. », fit-elle en se redressant finalement en position assise. Elle descendit légèrement les bretelles juste en-dessous de l'épaule pour montrer les quelques plaies qu'elle avait reçu. Ces derniers eurent l'air désolé et accablé par les blessures de la jeune fille. Elle chuchotait comme les deux compères pour ne réveiller personne et ne pas s'attirer les foudres du garde. « Mais je peux me soigner seulement si vous me cachez avec votre cape du garde dehors. »

« Comment… ? », demanda alors Sam.

« Faites ce que je vous dis, ayez confiance. », fit Iniel avec douceur.

Les deux Hobbits attrapèrent les capes qui recouvraient la montagne de paille qui composait leur lit et les étendirent de sorte à ce que le garde ne puisse plus voir. Iniel mima un cercle avec ses mains et un petit halo d'énergie s'y forma avant de courir sur son corps, refermant au passage les blessures occasionnées par la journée. Elle se contrôla avec force pour ne pas émettre trop de lumière. Miron et Sam étaient vraiment impressionnés, ils étaient bouche bée et regardaient avec stupeur les plaies se refermer. Une fois le sortilège rompu, les Hobbits laissèrent retomber leur cape et les replacèrent sur leurs lits.

« Vous êtes une magicienne ? », demanda Sam avec les yeux brillants.

« Pas… exactement mais vous pouvez le dire ainsi. », fit Iniel.

« Comment cela pas exactement ? », demanda Miron.

« Et bien, je fais parti des sorcières, ceux qu'on appelle magiciens ne sont pas tout à fait comme nous. », expliqua Iniel.

« C'est incroyable ! Vous auriez pu les utiliser pour vous enfuir ! », s'exclama Sam à voix basse.

« Et laisser cette cité ainsi ? Non, je veux trouver un moyen d'aider tout le monde. Et pour vaincre l'ennemi, il faut d'abord le comprendre, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« C'est très sage mais imprudent ma chère, il se peut que vous ne sortiez jamais. », fit tristement Miron.

« Si j'arrive à rallier un certain nombre à ma cause, cela peut fonctionner. », déclara Iniel avec persuasion.

« Je n'ai pas totalement foi en votre plan mais nous vous aiderons par tous les moyens, vous pouvez en être sûre ma dame. N'est-ce pas Sam ? », fit Miron avec un regard pétillant tandis qu'il se tournait vers Sam.

« Evidemment ! », répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne nuit chers messieurs. », fit Iniel en bâillant à moitié, se couchant sur le dos pour s'endormir en quelques minutes.

« Bonne nuit, ma dame. », firent en chœur les deux Hobbit avant de faire de même.

_.~0~._

Un tremblement se fit ressentir et Naessë se leva aussitôt dans sa cellule. Elle sentait la terre trembler et pas de façon naturelle. Elle tremblait très fortement et Naessë eut bien du mal à tenir debout et s'affaissa contre le mur. Il y avait là de la magie noire, elle en était certaine et elle allait mourir si le haut de la cellule lui tombait dessus. Soudain, sa cellule se disloqua de la petite cour qu'il y avait devant. Les barreaux se décrochèrent et basculèrent dans le vide. La roche commença à se fissurer petit à petit. Si elles atteignaient Naessë, elle basculerait dans le vide. Et les tremblements ne cessèrent pas et s'amplifièrent même. Elle courut le plus vite possible pour sauter depuis sa cellule ouverte jusqu'à la cour, qui était encore intacte. Elle ne sauta pas assez loin et se raccrocha de justesse au bloc de la cour, les pieds dans le vide. Elle tenta de remonter par la force des bras mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

_« Tu ne peux pas mourir ici, Naessë. Pas maintenant ! »_, s'intima-t-elle en forçant encore sur ses bras, en vain. Elle appela à l'aide. « Aidez-moi ! »

Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé que ce serait facile. Un bloc se décrocha et sa main gauche se déroba, la faisant se balancer dangereusement sur une main. L'autre se raccrocha bien vite sur le bord que Naessë regardait de façon désespérée. Elle regarda en bas et vit que le gouffre était suffisamment profond pour qu'elle meure sur le coup. Elle se sentit faiblir, ses mains s'écorchant sur la roche qui commençait à se fissurer. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage tandis que son regard balayait la roche qui se craquelait. Soudain elle lâcha prise et ferma fortement ses yeux, n'osant pas se voir mourir. Elle se sentit arrêtée net dans sa chute, rattrapée par deux bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva jusqu'à tomber sur les yeux bleus de Legolas. Ce dernier la remonta avec force et l'aida à se relever. Elle était sous le choc de l'émotion, ses yeux tendaient vers le gris et le noir tout en passant par diverses nuances de bleu, entremêlés de peur et de soulagement aussi.

« Je ne vous attendais plus ! », s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'en aviez pas fini avec moi, alors j'attendais patiemment que vous sortiez. », fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit ! Il faut partir ! », s'exclama Naessë qui sentait que la plateforme ne tiendrait pas davantage.

« Je n'osais vous le demander ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! », répliqua-t-elle en s'élançant vers les escaliers dont certaines marches étaient partiellement détruites.

« Un merci aurait pu suffire ! », lança-t-il alors qu'il la suivait.

« Je vous remercierais bien maintenant mais le protocole prend un temps que nous n'avons pas ! »

Ils gravirent les nombreuses marches en un temps record alors que toutes les plateformes qui se trouvaient sous eux s'affaissaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des habitations, c'était la panique parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas encore partis. Tout le monde s'agitait et courait dans tous les sens, criant quelques mots en elfique pour prévenir ceux qui avaient choisi de rester. Legolas entraîna Naessë à sa suite vers les écuries. Il entra et prit son cheval, qui ne portait qu'une bride. Il monta dessus et tendit un bras vers Naessë, qu'elle hésita à prendre. Mais elle la prit néanmoins et monta derrière lui, s'accrochant à contrecœur à sa taille. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et talonna son cheval, ouvrant en grand les stalles, libérant ainsi les autres chevaux pour qu'ils puissent vivre eux aussi. Legolas dirigeait sa monture avec grande précision pour ne heurter personne et en quelques minutes, ils galopaient déjà dans la forêt sombre, la porte étant grande ouverte. On pouvait voir au loin les Orques grogner en se ruant vers le royaume de la Forêt Noir. Le cœur de Legolas se serra à l'idée de voir tout ce qui avait été sa vie réduit à néant. Malgré l'absence de selle, ils n'eurent aucun mal à garder l'équilibre, montant tous les deux depuis bien des hivers. Ils suivirent le sentier tracé par les gardes deux jours plus tôt et qui avait servi à évacuer la majorité de la population pour arriver à la lisière de la forêt.

Naessë se cramponnait à Legolas qui ne faisait pas dans la dentelle avec son cheval pour le pousser au maximum afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, ils se tournèrent vers cette dernière et entendirent les cris Orques qui hululaient de joie à l'idée de dévaster un énième royaume. Soudain Naessë ressentit une violente sensation et elle porta ses mains à sa tête et on vit des flammes s'élever au loin dans la forêt.

« Les arbres sont en train de mourir. Je les entends agoniser. », fit Legolas avec tristesse.

« Je les sens moi aussi. Et votre père ? », demanda Naessë.

« Il s'en sera sorti, c'est un grand guerrier. Toute la population ou presque a été évacuée. Nous devrions partir nous aussi. », conseilla Legolas.

« Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. », répondit Naessë.

Et ils se remirent au galop, ne sachant pas exactement où ils allaient mais Legolas avait en tête de rejoindre les montagnes au nord dans l'espoir d'y trouver Aragorn. Naessë ne posa pas de question sur la direction, Legolas semblait sûr de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au magnifique royaume des elfes détruits par les Orques. Elle se rappelait encore lorsqu'on avait brûlé les humbles habitations des sorcières il y a plus de deux cent ans et se souvint alors combien elle était triste et effrayée alors qu'elle s'enfuyait vers une terre inconnue et mystérieuse.

Ils galopèrent pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Ils rejoignirent l'Anduin qu'ils suivirent rigoureusement, Legolas connaissant très bien cette région. Il voyait déjà de très loin le Carrock et son escalier géant et savait que l'ancien gué ne serait plus très loin à présent. Il sentait que Naessë était littéralement bouche bée devant la beauté du paysage automnal. Les grandes plaines, les arbres, le soleil qui se levait à peine et le fracas du fleuve avait de quoi impressionner. Elle profitait de chaque seconde et gravait toutes ces images dans sa mémoire. Puis elle observa le fleuve sans voir de passage visible.

« Dites-moi, vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il nous faudrait nous mouiller, elfe. », fit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Il y a un ancien gué, autrefois il y avait un pont et c'est le seul endroit où l'on peut traverser sans trop se mouiller comme vous dites. », expliqua l'elfe qui montrait justement ce dont il parlait.

« Si vous le dites. », répondit-elle en se replongeant dans la contemplation du paysage.

Ils y parvinrent enfin. Effectivement c'était l'endroit le moins profond du fleuve et lorsque Legolas intima à sa monture d'augmenter légèrement l'allure, ce dernier s'enfonça allègrement dans l'eau claire et avança avec courage. Le courant était plutôt fort mais le cheval résistait, le poids qu'il avait sur le dos l'aidant un peu. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté sans trop de difficultés, le cheval ayant confiance en son cavalier qui l'encourageait gentiment. Naessë eut un sourire en observant la complicité qu'il y avait entre Legolas et son cheval.

« J'ai rarement vu une telle complicité entre un animal et son maître. », commenta-t-elle.

« C'est vrai que c'est un véritable ami, il m'a accompagné tellement de fois et je l'ai dressé moi-même. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais de le reprendre. », fit Legolas tout en guidant sa monture avec ses rênes.

« Il vous le rend bien, je me demande d'ailleurs si ma jument est bien rentrée. », soupira Naessë.

« Les chevaux n'ont pas leur pareil pour retrouver leur route. Nous avions un poney qui nous accompagnait moi et mes huit autres compagnons. Il appartenait à un Hobbit et lorsque nous l'avions laissé, il a retrouvé sa route tout seul sans encombre. », raconta-t-il avec un regard dans le vague, songeant encore au voyage qu'il avait entreprit quelques mois plus tôt.

« On va dire que je suis rassurée. », rit-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du gué pour permettre au cheval de se reposer car traverser ce fleuve à fort courant avait été éreintant. Les deux compagnons s'assirent sur deux rochers l'un en face de l'autre et soufflèrent. Legolas se releva et s'approcha de Naessë.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez récupérer ceci. », commença-t-il en sortant de sous sa cape une dague dans son fourreau sculpté de symboles blancs.

« Ma dague ! », s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses mains, l'admirant comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille amie. « Merci, j'aurais été quelque peu embarrassée si nous avions eu un comité d'accueil. »

Un gargouillis sourd se fit entendre. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'elle n'avait rien mangé du tout et son estomac criait, hurlait famine. Naessë eut un rougissement qu'elle calma aussitôt et Legolas d'un air amusé sortit des lembas, de sous sa cape.

« Dites-moi, votre cape est comme une caverne aux trésors ou vous avez caché une sacoche sous votre habit ? », demanda Naessë avec un sourire narquois.

« Disons que je suis plein de mystères. », dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Faites attention à vos chevilles, bientôt elles enfleront tellement que vous ne pourrez plus monter sur votre cheval et je devrais dire adieu à vos mystères. », se moqua Naessë tout en mordant dans un lembas.

Elle en mangea trois d'affilé et Legolas se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas mangé du tout depuis plus d'une journée et il se sentit stupide de ne pas lui avoir proposé plus tôt.

« Et l'on dit que cela peut remplir un estomac d'homme. », fit Legolas en la regardant manger goulûment les lembas.

« Je dois en posséder trois alors ! », plaisanta-t-elle. « Savez-vous où nous allons ? »

« Oui, je vais chercher mon ami Aragorn, il se trouve dans le nord, vous l'avez entendu comme moi. », indiqua Legolas en pointant le nord de sa main.

« Effectivement. Et nous sommes à combien de lieues de cet endroit ? », demanda Naessë.

« Je dirais… une trentaine environs, nous sommes encore assez loin des montagnes. », calcula Legolas avec sa mémoire infaillible.

« J'espère qu'ils procurent de chaudes étoffes pour la montagne car cette robe est des plus inconfortables et ne couvre pas vraiment énormément de chose. », ironisa Naessë.

« Je vous donnerais ma cape, les elfes ne craignent pas le froid. », fit-il en observant l'horizon.

« Trop aimable ! », le remercia-t-elle avec son sarcasme habituel.

Soudain elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vivement sur les lieues qu'ils venaient de parcourir. Elle se leva aussitôt et Legolas la regarda pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait pour qu'elle devienne d'un coup aussi suspicieuse envers le paysage qui était des plus majestueux.

« Nous devons partir, nous sommes suivis. », fit-elle d'un ton plus sec.

« Comment le savez-vous ? », questionna Legolas. Il ne sentait pas grand-chose même avec ses sens surdéveloppés.

« Faites-moi confiance je le sais, je peux capter les ondes magiques et celles qui arrivent sur nous ne seront pas vraiment d'une bonne compagnie si elles nous trouvent. », expliqua-t-elle avec exaspération. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui faire confiance ?

« Ne vous énervez pas, je demandais simplement. », fit-il d'une voix plus douce, pour la calmer.

Naessë se radoucit et s'approcha de l'elfe toujours assis sur la pierre. Elle s'approcha à petits pas et, se baissant légèrement, posa une main sur sa joue. Cette dernière était chaude et contrastait avec la fraicheur de sa peau. Elle enviait les elfes qui ne ressentaient pas la température. Bien sûr, ses pouvoirs pourraient lui permettre d'avoir de la chaleur mais elle préférait les conserver pour un moment plus propice. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées et ses yeux se teintèrent d'espièglerie. Elle les plongea dans ceux de Legolas, qui était comme dans l'attente de savoir ce que lui réservait Naessë.

« Vous posez bien trop de questions elfe. », murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Legolas se sentait très étrange après ce contact, une sensation qui ne l'avait jamais traversé auparavant et qui se répandait dans le contact qu'il avait avec elle. Avec cette main fraîche et douce qui se retira presque aussitôt. Et ce regard qu'ils s'étaient jetés, était des plus profonds et des plus sincères, c'était une expérience troublante pour les deux êtres. Naessë se releva et se félicita mentalement d'avoir su troubler ce petit prince. Car même si elle était tout autant troublée, elle sentait que Legolas était un peu perdu. Elle alla vers le cheval qui broutait paisiblement et monta dessus sous les yeux éberlués de Legolas.

« Alors, vous montez ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Derrière vous ? », questionna Legolas.

« Bien sûr que non, sur sa tête ! », ironisa-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix autoritaire. « Derrière moi. A mon tour de prendre les rênes. »

« Ai-je le choix ? », demanda-t-il avec un air malicieux.

« Oui, vous pouvez courir derrière nous ! », rit-elle en le laissant se hisser sur le cheval.

« Mes nobles jambes se sentent bien mieux à cheval. », fit Legolas avec humour.

« Vos nobles jambes, vous dites ? Accrochez-vous ! », ordonna Naessë avec un petit rire. Il avait de l'humour cet elfe, une chose bien rare.

Ce dernier eut quelques réticences à s'accrocher à Naessë. Poser les mains sur les hanches d'une femme n'était pas une chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire mais il n'eut pas le choix, son cheval démarra en trombe et en quelques secondes ils étaient déjà au grand galop. Un elfe étant très léger, le cheval n'avait que le poids de Naessë à supporter. Legolas la dirigeait parfois lorsqu'elle hésitait mais dans l'ensemble la laissa faire. La chaleur que dégageait le corps de Naessë réveillait les sensations étranges qu'il avait ressenties. Il ne parvenait pas à définir leur signification. Cette dernière se sentait agréablement bien, d'une part l'encolure du cheval qui se balançait au rythme de son galop et de l'autre Legolas et ses mains qu'il avait posé sur les hanches, sans trop presser. Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'eussent à s'arrêter une seule fois. Après plus de trois heures, ils arrivaient enfin vers les montagnes, magnifiques et impénétrables, surplombant toute la plaine avec la blanche neige à leur sommet.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, un personnage de la Communauté va y apparaître. Je compte sur vous !<strong>


	11. Rencontre impromptue - Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 10 et son titre toujours aussi évocateur (j'ai l'impression de faire des titres aussi passionnants que ceux d'un cours d'histoire mais bon, jusque là on ne m'a pas fait de réflexion !). Il sera exclusivement dédié à la partie du voyage de Naessë, Iniel réapparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Toujours la distinction des langues : **Normal** Commun / **_Italique_** Elfique (L'italique est aussi utilisé pour les flashbacks et les rêves).**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 10 - Rencontre impromptue*<p>

Naessë s'était remise au pas à présent et frissonnait. Le froid de la montagne descendait déjà vers eux et la neige tombait en fins flocons. Legolas ôta sa cape de voyage verte et la passa autour des épaules de Naessë, qui l'attacha et remercia d'un regard chaleureux l'elfe. Elle mit la capuche cousue à la cape et se réchauffa peu à peu, sentant le corps chaud du cheval entre ses jambes ainsi que le souffle de Legolas dans son dos. Elle n'avait vu la montagne que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie et était visiblement impressionnée, ce qui fit sourire Legolas.

« Vous moqueriez-vous de moi, elfe ? », demanda-t-elle sans même lui jeter un regard.

« Nullement, votre majesté. », fit-il en utilisant une voix niaise pour le mot majesté.

« Et maintenant ? Quelle montagne choisirons-nous de gravir en premier ? », demanda-t-elle en souriant vers lui cette fois ci.

« Aucune, nous allons plutôt nous intéresser à ce qu'il se passe à leurs pieds. », fit Legolas en pointant du doigt les cavernes non loin de là.

Ils y allèrent très doucement, au pas, dans le cas où il y aurait d'autres personnes indésirables dans les parages. Naessë sentait que l'onde de magie noire qu'elle avait perçue s'était éloignée et n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur les alentours proches. Elle entendit Legolas bander son arc et tendre la corde, la flèche prête à empaler le premier ennemi qui apparaîtra. Il descendit d'ailleurs de la monture et fit signe à Naessë de laisser le cheval ici. Il entendait des bruits de craquement de branches et de feuillages agités. Naessë dégaina sa dague et resta aux côtés de Legolas. La nuit tombait et il était très difficile de percevoir les dangers qui entouraient les deux compères. Soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de derrière un rocher et se rua sur Naessë.

Cette dernière para le premier coup de l'épée de l'ennemi et fit un saut sur le côté, depuis lequel elle tendit sa jambe pour faire tomber l'individu. Ce dernier trébucha et se rattrapa in extremis mais la dague de Naessë frappa violemment du plat de sa lame les doigts de l'individu, qui lâchèrent l'épée. Elle attrapa l'individu par le cou et le plaqua contre le rocher qui lui avait servi de cachette. Elle le menaçait de sa dague.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle, les yeux rouges de colère.

« Legolas ? », demanda la silhouette toujours encapuchonnée.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et soudain il le reconnut et se précipita presque vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras sous l'air incongru de Naessë qui faisait tournoyer sa dague entre ses doigts en signe d'indignation.

« Aragorn, mon ami ! Il n'y a pas idées de me faire de telles frayeurs ! », s'exclama Legolas qui partit dans un éclat de rire tout comme l'individu.

« Legolas, je savais que vous étiez vivant ! J'en était certain ! », fit Aragorn en tapant amicalement l'épaule de l'elfe.

Les deux souriaient et semblaient ravis. C'était une relation fraternelle qui les liait dès le début, en quelques secondes, toutes les images de leur précédent voyages reparurent dans leurs esprits. Naessë soupira et alla se percher sur un autre rocher, maniant son arme jusqu'à ce que l'on daigne s'intéresser à elle. Ce qui prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Non pas qu'elle aimait être le centre de l'attention mais c'était une question de respect quoique ça l'amusait un peu. Ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver, l'amitié tissée durant leur quête ne les ayant jamais quittée. Legolas était plus qu'heureux de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et Aragorn, qui vivait jusque là en solitaire dans les cavernes du Nord se réjouissait de repartir à l'aventure et de laisser une bonne fois pour toute le Rôdeur qu'il fut derrière lui.

« Dame Naessë, venez je vous prie et laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et héritier du trône du Gondor. », fit enfin Legolas qui observait avec un sourire l'impatience de Naessë qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa dague.

« Legolas, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'ennuyer cette Dame avec divers usages. », fit Aragorn avec un sourire.

« Effectivement. Je suis enchantée, je m'appelle Naessë, fille de… peu importe. », fit-elle néanmoins avec une légère révérence comme l'usage l'imposait. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Legolas qui continua sur sa lancée. « Je laisse à Legolas le soin de vous ennuyer avec les usages qui me sont dus. »

« Il s'agit d'une des majestés du royaume de Rhûn, et… C'est également une humaine dotée de magie. », expliqua Legolas qui fit un demi-sourire face à l'air éberlué d'Aragorn qui observait Naessë, comme dans l'attente d'une preuve mais ne demanda rien à ce sujet.

« J'ignorais qu'il existait un royaume à Rhûn ! », s'étonna Aragorn.

« C'est parce qu'il est bien caché, croyez-moi mon ami. Même un elfe ne saurait le trouver. », fit Legolas en observant Naessë avec un sourire.

« C'est un plaisir pour moi, vraiment. Une rencontre si tranchante… », commenta Aragorn amicalement en faisant une petite révérence. Après tout il s'agissait d'une reine.

« Vous vous êtes jeté sur moi, je vous le rappelle. », railla-t-elle. « Et bien Legolas, après tout ce que vous avez pu me dire sur ce fameux Aragorn, je l'imaginais plus combatif. »

Les trois se mirent à rire. Naessë appréciait déjà cet humain, car malgré qu'il soit un futur roi, il était accessible et ne semblait même pas se soucier de savoir si un jour une couronne allait se poser sur sa tête. Il avait les cheveux noirs et emmêlés par le manque d'entretien et sa barbe était très présente et lui donnait un air atrocement viril et humain tout simplement. Quel changement, depuis qu'elle supportait la perfection inchangée de Legolas, elle appréciait de retrouver des humains. Il portait une tunique royale noire, salie, et une cape noire rapiécée par-dessus. Son collier, offert par celle qu'il aimait était toujours attaché autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un roi mais pourtant avait une certaine allure et avait une façon de parler qui inspirait le respect.

« Avez-vous une quelconque information sur nos compagnons, _mellon_ ? », demanda Aragorn d'un ton très sérieux.

« Aucune, j'ai appris que Minas Tirith ainsi que le Gondor et le Rohan étaient tombés. Certains ont choisi de s'allier à lui pour ne pas être détruits. La Comté elle aussi est tombée, Sauron fait tout pour avoir une emprise sur les quatre coins de cette Terre. », fit sombrement Legolas.

« Je suis… atterré de l'apprendre. », répondit Aragorn qui avait du mal à mettre des mots sur la terreur qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Il imaginait parfaitement bien ce que Sauron avait fait à ces cités, aux pauvres petits Hobbits. Il fallait intervenir et vite. « Il nous faut intervenir. »

« Nous devons retrouver Gimli et les autres. Peut-être que le seigneur Elrond et son don de clairvoyance peuvent nous être utiles. », fit Legolas.

Aragorn vit aussitôt le visage d'Arwen apparaître à lui. Elle était de plus en plus faible, il pouvait le ressentir, la couleur du médaillon qu'il avait toujours à son cou diminuait en luminosité. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes et le réconfort de ses douces paroles. Elle lui manquait plus que tout mais il n'aurait pu se permettre de traverser les montagnes qui grouillaient d'Orque seul. Il serait allé immédiatement à Rivendell pour y retrouver sa bien-aimée et trouver une solution avec le seigneur Elrond, son père. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il n'aurait la main d'Arwen qu'à la condition de redevenir roi. Et il croyait s'être approché du but, enfin, pendant la bataille des portes du Mordor.

« Excusez-moi mais qui est le seigneur Elrond ? », demanda innocemment Naessë qui ignorait à peu près tout de ce qui se passait en Terre du Milieu. Excepté la forêt noire car c'est là qu'elle et ses sœurs avaient vécu.

« C'est un seigneur elfe qui habite Rivendell. Il possède un don de clairvoyance et est sans aucun doute le plus grand guérisseur de cette Terre. C'est lui qui a unifié notre Communauté. », expliqua Legolas.

« Encore un elfe ? C'est une nouvelle des plus merveilleuses pour moi. », fit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Vous n'aimez pas les elfes ? », questionna Aragorn d'un air suspicieux.

« Il y a beaucoup d'elfe à Rhûn, ainsi que d'humains et de nains. Mais le dernier elfe que j'ai rencontré en Terre du Milieu m'a envoyé en prison. Les sorcières ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenues à Mirkwood. », fit Naessë avec un sourire pour masquer la rancune qui l'animait à la pensée du père de Legolas.

« Vous parlez du roi ? », demanda Aragorn.

« Oui, disons que son père nous a chassées, nous les sorcières, de la forêt Noire et qu'il a su transmettre le bon sentiment à son fils. », résuma-t-elle avec brièveté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elrond est certainement l'elfe le plus bienveillant sur cette Terre, il ne possède aucune hostilité dans son âme exceptée celle qu'il réserve au Mordor et ses alliés. Il est d'une grande sagesse et saura ce qu'il convient de faire. », fit Legolas en posant une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

« Alors allons-y ! », s'exclama Aragorn qui siffla.

Un cheval arriva au petit trot. Il était harnaché et prêt à être monté. Lui aussi transportait une sacoche, ce qui restait à Aragorn s'y trouvait ainsi que le produit d'une longue chasse à la nourriture. C'était Arod, son ancienne monture offerte par Eomer, Legolas le reconnut immédiatement. Arod était une monture des plus fidèles, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui sortit Aragorn du pétrin de la rivière et le ramena en vie au Gouffre de Helm. Aragorn se hissa dessus et Legolas ainsi que Naessë en firent tout autant sur le cheval de ce dernier. Legolas avait reprit la tête pour frustrer davantage Naessë qui bougonna en langue sorcière lorsqu'elle dû s'accrocher à Legolas. Cette langue n'échappa pas à Aragorn.

« Quelle est cette langue, majesté ? », demanda Aragorn subitement intéressé.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Naessë. Et il s'agit de la langue de ma cité, le Tebrynien. », dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« J'ignorais qu'il existait une telle langue. Je serais curieux de l'entendre à nouveau. », fit Aragorn qui souriait lui aussi.

« Vous pourriez l'apprendre. Nous avons l'intention de réintégrer les peuples de la Terre du Milieu et j'espère un jour pouvoir vous montrer ma cité. », fit-elle avec détermination.

_« Elle est étonnante ton alliée, Legolas. »_, déclara Aragorn en elfique à Legolas.

_« Et vous n'avez pas tout vu, mon ami. »_, répondit ce dernier.

_« Je vous le confirme. »_, répondit Naessë en elfique à son tour, créant la surprise chez le fils d'Arathorn.

« Vous parlez l'elfique ? Vous êtes une source de surprise, Naessë ! »

« Mon clan sorcier a vécu à Mirkwood et d'autre part j'ai été élevée par un elfe qui m'a tout appris. »

« C'est vraiment impressionnant, je me reconnais là dans vos propos. Après tout le seigneur Elrond lui-même m'a élevé comme son enfant. », déclara Aragorn en se perdant dans les pensées de son enfance.

« Vraiment ? Cela m'a tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment sage et généreux. », fit Naessë qui voyait en ces mots celui qu'elle considérait comme un père, Isor.

« Vous le constaterez vous-même. », se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Dites-moi, n'est-il pas dangereux de voyager de nuit dans ces montagnes ? », demanda Legolas.

« Peu importe que ce soit dangereux ou non. Ou bien nous allons à la rencontre des Orques, ou bien ceux qui nous talonnent depuis une journée vont venir eux-mêmes. », trancha Naessë.

« Vous êtes suivis ? », demanda alors Aragorn sans vraiment chercher de réponse. « Alors vous avez raison, il nous faut tout de même y aller. »

Naessë s'accrocha vivement à Legolas lorsque celui-ci mit le cheval au galop et réprima un sourire moqueur. Il aimait bien la surprendre et voir sa mine déconfite en conséquence. Aragorn observa les deux qui, au-delà de tout sarcasme, semblaient s'apprécier.

_.~0~._

Ils avançaient prudemment entre les montagnes. Les nuages dévoilaient et cachaient la lune par intermittence. Le vent soufflait avec force dans les conifères qui bordaient les montagnes mais les chevaux continuaient d'avancer d'un pas vaillant et ferme. Aragorn était aux aguets et posait quelquefois sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, Anduril, anciennement Narsil. L'épée avec laquelle il espérait vaincre le mal et reprendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit.

Il raconta à Legolas comment il était arrivé jusque dans les montagnes, il avait été poursuivi par deux Uruk-Hai qu'il avait finis par avoir en leur tendant un piège non loin de la rivière. Une technique des plus simples et pourtant très efficace. Legolas quant à lui, préféra ne pas trop en dire sur le peuple de Tebryn. Les montagnes pouvaient avoir des oreilles, surtout si elles grouillaient d'Orques. Naessë écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait autour d'elle et était impressionnée par cet humain qui était parvenu à s'en sortir seul dans une nature aussi hostile.

Le passage à travers les montagnes dura près d'une journée. Au matin, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger et pour détendre les chevaux. Il y avait là du lapin, des écureuils et toutes sortes d'animaux cueillis par les pièges d'Aragorn. Il restait quelques lembas à Legolas qui en fit profiter ses compagnons. Puis l'après-midi passa, ponctué par quelques bons souvenirs contés par Aragorn. Les montagnes s'éloignaient doucement derrière eux alors que le soleil faisait enfin son apparition. Ils rejoignirent la rivière la plus proche et s'arrêtèrent à nouveau.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Naessë.

« Nous sommes à environ deux jours de Rivendell. », répondit Aragorn. « Nous allons passer par ici, nous ne devrions pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. »

Il montra la rivière qui serpentait au milieu de la plaine. Cette dernière avait les couleurs de l'automne et le soleil commençait à décliner. Cette saison où les herbes commençaient à faiblir jusqu'à mourir en hiver puis renaître au printemps suivant, rétablissant le cycle perpétuel de la nature. C'était quelque chose qui fascinait Naessë presque autant que n'importe quel elfe, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sa magie venait des quatre saisons, des éléments, et par conséquent avait un sens très particulier à ses yeux. Elle songeait encore aux leçons de sa mère quand elle était plus petite.

_*Flash back*_

_« Ma chérie, tu vois ces roses ? »_

_« Oui, je les vois mère. », répondit Naessë._

_C'était alors une petite fille rousse qui écoutait avec ses grands yeux bleus sa mère qui lui montrait les fleurs. De magnifiques roses rouges avec des épines. Naessë avait appris à ne pas s'en saisir sans faire attention. Pourtant elle adorait ces fleurs, elles étaient belles et aussi rouges que le sang que buvaient les sorcières, aussi rouges que le sang qui coulait en chaque être._

_« Et bien les sorcières que nous sommes sont comme les fleurs. Un jour, tu t'épanouiras toi aussi et ta magie se définira comme l'un des quatre éléments. », expliqua la mère._

_« Que sont les éléments ? », demanda alors Naessë qui jetait un regard ignorant à sa mère qui rit doucement en lui caressant les cheveux._

_« L'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre. De ces éléments découle notre magie et quand le moment viendra, ta magie sera plus puissante et se définira comme l'élément qui gouverne ta vie. »_

_« Je ne comprends rien du tout ! », s'exaspéra Naessë._

_« Regarde moi par exemple ma chérie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, comme toi, ma magie pouvait venir de n'importe quel élément mais était très limitée. », commença sa mère qui continua sous le hochement de tête de sa fille. « Et bien un jour, ce jour peut venir tôt comme il peut venir tard, ta magie cessera de faire partie des quatre éléments pour se consacrer à un seul d'entre eux. Et ta magie n'en sera que plus puissante. C'est la terre qui m'a choisie. »_

_« Mais c'est injuste, je veux choisir moi ! », s'exclama Naessë._

_« C'est ton caractère qui définira la magie qui s'offrira à toi, ma petite rose. », rit-elle en serrant sa fille contre toi._

_« Tu crois que j'aurais quel élément ? », demanda Naessë._

_« Je vois de l'eau et du feu en toi. », répondit-elle._

_*Fin flash back*_

Soudain Naessë revint sur terre car elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'empara de l'arc de Legolas, d'une flèche de son carquois avec une vitesse qui étonna l'elfe et tira vers les maigres arbres qui les précédaient.

« Des Orques ! », lança-t-elle.

Aragorn dégaina son épée qui émit un bruit cristallin en sortant de son fourreau. Naessë avait lancé l'arc à Legolas pour qu'il puisse se battre pleinement et garda sa dague pointée vers les fourrés.

Deux Uruk-Hai et une dizaine d'Orques sortirent et les assaillirent de coups et de flèches. Les trois compagnons esquivèrent avec facilité les flèches. Alors que les archers s'apprêtaient à lancer une nouvelle salve de flèches, Aragorn se jeta sur l'Uruk-Hai avec courage. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à combattre de la sorte. Il maniait son épée cependant aussi bien que s'il avait combattu la veille. Naessë se dit qu'il ne manquait pas de cran et se jeta sur le deuxième, auquel elle asséna deux coups de poignards ainsi qu'une flèche bien placée. Legolas lui, s'occupait de transpercer les quelques Orques qui tentaient de les piéger dans le dos, tirant en rafale sur les monstrueuses créatures qui grognaient. L'un des Orques se rua sur elle et la désarma mais elle retira une flèche d'un cadavre d'Orque que Legolas avait abattu et transperça son adversaire. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, la flèche s'enfonçant davantage dans son crâne. Legolas abattit deux Orques d'une même flèche. Il semblait littéralement danser au milieu des flèches et des lames qui s'entrechoquaient, tentant vainement de l'atteindre. Quant à Aragorn, il était sur le point de tuer l'Uruk-Hai qui se défendait avec hargne, tentant de le blesser.

Naessë s'était redressée et vit avec horreur qu'un Orque s'apprêtait à abattre Aragorn dans le dos. Elle ne prit pas le temps de récupérer sa dague, jeta son carquois sur le côté et courut à toute vitesse vers l'Orque. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna dans la rivière avec un cri rageur, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui donner plus de force. Aragorn se débarrassa de l'Uruk-Hai et Legolas tira son ultime flèche vers le dernier Orque en vie puis les deux allèrent au bord de la rivière. Des remous étaient perceptibles, un bras humain, celui de Naessë sortant de temps en temps de l'eau. Legolas observait l'eau avec des yeux grands ouverts. Elle était désarmée et avait toutes les chances de mourir.

C'était une bagarre acharnée. L'Orque la saisit soudain par le cou et l'entraîna plus profondément. Elle se débattait et commençait à manquer d'air et par un coup de tête, se libéra, se plaça derrière l'Orque et d'un coup sec lui brisa le cou. Il ne bougea plus la minute qui suivit et elle put remonter avec vitesse en se servant de ses pouvoirs. L'eau la porta jusqu'à la surface. Elle sortit de l'eau avec puissance et fut projetée vers la rive. Sa tête tournait et elle était visiblement désorientée. Néanmoins l'air parvenait enfin à alimenter son corps et elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle vit une main tendue, qui appartenait à l'elfe. Elle l'attrapa et remonta sur la rive, complètement trempée. Elle s'essora les cheveux et les rejeta négligemment sur ses épaules.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, ma Dame. », fit Aragorn qui lui rendit sa dague et son carquois.

« Merci et c'était la moindre des choses. », répondit-elle en accrochant sa dague à sa ceinture mouillée elle aussi et en passant son carquois sur son dos, en mettant ses cheveux sur le côté pour ne pas trop le mouiller.

« Comment avez-vous fait sans armes ? », demanda Legolas qui était visiblement impressionné par son audace. « Vos pouvoirs ? »

« Je n'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs que pour remonter, ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas me servir de mes dix doigts, elfe, et laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Cette dernière se leva, une lueur de malice dans les yeux et se rapprocha lentement de Legolas qui l'observait d'un air dubitatif. Elle aimait bien jouer avec l'elfe, c'était devenu un de ses passe-temps favoris depuis le début du voyage. Cette dernière se positionna derrière lui et lui saisit la tête et le menton avec ses mains en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

« Comme ceci. Avec un petit coup sec sur la droite. », expliqua-t-elle avant de le lâcher et de rire. « Ne m'obligez pas à vous en faire la démonstration. »

« Je pense pouvoir m'en passer. C'est impressionnant, je l'avoue. », répondit Legolas qui émit un petit rire.

Naessë frissonna, elle était frigorifiée. L'air de l'étiolement s'approchait et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Legolas défit sa cape et enveloppa Naessë qui claquait des dents ainsi mouillée. Elle tenta de se réchauffer par sa magie mais celle-ci était très affaiblie. Néanmoins elle put refermer les quelques plaies ainsi que faire disparaître les écorchures. Ils prirent soin de récupérer les flèches et Legolas trouva un arc à Naessë. Il était d'origine Orque mais supposa qu'avec ses aptitudes, ce ne serait pas un problème. Aragorn et Legolas déplacèrent les corps d'Orque et les brûlèrent grâce à une flamme lancée par Naessë. Ils remontèrent sur les chevaux et repartirent au petit trot vers le sud.

_.~0~._

« Voici des vêtements secs. », fit Aragorn qui lui amena un pantalon, une tunique brune et une veste noire qui lui appartenaient et qui semblaient légèrement plus larges que Naessë. « Vous pourrez vous changer derrière ces rochers. »

« Je vous remercie, Aragorn. », fit-elle avec un sourire et un signe de tête.

Arrivée derrière les rochers elle se hâta d'ôter sa tenue qui était mouillée et qui sentait atrocement mauvais et enfila les vêtements donnés. Ils n'étaient pas si grands qu'elle l'avait cru et lorsqu'elle ajouta son armure, tout lui seyait à merveilles. Elle n'eut plus qu'à mettre ses bottes encore humides. Elle coiffa ses cheveux avec ses doigts, essayant de leur redonner une forme convenable. Elle se fit une tresse depuis le sommet de son crâne jusqu'aux pointes qu'elle plaça sur le côté. Son carquois sur le dos et son nouvel arc passé autour d'elle, Naessë était prête et au chaud à présent. Elle fit disparaître ses vêtements qui prirent l'état de cendres sous le feu de ses doigts. Aragorn fit un sourire en la voyant revenir.

« Un vrai homme ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Si j'avais eu l'air d'une Dame je me serais posée quelques questions sur votre mental Aragorn. », répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

Ce dernier rit à sa plaisanterie et hocha la tête d'un air faussement admiratif. Legolas l'observait attentivement. Même dans ces vêtements d'homme elle gardait sa beauté flamboyante. Et profitant de l'instant d'absence de Legolas, elle monta sur son cheval.

« Les hommes devant Legolas, les elfes à l'arrière ! », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement.

« Au lieu de faire le pitre, nous devrions partir Naessë. Ce feu va attirer bien d'autres créatures de l'ombre. », rappela Aragorn.

« Vous avez raison, si vous glissez je pourrais aisément vous rattraper ! », railla Legolas.

Il fit un demi-sourire et prit place derrière Naessë qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Elle résista à l'envie de combattre à nouveau contre lui pour lui montrer qui allait vraiment mordre la poussière et mit le cheval en route derrière celui d'Aragorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je ne suis pas une adepte pour décrire la manière d'être d'Aragorn mais je m'améliorerais avec le temps. Alors, ravi de revoir notre cher Rôdeur de retour dans la partie ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la prochaine !<strong>


	12. Cauchemar et espoir - Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Cette fois on a aussi un aperçu de ce qui se passe avec Iniel, j'essaierais d'en faire plus à l'avenir :) N'oubliez pas de reviewer et un grand merci à ceux qui le font ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent ! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 11 - Cauchemar et espoir*<p>

Naessë commença soudainement à ressentir sa faiblesse, le sang qu'elle avait ingurgité deux jours plus tôt commençait à se désintégrer dans son corps. De plus, un combat n'avait rien arrangé pour elle. Legolas sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais jugea bon de ne rien dire. Si Naessë ne voulait pas en parler, il valait mieux qu'il respecte ses désirs. Celle-ci ignorait si elle pourrait vivre une nouvelle journée sans sa dose quotidienne de sang mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle tremblait légèrement au niveau des mains mais ce mouvement était imperceptible sauf pour les yeux de lynx de Legolas. Il s'inquiétait un peu et ne voulait pas la revoir sombrer dans la folie comme la dernière fois. Aussi, la nuit tombante, il demanda à ce qu'on s'arrête pour camper. Et ce n'était pas Aragorn qui dirait le contraire. Ils avaient bien avancés et n'était plus qu'à un jour de Fondcombe et les chevaux étaient fourbus.

« Il doit me rester deux écureuils. », déclara Aragorn qui fouillait dans sa sacoche de voyage. « Les voilà, bien conservés d'ailleurs. »

« Je m'en occupe. », déclara Naessë qui les attrapa à pleines mains. « Il nous faudrait du bois à faire brûler. »

« J'y vais, justement je me disais qu'un brin de toilette ne me ferait pas de mal. », rit Aragorn qui eut pour réponse un sourire de Legolas et de Naessë.

« Et bien faites, j'en ai pour un petit moment à préparer nos deux amis. Et j'ai déjà eu mon brin de toilette tout à l'heure. », fit Naessë avec un regard malicieux.

Legolas se chargeait de surveiller les environs mais cela faisait deux fois qu'elle menaçait de s'entailler avec sa propre dague alors qu'elle enlevait la peau des écureuils et qu'elle se battait avec les os minuscules.

« Naessë, est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il. « Et ne me mentez pas, s'il vous plait. »

Cette dernière se raidit et posa sa dague avant de se tourner vers l'elfe. Il savait ce dont elle avait besoin et il était prêt à sacrifier de nouveau une petite quantité de sa personne pour elle. Hors de question d'avoir bravé tant de danger pour la voir mourir.

« Cela fait plus de deux jours. », dit-elle simplement. Ses doigts tremblaient fortement et ses yeux s'étaient embrunis. « Mais ne vous en faites pas, je… »

« Je ne tiens pas à vous voir une nouvelle fois dans cet état. Alors taisez-vous pour cette fois. », fit-il d'un ton autoritaire. « Et ne me répondez pas que j'ai de l'autorité. »

« Je ne dirais rien alors. », s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais donnez moi votre poignet. »

Legolas lui tendit le poignet qu'il s'était ouvert deux jours plus tôt. Elle lui fit un regard comme pour le rassurer de ce qui allait suivre et, passant son doigt à quelques centimètres de la plaie refermée, cette dernière s'ouvrit légèrement et Naessë put boire. Elle trouvait cela toujours aussi infâme de devoir boire le sang de quelqu'un, en particulier le sien. Elle finit de boire et referma sa plaie. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat bleuté et elle semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vitalité.

« Merci. », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. Puis elle termina de préparer les écureuils, la viande était presque prête. Il ne manquait que le bois qu'elle pourrait enflammer et justement, quand on parle du loup…

« A ce que je vois, personne n'est mort ! », remarqua-t-il.

Il avait les cheveux encore mouillés mais était propre comme un sou neuf si on faisait exception de ses vêtements. Il portait quelques morceaux de bois entre ses mains.

« Sauf ces deux écureuils. », le contredit Legolas. « On vous attendait ! »

« Je croyais que les elfes étaient patients ? D'ailleurs je crois que la rivière ne vous ferait pas de mal à vous aussi mon ami. », le taquina le Dúnedain.

« Mais j'y allais. », répondit simplement Legolas en s'éloignant.

Naessë fit un petit foyer et alluma une flamme au bout de ses doigts pour enflammer le combustible qui se mit à crépiter. Aragorn était visiblement impressionné, lui qui n'était pourtant pas des plus impressionnables.

« Vous vous entendez bien avec Legolas à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. », déclara-t-il tout en faisant cuire le second écureuil.

« Et bien… Pourquoi ne m'entendrais-je pas avec luI ? », demanda-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

« Je croyais que les Sindar et… », commença Aragorn avant d'être coupé.

« Nous avons le bon sens de ne pas incriminer les enfants des coupables, messire. », fit-elle avec un ton de reproche. Plus adressé à Thranduil qu'à Aragorn bien évidemment.

« Mais vous semblez proches. », commenta-t-il.

« Que… Que dites-vous là ? Nous sommes justes… alliés, rien de plus enfin. Il a déjà voulu me tuer une fois ! », s'exclama Naessë, effarée.

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Aragorn.

« Oui, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. », conta Naessë.

Ils ne purent pas discuter davantage, Legolas revenait. Il était toujours impeccable et avait une démarche typique des elfes. Cela lui donnait à la fois l'air distingué et en même temps quelque peu insouciant.

« Le dîner est prêt ! », claironna Naessë qui présenta deux des trois parts de viande aux messieurs avant de réciter le bénédicité en sorcier. Elle le faisait parfois car c'était ce que sa mère faisait pour remercier la nature des présents qu'elle nous faisait._« Puisse Ilúvatar bénir ce repas. »_

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? », demanda Aragorn.

« Et bien… Ma mère avait parfois pour habitude de réciter un bénédicité avant de manger. Depuis, je fais de même de temps à autres. Après tout, nous sommes chanceux d'avoir de quoi manger. », répondit Naessë en mordant dans un morceau d'écureuil. C'était quelque peu étrange à mastiquer mais qui avait faim pouvait manger un rocher tout entier.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence, on n'entendait que les bruits de mastication et de viande qui se déchirait sous les dents. Les fruits de Tebryn manquaient à Naessë, qui aurait bien aimé avoir ses sacoches et sa jument près d'elle.

« C'était vraiment délicieux Naessë. », fit Legolas en terminant son repas.

« Je ne comptais pas vous empoisonner, en tout cas. », répondit Naessë du tac au tac. « Qui prend la première garde ? »

« Je vais la prendre. Vous voyagez depuis plus longtemps que moi et méritez du repos. », fit Aragorn. « Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. », répondirent en chœur Naessë et Legolas.

Cette dernière s'allongea non loin du feu, s'enveloppa dans sa cape et se positionna sur le côté, son coude faisant office d'oreiller. Legolas quant à lui, préféra s'adosser à un arbre à quelques mètres d'elle et plonger son regard dans les étoiles qui scintillaient ce soir.

**_.~0~._**

Un vacarme de tous les diables retentit dans la prison ce matin là. Tout le monde était sommé de se ranger en ligne devant sa cellule et gare à celui qui n'y était pas car il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. C'était ce qu'Iniel en avait déduit en voyant l'empressement qu'il régnait en ces lieux. Les prisonniers étaient autorisés à assouvir leurs besoins dès que c'était leur tour. Ils devaient passer à la douche et au petit coin et pas question d'être pudique. Les femmes étaient envoyées au premier et les hommes au deuxième. C'est ainsi qu'Iniel dut se laver en même temps qu'une petite fille. Elle faillit verser une larme, une petite fille ne devrait pas se trouver là. Elle se noyait presque dans le baquet et Iniel dut l'aider à sortir. Dès que les gardes revenaient, elles devaient avoir tout terminé, être habillées et prêtes. Et tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle. Les prisonniers avaient droit à un petit déjeuner qui se composait d'un lembas ce matin. Pas une parole échangée. Puis on envoyait tout le monde au travail et Naessë fut amenée en même temps que sept autres filles à la maison de la veille où attendait déjà la vieille Hobbit rabougrie. C'était elle qui distribuait les tâches ce matin.

« Vous deux, vous irez nettoyer la vaisselle d'hier. Toi, tu iras nettoyer l'escalier avec celle-ci. La nouvelle, j'espère que tu sais coudre, nous avons des habits à raccommoder et réparer. Je vais vous montrer, ce n'est pas bien sorcier. Et vous deux, vous préparerez le repas du soir puis vous irez nettoyer les écuries. Les gardes vous y conduiront. Au travail ! », tonna-t-elle.

Iniel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivait la Hobbit qui entrait dans une sorte d'atelier destiné à la couture. Il y avait des métiers à tisser et énormément d'ustensiles plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle donna une veste déchirée à Iniel et lui montra comment procéder. Après quelques essais infructueux, elle parvint à le raccommoder. La vieille Hobbit la laissa alors et ordonna à l'une des deux filles chargées de cuisiner de l'aider dans son ouvrage.

« Tu es nouvelle ? », chuchota-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Elyra. »

C'était une humaine brune avec les yeux noirs. Elle paraissait très timide et délicate comme une fleur qui peinait à s'éclore. Elle était très jolie et avait une certaine attitude distinguée. Sans doute avait-elle était une Dame de là d'où elle venait.

« Oui, je suis arrivée hier. Mon nom est Iniel. », répondit Iniel à voix très basse.

« D'où viens-tu ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle réparait les mailles d'une cote de guerrier.

« Je… Je viens de Tebryn, vers la mer de Rhûn. », fit Iniel à voix basse.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement fort qu'elle dû poser son matériel pour se reprendre. C'est à ce moment qu'un garde fit irruption dans la salle. C'était un humain, rien de plus banal, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant Iniel qui ne travaillait pas.

« Alors on se permet de se tourner les pouces ? », railla-t-il en attrapant le fouet glissé à sa ceinture.

« Vous allez voir qui va avoir les pouces retournés. », marmonna Iniel sans lever un regard sur lui.

Elle portait un air de défi dans sa manière de parler. Naessë avait indubitablement influencé sa manière d'être. Et ceci allait lui valoir quelques coups de fouet de plus. Le garde attrapa la tignasse brune et terne d'Iniel qui émit un cri de douleur avant de se lever sous la douleur. Il la mit contre le mur et déroula son fouet. Iniel inspira à fond et bloqua sa respiration. A chaque coup qu'elle recevait, ses yeux se fermaient très forts et son corps se crispait. La morsure déjà présente sur son dos fut ravivée si bien qu'au cinquième coup, elle ne put retenir un cri. L'humaine qui continuait à réparer les armures versa des larmes sur son ouvrage et fit tout pour ne pas regarder. Le garde obligea la pauvre Iniel à le regarder.

« Maintenant retourne au travail, chienne d'esclave. », fit la voix rêche de son bourreau.

Cette dernière se retint de ne pas envoyer de réplique bien sentie et reprit de façon rageuse son matériel avant d'entreprendre la couture d'une autre cote de maille. Le garde fit un geste brusque pour l'effrayer et ricana de sa farce. Iniel laissa de côté son air fier pour faire place à une grimace de douleur suivie de quelques larmes. Elle avait tellement mal.

« Je suis désolée. », murmura l'humaine.

« Ne t'en fais pas… », commença Iniel avant de gémir une nouvelle fois. « Ils le paieront bien assez tôt, crois-moi.

« Tu comptes t'évader ? », demanda la jeune femme.

« Absolument. Ils ne savent absolument rien de moi. », continua Iniel.

Soudain des voix d'hommes se firent entendre au dehors. Iniel n'écouta pas au début, à quoi bon écouter celui qui venait de la fouetter comme ce n'était pas permis ? Seulement, la deuxième voix était différente, elle semblait plus… familière.

« On m'envoie te relever. », fit la deuxième voix.

Le premier ne répondit rien et Iniel entendit ses pas lourds s'éloigner. Le second garde fit son apparition dans la pièce et Iniel se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de joie.

« Vous êtes venu ! », s'exclama-t-elle, pas trop fort pour que personne ne l'entende.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et trébucha du fait de son dos qui la brûlait atrocement. Elle se rattrapa vivement à une rambarde en bois et parvint néanmoins jusqu'à l'inconnu. L'humaine était vraiment interloquée et ne comprenait pas.

« Vos souhaits sont des ordres, Iniel. », fit le garde.

Iniel comprit qu'il faisait référence à ce qu'elle avait demandé à ses deux compagnons. Ne pas la laisser seule ici. La joie avait pris toute la place sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? », questionna l'humaine qui avait la peur peinte sur son visage.

« Elyra, je te présente le capitaine de la garde de Tebryn, Calen. », présenta Iniel.

**_.~0~._**

_Un désert de neige faisait face à Naessë. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une robe noire en haillons et ses cheveux avaient une forme floue et petite, la distorsion créée par le rêve l'empêchant de l'identifier exactement. Elle était allongée dans la blancheur de l'hiver. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit comme des visages qui défilaient devant elle. Le premier, celui d'un Sindar blond mais elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Legolas. Mais un autre, qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Son image laissa place à sa mère._

_« Je vois de l'eau en toi… », fit son écho._

_Le visage de Thranduil apparut à son tour, ses yeux bleus lui écorchant le visage d'un regard mauvais. Il déclara les derniers mots qu'il avait dits à Naessë avant de disparaître à son tour. Le désert de neige se transforma en un champ de ruines noir. L'odeur du sang flottait dans les airs. Une forme noire, la même que dans son précédent rêve se matérialisa devant elle._

_« Je te détruirai… », fit une voix grave. Ce n'était pas une voix humaine._

_Naessë banda son arc et envoya une flèche sortant de nulle part sur celui qui avait parlé. Mais elle le traversa et ce dernier riposta en lui envoyant une rafale d'énergie noire qui la fit basculer en arrière. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir ses dagues cette fois._

« Naessë ? », demanda une voix qui n'appartenait pas au rêve.

***PDV Legolas***

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tout était si animé dans ma tête. Les choses semblaient aller trop vite, même pour moi, elfe en l'état. Et pour le comble, je trouvais que nous étions trop lents. Je songeai encore à la haine qu'avait éprouvée Père devant Naessë. C'était là même une querelle dont il ne connaissait pas le commencement mais qu'il perpétrait quand même. Naessë… Une bien étrange créature. Elle me faisait ressentir des choses très étranges, ne serait-ce que par des choses aussi simples que de la tenir par ses hanches pour ne pas être désarçonné. C'était le fouillis dans ma tête et au-delà de tout, j'étais très heureux d'avoir retrouvé Aragorn vivant. Bientôt il prendrait place sur le trône du Gondor et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par des petits bruits aigus et une agitation qui régnait près du feu. Naessë faisait de nouveau un cauchemar et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de mauvais pressentiments quant à l'avenir. Ce n'était pas une elfe mais ses pouvoirs lui permettaient peut-être de voir des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. J'hésitais à la réveiller, le rêve semblait la terrifier au plus haut point, à en juger par son visage crispé et ses yeux blancs qui se teintaient légèrement de rouge. Ses yeux, voilà une chose à laquelle j'ai énormément de mal à m'habituer mais je commençais à connaître leurs différentes significations. Si elle avait les yeux rouges, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'elle avait envie de vous faire. Ils devenaient blancs quand elle s'endormait, gris quand elle était triste et sinon bleus. Mes yeux avaient notés tous ces détails à force de la côtoyer. C'était presque étonnant de voir à quel point on se supportait à peu près bien. Elle paraissait se débattre contre un ennemi invisible si bien que je pris le risque de la réveiller en appelant son nom. J'étais agenouillé juste au-dessus d'elle.

Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et bondit sur moi sans que je ne puisse réagir. Naessë était l'une des rares personnes qui me prenaient par surprise. Elle était très imprévisible. Elle me plaqua contre le sol, assise à califourchon sur mon torse, en me menaçant de sa dague qu'elle avait inconsciemment pris dans sa main alors qu'elle rêvait. Je n'avais rien fait pour me défendre jusqu'ici mais retint son bras avec force. Je sentis ses jambes se presser sur moi comme pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ses yeux rouges redevinrent bleus et elle s'éloigna presque aussitôt. Elle était affreusement embarrassée de s'être conduite ainsi avec moi mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur.

« Vous deviez rêver de quelqu'un que vous détestez pour me menacer de la sorte. », commentais-je avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui… Non… Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Je suis navrée. », répondit-elle encore embuée par son réveil. Elle rengaina sa dague en soupirant. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle s'excusait. Néanmoins je savais que ses cauchemars incessants l'inquiétaient et lui faisaient peur.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda Aragorn qui était revenu de sa garde.

« Oui, un cauchemar. », marmonna Naessë avant de se lever. « Je prends le prochain tour. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? », demandais-je avec prévenance.

« Puisque je vous le dis ! », lança-t-elle en s'éloignant armée de sa dague.

Aragorn eut une moue surprise et me jeta un regard. Il ne devait pas très bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il s'assit autour du feu, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses dans l'attente de mon explication.

« Naessë semble être la proie de tous les cauchemars. N'essayez pas de la réveiller, elle a essayé de me tuer il n'y a pas une minute de cela. », fis-je d'un ton léger.

« De… Vous tuer ? », demanda Aragorn qui posa subitement la main sur son épée imposante.

« Oui… Enfin non, je pense que dans son rêve elle essayait de se défendre d'une menace et a mit un petit moment avant de comprendre qu'elle s'était réveillée. », expliquais-je.

« Vous pensez que c'est un mauvais présage ? », demanda Aragorn en reposant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de don de clairvoyance en tout cas. »

« Et bien de toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise de savoir que le mal nous guette. Je vais faire un somme. », répondit Aragorn qui s'allongea, la main sur son épée.

Je restais assis un petit moment autour du feu avant de me replonger dans mes pensées. Les elfes n'avaient pas besoin d'énormément de sommeil, c'était un avantage lorsqu'il fallait mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Je songeais à la magie de Naessë et aussitôt, Gandalf apparut dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pourtant pas les mêmes pouvoirs mais si je voulais avoir une référence connue, c'était Gandalf qui s'en approchait le plus. Mais les pouvoirs de Naessë n'étaient pas si extraordinaires. C'était peut-être dû à la puissance de Sauron qui s'accroissait dangereusement. De plus on lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elles s'en servent devant d'autres personnes que moi, et Aragorn maintenant. C'était plutôt une bonne chose car les magiciens sont très convoités et peuvent faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Sauron l'a d'ailleurs très bien compris en corrompant feu Saroumane.

Cependant, je ne craignais pas que Naessë basculât du mauvais côté car c'était loin d'être la plus gentille des personnes lorsque l'on décide de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle ne se laissait corrompre par personne, ne répondait à personne d'autre qu'aux siens.

Mais cela m'inquiétait, lorsque nous aurons réuni toutes nos forces, je craignais que la moindre phrase déplacée ne mette Naessë en colère. Les femmes sont toujours rétrogradées à l'arrière, c'était une erreur de la part des humains de penser cela en tout cas de mon propre avis. Même Père, qui n'est pourtant pas le plus commode des rois, acceptait les elfes femmes dans sa garde, seul le talent était observé. Ils se heurteraient à un mur s'ils osaient jouer avec Naessë, pour m'y être risqué de nombreuses fois, je n'ai pas été déçu.

Je songeais à la querelle entre Naessë, les sorcières et mon père. J'espérais qu'il serait possible, si nous obtenions la victoire, de négocier la paix entre ces deux peuples. Après tout en tant que prince, je pourrais engager ces négociations. Mais ce temps me semblait bien trop loin.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques, ou simplement si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça prend deux minutes de votre temps et ça me motive à continuer ! A la prochaine !<strong>


	13. Propriété privée, Orque - Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, c'est vraiment génial ! ****Et n'oubliez pas, ceux qui sont un peu mal à l'aise, c'est une fiction rating T donc il faut s'attendre à des choses pas très réjouissantes ! Encore une fois, il n'y aura pas Iniel dans ce chapitre mais promis, le (ou les) prochain chapitre est consacré exclusivement à sa " partie " !**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 12 - Propriété privée, orque*<p>

***PDV Legolas***

« Réveillez-vous ! Nous devons partir ! », hurla la voix de Naessë d'habitude si calme. « MAINTENANT ! »

Je sortais à peine de ma torpeur et à en jurer par son ton et sa manière de nous réveiller, je pouvais jurer que Naessë avait vu Sauron en personne. Elle avait les yeux rouges et écarquillés par la panique. Ses cheveux roux étaient détachés et volaient au vent. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches, elle serrait très fort sa dague entre ses doigts. Elle attrapa son carquois, qu'elle passa autour d'elle, ainsi que son arc et marcha d'un pas furibond vers mon ami. Aragorn se réveilla en sursaut et en une minute fut mis debout par la petite Naessë. Je me redressais vivement et empoignait mon arc à pleines mains. Naessë lança un ordre en elfique pour les chevaux et jetait tout ce que nous avions sortis dans les sacoches d'Aragorn avant de fourrer les rênes de son cheval dans les mains d'Aragorn. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait se passer.

« Aller ! Même un Orque serait plus réactif que vous ! Si nous ne partons pas maintenant, c'est le mal en personne qui nous trouve ! », vociféra Naessë en se mettant en selle.

Je ne me fis pas prier et montait derrière elle. Pas le temps pour les politesses, nous galopions déjà. Aragorn nous rejoignit en quelques secondes. Ce dernier put enfin poser la question qui me taraudait également l'esprit.

« Quand vous dites le mal en personne… », commença Aragorn encore dans le brouillard. Non pas qu'il n'était pas du matin mais se faire réveiller avec si peu de délicatesse n'était pas des plus productifs pour lui.

« Oui, je parle de Sauron. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se serait terré derrière ses murs ? », ironisa-t-elle avec un air exaspéré.

Il était vrai que Sauron n'était jamais venu en personne, en effet, il n'avait pas d'enveloppe physique la dernière fois. Cela voulait dire qu'il en avait retrouvé une et qu'il était bien décidé à propager la terreur par sa main. Si toutefois ce que disait Naessë était vrai mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vue autant dans l'urgence. Je soupçonnais qu'elle se soit endormie mais gardait cela pour moi. Pas la peine de l'énerver davantage.

« Il aurait retrouvé une forme physique ? », questionnais-je, feignant l'innocence. Je suppose que la panique dans laquelle Naessë nous avait plongés me faisait poser des questions vraiment stupides.

« Vous êtes aussi perspicace que votre père à ce que je vois. », répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Je ne relevais pas et prit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si elle ne me faisait absolument pas rire. « Je sens qu'il est là, mes pouvoirs sont en ébullition. »

Nous galopâmes à bride abattue le plus loin possible de l'endroit où se trouvait encore les braises éteintes du feu de Naessë, que les Orques ne tardèrent pas à piétiner quelques minutes après. Cette dernière tenait fermement les rênes et jetait de nombreux coups d'œil derrière nous. Ses talons pressaient le cheval pour qu'il dépasse sa vitesse de pointe. Je pouvais presque l'entendre dire qu'ils se rapprochaient à la vue de ses yeux qui rougeoyaient. Elle semblait terrifiante en cet instant, mais pas pour moi. Elle était effrayée, comme je pouvais l'être en mon for intérieur. Qui n'était jamais effrayé était fou. Jamais je n'ai eu à affronter pire ennemi encore et j'espérais que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que les Valar m'offriraient une mort honorable.

Aragorn chevauchait devant nous et nous guidait, connaissant cet endroit presque comme sa poche. Celui-ci jeta également des regards furtifs derrière nous. Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin, mes oreilles d'elfes les entendaient et ils étaient encore suffisamment loin.

« On est trop lents. »

C'était Naessë qui bougonnait. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me mettre dans la tête que c'était une reine, elle avait une façon si peu conventionnelle de se conduire en tant que tel lorsqu'elle était dans le feu de l'action. Mais d'une certaine façon, elle ressemblait à Aragorn. Lui avait l'âme du roi mais n'avait pas toujours la manière des rois.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ils sont encore largement hors d'atteinte. », lui répondis-je en raffermissant ma prise sur elle, comme pour la rassurer.

Cette dernière me jeta un rapide coup d'œil et je l'entendis soupirer. Mais plus de soulagement que d'exaspération. J'espérais seulement ne pas m'être trompé. Une flèche frappa non loin de nous, ce qui poussa Naessë à faire un écart sur le côté pour en éviter une autre.

« Hors d'atteinte hein ? Sommes-nous vraiment hors d'atteinte face à la magie ? », lança-t-elle tout en continuant de manier le cheval avec fermeté.

Ce dernier n'osa pas discuter les ordres que Naessë donnait très clairement entre ses talons et ses mains. Elle jeta un regard sur l'horizon à gauche et se pinça les lèvres, comme si elle hésitait à tenter quelque chose. Venant d'elle, il fallait s'attendre à n'importe quoi.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? », demandais-je alors d'une voix forte pour couvrir la vitesse.

« Je pourrais essayer de les arrêter. », répondit-elle en jetant un regard vers moi cette fois.

« Comment ? Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants ! », la prévins-je.

« Je pourrais au moins les empêcher de vous rattraper ! »

Je l'observais d'un air atterré. Elle ne pouvait pas se sacrifier de la sorte ! Qui sait ce que ferait Sauron une fois qu'il l'aurait sous sa main, pire encore s'il découvrait que c'était une sorcière. Ce qu'il finirait forcément par savoir si elle se servait de ses pouvoirs pour nous protéger. Je secouais la tête mais elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, semblant me dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens.

« Ne faites pas ça ! », lança Aragorn qui s'était de nouveau placé à notre hauteur.

« Si on doit perdre, autant que Sauron n'ait qu'une tête plutôt que trois ! », répliqua Naessë d'un ton dur et froid. « Prince, c'est ici que je rembourse ma dette, transmettez mes hommages à Elrond et restez en vie. »

« Non ! », m'écriais-je.

Trop tard. Elle avait sauté du cheval et mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de sa chevelure de feu qui flottait alors qu'elle se dressait face au vent. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur ce qui se trouvait devant moi, j'aurais tellement voulu l'aider. Je me surpris moi-même à cette pensée, une force invisible semblait me pousser à descendre et à affronter l'ennemi avec elle. Mais je tins bon et je savais qu'au fond elle avait raison. Et comment déroger à sa volonté ? Pourquoi ressentais-je ce besoin de la protéger ? Cela me fit mal au cœur de la laisser derrière nous, comme si c'était une part de moi-même que j'abandonnais. Je secouais la tête à ces idées saugrenues et continuait de galoper à la suite de mon ami.

***PDV Naessë***

Mes pieds retombèrent durement sur le sol. Ses yeux bleus me hantaient encore maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec moi. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de me retourner et armait ma magie offensive avec toute la force que je pouvais. C'est à dire fort peu. Je la sentais grandir en moi, les éléments les plus proches parvenaient jusqu'à mes entrailles. L'eau et la terre surtout, la rivière n'étant pas loin et la neige des montagnes étant prête à descendre pour m'aider. Seulement je savais que ça ne suffirait pas et décidais d'attaquer à ce moment précis.

Je les voyais se rapprocher à grande vitesse et d'un bras, je déclenchais une avalanche sur le pan le plus proche pour les engloutir. Cette dernière engloutit les derniers soldats, déroutés par la magie. Je fis tournoyer mes bras et l'eau se rua sur eux, comme un cheval galopant librement dans le vent. Mais une force noire fit dévier l'eau pour la retourner contre moi. Je la fis disparaître avant qu'elle ne me percute mais je ne vis pas l'éclair noir qui arrivait droit sur moi et qui me frappa dans le dos. Mon ventre heurta durement la terre et une larme s'échappa de mon œil. J'étais vaincue et seul Ilúvatar savait ce qui allait arriver. Je sentis une grosse main empoigner mes cheveux pour me redresser. Je gémis et relevais la tête, les chevaux d'Aragorn et de Legolas disparurent derrière les rochers lointains. Au moins ils étaient saufs et j'avais accompli ma mission. Je me levais avec lenteur et sentit qu'on m'agrippait les bras pour ne pas que je m'enfuis sans doute. On me força à faire face à leur chef, ses acolytes prenant le temps de me déposséder de mes armes, à savoir mon arc, ma dague et mon carquois presque vide. La magie noire de ce dernier empestait jusque dans mon esprit, embrouillé par une force mystérieuse qui semblait émaner de son doigt. Ou plutôt de sa main gantée d'acier où était enroulé un anneau des plus sublimes. En or et sans défaut, sans aucune ornementation. L'Unique sans aucun doute.

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda alors sa voix grave et résonnante.

C'était une voix étrange, comme si elle en couplait deux à la fois et que la personne se trouvait au fond d'une caverne. Ceci en disait long sur sa race, qui semblait très loin de ce qu'elle fut autrefois. Le peu que je savais était que c'était un Maia qui s'était détourné de sa servitude envers les Valar pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. Physiquement… C'était étrange, il avait une tête d'enfant à oreilles pointues, traversée de quelques cicatrices non naturelles et de pupilles rougeoyantes comme un brasier maléfique. Cette tête d'enfant me rappelait ce que Legolas m'avait dit, à propos des Hobbits, mais cela paraissait absurde. Sauron le grand réduit à un corps d'enfant ? Le reste de son corps était solidement gardé sous une épaisse armure qui semblait extrêmement robuste. Il avait également une taille presque démesurée, bien plus grand que moi. Même Legolas paraîtrait petit à côté. Il semblait vouloir me faire peur mais cela n'eut pas d'effet, pas plus que la monture squelettique semblant sortir tout droit de la montagne du destin qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais je sentis une lame se poser dans le creux de mon dos et je décidais de parler avant d'en sentir le moindre effet.

« Naessë, reine du peuple et des sorcières de la cité de Tebryn. », me présentais-je avec un sourire sarcastique peint sur mon visage.

Un coup magistral me parvint en pleine figure et en moins d'une seconde, me voici de nouveau à terre avec le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Je savais que c'était sans aucun doute mon insolence qui m'avait valu une telle claque. Mon regard se posa sur l'horizon, vide de mes deux alliés. Je me frottais légèrement la joue et me relevais, sans cesser une minute de soutenir son regard.

« Et moi Sauron, ton pire cauchemar et bientôt ton maître. J'assiérai ma domination sur la Terre du Milieu et les amis que tu as vainement tenté de protéger verront le monde brûler en même temps que toi. », se présenta-t-il de sa voix à mi-chemin entre le mystère et le sadisme. « Attachez-la. Que personne ne la touche, elle est à moi. »

Je me surpris à avoir la chair de poule à ses mots tandis qu'on m'enchaînait solidement les mains dans le dos. Il était vrai qu'une jeune femme, enfin physiquement du moins, au milieu d'Orques bourrés d'avidité et de frustration était sans aucun doute l'un des endroits les plus hostiles qu'il m'eut été donné de connaître. Je faillis répliquer une phrase des plus spirituelles au monstre mais je me ravisais, le prochain coup dans la mâchoire risquerait de faire plus de dégâts. Il n'empêche qu'une question me taraudait l'esprit. Pourquoi Sauron lui-même se déplace-t-il pour utiliser son pouvoir ? Il pourrait rester sagement sur son trône en attendant que tout lui tombe dans la main. Il avait surement des comptes à régler depuis quelques milliers d'années. Puis il paraissait bel et bien invincible. On attacha ma chaîne à la selle noire en métal de la monture de Sauron et le petit groupe reprit sa route, moi traînant presque des pieds derrière le maître des ténèbres. J'ignorais tout de l'endroit où il voulait me mener et j'avais bien envie de rentrer chez moi.

Peut-être aurais-je préféré mourir à présent ? De toute façon ce n'était pas à moi d'en décider, plus maintenant. On me donna parfois de l'eau durant les longues heures de marche et les quelques Orques qui ont voulu me toucher ont été balayés par un éclair noir. Apparemment, même les Orques avaient du mal à obéir aux ordres. Je songeais également à Legolas et Aragorn et je priais pour qu'ils conservent la précieuse avance que j'avais pu leur donner car nous étions sur leurs traces. Ou du moins nous allions dans la même direction. Legolas… Ce dernier m'avait presque supplié du regard de ne pas descendre de ce cheval. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas m'arrêter. Mais qu'il ne m'enterre pas trop vite, l'elfe, je suis toujours vivante et déterminée. Ma langue se passa sur mes lèvres et sentit la minuscule coupure due à la gifle que l'on m'avait donnée. Si j'avais une lame ou deux je leur montrerais à ces Orques ce qu'il en coûte de me frapper. Mais non, trop lâches évidemment et après tout ma mission n'était pas réellement terminée, je me devais de les ralentir le plus possible. La fatigue que j'éprouvais suffisait à me rendre plus lente qu'à l'accoutumée, les bras presque tendus sous l'effet de la chaîne. Heureusement que j'avais un pantalon, je me serais empêtrée les pieds si j'avais eu une robe et j'aurais une fois de plus été l'objet d'humiliations.

La nuit vint trop vite à mon goût et nous montâmes, enfin les Orques, montèrent un camp pour la nuit. Sauron se retirait sous une tente et on voyait d'étranges lumières émettre à travers le tissu. On m'avait attachée à un arbre non loin du cheval et on avait enfin daigné me donner de l'eau. Je buvais à grandes gorgées et ne me privait pas de finir jusqu'à la dernière goutte. J'étais tout de même heureuse de bénéficier d'un certain self-control, une femme qui n'en aurait pas serait déjà en train de hurler comme une furie. J'avais envie de hurler au fond de moi, de mettre toutes leurs troupes sens dessus dessous et de partir en courant. Mais non, j'étais faite comme un rat. Je fermais les yeux de longues minutes en songeant à ma cité. Tebryn, et ses miroirs qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil, le bruit de la mer en fond sonore et la cour où j'avais passé tellement de temps. C'était là qu'Isor m'avait appris à manier une dague, l'arc étant trop lourd pour ma carrure toute frêle à l'époque.

_« Cette dague, Naessë, doit devenir une extension de vous, de votre bras, de vos doigts. Ce sera votre protection, à jamais. Perdez-la et vous mourrez dans peu de temps. », déclarait Isor en me montrant la dague que j'allais utiliser._

_C'était encore une dague de bois, le bois était le matériau le plus confortable pour débuter avec un outil. Il me la donna et je la fis rouler entre mes doigts. La petite fille que j'étais était un peu intimidée devant l'idée de manier une arme. Même le fait qu'il me vouvoyait était plus confortable. Il le faisait pour m'habituer à mon futur rôle de reine, qu'il espérait me voir prendre. Il sortit une dague à son tour, en bois elle aussi et me montra comment se mettre en garde pour un duel._

_« Pliez davantage vos genoux, servez-vous du sol. N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez monter, il vous faut descendre. Soyez précise dans votre mouvement, l'ennemi ne vous donnera jamais de deuxième chance. Maintenant levez votre bras, tenez fermement votre dague. Voilà, maintenant… », fit-il avant de se placer devant moi. « Attaquez-moi. »_

_J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de me jeter sur lui. La dague glissait légèrement entre mes doigts et je frappais comme une furie pour essayer de le toucher. Il esquivait mes coups avec tant d'aisance, c'était vraiment décourageant. En quelques secondes il me désarma et je me retrouvais par terre comme une parfaite idiote. Il eut un petit rire amical et m'aida à me relever._

_« Première erreur, ma chère. Vous devez toujours garder à l'esprit que votre adversaire peut riposter et si votre dague glisse, vous êtes morte. », expliqua Isor d'un ton très patient. « Recommencez et soyez plus à l'écoute, ne frappez pas dans le vide, vous allez vous fatiguer. »_

_« C'est dur ! », me plaignis-je avant de me remettre en place._

_Il rit de nouveau avant de se mettre en garde. Je me mettais dans la même position que lui, corrigeant ma position selon la sienne. Il hocha la tête et cette fois-ci, attaqua le premier. Evidemment, il n'utilisait que des coups basiques, je les esquivais l'un après l'autre avant de sentir le bois dans mon dos. Je soupirais de frustration._

_« Règle numéro deux, toujours surveiller ses arrières. Les bons épéistes ont toujours des parades et vous devrez vous entraîner à les éviter. Mais c'est bien, vous avez de bons réflexes ! », me complimenta-t-il._

_« Je dois mettre au moins mille heures à vous éviter, Isor. », répondis-je avec un léger sourire._

_« Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, vous vous débrouillez bien. Bientôt, vous serez la meilleure duelliste de cette cité. »_

_Et il pensait ce qu'il disait. La journée s'était passée et je m'acharnais à le toucher. J'avais réussi deux fois aujourd'hui mais la seconde d'après, je l'avais terminée sur les fesses. Il me félicita cependant et m'offrit un fruit bleu de notre contrée. Délicieux._

Je sentais presque le goût de ces fruits dans ma bouche quand j'entendis des grognements. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et vit que j'étais entourée par des Orques. Mon cœur s'emballait, pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé que Sauron les remette en place. Mais il semblait que j'allais devoir me débrouiller seule. Si tant est que je puisse faire quelque chose, mes liens avaient déjà entamés ma chair.

« N'approchez pas ! », lançais-je en essayant de prendre une voix menaçante.

Les Orques me rirent au nez, tout comme je l'aurais probablement fait si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça. Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine. L'un d'eux me regardait avec un œil particulièrement intéressé et s'approcha plus près encore, m'aspergeant de sa délicieuse haleine de monstre.

« Notre maître est occupé ma jolie. Pas nous. », répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Il vous tuera après, cela n'a pas d'importance. », répondis-je d'un ton désinvolte. Ou presque.

Il avança une main véreuse vers moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'émettre un léger son tout en essayant de le repousser avec mes jambes, heureusement libres. Ceci déclencha l'hilarité parmi les Orques. Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. A combien de filles avaient-ils fait cela ? Combien d'elfes avaient-ils tuées de cette façon ? Les elfes ne survivaient pas au viol et de toute façon ça ne leur importait pas.

Il avança de nouveau sa main, je ne comprenais même pas comment je pouvais appeler ça une main, et commença à tirer sur ma chemise, celle qu'Aragorn m'avait prêtée. Je voulus crier par réflexe mais un autre Orque m'en empêcha en m'écrasant la gorge avec sa grosse main. C'était vraiment à vomir l'idée même qu'une main ressemblant à une chose surmontée de verrues soit sur ma peau. Je me débattis furieusement, battant des pieds et des mains pour leur échapper. Ils avaient déjà arraché un bout de ma chemise, ce qui découvrit un morceau de ma poitrine. J'essayais de ramper, de les frapper, de tout faire pour les empêcher de mettre leur plan à exécution.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça petite ? », lança l'un d'eux, la voix dégoulinante d'avidité. Il ricana la seconde suivante avec les autres.

J'envoyais mon poing dans le visage de celui qui m'appuyait sur la gorge. Je ne le frappais pas très fort du fait de ma faiblesse physique mais cela suffit à le surprendre et il desserra son étreinte. Un bruit strident sortit de ma gorge avec une force insoupçonnée. L'un d'eux frappa ma tête contre le sol, m'engourdissant. Je pouvais sentir une bosse se former à l'arrière de mon crâne et le mal engendré me fit verser des larmes. Je m'entendais gémir et sangloter. Je finirais violée avant la fin de la nuit, c'était certain. J'essayais vainement de les repousser mais mes mouvements étaient très lent, j'étais à moitié assommée. Je les sentais me déshabiller davantage quand soudain d'affreux hurlements me parvinrent et je sentis qu'on me lâchait. J'utilisais le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait pour remettre les lambeaux de ma chemise en place de sorte à me cacher le mieux possible.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? », rugit une voix d'Uruk-Hai cette fois.

Oh non, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ? Ma vue était trouble et je savais que je ne pourrais empêcher personne de prendre possession de mon corps. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée et ce n'était qu'un début. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait se joindre à eux, je l'entendis dégainer son épée et une voix sinistre s'éleva dans les airs. Sauron, écumant de rage utilisait sa magie pour frapper très fort ses propres soldats.

« Personne ne touche à la propriété de Sauron ! », rugit-il avant de décapiter un des Orques avec son épée massive. Je n'étais même pas sure de pouvoir la soulever tant elle semblait lourde.

Ses yeux oranges rougeoyaient de fureur. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que mes yeux arrivaient à percevoir. Le reste n'était qu'une masse informe. Sa manière de parler de lui à la troisième personne prouvait bien ses tendances mégalomaniaques et son orgueil démesuré. Pourquoi me défendait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Je ne relevais même pas le fait qu'il me considérait comme sa propriété, un objet, une babiole. Je m'en fichais tant que rien ne m'arrivait. Il claqua des doigts et je me sentis soulevée du sol. Une grosse main d'Uruk-Hai me soutenait la nuque et l'autre les genoux. Je n'avais même pas la force de maintenir ma tête droite. Elle pendait tristement avec mes cheveux roux. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal et je ne voyais pas grand chose. Que des choses troubles, telles la lueur d'une bougie vacillante. On me déposa dans une tente noire, surement celle de Sauron, et on m'attacha à un rocher qui servait de support à l'une des tentures. De toute façon j'étais tellement désorientée que je me serais écroulée si j'avais voulu me lever. Je sombrais lentement dans l'inconscience, comme bercée par les cris qui venaient des Orques, en train de subir la colère de leur maître. Une colère que je ne voulais pas subir à l'avenir.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous préviens d'avance que c'est une longue souffrance qui commence pour Naessë, ce ne sera pas décrit mot pour mot comme dans les fictions rating M mais il faut s'attendre à du pas joli joli ! Le prochain chapitre sera sur Iniel et tout ce qui se passe de son côté ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatiences, je serais motivée à écrire ce chapitre plus vite et ça me fait toujours un bien fou de voir que mon histoire vous intéresse ! Et merci à ceux qui me donnent des conseils !<strong>


	14. Le temps de l'évasion - Chapitre 13

**Coucou tout le monde ! Avec un peu beaucoup de retard (mais je pense que vous avez survécu !), voici la suite de l'histoire et comme promis, un chapitre consacré entièrement à la partie " Iniel, Calen, Theren & co à Tyerinquar ". J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, car j'avais des tonnes d'idées mais je voulais quelque chose d'assez cohérent. Par contre, si ça semble un peu facile dans ce chapitre, rassurez-vous pour la suite (je n'en dis pas plus). J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce qui va ou pas à la fin, ça peut toujours être utile pour la suite. Le passage en italique au début est pour vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé précédemment.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 13 - Le temps de l'évasion*<p>

_« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? », questionna l'humaine qui avait la peur peinte sur son visage._

_« Elyra, je te présente le capitaine de la garde de Tebryn, Calen. », présenta Iniel._

Elyra regardait Iniel avec un air dubitatif. Elle ne devait sans doute pas savoir que Tebryn était une cité mais ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Cette dernière avait bien du mal à retenir son sourire. Calen était content de la retrouver et en si bon état. Il avait vu tellement de prisonniers blessés qu'il s'était fortement inquiété pour Iniel. C'était quelqu'un de si doux et si gentil malgré son manque de manières que personne n'aurait voulu qu'il ne lui arrive du mal.

« Où est Theren ? », demanda Iniel à voix basse.

« Il monte la garde dehors. Nous devons monter une stratégie pour vous faire sortir, ma Dame. Cette nuit. »

En effet, il savait que Moradin était sans doute reparti à présent, le délai étant écoulé. Mais il comptait sur la magie d'Iniel et la surprise pour s'en aller. Il avait effectivement entendu dire au poste de garde que les tentatives d'évasion n'étaient plus monnaie courante. En effet, toutes les sorcières et dissidents avaient été exécutés pour l'exemple. Lui qui cherchait d'éventuelles sorcières pour l'aider avait été désappointé mais heureusement, il restait Iniel. Depuis ces exécutions, plus personne n'avait tenté une nouvelle évasion, par conséquent les gardes ne faisaient plus tellement attention à ce qui se tramait et il comptait bien jouer sur les faiblesses de son ennemi.

« Je dirais que vous êtes idiots de vouloir fuir la nuit. Les Orques ont un avantage certain la nuit et tout le monde est en cellule à ces heures-là. », râla Elyra qui comprenait à peine ce qui se tramait.

« Quel serait le meilleur moment pour s'échapper ? », demanda Calen. « Maintenant ? »

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas complètement stupide. », répondit Elyra avec un sourire. « Attention, la ronde va bientôt commencer. Retournons à nos ouvrages. »

Elle tira Iniel jusqu'à la salle où elles étaient en train de réparer les armures, laissant Calen reprendre son rôle de garde. Theren rentra dans la maison dès lors qu'il vit que celui chargé de la ronde approchait. Il se débarrassa du corps dans la cour en espérant que personne ne remarquerait rien et se dissimula dans la maison.

« Où se trouve trente-quatre trois ?! », ordonna le garde.

C'était un humain et Calen faillit hausser les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas comme un humain pouvait participer à de telles abominations mais il se rappela que c'était des créatures aisément corruptibles. Il se félicitât d'être un elfe avec un tant soit peu d'honneur. Il ne dit rien et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Iniel. Il prit une voix bourrue pour paraître plus crédible.

« Toi ! Lève-toi. », ordonna-t-il.

Le regard d'Iniel se posa sur Calen puis sur le garde. Un humain, encore. « Bon sang mais combien d'humains font partis de ce complexe ! », pensa-t-elle. Elle se redressa et marcha lentement jusqu'à eux. On lui avait dit de ne jamais regarder les gardes dans les yeux et d'attendre qu'ils parlent.

« Tu es transférée à la maison trois. », dit-il simplement avant de la prendre par le bras.

« Pourquoi ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Iniel.

Un coup de fouet s'abattit sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le parer. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'affalait sur le mur derrière elle. Calen était littéralement sous le choc et souffrait de son impuissance.

« Tais-toi esclave. Aller, debout ! Sinon je te garantis que tu n'auras plus de dos avant la fin de la journée ! », pressa-t-il en l'empoignant par le bras de nouveau.

Elle se retourna et jeta un regard paniqué à Calen, qui ne pouvait rien faire. Cependant il hocha la tête, pour lui dire qu'il la sortirait de là. Et il mima un mot avec ses lèvres comme une promesse.

« Naessë kan halun »

La pluie trouve le chemin. C'était une phrase très répandue à Tebryn qui apprenait aux jeunes enfants que la patience est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la meilleure des choses. Et que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, l'espoir ne meure jamais. Iniel ne put rien répondre mais elle avait compris qu'il lui faudrait attendre et espérer toujours. Et elle vit combien Naessë, celle qu'elle pouvait considérer comme sa propre sœur, lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte jusque là, trop occupée à s'occuper d'elle et de ceux qui vivaient ce qu'elle vivait. Mais tout d'un coup ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Elle se demanda pourquoi on la transférait là-bas et surtout ce qui s'y passait mais n'osa pas poser de question. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait pris trois coups de fouet pour attitude irrespectueuse.

« Quatre, deux ! », aboya le garde.

« Oui, maître ? », fit une toute petite voix alors qu'une silhouette arrivait en trombe à la porte.

Iniel fut frappée de voir qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à Elyra en plus âgée. Mais elle avait une démarche pleine de grâce et de beauté et s'appliquait à ses manières en faisant tourner ses doigts alors qu'elle saluait le garde. Il semblait qu'ici tous ceux qui ne sont pas esclaves se faisaient appeler « maître ». A en juger par la musique qui s'élevait à l'intérieur, Iniel comprit que c'était sans aucun doute une maison liée au divertissement. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de jolies jeunes filles pour divertir ceux qui se proclamaient des maîtres ?

« Assigne-la aux éven… éventails. », ordonna le garde d'une voix hésitante quant au mot éventail.

Puis il tourna les talons. Iniel savait que c'était un objet d'art très peu répandu. L'éventail vient de l'est des terres et presque personne n'en avait l'utilité. Sauf à Tyerinquar, les filles qui maniaient les éventails étaient pleines de grâce et de beauté à ce qu'on racontait. La jeune sorcière avait vu certaines gravures à Tebryn qui représentaient ces femmes dansant avec des éventails. Elle avait toujours trouvé que c'était un objet très bizarre et certains doutaient même de son existence. Et pourtant ils sont là. Seuls les Valar savaient où se trouvaient leurs propriétaires à présent.

« Je m'appelle Aryle. Viens, je vais te montre où c'est. Je suis en charge de cet atelier. », fit la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux pétillants de la couleur des noisettes.

« Pourquoi il m'a changé de maison ? », osa demander Iniel d'une voix douce.

« Je ne sais pas, souvent ils repèrent les jeunes filles de l'allée des maisons de travail réservées au femme et font ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ont dû déceler en vous des talents faits pour captiver la Main. », expliqua-t-elle tout en accompagnant Iniel jusqu'à l'atelier.

« La… Main ? », demanda Iniel.

« Oui, on appelle les émissaires du Noir ses mains, puisqu'il a toujours une emprise sur les territoires qu'il domine. Puis ils sont trop bêtes pour comprendre que nous parlons d'eux ! »

« Je vois… »

« Bienvenue à la salle des éventails. On va d'abord voir ce que tu peux faire avec. », fit-elle.

Et sur ces mots, elle lui mit dans les mains deux éventails, choses qu'elle n'avait jamais tenues de sa vie. Elle tenta de les ouvrir d'un coup sec mais l'un des deux finit par terre et l'autre ne se déploya que de moitié. Aryle éclata de rire et lui expliqua comment faire. Au bout de dix minutes, elle parvenait à les ouvrir à peu près correctement.

« Et bien nous avons du travail. », soupira Aryle en repoussant ses cheveux noirs en arrière. « Je vais te montrer des mouvements assez simples. »

Et la journée passa, Iniel voyait des éventails partout à présent tant elle avait louché dessus en les faisant tournoyer. Le bruit de ce dernier qui claquait contre le sol résonnait dans sa tête. Ce bruit ressemblait presque à un claquement de fouet. Pour couronner le tout, le fait de devoir masquer tous les attraits de sa magie la fatiguaient et l'affamaient encore plus. Elle arrivait à contrôler sa soif de sang mais elle ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement.

Finalement, on la ramena en cellule après des heures et des heures d'efforts continus. Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas eu de coup de fouet, ce qui n'aurait surement pas été le cas dans la maison où se trouvait Elyra. La sueur dégoulinait dans son dos et ses doigts brûlaient. Seule ombre au tableau, un destin peu glorieux l'attendait à la sortie, Iniel le savait. On ne devenait pas danseuse de charme pour son propre plaisir, mais pour le plaisir des autres. D'affreuses choses avaient été entendues sur la maison numéro trois. Miron et Sam étaient déjà présents, l'allée réservée aux « mâles » était plus proche. Son ventre gargouilla furieusement. Il n'y avait pas de repas le midi, il fallait attendre le soir, qui était arrivé !

« Ma chère dame Iniel, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? », fit le ton enjoué de Sam qui lui donna un morceau de lembas qu'elle avala presque d'une traite tant elle avait faim.

« On m'a changé de maison. », fit-elle entre deux bouchées.

« Ah oui ? Si tôt ? Rares sont les nouveaux et les nouvelles qui changent de maison. », commenta Miron.

« Oui, on m'a déplacé à la maison numéro trois et on m'a fait manier des éventails toute la journée, je les vois partout à présent. », fit Iniel avec un petit sourire.

« Numéro trois ? », s'exclama Sam en ouvrant des yeux ronds. « On a entendu des choses épouvantables sur cet endroit… »

« Oui, c'est qu'on m'a dit. », répondit sombrement Iniel. « Et vous, que faites-vous de vos journées ? »

« La plupart du temps… On creuse le sol, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils s'imaginent trouver mais c'est ce qu'ils veulent que nous fassions… », expliqua Sam avant de soupirer. « Si seulement il y avait des plantes à soigner, je me sentirais bien mieux. »

« Vous aimez les plantes ? », demanda Iniel.

« Oh oui ! J'aime beaucoup les plantes, elles sont magnifiques et embellissent le plus vide des endroits. », fit Sam avec enthousiasme. « J'étais le jardinier de maître Sacquet avant tout ceci ! Mon ami… »

Et il se mit à larmoyer avant de sangloter bruyamment. La pensée de Frodon qui naissait dans son esprit le terrifiait. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue était son ami, arborant un air presque sadique, qui enfilait l'anneau maudit. Et il disparut pour ne jamais reparaître. Miron lui tapota l'épaule et tenta de le réconforter même s'il savait que c'était vain. Iniel essayait de comprendre.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous Sam ? J'ai… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? », demanda Iniel d'une toute petite voix désolée.

« Maître Sacquet… Frodon… », parvint à dire Sam en reniflant bruyamment. « C'était mon meilleur ami, je l'ai perdu… perdu à cause de ce que cette chose lui a fait ! Cet anneau de malheur ! »

« Baissez d'un ton Sam, on va nous entendre ! », protesta Miron avant de reprendre à voix basse. « Il parle de l'Unique. »

« J'en ai vaguement entendu parler… Les affaires de l'Ouest ne sont pas très bien traitées à l'Est… », fit-elle pour expliquer son ignorance. « C'est ce qui donne son pouvoir à… au Noir ? »

« Précisément, mais cependant, l'anneau a une volonté propre. Il ne répond qu'à Sauron, certes… Mais qui sait, peut-être ne pourra-t-il pas le contrôler éternellement. », fit Miron avec un espoir dans sa voix.

Le silence s'installa. C'était un espoir fou mais peut-être pas si invraisemblable que cela. Iniel était quelqu'un de très optimiste et savait pertinemment que si elle ne savait rien sur Sauron, ce dernier ne savait probablement pas grand-chose des sorcières. Et elle s'évaderait pour le prouver.

« Oh ! A propos ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ? », s'exclama Iniel dans un murmure. « Le capitaine de la garde de ma cité est en train de concocter un plan pour nous évader. Et je compte bien vous emmener avec moi. »

« Nous évader, mais comment ? », demanda Sam qui avait séché ses larmes de crocodile. « Vos pouvoirs ? »

« Exactement ! Mais il faudra que nous nous rejoignions demain à la maison numéro trois. », expliqua Iniel.

« Cela risque d'être difficile, ces pleutres sont partout. Mais nous sommes assez petits pour leur échapper. », fit Miron en faisant un sourire, chose rare.

« A votre avis, quel est le meilleur moment de la journée pour s'échapper ? », demanda Iniel.

« Je dirais que ce serait au début de la journée juste après que le travail ait commencé. Ils sont bien trop occupés à mettre tout le monde au travail. », fit Sam en réfléchissant.

« Vous auriez… un morceau de parchemin ? », fit Iniel en pinçant les lèvres, supposant que non.

« Non… Mais j'ai une aiguille et du fil. », avoua Sam avec un sourire embarrassé.

Il sortit sa grande aiguille de fortune et sa pelote de laine de sa couchette et les présenta à Iniel qui éclata de rire, pas trop fort cependant. Un Hobbit qui faisait de la couture, voilà qui était étrange. En réalité Sam n'en faisait pas avant de connaître Miron. Ce dernier cousait énormément avant de perdre la vue et par la parole, il a appris à Sam comment coudre. C'était la seule distraction qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans ce trou même si Sam aurait préféré s'occuper de plantes.

« Vous faites de la couture ? », fit Iniel avant de reprendre sur sa lancée sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « C'est vraiment formidable, pourriez-vous coudre un message sur un morceau de tissu ? »

« Bien… Bien sûr ! », bégaya-t-il, totalement pris au dépourvu.

« Cousez ceci, si vous le voulez bien. »

Iniel se mit à tracer des lettres dans la poussière du sol. C'était un texte très court, il fallait qu'il soit fait en le moins de temps possible. « Kita, Nisa, Fika », avait-elle écrit. Cela signifiait en langue sorcière « Matin, Après, Début ». Souvent c'était comme ça que l'on transmettait une heure de session extraordinaire à Tebryn. Sam s'attela à sa tache, demandant des précisions sur les symboles pour ne pas se tromper et cousit le texte en un temps record. Il fallait maintenant se rapprocher de la grille, ce qu'elle fit. Le garde était en train de faire des allers-retours entre les cellules sous sa surveillance. Elle attendit qu'il ait le dos tourné pour user de sa magie, qui était quelque peu faible. Elle mit quelques secondes mais put enfin mettre son plan à exécution.

« Trouve Calen et remet-lui ce message. Puis va trouver Elyra avant de te consumer. », chuchota-t-elle en langue sorcière.

Ses fines mains firent quelques petits gestes et un mince filet de vent souleva le morceau de tissu et se mit à raser le sol, cherchant le destinataire du message. Les deux Hobbits étaient une fois de plus impressionnés par les pouvoirs d'Iniel, bien qu'elle en fasse usage avec grande humilité. Si seulement ils savaient, la puissance que peut receler une sorcière accomplie. Elle n'était pas pressée d'atteindre le stade supérieur mais elle avait hâte. Il permettait de se soustraire de la soif de sang et procurait une puissance bien plus grande. Rares étaient celles qui y étaient parvenues, même Naessë n'y était pas encore. Elle songea à son amie, son caractère enflammé et cassant lui manquait. Elle songeait également à tous les enfants dont elle s'occupait à la cité. Naessë pouvait avoir beaucoup de défauts mais aussi de nombreuses qualités. Iniel ne s'était quasiment jamais disputée avec elle et toutes deux se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps, peu de temps après le grand chagrin. Elle aussi avait perdu sa mère pendant cette triste époque. Elle ne savait rien de son père, excepté que c'était un elfe. Pas très étonnant, vu qu'elles vivaient à proximité de Mirkwood.

« Nous devrions dormir à présent. », déclara Miron qui étouffa un bâillement.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. », fit Iniel en s'allongeant sur sa couchette de fortune.

Sam dormait déjà profondément, exténué par son travail et la pensée accablante de Frodon. Iniel ne lui en tint absolument pas rigueur et souhaita une bonne nuit à Miron. Elle s'allongea et espéra fort que son évasion réussirait demain. Elle rêvait à sa cité et à la mer qui baignait la rive, la pâle clarté de la lune s'y reflétant.

Et le lendemain, tout recommençait. La toilette avec les femmes, pas de place pour la pudeur, elle n'avait pas recroisé la petite fille qu'elle avait aidée la veille. En effet, les gardes veillaient à ce que personne ne puisse tisser des liens avec les autres. Trop facile de comploter sinon. Iniel avait dû renoncer à ses chapeaux avec grande tristesse, elle qui aimait tant avoir de grands chapeaux sur sa tête. Elle était ravie de ne pas avoir de miroir dans le coin car elle aurait certainement eut une crise cardiaque. Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux noirs en deux tresses assez massives, elle ne pensait qu'au moment où elle allait enfin pouvoir s'évader. Miron et Sam lui avaient promis de la retrouver à la bonne heure, si on pouvait parler ainsi sans repère de temps, sans soleil. Elle ignorait si Calen et Elyra avaient eu le message mais elle priait que oui. Aryle l'attendait déjà et lui lança ses éventails, qu'elle attrapa au vol.

« Je vois que tu es en forme, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre à danser. », déclara Aryle en prenant ses propres éventails.

« A danser ? Tu veux dire avec ça ? », s'exclama Iniel en lui montrant les éventails. Cette dernière acquiesça. « J'espère qu'ils aiment les lancés d'éventails là-bas parce qu'ils risquent de s'en prendre plein dans la figure. Au moins ils pourront apprendre à danser eux aussi ! »

Aryle lui montra lentement les mouvements mais Iniel avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle savait que Calen arriverait d'une seconde à l'autre, les gardes venaient tout juste de passer faire leur ronde dans la maison numéro trois. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette fois-ci qu'Iniel parvint à exécuter chacun des mouvements sans se tromper et sans lâcher ses éventails. Il fallait qu'elle soit irréprochable, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des ennuis. Aryle remarqua ses regards jetés en direction de la lourde porte, fermée. Elle attrapa Iniel par le bras, ce qui surprit cette dernière.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as l'air d'être à des lieues d'ici... Non, toi aussi tu veux t'échapper ? Vous êtes fous ! », s'écria-t-elle en plantant son regard acier dans les yeux d'Iniel qui ne comprenait pas.

« Co... Comment tu es au courant ? », bégaya Iniel qui tremblait à présent à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre sache.

« Ma soeur me l'a dit, on partage la même cellule. Elyra, cela te dit-il quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Evidemment que cela lui disait quelque chose ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre ? Cette ressemblance étonnante, ce même regard qui semble juger jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme. Par ailleurs même leurs prénoms étaient troublant, en y réfléchissant bien, Aryle était l'envers d'Elyra et inversement. C'était assez courant de trouver un prénom à partir de l'aîné. Et surtout, ce qui les rapprochait plus que tout, c'était ce cynisme assez particulier qui lui rappelait un peu celui de Naessë en moins subtile.

« Alors... Vous êtes... soeurs ? J'aurais dû m'en douter... Oui, je la connais j'étais dans sa maison avant-hier... », bredouilla Iniel qui baissait légèrement les yeux.

« Tu dois savoir que c'est pure folie, vous allez mourir, c'est certain ! Je ne laisserais pas ma soeur faire une telle bêtise ! », s'exclama Aryle qui était visiblement exaspéré par leur comportement qu'elle jugeait inconscient.

« Et bien c'est trop tard grande soeur ! », répliqua une petite voix qui venait du fond du couloir. « Aller, Iniel, on s'en va ! »

C'était Elyra bien sûr, presque méconnaissable dans des habits d'homme, et Calen, toujours égal à lui-même avec ses cheveux bruns tressés partiellement. Ils avaient tous les deux eut le message et il était probable que Theren monte la garde dehors. Non pas qu'il était laissé en arrière mais les conversations le dérangeaient au plus haut point, c'était quelqu'un de solitaire qui n'avait qu'un seul devoir : l'honneur.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait suffisamment de mal, Elyra ? Va, va donc te faire tuer, peut-être que cela te servira de leçon. Oh mais j'oubliais, tu seras morte ! »

« Et bien je préfère mourir en tentant de m'échapper plutôt que de me tuer au travail pendant que des tonnes d'innocents souffrent. Tu me dis sans cesse que je ne peux pas changer le monde, et bien moi je dis que tu devrais essayer de le changer ! On y va. », fit sèchement Elyra en sortant de la maison.

« Si tu croises nos parents là-haut, racontent-leurs comment tu les as tués. », répondit Aryle en se détournant d'eux.

Elyra serra les poings si fortement que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Iniel commençait à comprendre que le passé des deux soeurs était quelque peu compliqué. Iniel tendit toutefois une main vers Aryle, qui la dédaigna, persuadé qu'ils allaient mourir. Calen pressa les deux jeunes femmes et affubla Iniel d'un épais manteau d'homme dont elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas un grand chapeau mais c'était déjà ça. L'étiolement arrivait et l'air se faisait de plus en plus froid. Ils retrouvèrent Theren dehors qui les rabroua en leur faisant remarquer le temps qu'ils avaient mit à sortir. Sous leur déguisement, il fallait vraiment se concentrer sur elles deux pour savoir que c'était des Dames. Ils marchaient deux par deux, Iniel à côté de Calen et Elyra à côté de Theren. Ils cessaient presque de respirer à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un garde mais ces derniers n'avaient cure des autres. Ils passèrent devant une ruelle qui séparait la première rangée des maisons des dames de la seconde. Ils virent qu'une grande silhouette les attendait dans l'ombre. Cette dernière s'avança vers eux de façon presque menaçante.

« Miron ? Sam ? C'est vous ? », chuchota Iniel qui avait peur de se tromper mais en voyant deux visages rieurs émerger d'un immense manteau, elle retint difficilement un rire.

Miron était juché sur les épaules de Sam et ce dernier arrivait à apercevoir Iniel qu'à travers deux lanières du manteau qu'il avait détachées pour se montrer à eux. En fait ils avaient compté sur l'équilibre de Miron et la force de Sam pour se dissimuler à travers un seul et unique habit. Seuls les gros pieds de Sam pouvaient le trahir mais soyons sérieux, quels Orques regarderaient les pieds des autres ?

« Ma chère Dame ! Nous avons eu un peu de mal à nous procurer cette chose mais nous voici ! Vivement que je puisse enfin savourer mon deuxième petit déjeuner ! », s'exclama Sam qui semblait lutter un peu sous le poids de Miron et qui semblait mourir de faim alors qu'ils venaient à peine de manger.

« Nous ferons les présentations plus tard, nous allons nous faire repérer ! », grommela Theren en reprenant la marche aux côtés d'Elyra.

Les Hobbits se turent, Sam replaça la lanière qui ferma le manteau, on ne voyait même plus le bout du nez de Miron, noyé sous son capuchon qui faisait au moins deux fois sa tête. A eux deux, ils atteignaient la taille d'Iniel qui était plutôt grande. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du poste des gardes qui les séparaient du monde du dessus. Il n'y avait que deux Orques fort heureusement, tout le reste était occupé à faire la ronde, on entendait déjà les fouets claquer au loin.

« C'est l'heure d'avoir recours à un peu... de magie. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Dites-moi vos impressions, si ça vous a plu, ce qui va ou pas, ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a des incohérences, je veux tout savoir ! Si certains personnages ne sont encore que très peu développés (Theren, Aryle, Elyra), ne vous en faites pas, ça vient. Mais je prends d'abord le temps pour que vous sachiez qui est qui, parce que des fois on a un peu de mal dans certaines fictions. Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe (je fais sur Word mais bon il ne corrige pas tout...). Ne vous en faites pas pour Naessë elle reviendra au prochain chapitre !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer mes canards !**


	15. Magie Noire - Chapitre 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews c'est vraiment génial de votre part ! Après une petite attente (mea culpa) voici le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si ce qu'il s'y passe n'est pas franchement tout ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux (il n'y a rien de vraiment traumatisant, ne vous en faites pas). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Distinction de langage, le retour :**

Normal : Commun

_Italique :_ Elfique

_**Italique gras :**_ Sorcier

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 - Magie Noire<p>

On m'avait conduite directement dans une sorte de château en cours de construction. L'anneau que possédait Sauron lui permettait de se bâtir des murailles et des bâtiments fortifiés à une vitesse affolante. Si le haut des tours n'était pas fini, ils avaient en tout cas suffisamment de cellules pour loger des centaines de prisonniers. Et d'ailleurs la plupart étaient pleines à craquer de Hobbits. Sauron n'avait pas perdu de temps et d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, les Hobbits n'étaient guère mieux traités que des cafards. Cela dit, il ne traitait pas ses hommes avec grande gentillesse, si vous échouiez à une mission, votre tête ne finissait pas la journée sur vos épaules mais en haut d'une pique, Orque ou non.

Mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas dans une cellule qu'on me conduisit mais dans une grande salle spacieuse et froide avec un très haut plafond. Le tout était construit dans une sorte de métal noir très robuste qui scintillait. Le reste était fait en pierres taillées à la perfection, ce n'était pas une construction humaine, il y avait de la magie dans ces murs, je pouvais la ressentir. Elle étouffait ma propre magie, je ne croyais pas qu'il fut possible de trouver une puissance plus grande que celle des éléments de la Nature.

Même si je ne ressentais pas la température, je savais qu'il faisait atrocement froid. L'hiver s'était installé, c'était ma saison préférée avec le printemps. La neige ne cessait jamais de m'émouvoir même après plus de deux cent cinquante années d'existence. Mais dans ces murs, il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni interstice qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il n'y avait que des torches et une sorte de trône gigantesque qui se situait au centre de la vaste pièce. Très lugubre et fantomatique. Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais et honnêtement je n'avais même pas envie de le savoir. Et c'est comme par hasard à ce moment précis que la lourde porte se déverrouilla. J'hésitais à jouer la provocation ou rester calme et docile. Le problème c'est que c'est souvent la provocation qui prend le dessus et donc je choisis de m'asseoir nonchalamment dans le trône.

Sauron fit irruption dans la pièce avec un calme déconcertant. Moi qui croyais le mettre dans une colère noire, le voir si calme était… vraiment très étrange. Il n'avait plus son heaume et on pouvait nettement voir un visage de Hobbit. Des boucles noires et le visage enfantin que je distinguais déjà même avec son heaume. Des yeux rougeoyants comme si un volcan y avait élu domicile. Cependant, il ne semblait pas se séparer de son armure qui lui faisait un corps assez énorme par rapport à sa petite tête d'enfant. En fait c'était vraiment bizarre, le mal en personne incarné dans un Hobbit.

« Ma prisonnière sur mon propre trône, voilà qui n'est pas très sage. », déclara-t-il d'une voix caverneuse qui n'avait rien de naturel. En fait, on entendait trois voix différentes, celle du petit Hobbit qui était toute fluette, celle de Sauron et une autre qui mélangeait les deux d'une manière très étrange.

« Mon geôlier qui me reçoit dans sa propre salle du trône, quelle… bienveillance. », répondis-je sur le même ton. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste ? »

« Ce que je veux ? Allons, vous semblez être intelligente, vous devez bien avoir une petite idée. », déclara-t-il en s'avançant peu à peu vers elle.

« Oh je sais parfaitement ce que vous voulez et je suis navrée de vous décevoir mais… personne ne peut s'approprier les pouvoirs d'une sorcière. »

« Personne ne peut nous résister. »

Il était menaçant en cet instant et l'éclat se trouvant dans ses yeux couleur lave redoubla de puissance. Et sur ces mots il montra son anneau orné d'une écriture rougeoyante qui trônait à son annulaire gauche, comme s'il était marié à lui. Il ne m'impressionnait pas autant que je le pensais. Il tourna la paume de sa main gantée vers moi et je sentis tout à coup une sensation très désagréable. Jusqu'à ce que désagréable ne devienne un bien trop faible mot pour décrire ce qui était en train de se passer. Je m'écroulais au pied du trône et ne pus détacher mes yeux de ses prunelles assassines qui me transperçaient. Un étau de magie noire m'enserrait tellement que je crus en l'espace d'un instant que mes os allaient se briser. Je n'arrivais même pas à hurler tellement c'était horrible. Il tourna légèrement le poignet et à présent, ce fut des aiguilles incandescentes qui me transpercèrent, du moins c'était comme ça que je le ressentais.

Je tentais de lui résister et convulsais alors que mes forces magiques repoussaient Sauron hors de moi. L'eau, le feu, l'air, la terre, tous se déchaînaient en moi pour contrer l'ennemi. Ce dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi et pendant une seconde je crus qu'il me contrôlait. Mais je parvins à m'en défaire au prix d'un hurlement déchirant et d'un effort colossal. Essayez de soulever une pierre faisant dix fois votre poids et vous aurez une petite idée de l'effort que je déployais actuellement. Une onde de choc sortit de mon corps et projeta Sauron au sol. J'étais en sueur et mes membres étaient tétanisés. Je sentais une douleur au niveau du ventre qui finit par s'estomper. Sauron écumait de rage et appela sa garde tandis qu'il se relevait et tentait de reprendre un peu de contenance après cet échec cuisant. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je sanglotais, terrassée par la douleur.

Avant même que je puisse me relever, un grand coup me parvint en pleine tête. Le coup résonna dans mon crâne et je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de mon visage. La dernière chose que je sentis était qu'on me traînait par les jambes avant de sombrer dans le noir pour la énième fois.

Lorsque je me réveillais, c'était dans une cellule humide et froide du fin fond du château. Alors que je me redressais, je portais la main à ma tête et grimaçais de douleur. Tout me revint en mémoire, le coup à ma mâchoire et la tentative de possession par Sauron. Alors que je touchais mon visage, je sentis de nombreuses irrégularités me faire souffrir, sans doute des coupures. En suivant bien ces coupures, je sus qu'ils m'avaient entaillée pile à l'endroit de mon tatouage, en suivant sa forme.

Je devais être hideuse en cet instant. Mes cheveux étaient tout crasseux, le sol était humide et recouvert de saleté. Je vérifiais s'il y avait une infime chance pour qu'il me reste une arme mais ils étaient plus intelligents qu'il n'y paraissait. Pas d'armes ni quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, trop facile pour s'enfuir. Et alors que je m'attendais à des cellules bondées, il n'y avait personne. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait encore plus de cellules que je le croyais.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », lançais-je.

Seul mon écho me répondit et alors je m'affaissais contre le mur du fond de la cellule. Je sentis un froid virulent pénétrer à l'intérieur du corridor. Le froid ? Depuis quand ressentais-je le froid avec une telle force ? Je me redressais vivement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ma magie avait disparue ! Je tentais de faire bouger l'eau qui suintait le long des murs sans succès. Je ne pouvais pas non plus deviner l'heure qu'il était. Comment était-ce possible ? Je tombais sur les genoux, me moquant éperdument de la douleur du choc sur la pierre et versa des larmes, les poings serrés.

**_« Je vous hais ! »_**, hurlais-je dans ma langue.

J'avais passé la journée à essayer d'utiliser ma magie sans succès. Mon esprit notait petit à petit tout ce à quoi m'exposait la perte de ma magie. Tout d'abord, j'avais froid maintenant, l'heure m'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inconnu pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire de feu, je ne sentais plus aucun élément couler en moi. C'était comme si on m'avait amputée de tous mes membres et que l'on m'obligeait à marcher. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais seulement impossible à supporter moralement. J'avais dû me planter les ongles tellement profondément dans mes paumes pour ne pas hurler à me déchirer la gorge. Résultat, j'avais les paumes qui saignaient légèrement. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était que ma soif de sang était toujours présente. Elle était faible pour le moment mais je savais que ça allait empirer de plus en plus. Je ne comprenais plus ce corps que j'ai si bien connu pendant deux cent ans, c'était comme s'il ne mutait que partiellement.

A la fin de la journée, alors que la nuit tombait à travers la petite fenêtre que je pouvais apercevoir depuis ma cellule, je décidais de me plonger dans mon imagination. J'imaginais dormir dans mon lit douillet à Tebryn après avoir dîné avec Iniel et Isor.

J'aurais pu danser à nouveau sur la plage en compagnie des miens comme la coutume l'exigeait, Isor chercherait à me présenter un nouveau prétendant. Il pensait qu'il était temps pour moi de me marier et s'acharnait à dénicher de beaux jeunes hommes et même des jeunes nains. Les elfes n'avaient qu'un seul amour et personne ne m'avait « choisie » si l'on peut dire. Et à chaque fois je refusais, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais je sentais que ces personnes n'étaient pas celle qu'il me fallait. J'aurais cependant adoré avoir des enfants, les chérir comme ceux dont je m'occupais à Tebryn.

Iniel me manquait énormément, si elle était là, ce serait à elle que je me confierais, comme toujours. C'était, avec Isor et Moradin, les seules personnes en qui j'avais totalement confiance.

« Non, ma petite, tu en oublies un ».

Vous connaissez les petites voix intérieures qui sonnent un peu comme une petite conscience ? Et bien maintenant oui et une fois de plus elle avait raison. Legolas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un que je ne connais que depuis presque deux semaines et pourtant… C'était comme si on avait noué une sorte de lien, un lien assez spécial. Toutes les personnes que je considérais comme mes amis partageaient un lien très fort avec moi et étrangement, même cet elfe Sindar pouvait prétendre à mon amitié. Ne m'avait-il pas sauvé la vie ? Ne l'avais-je pas sauvé ? N'avais-je pas partagé une partie de mon histoire avec lui, des repas, des nuits à dos de cheval ? C'était très confus dans ma tête mais au moins, je pouvais réfléchir à quelque chose, pour oublier mon véritable calvaire qui ne faisait que commencer.

Un garde vint me voir et me donna quelques restes à manger ainsi que de l'eau pure et fraîche. Un humain, doux Eru mais combien d'humains avaient rejoint Sauron ? Il repartit sans demander son reste. Il fallait que je songe à un moyen de sortir.

**_.-~0~-._**

Legolas et Aragorn de leur côté avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. La cité de la Comté bâtie par Sauron. Elle était très grande et s'était construite très rapidement. L'elfe observait les nouvelles fortifications et les abords des murailles.

_« Il semblerait que Sauron ait posé des pièges tout autour de la cité, voyez comme ils contournent certains endroits précis ? »_, fit Legolas en désignant un petit groupe d'Orque qui zigzaguait juste devant une entrée lourdement gardée.

_« Des pièges ? »_, questionna Aragorn qui hochait la tête en les voyant manoeuvrer.

_« Oui, vous vous souvenez de l'explosion au gouffre de Helm ? Je suis presque certain qu'il y a de cela dans ces pièges sans compter sa magie retrouvée. »_

_« En parlant de magie, pourquoi Naessë… »_, commença Aragorn en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Legolas réfléchit quelques secondes et songea à ce qu'elle lui avait dit les premiers jours où il était à Tebryn. L'Ombre prenait le dessus sur la magie des sorcières depuis que Sauron était revenu. Sa magie n'était peut-être pas en mesure d'agir. De plus, Sauron a très bien pu la défaire avec facilité, sa force n'avait pas d'égal.

_« Sauron doit l'en empêcher. »_, conclus-je. _« Il faut qu'on aille à Imladris informer le seigneur Elrond de nos découvertes. »_

_« Vous croyez qu'on pourrait lever une armée pour attaquer la Comté ? »_, demanda Aragorn qui songeait comme toujours à une stratégie viable.

_« J'en doute, nous avons une trop mauvaise connaissance du terrain et on ne sait pas combien de survivants on trouvera là-bas. Je pense cependant que mon père y est, et je sais que notre armée est presque complète. Nous avions réussi à évacuer presque tout le monde. »_

Legolas était presque certain que son père s'était réfugié à Imladris en dépit de sa fierté. C'était le seul royaume elfique qu'il tolérait dans ses relations diplomatiques, quand il décidait d'en avoir. Legolas se souvenait parfaitement que l'armée presque complète avait quitté Eryn Lasgalen, soit près de deux mille hommes surentraînés. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de repousser Sauron dans ses retranchements mais Aragorn souleva le problème qu'ils allaient devoir résoudre.

_« Le problème, c'est l'anneau. Je suis toujours en possession d'Anduril mais maintenant il a dû prendre des précautions depuis qu'Isildur l'a dépossédé de l'Unique avec cette même épée. »_, fit Aragorn en tapotant la garde d'Anduril, anciennement Narsil.

_« L'approcher ne sera pas chose aisée mais si nous pouvions… sauver Naessë peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous en apprendre plus. »_, dit Legolas en songeant à la rouquine.

_« A supposer qu'elle soit toujours en vie. »_, déclara sombrement Aragorn d'un air grave.

Legolas faillit suggérer d'aller vérifier mais en observant à nouveau la forteresse lourdement gardée, il baissa la tête. C'était impossible de rentrer à moins d'être un vrai fantôme. Aragorn pourrait peut-être y arriver car c'était les humains qui gardaient la Comté la journée avec quelques Uruk-Hai aisément contournables.

_« Vous pourriez aller vérifier. »_, fit-il avec une pointe d'hésitation très inhabituelle dans sa voix. Tout comme la situation l'était.

_« Et pas vous ? »_, questionna-t-il.

_« Ce sont des humains qui gardent cet endroit la journée et je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas vraiment prétendre à rentrer dans la cité. »_, expliqua Legolas en observant les pointes de ses cheveux blonds qui descendaient sur le haut de sa fine armure.

Aragorn eut un petit sourire à ses propos. Avec ses attributs d'elfe et ses cheveux blonds très caractéristiques des Sindar, il était fort probable qu'il se fasse repérer avant d'avoir atteint la grande porte. Aragorn prit un instant de réflexion car il était très risqué d'entrer en territoire ennemi mais peut-être qu'il pourrait libérer Naessë sans que personne n'en sache rien. Elle était la seule susceptible de fournir de nombreuses informations.

_« Je vais essayer, quand le soleil sera à son zénith demain. »_, déclara-t-il avec détermination. _« Ou alors il faut que j'y aille maintenant, on dirait que tout le monde se fait relever. »_

En effet, à la nuit tombée, les Orques reprenaient leurs places respectives pour surveiller la forteresse. Il lui suffisait de trouver un uniforme et de se vêtir avec pour rentrer dans la ville.

_« Soyez prudent, il ne serait pas sage de vous perdre maintenant. »_, déclara Legolas.

_« Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne savent même pas que je suis en vie. »_, répondit Aragorn avec un petit rire. _« Puis nous ne serons pas trop de deux dans cette ville maudite pour découvrir ce que trame Sauron. »_

Par « deux », il entendait lui et Naessë. Aragorn avait toujours été quelqu'un d'intrépide qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Un quelconque danger ? Il était le premier à accourir. Il savait insuffler le courage à ses hommes et c'était un stratège hors pair, Legolas avait une confiance absolue en lui.

_« Allez, mon ami. »_, fit Legolas.

Aragorn mit son capuchon et se leva. Il essayait de s'approcher de la forteresse par les bois, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres du mur ouest. La relève des gardes n'avait pas encore eu lieu mais c'était une question de minutes. Legolas parvenait à le suivre grâce à sa vue perçante. Deux gardes l'attendaient au mur ouest mais ces derniers étaient séparés par une tour. Si Aragorn en tuait un et mettait son uniforme c'était gagné. Il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne prendre sa place.

Il était presque arrivé à la façade ouest de la forteresse. Il n'y avait que deux gardes et ils n'avaient pas l'air plus concernés que cela par la surveillance. Personne ne se doutait qu'il y avait une forteresse d'une telle ampleur en Comté et donc ils s'imaginaient sans doute que personne ne viendrait jamais. Aragorn eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres, finalement ce serait plus facile que ce qu'il pensait. L'un d'eux se détourna des fourrés où il se trouvait et alors il sortit délicatement ses armes de chasse à savoir des fléchettes empoisonnées. Il en envoya une sur le garde qui tomba aussitôt par terre. Aragorn vérifia que le second ne le voyait pas avant de foncer.

Le garde était bel et bien mort, il n'avait plus qu'à revêtir son armure et à le faire disparaître dans les fourrés. C'était tout de même ironique de savoir que le Mal absolu se trouvait entre ces murs et avait une si mauvaise protection. Il fit comme s'il montait la garde, ses cheveux camouflés sous un capuchon que possédaient les gardes, il était encore plus méconnaissable. Bientôt eut lieu la relève de la garde et, sans un mot échangé, l'Orque prit sa place avec un grognement dédaigneux puis Aragorn suivit le chemin jusqu'à la grande porte où il entra accompagné des autres. Il put constater par lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts, la misère des Hobbits et leurs nouvelles conditions de vie. Lui se souvenait de la joie des Hobbits, de leurs bêtises d'enfant et de leur sens de la convivialité et tout ce qu'il voyait était le contraire à présent. On entendait certains qui pleuraient bruyamment et les autres qui se cachaient avec une expression de terreur dépeinte sur leur visage enfantin. Un visage tel que celui vivant le pire des cauchemars.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, malgré ce qui s'y passe. Pour les effets du pouvoir de Sauron, ils deviendront plus conséquents un peu plus tard et on va voir si Aragorn va réussir sa mission périlleuse et ce que va faire Legolas pendant ce temps. Iniel devrait revenir au prochain chapitre :) Je multiplie les " tableaux " au fur et à mesure. N'oubliez pas de reviewer et à la prochaine !<strong>


	16. Évasion et exécution - Chapitre 15

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis mais vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir laissé en plan ma fiction ! Non je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, mais je manquais d'inspiration et les review ne pleuvent pas beaucoup :) Mais je compte la poursuivre, même si j'ai très peu de temps du fait de mes études supérieures. J'ai hâte de réunir toute la troupe de personnages, parce que c'est pas très chouette en ce moment surtout pour Naessë mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 - L'espoir écrit avec du sang.<p>

Aragorn s'était introduit dans le château non sans mal. Il avait mit une heure à trouver un moyen d'entrer sans paraître suspect et finalement, il avait choisi la voie des airs en escaladant le mur le plus isolé. Comme la nuit était tombée, il se fondait facilement dans le décor avec ses habits noirs. Il avait abandonné les parties de son armure susceptibles de faire du bruit et se trouvait maintenant dans un long corridor noir bordé de torches. Il cherchait comment descendre, les cellules étaient toujours enterrées. Il avait erré pendant de longs instants dans les corridors, en essayant de se cacher de tous les gardes qui patrouillaient avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il descendit, descendit, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir descendre. Le froid avait envahi son corps, pourtant bien protégé. Il entreprit de faire le tour des cellules, demandant de l'aide, essayant de trouver un moyen de faire évader tout le monde même si ça semblait impossible.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu une jeune femme rousse ? », demanda-t-il à une cellule remplie de Hobbits.

« Ils l'ont mise à l'écart là-bas. Aidez-nous je vous en supplie. », supplia le Hobbit.

« Je vais tout faire pour vous aider, ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'êtes pas seuls et quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je vais vous sortir de là. »

L'espoir sembla renaître sur les pâles visages des Hobbits. Aragorn se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué et c'est là qu'il la trouva. Elle était à genoux, le dos voûté et la tête posée contre le mur, en proie aux tourments.

« Naessë ! », appela-t-il.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui avant de bondir littéralement sur sa grille, qui s'enclencha, libérant une onde magique qui repoussa Naessë. Un moyen ingénieux de l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit sur ses barreaux.

« Vous êtes fou, mais que faites-vous là ? », s'exclama Naessë à voix basse.

« Je suis venu vous libérer. », répondit calmement Aragorn.

« Non, vous devez les libérer, pas moi. C'est impossible, regardez-moi ça ! », fit-elle en touchant la grille qui rejeta sa main. « Ça n'est pas là une magie que nous pouvons défaire. »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas ici ! », protesta Aragorn.

« Oh que si, vous allez le faire, mais vous aller libérer ces Hobbits. Ils vous seront aussi utiles que moi et… je trouverais un moyen. »

Elle mentait et Aragorn le savait, elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais elle portait tellement l'espoir qu'il puisse libérer les prisonniers qu'Aragorn capitula en tentant lui-même de toucher la grille. Naessë hocha la tête avec un faible sourire pour lui dire que c'est la bonne décision.

« Je vous promets que nous reviendrons pour vous libérer vous aussi. », promit Aragorn avant de retourner voir les prisonniers. « Si je vous libère, il y a de grandes chances pour que certains n'en réchappent pas. Je ne peux pas tous vous protéger. »

« Nous ne demandons qu'à être libre, nous préférons mourir que de vivre esclaves. Si nous réussissons, nous aurons une chance de défaire Sauron. N'est-ce pas les amis ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête sans hésiter, triste bilan du calvaire que Sauron leur faisait subir. Il fallait l'arrêter et Aragorn savait que c'était aussi un moyen de ramener l'espoir parmi eux. Il trancha les verrous de chaque cellule avec Anduril, son épée qui ne le quittait plus. Les Hobbits se mirent à galoper néanmoins dans le silence vers la sortie. Les gardes furent vite alertés mais trop tard. Aragorn était sorti et essayait tant bien que mal de les protéger. Certains y restèrent mais beaucoup purent sortir. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'agir avec une cinquantaine de petits enfants que seul. Ils étaient petits, agiles et rapides, tout ce qui faisait la mort d'un des soldats de Sauron et en très peu de temps, la herse fut levée et ils n'eurent plus qu'à fuir.

« Attendez, soyez vigilants, Sauron a posé de nombreux pièges ! Suivez-moi les amis. », fit l'un d'eux en se mettant devant.

Malgré les flèches qui commençaient à pleuvoir, tous suivirent le Hobbit et une quinzaine put courir à toutes jambes vers la forêt. Les autres étaient tous morts mais leur sacrifice ne sera pas oublié et sera des plus utiles pour défaire le Mal. Aragorn put les ramener jusqu'à l'endroit où devait se trouver Legolas qui fut éberlué en voyant qu'au lieu de ramener une rouquine avec des yeux de glace, il avait ramené seize petits Hobbits hauts comme trois pommes.

« Où est Naessë ? », demanda Legolas.

« Je… n'ai pas pu la libérer, Sauron avait lancé un enchantement à sa cellule mais grâce à ces Hobbits, nous auront peut-être le moyen de la délivrer pour de bon. », expliqua Aragorn.

**_.~0~._**

Sauron écumait de rage tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers jusqu'aux cellules. Des têtes allaient tomber ce soir pour ceux qui avaient laissé ces misérables filer. Il savait cependant que la sorcière ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il arriva devant sa cellule, les yeux plus rougeoyants que jamais. La porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'il ne la touche et il leva une main qui projeta Naessë au mur, à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était comme statufiée contre un mur de pierre qui semblait lui pénétrer le dos.

« N'imagine pas que ton tourment prendra fin, sorcière. Ton cher Aragorn a peut-être été assez fin pour survivre et s'introduire ici, mais toi… Ton sort sera des plus déplaisants, fais-moi confiance. » déclara-t-il de sa voix grave amplifiée par la magie noire de son être. « Nous avons rattrapé certains de tes petits camarade. Allons voir comment ils vont. »

Et il éclata d'un rire sinistre, enchaîna Naessë par les poignets, le cou et les jambes avec sa magie et la conduisit dehors. Cette dernière n'avait pas envie de savoir comment ils « allaient » car au vu de sa fureur, cela ne garantissait absolument rien de bon. Au contraire, le pire du pire semblait être à venir. Elle portait juste un air courroucé sur son visage et dévisageait le seigneur des Ténèbres avec un regard haineux.

Ils sortirent dehors, sur la grande place qui fut autrefois l'endroit où festoyaient les Hobbits, autour d'une choppe avec de la musique entraînante qui aurait pu faire danser n'importe qui. Sauf que cette fois, des Hobbits attendaient sur la potence, et ils avaient la tête si basse que leurs cheveux masquaient tout de leurs visages enfantins. Sauron eut un sourire maléfique et s'approcha de plus près, avec Naessë. Cette dernière n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle serait une spectatrice privilégiée de leur exécution. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit, elle éclata en sanglots, incapable de rester forte plus longtemps. Elle supplia Sauron de les épargner comme elle n'avait jamais supplié personne. Et supplier était comme s'enfoncer des épines dans la peau tant elle avait horreur de se rabaisser ainsi mais il s'agissait de la vie de Hobbits et elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils meurent à cause d'elle, même si en réalité c'était surtout Aragorn qui était en tort. Sauron finit par l'interrompre par une voix plus tranchante que la lame d'un rasoir.

« Regarde bien. »

Il leva un bras et l'instant d'après, trois Hobbits pendaient tristement au bout de leur corde. Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas si c'était mieux ainsi ou non, car même si c'était un véritable enfer, cet enfer prendrait fin un jour. Naessë avait poussé un cri si déchirant que même les gardes avaient tremblé en l'entendant. Sauron quant à lui arborait un air très satisfait et ordonna qu'on la ramène dans sa cellule. Elle était à genoux dans la boue et ne daignait pas se relever, il fallut trois gardes pour la traîner à sa cellule. Elle resta de longues heures allongées sur le sol dur et froid, le visage vide de toute émotion.

**PDV Naessë**

Le sol était dur et froid mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Rien ne sera plus dur que de voir trois Hobbits mourir alors qu'un geste aurait suffi à les sauver. Je me dégoûtais moi-même, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais supplié ce monstre au point d'en perdre mon honneur alors que je savais que ce serait inutile. Il voulait que je voie ça, il voulait me remplir d'une culpabilité qui m'atteignait en plein coeur. Et il avait réussi, j'étais finie, condamnée à rester entre ses murs jusqu'à la mort. Non ! Non ! Je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça, je ne pouvais pas voir tout en noir. Les Tebryniens ne renoncent jamais. Jamais. Et je ne laisserais pas Sauron gagner une fois de plus. Les Hobbits emprisonnés avaient réussi à fuir grâce à Aragorn, et ils connaissaient les pièges de cette cité mieux que personnes. Ils viendraient me sauver, ou mèneraient un assaut contre cette ville tout en évitant les pièges concoctés par _lui_.

Je décidais de me redresser. J'avais la haine dans les yeux et j'étais déterminée à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour faire vivre un cauchemar à son geôlier et à son escorte. J'eus un rictus qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire satisfait. Oh oui, même s'ils m'en faisaient baver, peu importe tant que je serais toujours debout, tant que je pourrais soutenir leurs regards, tant que je pourrais leur montrer que leur puissance n'est rien face à la conviction. Et tout en arborant ce sourire presque malsain au vu de ma situation, je dénouais mes cheveux sales et emmêlés et tâchais de leur redonner un peu d'éclat, pour accompagner ma détermination. Je les peignais avec une extrême lenteur, avec mes doigts. Ils retrouvèrent une couleur rousse acceptable et étaient bien plus beaux qu'auparavant même si c'était infime.

Je me relevais aussi, remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes vêtements crasseux et déchirés. Après tout, j'étais toujours une reine et je le resterais quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Lorsque je sortirais d'ici, mon peuple sera fier de moi, pour avoir combattu jusqu'au bout. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ça se passait là-bas. J'espérais que l'escapade menée par Iniel et Moradin avait réussie. C'est à ce moment que je me rendais compte à quel point je n'étais au courant de rien. Je savais juste qu'Aragorn allait bien puisque je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux. Mais peut-être avait-il été tué dans l'évasion des Hobbits ? Je refusais de le croire. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Legolas. Ah, Legolas, te reverrais-je un jour ? Lui, qui l'avait suivie depuis le début de cette aventure, qui lui avait sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie. Je me mordais nerveusement la joue en pensant à lui.

**_.~0~._**

Le lendemain, on me réveilla avec violence. Je ne m'habituerais jamais aux cris infâmes que peuvent pousser les Orques. Si mes pouvoirs me revenaient, je tâcherais de leur passer en boucle ce même cri juste pour qu'ils comprennent à quel point c'est insupportable. Je revoyais également sans arrêt les visages de ces Hobbits morts par ma faute. Mais j'essayais de me concentrer sur le fait que j'étais à présent tout à fait seule dans les prisons, signe que l'espoir revenait. On m'avait sortie, la chaîne au cou, pour que j'admire la misère qui frappait ces pauvres petites créatures. Mais ce fut beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Des murmures s'élevaient sur la défaite infligée à Sauron la nuit passée, cette nuit fatidique où tous les Hobbits s'étaient enfuis, pour ceux qui avaient réussi. Je m'étais évertuée à rendre ma "promenade" aussi infernale que possible, abusant de sarcasmes et de ruses pour les faire tourner en bourrique. Ils étaient si faciles à prendre au piège de par leur intelligence limitée. Je me demandais brièvement s'ils avaient réellement vécu une vie d'enfant avant ça ou si ceci avait toujours été leur vie. Car même un enfant serait plus rusé qu'eux.

Malheureusement, j'en étais à ma douzième tentative - ou peut-être était-ce la treizième ? - de fuite et j'avais eu raison de leur patience. Patience que je trouvais déjà grande à mon goût. Même ma patience avec les enfants dont je m'occupe n'est pas aussi grande. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire, un rire à la fois amusé mais surtout désespéré, je savais que ça arriverait mais je les testais. Ils me traînèrent jusqu'à la grande place et décidèrent de m'enchaîner à un poteau. Très rustique comme châtiment. Je m'attendais à me voir infliger des coups, physiques ou par le biais d'un fouet mais rien ne vint. Je croyais qu'ils essaieraient mais non, ils voulaient tester ma patience tout comme j'avais tester la leur. J'aurais dû mourir au combat plutôt que de soif. La réalité de la mort ne s'était pas encore imposée à moi, je continuais à nourrir l'espoir fou que j'en réchapperais, que nous déferions Sauron et que je pourrais rentrer chez moi et continuer à voir les enfants grandir, à voir la mer se retirer puis revenir avec la marrée. Au moins, je pouvais contempler les étoiles à présent, dans le froid de l'étiolement qui ferait très prochainement place à l'hiver.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! Promis, après le prochain ou les deux prochains (j'ai pas encore décidé) chapitres, qui seront d'ailleurs plus long, ça deviendra... plus supportable on va dire ;) Et la bonne nouvelle c'est que le prochain chapitre sortira sous peu puisqu'il est presque terminé ! Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour m'encourager et surtout à me dire si l'histoire vous plait ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et à très vite !<strong>


	17. Une jument et une sorcière - Chapitre 16

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue car voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! D'ailleurs j'ai écrit plus de la moitié du chapitre d'une traite grâce à vous (je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes) ! Alors nous allons revenir un peu à Iniel et notre petite troupe mais Naessë est dans ce chapitre également ;) Bonne lecture !**

**Langue sorcière :** _**Gras et italique.**_

**Langue commune : Normal.**

**PS : Pour répondre à une review, les "gardes" présents dans le chapitre sont les gardes de Tyerinquar, qui comprennent hommes et Orques à la solde de Sauron ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 - Une jument et une sorcière.<p>

Iniel et toute la petite troupe avait réussi à passer le premier barrage sans trop de problèmes. Il était facile d'amadouer les gardes comme on amadoue un animal. Iniel n'avait eu qu'à se servir de petites boules de magie lumineuses pour les mener à ne pas prendre garde au petit groupe qui put se faufiler par derrière. Son tatouage était d'ailleurs revenu, avec ce grand capuchon, il n'était plus nécessaire de cacher sa vraie nature. Comme c'était frustrant pour Iniel de cacher ce qu'elle était. Ils n'avaient pas vus qu'ils avaient été rejoints par une nouvelle ombre encapuchonnée. Elle agrippa le bras d'Iniel, qui faillit les faire repérer.

« Aryle ? Mais je croyais que tu ne venais pas ? » chuchota Iniel, surprise.

« Je ne viens pas, je vais seulement aider ma petite sœur à réduire ses chances de se faire tuer, n'est-ce pas Elyra ? » fit Aryle avec un sourire suffisant qui perçait sous son capuchon.

« Tu es seulement trop fière pour admettre qu'on a une chance d'y arriver. » ronchonna Elyra.

Aryle ne répondit pas et proposa une nouvelle partie du plan. Elle se propose de faire diversion en dansant avec les éventails. Les gardes ne trouveraient ça pas louche bien longtemps, trop préoccupés par la « beauté phénoménale de son talent ». Et puis si jamais le petit groupe se faisait tuer, elle ne subirait rien de bien répréhensible.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne risques rien en faisant ça ? » demanda Elyra qui n'osait dire son inquiétude. C'était après tout sa grande sœur.

« Bien moins que vous, aller, filez. » fit elle avant de se séparer du petit groupe.

Il y avait quelques estrades vides qui trônaient dans les rues. Aryle s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles et alluma les torches sur les côtés. Un petit groupe arriva vers elle. Il y avait deux gardes qui escortaient une troupe de musiciens Hobbit jusqu'à son estrade. Mais Aryle ne se dégonfla pas lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait, prêts à donner de bons coups de fouet.

« Et bien je suis confuse mais il était prévu que je danse ce soir. Mais je serais ravie de partager mon estrade avec ces messieurs. », fit-elle avec un ton presque séducteur. Les messieurs en question rougirent à cette appellation. Ce n'était que d'humbles Hobbits, et Aryle était vraiment jolie. Les gardes tombèrent si facilement dans le panneau qu'elle se retint de ne pas pousser un petit cri de victoire.

Elle se mit à danser et à manier ses éventails avec aisance sur une musique traditionnelle Hobbit, qui faisait apparemment beaucoup rire les Orques, eux aussi présents. La diversion eut l'effet escompté puisque la garde qui attendait de relever les soldats à l'extérieur s'approcha et fut extasiée par la vision saisissante de la jeune femme, qui avait revêtu l'une de ses plus belles robes de danse. Iniel l'observait de loin et souriait de temps à autre, se rappelant ses entraînements lamentables à propos de certains gestes. Elle s'était promis d'enseigner l'art des éventails aux plus jeunes de la cité, même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'améliorer.

A présent, il s'agissait de se dissimuler jusqu'à ce que la relève de la garde soit effective. Car pour relever les gardes situés à l'extérieur, ils seraient bien obligés d'ouvrir la herse. Miron, Sam et Elyra s'étaient mis en quête de montures, il y en avait quelques-unes proches de l'entrée. Calen était toujours déguisé en garde, ce qui facilitait le camouflage de la petite troupe. Il s'était mis en évidence à côté des montures ramenées par les trois compagnons et fut même salué par les gardes qui passaient pour voir le spectacle qu'offrait Aryle, pensant probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un des leurs. Theren quant à lui guettait la relève de la garde, caché sur le côté de la herse. Il fit signe à toute la petite troupe.

La herse se leva très lentement. On n'entendait que les pas lourds des soldats qui marchaient au pas. Les rires cessèrent immédiatement du côté des spectateurs. Aryle ne se dégonfla pas et continua de danser, mais ses mouvements s'étaient raidis par la peur que sa soeur se fasse prendre. Les Hobbits continuaient de jouer sous peine d'être fouettés. Iniel s'était préparée à réveiller ses pouvoirs à nouveau, au cas où et se hissa sur l'une des montures, toujours cachée. Sam monta derrière elle, et Miron devant elle. Ils étaient devenus si chétifs que le cheval sentait à peine la présence de trois personnes sur son dos. Calen et Elyra montèrent sur le deuxième cheval, et Theren prit le troisième. Les Hobbits avaient veillé à ne choisir que des chevaux à robe foncée pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La relève de la garde eut lieu.

Les soldats situés à l'extérieur rentrèrent progressivement, en rang, tandis que ceux qui étaient tantôt spectateurs reprirent leur sérieux et sortirent. Aucun ne remarqua les montures, il faisait trop noir. On ne voyait que les reflets de l'armure de Calen et Theren, toujours déguisé lui aussi. Ils se placèrent derrière les soldats et sortirent, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais si les Orques étaient pour le moins imbéciles, ce n'était pas le cas des humains qui remarquèrent aussitôt qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. Calen talonna son cheval et démarra au galop, suivi par Iniel puis Theren. Les soldats mirent beaucoup de temps à armer leurs arbalètes et leurs arcs, ce qui laissa le temps au groupe de s'éloigner de quelques dizaines de mètres. Iniel eut une idée pour dévier les flèches qui pleuvaient sur eux. Elle confia les rênes à Sam, qui ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, il se cramponnait à la crinière du cheval qui ne faiblissait pas. Iniel se tourna vers les soldats, qui rapetissaient déjà et fit souffler un vent très violent qui dévia la plupart des projectiles. Ils furent rapidement hors de portée. Iniel reprit les rênes d'un Sam terrifié, qu'elle encouragea d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Son sourire radieux réapparu.

**_« Capitaine ! Où est le point de rendez-vous ? »_**, lança Iniel à Calen.

**_« Il n'est plus très loin, suivez-moi ! »_**, répondit-il en passant devant eux.

En effet, ils n'étaient qu'à deux lieues de leur lieu de rendez-vous. Moradin était usé de l'attente et fumait encore la pipe. Il allait bientôt être désespéré en voyant qu'il ne restait presque plus d'herbe à pipe. En réalité il avait triché sur le délai et avait attendu un jour de plus. Mais les soldats étaient habitués et ne s'inquiétaient pas. Par ailleurs, une surprise attendait la garnison.

**_« Votre majesté ! Votre majesté ! »_**, s'écria l'un des jeunes soldats. _**« Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire... »**_

**_« C'était bien la peine de vous presser ! Parle mon petit ! »_** fit d'un ton bourru le roi, qui cessa de fumer à contrecoeur et réajusta sa couronne.

**_« Nous avons retrouvé la jument de sa majesté Naessë, je crois qu'elle est en danger ! »_** fit le soldat avec inquiétude tandis qu'un autre amenait la jument pour que Moradin puisse certifier que c'était bien la jument de Naessë.

C'était bien Kathala, la jument brune aux crins blonds de la reine. Moradin se redressa immédiatement et commença à toucher sa barbe. C'était sa manière de réfléchir. Il marmonna quelque chose, que personne ne comprit et se mit à faire les cent pas. Si Naessë était en danger, il y avait deux choix : ou bien la rejoindre dans la Forêt Noire et essayer de retrouver sa trace, ou bien faire appel au reste de l'armée restée à Tebryn.

**_« Votre majesté ! »_** s'écria un autre soldat, qui guettait l'arrivée de la petite troupe.

**_« Ah mais qu'avez-vous aujourd'hui ? Voilà deux jours que c'est le calme plat ! » _**lança Moradin, qui cessa de marcher pour s'intéresser à ce qu'avait à dire son éclaireur, qui arborait un sourire. **_« Ah ! Je savais qu'ils y arriveraient ! _****_»_**

**_« Les voilà votre majesté ! »_**

Le nain accourut presque pour voir ses héros. Il avait une tendance au mélodrame qui était assez drôle pour un nain. Iniel sauta de son cheval, aidée par Calen, qui fit descendre les Hobbits, très intimidés par tout ce monde. Theren fit descendre Elyra, qui se cacha presque derrière lui.

**_« Je vous croyais morts figurez-vous ! »_** s'écria le nain.

_**« Et ça devrait faire un jour que vous devriez être parti votre majesté. »**_ ajouta Calen en faisant une révérence. Qui fut répétée par les six compères. **_« Les nouvelles sont très mauvaises, votre grâce. Cette ville est une prison gigantesque, nous n'avons pas retrouvé de sorcières. »_**

« Calen, où sont vos manières ? » minauda Iniel avec un petit sourire. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter Elyra, qui m'a grandement aidé, et voici Sam Gamegie et Miron... »

« Miron Bobuc, pour vous servir. » fit ce dernier avec une petite révérence.

« Décidément, plus les temps passent, plus nous accueillons du monde dans notre nation, je vois. » fit Moradin en faisant un signe de tête pour leur signifier qu'ils étaient la bienvenue._** « Capitaine, nous avons retrouvé la jument de Naessë. Il se pourrait que notre reine soit en danger, que suggérez-vous ? »**_

Calen assimila ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa reine ? En danger ? Il aurait dû être présent pour la protéger, c'était son devoir, le devoir de son unité après tout. Ce Sindar allait l'entendre si jamais il le retrouvait. Iniel était bouleversée et en colère et n'arrêtait pas de marmonner à quel point son amie était stupide d'être partie seule avec Legolas. Elle observa la jument et eut une idée.

_**« Et si nous demandions à Kathala de nous guider jusqu'à Naessë ? **_ _**»**_, demanda Iniel.

**_« D'abord, il faut décider de ce que nous faisons, ma chère. »_** fit Moradin.

« Je suggère que sa majesté rentre à Tebryn et que la garnison de Naessë parte à la suite de sa jument. Il nous faut préparer l'armée de la cité, je sens que quelque chose de terrible se prépare. » déclara Calen. « Il serait aussi judicieux de nous envoyer Isor pour mener les recherches. »

« Parfait. Iniel, ma chère, je suggère que tu ailles avec eux, tu pourrais nous informer dans une missive si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose. » dit Moradin d'un ton pour une fois un peu plus adouci. Retrouver sa cité était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, il détestait l'inconnu.

« Evidemment que je viens ! Sa majesté est ma meilleure amie ! » s'exclama Iniel. « Avons-nous assez de chevaux pour la garnison, Theren ? ». Iniel n'appréciait pas trop de les appeler par leur grade et de toute manière, elle ne s'en rappelait jamais, aussi préférait-elle se rappeler de leur prénom.

L'embuscade d'il y a deux jours avait fait de sérieux dégâts au niveau des montures, il devait en rester une dizaine avec les chevaux ramenés par le petit groupe.

« Cela devrait aller, même s'il faudra que certains sacrifient leurs montures pour rentrer et que d'autres partagent les leurs. » fit Theren.

« Miron et moi nous pouvons certainement vous accompagner, messire Moradin. Nous avons vu beaucoup de choses à Tyerinquar qui peuvent vous être utiles dans votre stratégie. » déclara timidement Sam d'un air fermé.

« C'est parfait ! Nous levons le camp ! Que la garnison de sa majesté Naessë se réunisse autour de son chef Calen ! Les autres, suivez-moi ! » commanda Moradin, qui laissa son poney à l'autre garnison.

C'est ainsi que les groupes se séparèrent. Elyra était restée silencieuse, laisser sa soeur en enfer avait été très difficile pour elle, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Iniel lui avait indiqué d'aller avec Moradin, elle serait plus en sécurité là-bas et ses talents pour réparer des armures seraient mis à profit une fois la guerre commencée. Elle lui promit également de sauver sa soeur. Elyra lui était tellement reconnaissante. Les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent sur un sourire.

« Allons-y ! » fit Calen, qui aida de nouveau Iniel à se mettre en selle. Elle rougissait à chaque fois, cet elfe était décidément très galant pour un soldat. Elle l'aimait bien d'ailleurs, peut-être même plus que bien. Mais comme toujours, ses rêveries l'empêchaient de voir la vérité. _**« Aller Kathala ! Montre-nous le chemin ! »**_

**_.-0-._**

Cela faisait trois jours à présent que Naessë était attachée à son poteau. Ils lui avaient bien fait savoir à quel point Sauron voulait l'humilier pour son affront et sa résistance. Ils avaient déchiré le haut de sa robe, dévoilant ainsi une partie de sa poitrine. Seulement, personne n'avait rien eu pour se rincer l'oeil, son corps était couvert de crasse, accumulée lors de ses multiples séjours en cellule. De plus, elle ne craignait pas le froid, c'était une souffrance de moins à subir. Ensuite, ils l'avaient frappée à plusieurs reprises au visage. L'un d'eux s'était même amusé à l'entailler autour de ses yeux, imitant son tatouage qui s'était dilué par l'absence de sang et de magie. Puis ils l'avaient laissée là, à la vue des Hobbits qui semblaient mourir chaque jour un peu plus à la vue d'un innocent sur ces poteaux.

Au début, elle avait tiré comme une folle sur ses liens pour tenter de les faire céder mais cela eut pour seul effet de lui lacérer la peau au niveau de ses poignets. Alors elle avait tenté pour la cinq-centième fois d'éveiller sa magie, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas définitivement partie, mais en vain. Au bout de quelques heures, elle finit par rester immobile, essayant de dormir pour passer le temps mais la douleur au niveau du contour de ses yeux et de ses poignets l'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil.

La soif commençait à la tenailler vers le milieu de la nuit. Elle savait pertinemment que personne ne lui apporterait de l'eau. Bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie qui manquait chez les Hobbits, certains s'y étaient essayés mais Orques et humains gardaient avec précaution leur victime. Elle voulait même protester car elle refusait de boire si cela coûtait de la torture à un autre mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa gorge tant celle-ci était sèche. Les petites créatures enfantines étaient accablées par le fait de voir une femme aussi maltraitée qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Petit à petit, son corps devenait lourd et se suspendait de plus en plus à ses poignets tendus à l'extrême. Ses genoux touchaient à peine le sol, ses liens étaient trop hauts par rapport au sol et lui interdisaient tout contact avec le sol autre que celui de ses pieds. Le sommeil commençait enfin à la gagner quand on la frappa dans le dos.

« Pas de sommeil pour la vermine. », déclara une voix appartenant à un Orque.

Elle se racla la voix du mieux possible car une de ses fameuses répliques mourraient d'envie de sortir de sa bouche. Elle releva la tête vers l'Orque qui se trouvait à présent en face d'elle - l'un des plus hideux du régiment soit dit en passant.

« Dommage, moi j'offre le sommeil éternel à la vermine. », répliqua-t-elle avec le peu de voix qui sortait de sa gorge.

« Bientôt tu me supplieras de te l'accorder. », répondit-il en la giflant.

La douleur lui était familière à présent, si bien qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment les coups dans toute leur force. Elle n'eut même pas envie de répondre, cet Orque avait décidément la main lourde. Et aucune supplication ne viendrait d'elle, cela ne faisait plus parti de son vocabulaire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait supplié Sauron d'épargner les deux Hobbits à qui elle avait donné sa nourriture, elle avait eu le droit de regarder ces deux pauvres petites créatures mourir et avait reçu un châtiment corporel des plus poussés dont elle portait encore les nombreuses marques. Et plus le temps passait, plus sa rancune et son envie de vengeance grandissaient de plus en plus dans son âme. Sa vengeance viendrait bien un jour, elle en était persuadée. Et ce jour-là, aucun état d'âme, bien au contraire, elle s'appliquerait à les faire souffrir encore plus. On lui avait enseigné que la vengeance n'était pas une solution mais après avoir souffert tellement de tourments, cet enseignement ne tenait plus pour elle. Il s'était envolé tout comme ses longs cheveux roux et brillants qu'elle portait encore il y a quelques jours à peine. Un des Orques les lui avait tranchés pour lui avoir craché au visage. A présent ils étaient cours et en bataille, couverts de crasse.

Le jour suivant, elle allait à nouveau le passer sans eau ni nourriture. Car à présent, sa faim commençait à se manifester de façon un peu trop ostensible, d'horribles gargouillis sortaient de son ventre et faisaient bien rire ses gardes. Ces derniers la narguaient avec de l'eau et de la viande bien fumante mais Naessë parvenait aisément à en faire abstraction. Ce petit air dédaigneux en amusait particulièrement un. Un humain, « bien bâti et plutôt beau garçon si on oubliait son âme aussi noire que celle des Orques », pensa-t-elle. Ce dernier avait apparemment des idées derrière la tête, sa façon de la reluquer et d'observer son corps était vraiment déplacée. S'il savait que depuis le début de son châtiment elle avait été obligée de faire ses besoins, certes faibles, sur elle, il ne serait pas si attiré.

Naessë ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et concentra ce dernier vers deux petites pierres posées à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elles n'étaient pas tranchantes mais avaient un aspect noir très particulier. Elle se plaisait à observer chaque arrête de ces pierres. Ces derniers temps, son attention se posait sur des choses sans aucune valeur mais son esprit se plaisait à imaginer ce qu'elles seraient dans leur beauté brute. C'était presque devenu son passe-temps favori.

Mais bien souvent, elle se plaisait à reluquer les armes des Orques et des humains qui passaient, rêvant du jour où ils seraient à sa merci et où elle les menacerait avec ces mêmes armes. Tous les jours, les visages de Sauron, de ses geôliers, des gardes qui la gardaient en ce moment-même et de ceux qui l'avaient frappée lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle s'était même constituée une très longue liste de ceux à qui elle devait rendre des comptes.

La journée se passa sans heurts et elle sut qu'elle allait mourir de faim et de soif une journée de plus. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas deux jours de plus sans eau. La nourriture n'était pas un gros problème, c'était ce qu'elle endurait le plus facilement. Elle put dormir la nuit cette fois, ses gardes avaient décidé de jouer à des jeux d'argents non loin de là, lassés de cette humaine qui ne les intéressait plus. Et cette nuit là, deux Hobbits vinrent lui donner de l'eau.

« Buvez, ma chère Dame. », fit l'un d'eux en chuchotant le plus bas possible pour n'alerter personne.

Naessë but jusqu'au fond du godet et poussa un long soupir. Le liquide réveillait de façon si délicieuse sa gorge et son corps. Le deuxième lui présenta un autre godet qu'elle but d'une traite.

« Merci… », murmura-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Merry et voici Pippin ! Cela fait des jours que nous essayons de vous venir en aide. », chuchota l'une des deux ombres encapuchonnées.

« Je suis honorée mais… Vous feriez mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne vous repèrent. Des Hobbits ont perdu leur tête pour moins que ça. », fit-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne devrait plus être long, quelque chose approche au loin. », fit Pippin.

« Ce fut un réel plaisir, ma gorge et moi-même vous remercions. », fit Naessë d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« A votre service, ma Dame ! », répondirent-ils avant de déguerpir à grands pas.

Les gardes n'avaient rien vu, bien trop ivres pour voir quoi que ce soit. Elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion pour s'évader mais elle craignait que d'autres ne se fassent tuer par sa faute. Toutefois elle leur faisait confiance et se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien approcher. Instinctivement, les visages d'Aragorn et de Legolas s'imposèrent à elle. Peut-être avaient-ils décidés de la sauver ? Cela semblait absurde mais ils ne semblaient pas être du genre à laisser les leurs se faire torturer. Si seulement elle était des leurs… Cela faisait déjà des jours et elle était un poids mort. L'espoir qui était né des paroles de ce Hobbit déchanta bien vite. Personne ne viendrait, du moins pas pour l'aider. Elle finit par s'assoupir et savoura le peu de sommeil qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir engranger cette nuit. Et en effet, la nuit fut courte.

On vint la réveiller avec violence, mais l'habitude faisait qu'elle ne gémit même pas. Elle sentit ses bras s'affaisser lourdement et retomber contre son corps. On l'avait détachée et curieusement, alors qu'elle s'attendait à revoir les deux petites silhouettes encapuchonnées, c'était ses gardes. Quelle mouche les piquait donc ? Naessë était interloquée mais bien trop ravie de pouvoir retrouver l'usage de ses bras qu'elle frotta vigoureusement. On la souleva, sachant pertinemment que ses jambes allaient mettre un moment avant de marcher à nouveau. On l'amena jusqu'à la grande porte qu'elle avait franchie quelques semaines plus tôt et elle vit que des centaines de Hobbits étaient devant la forteresse.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain est presque terminé, je le mettrais en ligne sous peu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi (et j'écris plus vite) ! Et je vous dis à la prochaine, promis on va revoir Legolas et Aragorn ;)<strong>


	18. Les elfes en Comté - Chapitre 17

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! C'est l'un des chapitres que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps et après plusieurs changements, le voilà enfin ! Avec comme promis le retour de Legolas, qui sera beaucoup plus présent maintenant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Rappel :**

_Italique_** : elfique.**

Normal** : Langue commune.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 - Les elfes en Comté.<p>

Les Hobbits étaient tous enchaînés les uns aux autres et étaient assis à même le sol. La neige commençait à tomber en de minces flocons qui petit à petit recouvraient le sol. Le froid les faisait trembler comme des feuilles. Ils étaient mélangés surtout aux Uruk-Hai, qui ne craignaient pas la lumière et menaçaient ceux qui avaient le malheur de bouger d'une oreille. Des humains en armure se trouvaient là aussi, prêts à exécuter la moindre volonté de Sauron. Entre chaque ligne de Hobbits se trouvaient une dizaine de soldats à chaque fois. C'était très étrange comme manœuvre. Pour quelle raison amasserait-on les Hobbits devant une forteresse ? Naessë était presque persuadée que n'importe qui se trouvant devant tout ce beau monde ne verrait même pas les Hobbits, pas même les elfes et leur vision d'aigle. Doucement, les pièces du puzzle finirent par s'emboîter. Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas menti, quelqu'un approchait et c'était loin d'être un allié de Sauron vu les efforts déployés par ses troupes pour mettre en place cet étrange bouclier humain. Si les archers du côté adverse tiraient, au moins quarante Hobbits seraient touchés à la première vague.

Tout d'un coup, une main vint tirer la manche de Naessë qui se tourna vivement. C'était deux petits Hobbits, peut-être même ceux qui lui avaient donné de l'eau.

« Ma Dame, je vous l'avais dit ! », s'exclama le premier.

« Dit-donc, c'est moi qui le lui ai dit le premier Pippin ! », rétorqua le second en jetant un regard boudeur à Pippin.

« Et vous savez qui se trouve en face petits Hobbits ? », demanda Naessë à voix basse, ses yeux jetant des regards alerte autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'aucun Orque ne surprendrait cette conversation.

« Ce seraient des elfes apparemment, les Orques ont de quoi s'inquiéter… », commença Pippin.

« Et nous aussi, Pip' ! », compléta Merry d'un ton inquiet.

Ils avaient beau avoir le même regard et les mêmes paroles que des enfants, ils étaient bien plus intelligents que ça. Ils avaient compris que toute cette mascarade avait été mise en place pour les décimer. Mais si les elfes s'apercevaient de leur erreur, le massacre ne serait peut-être pas long. Cependant, ils seraient obligés de renoncer à l'attaque et porteraient le poids de la mort des Hobbits sur la conscience. Les elfes… Peut-être que Legolas serait parmi eux ? Peut-être la sauverait-il une nouvelle fois. Elle eut un gloussement qui interloqua les Hobbits. L'idée même d'espérer que quelqu'un vienne la sauver ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Elle avait toujours lutté pour pouvoir se défendre et combattre seule sauf qu'aucun combat n'était prévu, juste une mise à mort dont l'instrument serait les elfes.

« Vous croyez que quand « ça » commencera on pourra s'enfuir ? », demanda Merry en observant Naessë sur laquelle il comptait car plus grande qu'elle et donc plus apte à repérer d'éventuels itinéraires de fuite.

« Je pense… Il faudra survivre jusqu'à ce que les deux camps entrent en collision. Les Orques ne sont pas si organisés qu'on pourrait le croire, leur cupidité est un défaut de taille. », commença Naessë en étudiant attentivement les Orques qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux avant de continuer. « Mais leur lâcheté est une faiblesse encore plus grande, les elfes savent impressionner quand ils le veulent. »

« Ça pour sûr, nous avons connu un bon paquet d'elfes et parmi les meilleurs ! Tu te souviens de Legolas, Merry ? Une vraie arbalète sur pieds, il est très rapide et très fin ! », décrivit Pip' avec le regard brillant.

« Quand j'ai combattu à Minas Tirith, il a tué un de ces énormes pachydermes ! », s'exclama Merry tout en racontant les fabuleuses histoires qu'il avait vécues. Ils en oubliaient presque la mort certaine qui les attendait au tournant.

« Legolas ? J'ai eu le plaisir de faire sa connaissance. Et c'est certainement l'un des meilleurs archers que je connaisse. », fit Naessë avec un ton plus neutre et sombre.

« Ah oui ? Vous l'avez vu ? Haha ! Pip' je te l'avais dit ! Personne ne peut en venir à bout ! Vous l'avez rencontré où ? »

« Silence, quelqu'un approche. »

Et par quelqu'un elle entendait un humain et un Uruk-Hai des plus laids qui cherchaient d'éventuels fautifs. Merry et Pippin se plongèrent dans une contemplation de la neige qui se trouvait sous leurs énormes pieds poilus. La sorcière n'avait jamais vu d'aussi gros pieds, sauf chez les monstres de Sauron. Elle baissa la tête sans cesser d'analyser la situation, en quête d'une arme à voler pour se défendre et fuir ensuite. Soudain, Orques et humains se mirent à crier, à faire du bruit avec leurs lances et leurs épées et à brandir ces derniers avec une fureur combative. Apparemment, il était temps de passer à l'intimidation de l'adversaire. Naessë avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule et drôle. D'ailleurs elle avait dû nettoyer la moitié des armes de son bataillon du temps où elle était sous les ordres des plus expérimentés pour avoir ri au nez de ses adversaires qui s'étaient sentis insultés et le lui avaient bien fait savoir.

« Il faut nous rapprocher des premières lignes, je vous protégerais du mieux que je pourrais. », chuchota Naessë aux Hobbits à qui elle était rattachée. Il y avait Merry, Pippin et deux autres Hobbits dont une jeune femme.

« N'est-ce pas trop dangereux ? », demanda la femme.

« C'est notre seule chance de fuir. », fit Merry en observant dans la même direction que Naessë.

« Levez-vous, prenez vos chaînes et on va essayer d'avancer pendant qu'ils sont occupés à faire les pitres. », ordonna Naessë d'un ton autoritaire pour se donner du courage.

Ils n'osèrent pas dire non. Ils avancèrent très lentement et parvinrent assez rapidement derrière le premier rang d'ennemis. Les combats n'avaient pas encore commencés et tous réfléchissaient à un moyen de prendre des armes. Naessë avait déjà repéré un humain qui portait une épée à la ceinture ainsi qu'une dague, qu'elle convoitait du regard. Mais elle se rappela que les Hobbits en auraient besoin, étant trop petits pour des épées massives.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, un sifflement très caractéristique. Naessë essaya de regrouper tous les Hobbits sous elle pour les protéger. Des flèches arrivaient droit sur eux. Les elfes n'avaient rien vu de l'horreur qui les attendait et déjà, des dizaines de Hobbits perdirent la vie sous le coup des flèches. Naessë put protéger Merry, Pippin et la jeune femme Hobbit. L'autre Hobbit périt sous leurs yeux horrifiés.

« S'ils n'ouvrent pas leurs yeux nous sommes fichus. Il faut qu'on les arrête ! », s'écria Naessë qui se releva tant bien que mal.

« Je croyais que c'était les Orques qu'on devait arrêter Pip' ? », fit Merry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tais-toi et vient ! », fit Pippin en suivant Naessë.

Naessë choisit ce moment pour sauter sur l'humain qui se protégeait des flèches. Elle le renversa et lui vola son épée avant de lui trancher la gorge. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le corps de l'homme qui commençait à être secoué de spasmes et lança la dague à Merry. Ce dernier faillit la faire tomber mais il résista et donna des coups dans les jambes des ennemis tandis que la rouquine, qui avait découpé la chaîne, tant bien que mal, tailladait à travers Orques et humains pour parvenir à trouver un itinéraire de fuite. Les chaînes n'avaient pas été si dures à trancher, il avait fallu en fabriquer un très grand nombre, privilégiant ainsi la quantité à la qualité. Naessë essaya d'en trancher un maximum tandis que son petit groupe progressait.

Les flèches continuaient de pleuvoir et de tuer non seulement les troupes de Sauron mais aussi des Hobbits, qui s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens, s'empêtrant entre les différentes chaînes et hurlant à la pitié. Il fallait stopper ce massacre et Naessë était bien décidée à le faire. Seulement, les Orques restaient groupés et empêchaient les elfes de percevoir ce qu'ils venaient de commettre. Naessë en tua encore quelques-uns, évitant les coups et ouvrant le passage à Merry et Pippin. Ils n'avaient pu protéger la petite Hobbit, celle-ci s'était noyée dans son sang alors qu'une flèche l'avait atteinte à la gorge.

Les deux Hobbits continuaient courageusement à suivre Naessë, nul ne faisait doute que lorsque tout serait fini, ils se mettraient à pleurer et à cauchemarder jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ils étaient presque parvenus à s'extraire des troupes, Naessë trancha les chaînes qui les reliaient entre eux et se dégagea par l'avant. Les elfes étaient bien là, tous en armures et organisés en différentes phalanges. Il y avait tout d'abord des combattants à l'épée qui s'étalaient sur deux rangs puis derrière eux, trois rangs d'archers qui se relayaient le temps que les autres arment et visent. Ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant la collision entre les deux camps.

« Merry, Pippin, sauvez-vous je vous rejoins ! », lança Naessë en esquivant un Orque désireux de la tuer.

Elle décida de passer devant les lignes des Orques, en évitant les lames au passage. Elle avait peut-être perdu la majeure partie de sa force mais elle était plus petite et futée qu'eux. Elle parvint enfin à voir le bout mais décida de combattre les Orques, espérant que les yeux d'aigle des elfes les arrêteront avant qu'ils ne tirent une cinquième salve. Un Orque s'attarda sur elle cette fois et elle tomba en arrière. Une flèche atteignit l'Orque en plein cœur. Naessë se tourna du côté des elfes et leva les bras pour leur signifier d'arrêter.

_« Arrêtez ! »_, hurla-t-elle en elfique. _« Il y a des Hobbits ! »_

Mais ils ne comprirent pas et une flèche alla se ficher dans son épaule droite. Son corps pivota du côté droit sous la force du coup et elle s'effondra face contre terre dans un bruit sourd, ce qui enfonça davantage la flèche dans son corps. Naessë s'entendit hurler à l'agonie. Elle essaya de ramper tandis que les Orques tombaient autour d'elle, atteints pour la majeure partie par des flèches. Les rangs étaient rompus. Elle menaçait de se faire piétiner.

« Venez, venez Naessë, partons d'ici ! », fit une voix enfantine à ses côtés qui essayait de la relever bien qu'elle fasse au moins le double de son poids.

Elle entendit un elfe donner l'ordre de cesser de tirer et celle-ci en profita pour ramper tant bien que mal avec la flèche enfoncée dans l'épaule vers la forêt qui n'était qu'à cinquante mètres d'elle. La rouquine souffrait le martyre et n'eut pas le courage d'arracher sa flèche. Elle ne fit que briser le bout, remuant la pointe fichée dans sa clavicule qui lui fit émettre un nouveau cri de douleur. Son autre main tenait fermement son épée. Elle essaya de se relever, esquiva quelques flèches et put sortir juste avant la grande collision. Le choc fut très violent et les coups d'épée étaient si bruyants qu'ils vrillaient les oreilles de la rouquine.

« Ma Dame, vite ! On y est presque, on va vous soigner ! », s'exclama Pippin en luttant sous le poids de Naessë.

Celle-ci n'eut pas la force de répondre et continua de courir aussi vite que possible, son bras droit replié contre elle pour éviter d'agrandir la blessure. Ils avaient échappé à l'entrée en collision des deux armées. Les bois n'étaient plus qu'à dix mètres à présent et Pippin se retournait de temps à autre pour vérifier s'ils étaient suivis. Pour l'instant non, sauf par les quelques Hobbits que Naessë avait pu libérer d'une partie de leurs chaînes. Les trois compagnons entrèrent enfin dans la forêt et attendirent de s'éloigner suffisamment pour songer à la blessure de Naessë.

« Déchirez un pan de ma robe et faites un garrot. », fit Naessë avec souffrance et difficulté. La robe en question n'était plus que lambeaux et bouts de tissus déchirés.

Merry s'appliqua à détacher le pan de façon si droite que Pippin dut intervenir pour l'arracher car on n'avait pas le temps de faire du joli. Naessë eut un petit rire en observant Merry et se mordit la lèvre lorsque Pippin noua le garrot avec une force insoupçonnée. Un petit noeud très mignon et surtout très solide serrait son garrot. Il arracha un autre morceau pour mettre le bras en écharpe pour que ce soit moins douloureux.

« Vous êtes doué, Pippin ! », s'exclama Naessë.

« Vous savez, je me suis cassé des membres de si nombreuses fois que j'ai fini par apprendre à guérir… sans étudier ! », rit Pippin.

« C'est vrai que tu es tellement maladroit Pip' ! », confirma Merry. « Partons, la lisière n'est pas si loin d'ici. Après on pourra contourner la falaise et on aura tôt fait de partir de cet endroit maudit ! »

« Dire que c'était chez nous avant… », s'attrista Pippin.

Naessë ne voulait plus jamais penser à cet endroit même si elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vécu la poursuivrait toujours. Elle se remit à courir, Merry lui attrapa la main par galanterie et Pippin se contenta d'assurer les arrières. Ils sautaient par-dessus les racines, évitaient les branches et s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans la forêt. Mais même là, ils pouvaient encore entendre le lointain écho des combats. Après un long moment de course ponctué de marche régulière, ils arrivèrent devant la falaise. Celle-ci surmontait une rivière en contrebas. Il y avait quelques buissons non loin de là et quand ils entendirent un bruit suspect, Naessë ordonna aux Hobbits de se cacher dedans. Elle recula jusqu'au bord de la falaise, son épée à la main gauche. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir eu beaucoup d'entraînement car peu de personnes étaient capables de se battre des deux mains avec autant de dextérité. Un Orque était là, en armure, celle-ci contrastant avec sa monstruosité. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là et la visait de son arc. Naessë cligna des paupières de façon excédée. Elle allait peut-être mourir maintenant après avoir vécu tant de souffrances, tant de souffrances pour rien. Elle dosa la distance qui la séparait de l'autre côté, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres mais finit par se raviser. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre l'autre bord même avec le plus grand des élans.

Elle était bel et bien coincée et n'eut d'autres choix que celui de lever les mains en signe de défaite pour une ultime ruse. Elle baissa les yeux sur le bord de la falaise, qui se trouvait à présent sous ses bottes. Ces dernières étaient déchirées et très abîmées, leur belle couleur marron avait disparue sous la crasse. Elle releva la tête vers l'Orque qui n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle et qui salivait à l'idée de la tuer. Elle déglutit et regarda la mort arriver sur elle. Elle songeait à sa cité, à ses proches, aux enfants qu'elle entraînait il y a encore un peu plus d'un mois, à ses fonctions régaliennes. Son seul regret était peut-être de ne pas avoir pris mari, de ne pas avoir eu de descendance. L'amour qu'elle pensait ne jamais connaître.

Mais ce n'était pas la fin, car elle fit un saut en arrière et choisit de mourir de cette façon plutôt qu'entre les mains d'un monstre. La chute fut plus lente que ce qu'elle avait espéré, de nombreuses images défilaient dans sa tête, attendant la fin. Finalement, elle tomba dans l'eau et alors elle sut qu'elle vivrait peut-être d'une manière ou une autre. Sa vie ne se terminerait pas à cet endroit. Elle nagea du mieux possible mais les rochers étaient très nombreux et elle se cogna la tête contre l'un d'eux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. L'eau envahissait son corps doucement et l'entraînait dans un voyage sans retour.

***PDV Legolas***

Père avait décidé de frapper un grand coup sur la petite cité que Sauron avait bâti en Comté. J'étais absolument contre cette idée, Sauron était invincible avec l'Unique… Et même sans, il avait un sérieux avantage avec sa prétendue forme physique. C'était folie que d'envoyer une armée là-bas, malgré les maigres renseignements fournis, ce n'était pas suffisant. On n'avait décelé qu'une infime partie des nombreux pièges qui entouraient sa forteresse, grâce aux Hobbits qu'Aragorn avait libérés. De plus, il y avait là des humains qui soutenaient l'ennemi. Aisément corruptibles, cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Ainsi, je gérais quatre des douze bataillons d'elfes qu'on avait pu rassembler. La désapprobation d'Elrond résonnait toujours à mon oreille. Si lui désapprouvait, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien advenir de nous ?

Le champ de bataille était en vue, l'armée constituée d'Orques et d'humains était déjà rassemblée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que derrière ces murs noirs et ces marrées de soldats se trouvait une jeune femme rousse qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Nos dettes ne se rembourseraient jamais mais si je pouvais la retrouver… Tout serait différent. Je sentais que d'une certaine façon, je m'étais attachée à elle, d'une façon qui m'effraie un peu. Je sentais que c'était plus que de la simple amitié et c'était ça qui était affreux. Mais bien moins affreux que tout ce qu'elle a pu endurer entre leurs mains, du moins si elle était encore en vie. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle soit morte et pourtant je ne l'avais connue que durant très peu de temps. Elle était bien trop tenace pour mourir sans se défendre.

L'armée se rapprochait un peu plus de l'ennemi, j'avais mon épée à la main, réservant mes flèches pour le combat. Mon second chargeait nos archers de tirer en rafale sur l'ennemi. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux quand je l'aperçu. Elle était là, debout, les paumes vers le ciel pour nous stopper. Naessë avait bien changé, ses longs cheveux roux avaient été coupés pour ne tomber que sur le haut de son cou, elle était si maigre que ma vue elfique pouvait détailler son squelette. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en l'entendant crier de nous arrêter et j'ordonnais la halte à mes bataillons. Trop tard, une flèche la poignarda à l'épaule et la projeta au sol. La première chose que je voulus faire était de la sauver mais je ne pouvais me soustraire à mes fonctions. Je fonçais alors avec mon épée, les piétinements de mes rangs me suivant et nous entrâmes en collision avec les Orques.

Naessë avait eu le temps de se dégager mais je ne la voyais plus. Voyant le combat parfaitement engagé, je laissais le commandement à mon second et partait vers la forêt. Si j'avais été dans un état normal, je me serais giflé. Quitter le champ de bataille, quelle lâcheté ! Jamais je ne fuyais un combat et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas la perdre elle. C'était comme si mon corps refusait d'obtempérer et voulait que je le conduise vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Alors j'arrivais dans le bois et vit qu'une petite patrouille s'était dirigée dans la forêt, là où elle devait courir pour sauver sa peau. Sa blessure n'était pas mortelle mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle était déjà dans un sale état avant cela. Il fallait que je la retrouve. C'était insupportable de savoir que je pourrais la retrouver sans vie, sans cette étincelle dans le regard.

Mais c'est avec un certain soulagement que je la retrouvais. En mauvaise posture cependant. Elle était menacée par la hache d'un Orque. Ma vision ne rattacha pas les morceaux au puzzle puisque je ne compris pas que les deux Hobbits que j'avais détectés étaient en fait Merry et Pippin. La seule chose que je compris était que si je n'agissais pas, mon cauchemar se réaliserait. J'armais mon arc et visait l'Orque lorsque Naessë sauta dans le vide. Ma flèche se décocha et transperça le crâne du monstre. Je ne réfléchis plus et je saute à mon tour dans le vide, ignorant la roche meurtrière qui me menaçait en contrebas. Par chance, je n'en heurtais aucune et parvenais à nager malgré le très fort courant. Je cherchais Naessë des yeux lorsque je vis une main peiner à percer l'eau. Je voyais le sang de sa plaie se diluer dans le courant qui l'entraînait inexorablement. Par quelques battements de jambes, je la rattrapais par le bras et la sortait des eaux, suffisamment pour l'empêcher de suffoquer. Je portais son buste sur mon épaule et tentait d'atteindre la rive en slalomant à travers les rochers. Je l'entendais marmonner dans sa langue, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait. J'arrivais enfin sur la berge, sur du sable épais et humide.

Je luttais péniblement à me tenir sur mes pieds, être léger avait pour une fois été un fardeau pour moi. J'étais complètement trempé, quelle sensation désagréable. Je la déposais sur la rive et fus pétrifié par les modifications que son corps avait subies. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui se cachait sous ses haillons trempés. Elle avait un visage plus blanc que la neige et son tatouage rouge s'était presque effacé. En plus de mille ans, j'avais rarement vu une personne dans un état pareil. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à Naessë vêtue de la somptueuse robe elfique à Mirkwood. Elle était alors radieuse, son sourire, s'il était rare à percevoir, illuminait son visage. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela puisse changer. Et dire que je l'avais vue debout il n'y a pas si longtemps.

J'entrepris de vérifier si elle était toujours en vie. Son ventre se soulevait de façon presque régulière et je parvins à lui faire cracher l'eau qu'elle avait dans ses poumons. Je vis qu'un garrot avait été fait à son épaule, il était orné d'un joli nœud qui me fit froncer les sourcils d'étonnement. Mais je fus plus étonné encore de la voir les yeux fermés. Je me souvenais parfaitement que lorsqu'elle dormait, elle avait les yeux ouverts et blancs, d'ailleurs j'avais eu du mal à m'y habituer. Et de voir ses yeux fermés, quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait un problème.

« Dépêche-toi Pippin ! Naessë a besoin de nous ! », s'exclama une petite voix qui arrivait vers moi.

C'était Merry et Pippin qui arrivaient à toute jambe vers la berge. Ils étaient essoufflés mais ravis de retrouver Naessë entière. Nul ne faisait doute qu'ils s'étaient connus pendant ces deux longues semaines.

« On est vraiment contents de vous revoir Legolas ! », s'exclama Pippin tandis qu'il me saluait d'un signe de tête.

« Oh ça oui ! Mais on n'a jamais douté de vous ! On savait que vous reviendriez ! », renchérit Merry.

« Je suis moi aussi heureux de vous revoir sains et saufs. Il nous faut l'emmener à Imladris, elle est très faible. », déclarais-je.

« Elle nous a dit que vous la connaissiez, comment ça se fait ? », demanda Pippin.

« Tais-toi Pip' et vient plutôt m'aider à dénicher une monture ! », le rabroua Merry.

De mon côté, je tentais de soulever Naessë en essayant de lui causer le moins de douleurs possibles. Je passais un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux et la soulevait avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était très maigre et si légère que son poids ne me pesait qu'à peine en dépit de ses vêtements trempés. J'observais à présent le terrain, qui montait légèrement jusqu'à rejoindre le plateau adjacent au champ de bataille. Je savais que j'allais payer cher ma désertion mais en attendant, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de guérir Naessë. Et c'était une épreuve de taille. Merry et Pippin parvinrent par je ne sais quel miracle à trouver un cheval et j'hissais Naessë entre les deux Hobbits qui prirent soin de ne pas la laisser chavirer.

« Tenez bon Naessë, on va vous soigner ! », encourageait Pippin.

« Accrochez-vous, Merry ! », ordonnais-je d'une voix plutôt autoritaire qui le fit obéir immédiatement.

Je guidais le cheval sur la pente et l'encourageait avec des paroles elfiques. Ce dernier était calme et avançait docilement. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route, mes yeux ne cessaient de regarder l'état alarmant de Naessë. La pente grimpée, je tâchais de rejoindre mes bataillons, qui semblaient avoir battu en retraite. Et pour cause !

Je fus horrifié de voir que nous tirions en réalité sur des Hobbits, plus de Hobbits que de soldats ennemis. Je tâchais de rester discret mais la mâchoire m'en tomba presque lorsque je vis tous les cadavres. Merry et Pippin pleuraient silencieusement à grosses larmes. Leur sensibilité m'avait toujours impressionné. Et pourtant ils continuaient à faire de l'humour même dans des situations dramatiques. L'armée de Sauron avait regagné les murs de l'enceinte de la cité et je pus rejoindre les elfes assez rapidement. Mon second, le capitaine Findaraën, vint me voir.

_« Altesse, nous vous cherchions partout ! Nous avons craint le pire ! Qui sont ces personnes ? »_, demanda-t-il en s'enquérant des Hobbits et de l'humaine dont le buste reposait sur Merry qui était assis juste devant elle.

_« Il s'agit de Merry et Pippin, ils faisaient parti de la communauté de l'anneau. Et voici Naessë, que vous avez sans doute pu voir lors de l'évacuation de Mirkwood. Elle est très mal en point, il lui faut un guérisseur. »_, fis-je en m'approchant de Naessë, qui commençait à reprendre conscience.

_« Trouvez-moi un guérisseur sur-le-champ ! »_, ordonna-t-il à ses seconds. « Altesse, sa majesté aimerait vous voir. »

« Merry, Pippin, restez avec elle. Je vais de ce pas voir Père. », déclarais-je avant de tourner les talons à contrecœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :) En plus, j'ai vu le dernier volet de la saga du Hobbit, ils ont "volé" plein de mes idées, c'est pas drôle (ce film est tellement génial que je lui pardonne). J'espère que je vous retrouverais pour la suite de mon histoire :) Merci à ceux qui postent des review, ça m'oriente beaucoup dans mon écriture et ça m'encourage grandement ! Merci merci ! <strong>


	19. Remontrances et soins - Chapitre 18

**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour mon retard, j'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes de Noël et que vous allez passer un bon réveillon de la nouvelle année ! Voici le chapitre suivant, beaucoup plus calme et un peu moins déprimant ! Merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous divertit et que certains d'entre vous l'adorent ! Même si je ne réponds pas toujours, sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font toutes bondir de joie (je m'efforce à répondre à vos questions dans chaque introduction de chapitre) :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**PS : J'ai vu le Hobbit et la Bataille des Cinq Armées, je n'ai pas été déçue (je n'ai pas lu le livre cependant et malheureusement) :)**

**Toujours :**

_Italique_** = elfique.**

Normal** = langue commune.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 - Remontrances et soins<p>

***PDV Legolas***

Je me dirigeais à pas lourds vers mon père. Je savais qu'il allait me faire savoir à quel point je le décevais. J'avais toujours l'impression de le décevoir, d'être plus faible que lui. Je me rappelais encore de l'humiliation que j'avais subi du fait d'avoir perdu Gollum. Mais finalement, j'étais reconnaissant, sans cela, je n'aurais jamais connu de tels amis, même si certains manquaient toujours à l'appel. J'avais fait ce que je pensais être juste et j'avais hâte que mon sermon se termine pour aller voir Naessë. Il fallait que je la vois et que je l'entende à nouveau, pour que je sache qu'il ne l'avaient pas complètement brisée.

_« Legolas. »_, fit mon père, le ton chargé de reproches. _« Puis-je savoir ce que tu avais derrière la tête en désertant de la sorte ? »_

Il essayait de ne pas montrer sa colère. Je m'armais de conviction car lorsqu'il saurait que j'ai déserté pour sauver celle qu'il pensait morte, il allait entrer dans une colère noire. Typique des elfes de Mirkwood, il fallait l'admettre. Le seigneur Elrond me fascinait par son calme presque permanent, qui contrastait fortement avec notre peuple.

_« Je l'ai fait pour la sauver. »_, dis-je simplement. Je n'osais pas encore évoquer son prénom alors que j'allais bien être obligé de le dire.

_« Sauver qui ? »_, insista mon père, tentant de percer le secret que je cachais par ses yeux. Les mêmes que les miens. Finalement, il trouva avant même que je n'ai pu formuler ma réponse. _« Cette femme... cette sorcière n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais te bannir pour un tel affront ! »_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de répondre _« Et bien faites-le père, si c'est là votre souhait. »_. Il parut aussi étonné que moi, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Bannir son propre fils était presque un outrage à la tradition, mais voir le prince sauver une sorcière, alors qu'elles sont dépeintes depuis des siècles comme étant des êtres maléfiques, c'était l'impensable. Comment faire accepter à tout un peuple que les sorcières ne sont pas plus épargnées que nous dans ces conflits ravageurs ?

_« Pour l'heure, je te relève de tes fonctions de commandement dans mon armée. »_, finit-il par dire. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une petite sanction, bien menue à côté de ce qui aurait pu être, mais je ne pourrais plus protéger mes hommes de l'orgueil de mon père. Si Naessë n'avait pas été là, le carnage des Hobbits aurait continué jusqu'à la fin. Heureusement que mes bataillons ont arrêté de tirer.

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu défends des monstres comme elle. »_, dit-il ensuite avec sérieux. Je tiquais au mot monstre. C'était comme s'il comparait une jeune femme dotée de pouvoirs à un Orque. La différence était pourtant notable mais je ne me risquais pas à jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

_« Nous avons eu tort de continuer cet amour de la barbarie à l'égard des sorcières. Sans Naessë, je ne serais plus là, et les Hobbits que nous avons laissé en vie non plus. Tout comme cette elfe qu'elle a sauvé dans la forêt quand nos gardes ont été incapables d'arrêter les araignées. »_

C'était l'une des rares fois où j'osais lui faire part de mon opinion sur un tel sujet. Auparavant, je me contentais d'acquiescer, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de désobéir, mais je ne disais rien, jamais, sauf quand la situation l'exigeait. Et cette situation l'exige. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi j'ai ce besoin de la protéger de la vision qu'avait mon peuple du sien. Mais je le faisais. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était juste ? Ou bien à cause de mon affection pour elle ? Était-ce seulement de l'affection ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

_« Il suffit. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle ne cherche qu'à gagner notre confiance ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? Elle te manipule, elle pervertit ton esprit, mon fils. »_, répondit mon père d'une voix posée et étrangement calme.

_« Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a perverti, père. »_, osais-je avant de tourner les talons. Déjà l'idée que je puisse aider un nain l'agaçait, je n'osais imaginer s'il apprenait que j'étais très ami avec Gimli, un nain, et que j'avais de l'affection pour une sorcière, il deviendrait fou. Même s'il avait déjà aidé les nains, non sans réticence, il déplorait toujours leur caractère, leur défaut d'avarice et leur opiniâtreté. Le sorcières, nous n'en parlions presque plus depuis des années. Certaines mères racontaient toujours ces histoires à leurs enfants mais c'était devenu presque un mythe dont tout le monde avait fini par douter. Mais très vite, la nouvelle allait se répandre, intégrer le peuple de Tebryn à la Terre du Milieu allait s'avérer compliqué.

Le voyage de retour jusqu'à Rivendell fut assez court. Nous autres les elfes étions très endurants, certains de mon bataillon offrirent leurs montures aux quelques Hobbits que nous avions réussi à récupérer pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Naessë était restée sur la monture dégotée par les deux Semi-hommes. Un guérisseur avait estimé qu'elle n'avait rien d'extrêmement grave, on lui avait refait un garrot solide et on l'avait enveloppée dans ma cape elfique. Nous nous arrêtions de temps en temps et lui donnions à boire si elle montrait des signes de conscience. Parfois, elle se réveillait mais elle était tellement dans le vague qu'elle n'entendait presque pas lorsqu'on lui parlait. Je ne craignais qu'elle soit brisée mais il nous fallait attendre la médecine des elfes d'Elrond pour en savoir plus.

**_.-~0~-._**

Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie improvisée dans une partie de la demeure d'Elrond, qui n'avait pas hésité à ouvrir les portes pour donner des soins aux blessés qui affluaient chaque jour. Mon peuple y avait trouvé refuge, on avait dressé de nouvelles habitations non-loin du coeur de la cité. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés lors de l'évacuation à cause des araignées surtout, tous prenaient du repos dans cette infirmerie pendant que nos guerriers s'entraînaient, plus pour passer le temps que pour véritablement s'entraîner. Notre armée était l'une des meilleures de la Terre du Milieu.

Je m'arrêtais devant les portes des salles de soin. Je savais que derrière l'une de ses portes se trouvait Naessë, qui était là depuis trois jours. On m'avait formellement interdit d'entrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, car les elfes ne craignaient une ruse de Sauron. Je ne tardais pas à comprendre de quelle pièce il s'agissait, je l'entendais crier et grogner, preuve probante qu'elle était réveillée et plutôt bien réveillée. S'occuper d'une blessure lorsque le blessé est conscient était une vraie torture. Mais sans doute préférait-elle cette torture à celle qu'elle avait surement endurée entre les mains de Sauron.

Je la trouvais, en train de souffler pour essayer de se calmer mais un énième cri perça sa gorge. La guérisseuse elfe venait de retirer le bout de flèche fiché dans son épaule. Les yeux de Naessë étaient crispés de douleur, elle mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas lâcher un cri de plus. Une fois le nettoyage de la plaie terminée, elle s'autorisa à ouvrir en grand ses yeux bleus, qui se posèrent sur moi. Elle me sourit, et étrangement, cela me donnait chaud au coeur. La guérisseuse s'éclipsa après avoir laissé de quoi manger à Naessë.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir, Legolas. », dit-elle doucement.

« Ce sentiment est partagé. J'ai crains de vous perdre. », avouais-je, tout en me demandant pourquoi je disais cela. Après tout, je risquais chaque jour de perdre quelqu'un qui était cher à mon coeur.

« J'aurais trouvé le moyen de vous tourmenter, rassurez-vous. » fit-elle avec cynisme. Au moins, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie, ce qui prouvait qu'elle se remettrait. C'était une femme avec une ténacité vraiment incroyable, digne d'une elfe. « Où suis-je d'ailleurs ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Vous êtes à Rivendell, dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond. Nos bataillons ont battu en retraite dès que nous avons vu les Hobbits. Nous avons réussi à en prendre quelques-uns avec nous, mais trop peu. Mon père et d'autres chefs de guerre de différentes races se rassemblent pour discuter d'un nouveau plan de bataille pour déloger Sauron de l'Ouest. », commençais-je avant de marquer une pause, le temps qu'elle comprenne. Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire.

« Votre père ? Il ne m'avait pas manqué, figurez-vous. », lâcha-t-elle avant d'essayer de se redresser, ce qui la fit grimacer. « Je dois prévenir les miens. Aïe ! »

Je l'aidais à se redresser. La voir souffrir me faisait avoir mal pour elle. J'avais rarement été blessé mais lorsque c'était arrivé, je l'avais bien senti. Une fois redressée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était très étrange de la voir sans ses magnifiques cheveux roux, qui avaient été réduits à une coupe très irrégulière, comme si quelqu'un avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Naessë remarqua que je dévisageais ses cheveux et posa une main sur ses cheveux en me jetant un regard désobligeant. Je cessais alors.

« Rivendell... Des chefs de guerre de différente race ? Dois-je m'étonner de ne pas avoir été conviée ? », demanda-t-elle. Elle avait bien compris que son état avait peu avoir avec les conseils de guerre. Peu importe qu'elle fut en bonne santé ou non, elle n'aurait pas été conviée. C'était une femme et une sorcière en plus, il était très difficile d'accepter cela au sein des différents peuples. J'avais tout accepté car c'était mon amie et que la vision de son peuple m'avait fait changer d'avis. Voyant mon absence de réponse, elle enchaîna. « Décidément, je n'ai presque pas envie de m'intégrer à la Terre du milieu à voir ces intolérances ! Pourquoi donc les gens sont-ils tous comme cela ? »

« Je... Je l'ignore pour tout avouer. Les différends entre races ont forgé de profondes scissions entre nos peuples. La femme n'a que trop rarement été considérée comme une guerrière. Quant aux sorcières, à part notre peuple, personne n'en a la connaissance. Ma vision était la même auparavant jusqu'à ce que des femmes fassent leur apparition dans nos rangs, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre la Communauté de l'Anneau ainsi que de chers amis de toutes races. », expliquais-je doucement.

« Je compte bien montrer à tous qu'ils ont tort. », fit-elle en repoussant les draps pour se lever avec détermination. Je fus si surpris que j'eus à peine le temps de la soutenir alors qu'elle peinait à se tenir debout. « Enfin, je vais essayer. », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Une guérisseuse arriva et leva les yeux au ciel puis elle fit un léger sourire. « Même vous n'avez pas pu l'empêcher de se lever n'est-ce pas ? Ah ! J'ai rarement vu une patiente aussi désireuse de repartir à l'aventure après une telle blessure ! ».

« Mon épaule survivra grâce à vos soins, je vous remercie. », fit Naessë avant de finir le petit en-cas que la guérisseuse précédente lui avait laissé. « Hum... J'imagine que si je sors dans cette tenue, vos amis elfes vont défaillir et se mettre dans tous leurs états. »

**_.-~0~-._**

La guérisseuse fit donc sortir Legolas, que je promis de retrouver plus tard. Elle ordonna qu'on m'apporte une robe, qui arriva presque instantanément. Elle était bleue et je savais déjà que mes cheveux ressortiraient de façon encore plus flamboyante. En parlant de mes cheveux, je trouvais un miroir dans la pièce attenante. Je réalisais entre-temps qu'il s'agissait d'une demeure transformée en infirmerie. Dans le miroir, je voyais une personne qui me faisait peur. Mon visage était encore plus fin qu'auparavant, mes yeux bleus n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat, mais de profondes cernes marquaient le dessous de mes yeux. J'avais des traces de griffures sur l'une de mes joues, qui s'estompaient, et le teint plus pâle que la neige. Aucun tatouage n'était visible, ce qui me fit encore plus peur. Mes pouvoirs ne reviendraient sans doute jamais. Mes cheveux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur éclat, on avait surement dû me laver pour mettre en lumière toutes mes blessures. Mais... quelle pagaille ! Les elfes allaient crier au meurtre en voyant une jeune femme avec une coupe aussi irrégulière. Ce n'était pas laid pour moi, mais c'était radicalement différent de toutes les traditions que je pouvais connaître. Une femme se distinguait par une chevelure longue et belle.

« Venez, je vais vous aider à vous vêtir. », fit la guérisseuse. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle s'en occupe, je supposais que comme elle connaissait chaque blessure de mon corps, ce serait plus facile.

Le corset ne fut pas difficile à mettre, sauf pour mes côtes. Mais ce ne fut pas le pire, le pire fut lorsque je dus enfiler les manches de la robe. Pour le bras valide, c'était facile mais pour l'autre, ce fut un casse-tête. Mais enfin, j'étais correctement vêtue et la robe aux manches longues cachait la quasi-totalité de mes blessures. Je n'avais pas l'air de tout juste sortir d'un lit de soin. Pour mes cheveux, on me les décora avec de longs rubans qui donnaient presque l'illusion d'avoir des cheveux longs mais personne ne serait dupe. Je me trouvais jolie. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas connu une telle sensation de fraîcheur et de beauté.

« Désirez-vous une cape ? Il fait froid dehors. », me demanda la guérisseuse, qui me bandait le bras en écharpe pour ne pas que ma blessure ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Le froid... En théorie je n'avais jamais froid mais maintenant que j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs, je le sentais. Alors j'hochais la tête et m'enveloppait dans la cape elfique, qui contra le froid de façon exemplaire. « Repassez me voir deux fois par jour pour vos pansements, votre majesté. »

J'hochais à nouveau la tête avec un petit sourire et me campai sur le pas de la porte. J'avais presque peur de voir à quoi ressemblait le monde à nouveau. En dehors de l'affreuse cité noire de la Comté et ma chambre de convalescence, je n'avais rien vu d'Imladris. Et le choc fut des plus agréables. Je n'avais jamais vu une cité aussi belle. Les chutes d'eau étaient empreintes de majesté, les petites bâtisses elfiques dorées resplendissaient sous les quelques rayons du soleil. Tout semblait si calme et si paradisiaque, ou du moins le serait s'il n'y avait pas tous ces soldats.

_« C'est vous ! C'est vous ! Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir ! »_, fit une petite voix en elfique. Je me retournais vivement et tombais nez à nez avec un très jeune elfe. C'était celui que j'avais sauvé dans la forêt noire. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi. Au contraire, il paraissait impressionné. « Je suis tellement content de vous revoir, madame ! »

_« Appelle-moi donc Naessë. Et c'est aussi un plaisir de voir que vous allez bien. »_, fis-je avec un sourire. C'était si bon de retrouver la douce innocence des enfants, il me faisait beaucoup penser à un des élèves que j'entraînais à Tebryn. Si curieux, si impétueux, sans peur. _« Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu jeune elfe ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Numaën. Et si je vais bien, c'est grâce à vous ! »_, s'exclama-t-il en me regardant avec ses grands yeux clairs, ses mèches brunes s'agitant dans tous les sens tant il était enthousiaste. « Je voulais vous présenter mes amis mais ils ont peur de vous. Pourquoi ils ont peur ? »

Là, il me posait une très bonne question. Comment lui expliquer simplement que le père de son roi avait massacré toutes les sorcières qu'il avait trouvé et que Thranduil s'était bien amusé à répandre la légende des sorcières maléfiques qui mangeaient les enfants. Mais ces histoires ne semblaient pas avoir atteint le jeune elfe qui attendait ma réponse. _« Et bien... Les elfes de la forêt noire et mon peuple sont longtemps restés en très mauvais termes et depuis, des rumeurs se sont répandues sur notre peuple. N'avez-vous pas entendu parler des sorcières ? »_

_« Si bien sûr, mais je suis persuadé que ce ne sont que des histoires pour nous effrayer. Pas vrai ? Vous m'avez sauvé non, n'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? »_, demanda Numaën. Il était décidément très intelligent ce petit.

_« Tu es très intelligent Numaën, si seulement d'autres suivaient ton exemple. »_, avouais-je. Je n'aimais pas porter de jugement. Mais il fallait admettre que si ce petit avait su voir clair dans ces machinations, d'autres avaient pu le voir également. Les enfants disent toujours la vérité.

_« Je forcerais les autres à voir ! __»_, s'écria-t-il avant de sursauter. Sa mère venait de l'appeler, elle devait le chercher. Il me salua en vitesse et fila à une vitesse folle retrouver sa mère.

J'eus un petit rire, il me rappelait un peu moi quand j'avais son âge... Ou du moins son âge physique, j'avais toujours du mal avec le vieillissement elfique. Et les elfes de ma cité avaient bien du mal avec le vieillissement des sorcières, qui était très particulier. Nous pouvions mourir et renaître selon les circonstances, mais les circonstances étant très difficiles à remplir, la réincarnation ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Et nous conservions notre âge. J'avais petit à petit compris pourquoi la plupart des elfes avaient oublié leur âge.

« Quel bonheur de vous voir debout ma chère ! », s'exclama une voix derrière moi que j'identifiais immédiatement comme celle d'Aragorn. Je me tournais vers lui avec un grand sourire et je fus surprise qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte amicale. Il semblait réellement heureux de me voir.

« Je suis aussi heureuse que vous, Aragorn ! Vous êtes vraiment dingue et quelle chance vous avez eu ! Vous avez sauvé tous ces Hobbits. », fis-je. Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ce qu'il a réussi à faire.

« Oh ce n'était rien. J'aurais aimé vous sauver aussi, j'étais vraiment désespéré à l'idée de ne pas revenir avec vous. », avoua-t-il. Il était vraiment trop modeste ! Il allait certainement faire un grand roi. Du... Gondor ? Je m'emmêlais les pinceaux entre toutes ces différentes nations.

« Allons ! Vous êtes vraiment trop modeste ! Et vous voyez, je suis debout, donc tout va bien ! », m'exclamais-je en sautillant sur mes pieds avant de grimacer. Mon épaule me faisait encore souffrir. Mais même si je ne laissais rien paraître, Aragorn sut tout de suite que je n'étais pas remise mais je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son. « Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'était qu'une flèche. Les elfes ont une médecine vraiment magique, ne vous tracassez pas. Après tout, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« C'est vrai. Vous devez mourir de faim, venez avec moi. Je vais vous raconter les nouvelles. Avez-vous vu Legolas ? », me demanda-t-il tandis qu'il me prenait le bras pour aller faire une balade. Sans doute craignait-il un malaise de ma part. Il était vraiment prévenant, un vrai ami. Et je ne le connaissais que depuis si peu de temps, c'était effarant.

« Oui, il est venu me rendre visite. Il m'a brièvement parlé de ce qui se passait ici, mais j'avoue ne savoir que peu de choses. Je sais que son père et ce qu'il reste de son peuple est ici. Mais y a-t-il d'autres personnes ? », demandais-je. Pour le moment, je voulais exactement savoir si je me trouvais plus en territoire ami ou ennemi. Et le fait de savoir que le roi de Mirkwood était là et avait voulu ma mort, cela ne me rassurait guère.

« Mis à part les elfes d'Imladris et de Mirkwood ainsi que les Hobbits que j'ai tiré du pétrin, nous avons pu rencontrer quelques nains. Malheureusement aucune trace de mon ami Gimli. », soupira-t-il. Gimli... Ma mémoire me faisait défaut. Il m'éclaira aussitôt. « C'était un ami précieux, il était dans la Compagnie de l'Anneau. J'irais à sa recherche lorsque tout sera apaisé. Et pour finir... Des hommes du Gondor et du Rohan ont réussi à nous rejoindre. Mais ils sont si peu... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais essayer de prévenir les miens. », fis-je. Puis soudain, je me rappelais que sans magie, cela risquait de prendre un peu de temps. « Mais sans magie, cela va prendre du temps... »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Personne n'est d'accord sur la solution à employer. Surtout que nous ignorons comment abattre Sauron. », déclara-t-il, très embêté de cette situation. Brusquement, les souvenirs qui jusque là étaient comme endormis se réveillèrent brusquement. Aragorn me fit asseoir sur un banc finement scuplté. « Je ne voulais pas... »

« Ce n'est rien. Il est vrai que Sauron a changé beaucoup de choses apparemment... Cet anneau... Il n'est plus qu'un instrument. Le détruire ne fera que desservir temporairement Sauron et ne résoudra pas le problème. Mais j'ignore comment l'atteindre lui... Il a réduit mes pouvoirs à néant d'un seul sort, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire... », fis-je en réfléchissant tandis que je parlais.

« Aragorn ! », s'écria soudain la voix de Legolas qui me fit sursauter. Il n'était pas aussi pressant d'habitude cet elfe ! Nous nous levâmes immédiatement, moi plus lentement que l'intéressé. « Oh ! Naessë ! Je... », fit-il avant de s'interrompre. Puis il parut reprendre ses esprits et nous intima de venir avec lui. Apparemment, nous avions de nouveaux visiteurs.

Je ne pris pas le temps de saluer ceux qui étaient venus pour les accueillir car une des montures de ces visiteurs avait attiré immédiatement mon attention. Ma jument ! Kathala ! J'accourus vers elle pour la câliner. Elle était encore harnachée avec mes sacoches sur le dos. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ait réussi à me retrouver. Elle m'avait tellement manquée. Mais je fondis en larmes dès que je vis qui la précédait. En tête du petit groupe, se trouvait une jeune femme tout sourire aux cheveux noirs, affublée d'un chapeau immense.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est la fête aux retrouvailles ces temps-ci, et il va y avoir une certaine hostilité autour de Naessë dans les chapitres à venir, je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez par vous-mêmes ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, à poser des questions auxquelles je répondrais dans l'introduction du prochain chapitre :) Encore joyeux Noël et j'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre suivant ! Je vous embrasse fort !<strong>


	20. Retrouvailles et vision - Chapitre 19

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que la reprise n'est pas trop difficile pour ceux qui ont repris. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année et je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre plutôt calme. Il faut replanter le décor à Imladris après tout ! Je remercie ceux qui me laissent des review pour m'encourager, c'est très motivant !****Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

**PS : J'essaie aussi de corriger les précédents chapitres, il se peut que d'infimes détails changent mais rien de très important, promis :)**

**Distinction des langues :**

_**Italique Gras **_**: Langue de Tebryn/Langue sorcière.**

_Italique_** : Quenya (parlé par les elfes de Rivendell) ou Sindar (parlé par les elfes de Mirkwood)**

Normal** : Langue Commune.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 - Retrouvailles et vision.<p>

***PDV narration***

Naessë avait fait fi du protocole, contrairement à la troupe qui s'était inclinée devant sa souveraine, pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau l'étreinte de sa très chère amie Iniel. Cette dernière n'était pas du tout habituée à voir Naessë aussi expressive quand il s'agissait de tendresse. Car en colère, la rouquine faisait trembler les arbres jusque dans leurs racines. Qu'il était bon pour Naessë de pouvoir enfin parler à nouveau sa langue. Les yeux verts d'Iniel encadrés par leur tatouage violet pétillaient de joie.

_**« Iniel ! »**_, s'exclama Naessë après s'être séparée de son amie.

_**« Que t'est-il donc arrivée, ma chère ? Regarde-toi ! »**_

Une fois ce moment de joie passé, toute la petite troupe avait remarqué de profondes modifications physiques sur la rouquine. Iniel avait remarqué avec horreur que le tatouage de Naessë était à peine visible et se jura de lui en parler. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu les dégâts de sa chevelure, qui était sagement cachée sous une coiffe qui descendait le long de son crâne. Mais son bras en écharpe et les quelques bandages que l'on percevait sous le fin tissu ne mentaient pas, non plus que sa maigreur, qui n'était pas extrême, car elle n'avait pas enduré la faim pendant si longtemps, mais qui était aisément discernable.

_**« C'est une longue histoire, mais nous aurons tout le temps de partager les nôtres. En attendant... »**_, commença Naessë en indiquant ce qui se passait derrière son dos, à savoir que Legolas, Aragorn, le seigneur Elrond et quelques autres personnes, notamment des Hobbits, attendaient impatiemment de connaître les arrivants. Même si Legolas en connaissait une petite partie. Ils s'avancèrent vers le petit attroupement.

_« Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présentés, votre majesté. »_, fit la voix grave et sage du seigneur Elrond. Ce dernier impressionnait un peu Naessë, il paraissait paisible, serein, avec une situation sous contrôle. Thranduil était beaucoup plus instable, ce qui nuisait parfois à sa crédibilité selon la sorcière. Mais elle semblait oublier qu'elle s'emportait parfois très facilement. Elrond s'était exprimé en Quenya, une branche de la langue elfique que Naessë maîtrisait très mal mais comprenait. Calen se proposa de traduire, ayant étudié les deux langues, Sindar et Quenya, mais Naessë leva une main douce, pour lui dire que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

« En effet. Je m'appelle Naessë, souveraine élue au trône des hommes et des sorcières de Tebryn. », répondit Naessë en langue commune. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Iniel pour la questionner à propos d'Isor et surtout de Moradin, qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à Tyerinquar.

« Notre souverain élu des nains s'en est retourné à notre cité, quant à notre souverain élu des elfes, il devrait nous rejoindre d'ici quelques jours. », fit Iniel avec une voix timide. Elle savait parfaitement comment s'exprimer selon le protocole, à force d'avoir suivi Naessë comme son ombre, mais n'aimait pas trop s'adresser aux étrangers.

« Permettez-moi à mon tour de me présenter. Je suis le seigneur Elrond d'Imladris. Et je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans ma cité. », déclara le seigneur Elrond avec comme un sourire dans la voix. C'était un elfe plus qu'avenant, il appréciait beaucoup l'idée de découvrir tout un peuple dont il n'avait que très peu entendu parler. Il tourna les talons pour que le groupe puisse les suivre jusqu'à leurs nouveaux quartiers, très restreints du fait du grand nombre d'invités qu'avait l'honneur d'accueillir la cité.

« Aragorn, permettez-moi de vous présenter Iniel et Calen. », fit Naessë avec un sourire en passant devant Aragorn. « Et Legolas, vous vous souvenez d'eux je suppose... »

« Très précisément, votre grâce. », répondit ce dernier avec un ton plaisantin qui fit sourire la rousse. Mais Naessë sentit que son ami était tracassé par quelque chose dont elle ignorait tout.

« Je suis enchanté. Je m'appelle Aragorn. », fit le Rôdeur avec un léger signe de la tête. Iniel eut un petit rire, elle murmura en langue sorcière à quel point il était toujours mignon, ce qui fit grimacer Naessë. Heureusement que la brune s'exprimait en langue sorcière, sinon la situation deviendrait gênante, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Naessë. Ils se mirent tous à suivre le seigneur Elrond sans cesser de parler. Aragorn et Legolas écoutaient attentivement, et Naessë fit le choix de ne pas parler en langue sorcière pour qu'ils puissent comprendre.

« Naessë, voici Elyra. C'est une humaine qu'on a rencontré à Tyerinquar. », fit Iniel en attrapant l'intéressée par le bras alors que cette dernière se faisait toute petite. Naessë l'étudia un instant. Elle était petite, chétive et semblait effrayée, comme si elle venait d'apprendre que le monde était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmenée ? », demanda Naessë en levant un sourcil. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas accueillir de nouvelles personnes mais elle sentait qu'il y avait eu un problème dans leur mission.

« Naessë... », commença doucement Iniel avant de poursuivre. « Tyerinquar est devenu une gigantesque ville prison. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune sorcières, mais elles ont été emprisonnées avant de connaître la mort. »

« Comment... », fit Naessë qui était à présent choquée. « Une ville prison ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Les Orques et les Hommes aux services du Noir - enfin de Sauron - se sont apparemment établis là-bas il y a maintenant une ou deux décennies votre grâce. », déclara Calen avec son ton ferme. « Il y a des Hobbits, des Hommes, des Elfes et des Nains qui sont emprisonnés là-bas. Nous avons réussi à faire évader Elyra ici présente ainsi que deux Hobbits. L'un d'eux est un aveugle du nom de Miron Bobuc et l'autre porte le nom de Samsagace Gamegie. »

Le nom de Sam Gamegie interpella Legolas et Aragorn qui se regardèrent avant d'intervenir dans la conversation, Aragorn le premier. « Avez-vous dit Samsagace Gamegie ? »

Iniel hocha la tête et demanda pour quelle raison. Naessë se rappela que Legolas avait parlé de quatre Hobbits présents dans la Communauté de l'Anneau, ce Samsagace pouvait être l'un d'entre eux. Et c'était le cas. « Il faisait parti de la Communauté de l'Anneau, nous le pensions mort. », répondit Legolas avec un ton à la fois lourd mais également léger car Samsagace était vraiment un Hobbit des plus nobles et courageux et Legolas était rassuré de le savoir vivant.

« Il est bel et bien vivant, lui et Miron se sont proposés de rester à Tebryn pour partager les informations stratégiques qu'ils détiennent, le voyage que nous venons d'effectuer les aurait beaucoup trop fatigués et nous étions proches de notre cité. », expliqua Calen.

« Nous sommes arrivés. », déclara soudain le seigneur Elrond, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation malgré les quelques mètres le séparant du petit groupe.

« Nous nous verrons plus tard, Naessë. », déclara Aragorn avant de s'éclipser. Legolas eut un sourire triste qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la curiosité de Naessë. Elle se promit de lui demander plus tard la raison de ce sourire.

Il s'agissait d'un petit bâtiment elfique, richement décoré et fleuri, légèrement isolé. D'un côté se trouvait la falaise, avec des rochers couverts de mousse et de fleurs et de l'autre les chutes d'eau qui constituaient tout le charme d'Imladris. Iniel était si enchantée qu'elle avait presque applaudi en voyant la somptuosité de ces lieux. Il y avait bien assez de place pour le petit groupe.

« J'espère que vous trouverez un peu de repos. A présent, je dois me retirer, il y a des affaires urgentes dont je dois m'occuper. Votre majesté, j'espère vous avoir à ma table ce soir. », fit Elrond en regardant Naessë.

« Vous m'aurez à votre table, seigneur Elrond. Merci pour toute l'aide que vous nous apportez, je n'oublierais pas de sitôt à qui je dois la vie. », répondit Naessë avec un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas oublié que c'était grâce à sa magie d'elfe qu'elle était vivante et sur pieds. Le seigneur Elrond hocha la tête et se retira, sa longue cape voletant derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Calen s'occupait des quelques gardes qui avaient accompagné Iniel lors de leur voyage. Il avait organisé des tours de gardes, ayant vu que les Sindar étaient également de la partie.

« Naessë, vient voir ! », s'écria Iniel. Naessë se précipita en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'Iniel avait plus de deux cents ans, elle se conduisait toujours en apparence comme une petite fille. Legolas suivit le mouvement, sans se demander si c'était convenant ou non. Naessë lui avait manqué et même s'ils n'avaient échangé que peu de mots, il ne voulait manquer un seul moment avec elle.

Iniel déballa la sacoche de Kathala, qui avait trouvé sa place dans un petit abri adjacent au bâtiment. Il y avait encore la sublime robe que Naessë avait emmenée ainsi que sa couronne dite de voyage, celle qu'elle emmenait pour se représenter aux yeux des autres peuples.

_« Il faut que tu la mettes ce soir ! », s'exclama Iniel avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter en langue sorcière : **« Ne serait-ce que pour impressionner le blondinet ici présent. »**_

Naessë n'eut pas le coeur à râler, elle était très heureuse de retrouver son amie. Celle-ci ne tarderait pas à découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant le voyage. Car si elle n'avait posé aucune question, elles s'entassaient dans sa tête, quémandant une réponse. Naessë ressentit soudainement le besoin de se tenir à quelque chose, Legolas en l'occurence.

« Ça ne va pas, Naessë ? », demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Naessë ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Son épaule ne la faisait pas plus souffrir que d'habitude, ses côtes non plus. Mais sa tête souffrait affreusement en cet instant, sa main se posa dessus comme pour essayer d'apaiser la douleur.

_Il y avait des cris. Ou plutôt un cri. Celui de Sauron, qui pestait contre ses troupes. Il avait décapité un grand nombre de ses chefs, qu'il avait jugé incapables. La vision changea à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, on y voyait un Sauron plutôt satisfait, son visage de Hobbit déformé par un sourire maléfique qui faisait rougeoyer davantage ses yeux. C'était comme si tout se déroulait selon son plan. On l'entendait s'exprimer en langue noire mais Naessë ne put rien comprendre._

_Et puis la vision changea une ultime fois, revenant à l'une des visions que Naessë avait eu au début du voyage. Il faisait très chaud et une ombre se dressait à nouveau devant elle, menaçant de l'engloutir définitivement. Mais il n'y avait pas que cette ombre, quelque chose de lumineux attira le regard bleu de la sorcière, qui s'y intéressa. Cette chose lumineuse semblait enchaînée par une force maléfique. Un flash lui montra un anneau, celui que Sauron portait constamment à son doigt. Et la vision se troubla jusqu'à devenir complètement noire._

_**« Naessë ? Naessë ! Hé ! Réponds-moi ! »**_, fit la voix inquiète d'Iniel. Naessë était assise sur le banc de bois sculpté, maintenue par Legolas mais était totalement ailleurs. Iniel posa sa main sur sa bouche et puis décida d'employer les grands moyens. Un jet d'eau sortit de ses doigts et aspergea Naessë, qui sembla se réveiller en sursaut. Legolas n'en revenait pas de l'audace de la petite sorcière.

_**« Aïe ! Oh mais... **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! », s'écria Naessë, qui venait de réaliser qu'elle avait le visage mouillé. Iniel passa sa main sur le visage de Naessë, qui sécha instantanément.

« Non, toi tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Tu as eu une vision ? Quelque chose du genre ? », demanda Iniel avec autorité, ses deux mains posés sur les épaules de la rousse qui respirait fortement. On oublierait presque que Naessë est reine de Tebryn, ce qui amusa Legolas. Il n'avait pas revu la Naessë autoritaire qu'il avait rencontrée des semaines auparavant depuis un moment à présent.

« Je... Je crois. Mais je n'ai pas compris. », fit doucement Naessë avant de reprendre, pour essayer d'expliquer. Legolas s'était accroupi devant Naessë, lui tenant doucement les bras pour la rassurer. Il avait compris que c'était comme dans les nombreux cauchemars qu'elle faisait. « Il y avait Sauron... Il était fou furieux, puis dans la vision d'après, il semblait satisfait, comme si tout avait fonctionné comme prévu. Et après... Je ne sais pas, il y avait une ombre... Et une silhouette lumineuse enfermée. Et un anneau. Son anneau. »

C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point son séjour en Comté avait marqué sa personne. Elle ne bégayait presque jamais auparavant et ne montrait presque jamais ses faiblesses. Iniel aurait préféré la voir s'ouvrir dans d'autres circonstances. Legolas avait compris depuis un certain temps que toute cette assurance était en fait pour partie sa carapace derrière laquelle Naessë préférait se réfugier. D'ailleurs elle ne s'était pas plaint de son sort depuis qu'elle était revenue. Personne ne savait vraiment tout ce qui s'était passé, sauf elle.

« Vous devriez le dire au seigneur Elrond, il saura comment l'interpréter. », conseilla Legolas, qui massait les poignets encore bleus de Naessë, qui portaient les marques des liens qui l'avaient retenue prisonnière. Naessë hocha la tête en signe d'accord mais ne paraissait pas totalement sereine. Quelque chose d'autre la tracassait mais elle ne dit rien et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa douleur s'était estompée.

« Pour l'heure, personne ne doit savoir. », finit par dire Naessë, qui avait repris son expression fermée et posée. Toute trace de doute semblait s'être évaporée. « Pourrais-je parler à Iniel seule à seule ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous verrais au dîner. », répondit Legolas avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait été banni des fonctions de commandement de ses bataillons, et qu'il devait donc s'entraîner comme un soldat ordinaire avec ses troupes.

_***PDV Naessë***_

Iniel demanda à voir ma blessure à l'épaule ainsi que le reste de mes contusions, qu'elle soigna en un clin d'oeil. Les marques bleues sur mes poignets avaient disparues. Je devais avouer que le petit massage de Legolas à cet endroit précis m'avait détendue. Ma blessure à l'épaule était guérie, les marques sur mon dos avaient certainement dû se dissiper. J'enviais Iniel de pouvoir utiliser sa magie alors que j'en étais privée mais je ne dis rien. Je la remerciais et remettait ma robe correctement. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir bouger son bras avec fluidité maintenant que les bandages étaient enlevés et de ne plus avoir ces infâmes douleurs aux côtes. Je remerciais également Eru pour m'avoir fait la grâce de devenir une sorcière, cette magie étant presque impossible à utiliser sur d'autres personnes. Magie très puissante, mais très limitée, ce que je ne trouvais pas plus mal.

Je demandais à Iniel ce qui s'était passé à Tyerinquar. C'était vraiment effrayant, presque aussi effrayant que la Comté. Je luttais contre les souvenirs qui menaçaient de me consumer à chaque instant et me concentrais sur son récit. Elle me raconta tout, de l'embuscade dans le désert jusqu'à Aryle en passant par son entraînement à la danse et son travail de réparation des armures. Iniel n'épargna aucune des horreurs qu'elle avait vues, comment les femmes étaient traitées, les coups de fouet, les abus des gardes sur d'autres qu'elle, la volonté de cet infâme Orque de la posséder. Miron et Sam avaient été des plus amicaux avec elle, j'avais hâte de les rencontrer. Elle me montra ces drôles d'objets qui étaient en fait des éventails. Je n'en avais pas vu depuis des années, la dernière fois que nous avions accueilli les sorcières de Tyerinquar, je venais à peine de prendre place sur mon trône.

_**« Je pourrais t'appendre quelques mouvements si tu veux ! »**_, s'exclama Iniel qui rangea son éventail dans sa besace._ **« A ton tour, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu as besoin d'en parler. »**_

J'avalais ma salive péniblement et m'apprêtais à parler de tout ce que j'avais vu. **_« Je les ai laissé me capturer pour permettre à Aragorn et Legolas de fuir plus facilement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, je me suis crue de taille à affronter Sauron en personne... J'avais tort. Il a réduit mes pouvoirs à néant en un seul geste. »_**

_**« Attends... Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ? C'est pour ça qu'on ne voit plus ton tatouage ?! ****»**_, s'écria Iniel, abasourdie par une telle nouvelle. Cela ne s'était jamais vu. Enfin sauf sur les sorcières mortes.

**_« Je ne sais pas mais je ne peux plus les réveiller. Ils sont comme enterrés dans un endroit de mon esprit que je ne peux déverrouiller. »_**, décrivais-je du mieux que je le pouvais. Il était difficile de mettre des mots sur un tel vide. **_« Et puis après... Je me suis retrouvée comme au temps du grand chagrin. »_**

A l'époque du grand chagrin, il y avait des flammes, des hurlements abominables. Nous étions une petite communauté d'une centaine de sorcières, de tous les âges. Certaines avaient atteint la forme supérieure tant elles avaient vécu et aidé leur peuple. Ma mère était de celles-là, avec la terre à ses côtés. C'était elle qui faisait pousser des roses autour de notre maison et petite, j'en cueillais pour en faire des couronnes de fleurs. Mais après le grand chagrin, je n'avais plus jamais voulu de ces fleurs qui me rappelaient trop ma mère. Les elfes nous avaient prises par surprise, en ciblant d'abord les plus puissantes d'entre nous. Et aucune de nous ne s'y attendait, rien ne laissait prévoir une telle chose.

Je me souvenais de ma mère, qui avait échappé à la première attaque grâce à l'aide de certains elfes qui s'étaient rebellés contre les ordres du roi. Je n'avais qu'à peine seize ans et je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. J'étais terrifiée et je agrippais à ma mère comme si j'avais peur que le vent ne l'emporte. Mais elle m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait serrée très fort contre son coeur. Puis elle m'avait ordonné de partir par les bois. J'étais toute seule et je ne savais pas quoi faire mais je courais et courais sans relâche. La dernière chose que je vis fut ma mère, tuée et incendiée par un elfe aux cheveux blonds, comme il y en avait beaucoup à Mirkwood. Iniel savait tout cela même si elle ne l'avait pas vécu et comprenait que trop bien ce que signifiait une telle comparaison.

_**« Ils ont fait des choses... abominables à ces petits Hobbits... »**_, murmurais-je avec la gorge serrée. _**« Leur terre a été balayée par les ombres, relégués au rang d'esclaves. Je n'ai pas pu tout voir car j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps au cachot mais après qu'Aragorn eut libéré une grande partie des Hobbits emprisonnés avec moi... Il en a fait exécuter devant moi. C'est de ma faute ! Si... Si je ne l'avais pas défié... »**_

Je fondis en larmes dans ses bras. Les visages de ces Hobbits me seraient gravés éternellement. Si je n'avais pas été là, ils ne seraient pas morts. Mais au fond de moi je savais que si je n'avais pas été là, Aragorn n'aurait jamais su qu'il y avait des Hobbits emprisonnés là-bas. Ou alors il l'aurait su beaucoup trop tard. Et puis être esclave, ce n'était pas vivre. Je me rappelais encore du petit sourire qui avait illuminé une dernière fois l'un des deux Hobbits exécutés. Pour lui, cette terrible situation ne valait pas la peine de vivre. Iniel tentait de me réconforter mais elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

_**« Naessë, je ne peux pas dire que je comprends parce que je n'étais pas là mais pense à tous ces Hobbits vivants grâce à vous. Et même si c'est dur à entendre, pense à toutes les informations que tu as récoltées et qui pourront nous aider. Tu auras bien des siècles pour les aider quand tout sera fini. »**_, dit-elle doucement. Je souris, Iniel n'était pas souvent sérieuse mais là, elle l'était, et elle avait raison. J'essuyais mes joues et toussotais pour reprendre contenance. _**« Je veux un grand sourire à présent ! »**_. Et je le lui donnais, ce qui la fit rire. C'était sa façon de ramener la bonne humeur, elle était grave pendant une minute et la minute suivante, elle demandait un sourire.

_**« Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, il serait temps de t'habiller ! Il y a là un tas d'hommes - enfin d'elfes - à impressionner ! »**_, s'exclama Iniel avant de sortir pour aller chercher Elyra. Cette dernière se régalait de la vue avec un sourire. Iniel n'avait pas tort, il y avait bien plus d'elfes que d'humains dans cette cité.

Les rayons du couchant étaient magnifiques à voir sur les chutes d'eau. La nature était encore verte malgré l'hiver qui arrivait, signe d'un déséquilibre dans la nature des choses. « Elyra ! »

Cette dernière sursauta et se leva du banc pour nous rejoindre. Les elfes avaient prêté gracieusement des robes pour Iniel et Elyra, qui étaient dépourvues d'une tenue convenable. Iniel avait ri en disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter sa garde robe de Tebryn. Je fus présentée à Elyra, qui me raconta brièvement à son tour son histoire. Il semblait que toutes les trois nous soyons passées par des moments très difficiles. Je serais ravie de l'accueillir à Tebryn, elle et sa soeur. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait s'habiller convenablement pour le dîner.

_**« Oh ! Tes cheveux Naessë ! »**_, s'exclama Iniel en me voyant retirer ma coiffe. J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle me voyait avec des cheveux si courts._** « Ce sont ces Orques qui te les ont coupés ? Ouh quelle horreur, je vais leur apprendre les bonnes manières quand je les reverrais ! Ah, ça pour sûr, ils ne sont pas habiles à la coiffure. »**_

Je les touchais à nouveau. Ils étaient vraiment à l'image de mon esprit, un vrai chaos. Ma magie avait disparu je ne savais où, des visions recommençaient à m'irriter, je devais faire face à un pépin politique avec le roi des elfes de Mirkwood et à côté de ça, je devais planifier un plan pour la prochaine bataille sans parler de m'accorder avec les avis divergents des uns et des autres. Oh, et j'avais oublié que j'étais une femme, une sorcière de surcroît, détestée de tous les elfes de la Forêt Noire, ou du moins une majorité. Je pensais à nouveau au jeune elfe à qui j'avais sauvé la vie et que j'avais croisé ce matin. Lui était bien plus curieux qu'effrayé, je me disais que des siècles avaient certainement amoindri la haine à notre égard.

Je réfléchissais à chacun de ces problèmes tandis que je prenais un bain très chaud. Mais malheureusement, aucune solution ne vint. Je songeais à Aragorn et Legolas, qui étaient de précieux alliés. Il allait de toute façon falloir parler de tous ces prochains débats qui allaient probablement avoir lieu. Les fameux conseils de guerre. Je riais d'avance de savoir qu'ils allaient avoir besoin des informations que je détenais sur Sauron. Je détestais penser à cet être maléfique, depuis ma dernière vision, la première depuis un long moment, j'évitais de penser à cette menace de peur qu'une autre vision ne s'impose à moi.

Je sortis de mon bain et m'habillais avec l'aide d'Iniel. Il nous fallut un petit moment pour venir à bout de cette robe, c'était l'une des plus belles que j'avais mais aussi l'une des plus difficiles à mettre en raison des nombreux éléments fragiles qui la composaient. Elle était violette et émeraude, aux couleurs de Tebryn et était exagérément compliquée au niveau des drapés, des broderies et des pierres précieuses qui parsemaient la jupe de la robe. Il fallait à présent s'occuper de mes cheveux. Iniel, après avoir proposé de se servir de la magie pour les faire repousser, ce que j'avais refusé, se proposa de m'aider et parvint à créer un semblant de chignon grâce à des dizaines de petites pinces de métal dorées qui avaient atterri dans ma sacoche. Je déposais ensuite ma coiffe sur mon crâne. J'étais prête.

_**« Tu vas faire un malheur ! Que j'aime ton sens de la discrétion Naessë ! »**_, s'exclama Iniel qui arrangea un peu ma coiffe. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas choisi la plus discrète des robes. Et je pensais bien que ça ne changerait rien de toute façon.

Nous sortîmes une fois habillée. Iniel avait mis la robe qu'on lui avait prêtée, qui était simple et jolie, de la couleur du bronze et Elyra en avait fait de même et portait à présent une robe vert feuille. Elle avait une démarche très distinguée pour une humaine qui avait été emprisonnée pendant de nombreux mois. Sans doute une ancienne dame de l'aristocratie. Mais elle restait enfantine dans sa manière de s'exprimer, le contraste était saisissant. Je l'avais longuement observée tandis que nous nous habillions et elle semblait digne de confiance. Iniel veillait sur elle de toutes façons, si quelque chose de suspect la surprenait, j'en serais très vite informée. Cette dernière ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour mettre son immense chapeau qu'elle avait essayé de laver. Les chapeaux la perdraient un jour, si quelqu'un voulait la séduire, il n'aurait qu'à lui offrir des montagnes de chapeaux imposants. Nous avions revêtu nos capes, celle qu'on m'avait prêtée pour ma part.

Calen nous attendait pour nous accompagner malgré lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais peut-être avait-il raison de se méfier. Il avait nettoyé son armure de garde et avait distribué ses ordres à ses hommes. Il fallait veiller à la fois sur le bâtiment dans lequel ils logeaient mais par-dessus tout savoir ce qui se tramait aux alentours. Car nous ne savions pour ainsi dire absolument rien. Où se trouvaient les elfes Sindar ? Qui d'autre y avait-il dans la cité ? Legolas avait été très évasif, sans doute ne voulait-il pas me surmener avec trop d'informations. Puis Calen ferma la marche et nous voilà partis vers le lieu de la réception prévue par le seigneur Elrond. Je supposais qu'il n'y aurait que des gens de la haute à cette réception. Mais par-dessus tout, je redoutais qu'une vision ne vienne perturber la soirée. Ou pire...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'oubliez pas de reviewer et de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! S'il y a des corrections à faire (notamment au niveau des termes, etc), n'hésitez pas. Le prochain chapitre sera certainement un peu chaud avec le dîner mais je n'en dis pas plus... ;) A la prochaine !<strong>


	21. Les péripéties d'un dîner - Chapitre 20

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Les examens passés, mon inspiration revenue, je suis de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'aime tellement les tensions qui existent autour de Naessë. Legolas sera plus présent dans le prochain chapitre, je sais je vous fais languir mais ça va venir, c'est à Imladris que les deux vont se rapprocher le plus. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Langues :**

Normal** : Langue commune.**

**_Italique gras : Langue sorcière._**

_Italique_** : correspond aux messages des missives de Tebryn dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20 - Les péripéties d'un dîner.<p>

« Mes chers amis, soyez les bienvenus. », fit le seigneur Elrond, qui accueillait ses convives. Naessë le remercia avec une petite révérence, à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé toute sa majesté. L'elfe sembla remarquer la guérison miraculeuse de la reine, mais ne dit mot et fit un léger sourire. Iniel était toute enchantée de retrouver toutes les commodités de ces dîners. Il était rare qu'elle ne puisse accompagner son amie à ces " terribles épreuves ".

« Nous vous remercions seigneur Elrond. », répondit Naessë avant de se diriger vers l'immense table.

Elyra n'était pas avec elles car elle n'était pas conviée à ce dîner diplomatique. Elle avait donc rejoint la partie de la garnison de la reine qui avait eu droit à une pause et d'autres convives dans le bâtiment adjacent qui avait été aménagé et agrandi artificiellement pour qu'un maximum de personnes puissent y manger. Iniel se sentait un peu gênée de l'avoir laissée seule mais c'était trop tard, une place l'attendait. Calen, lui, protégeait Naessë de loin. Elle avait tenu à ce qu'il s'acquitte de cette tâche, ce qu'il avait accepté.

La place de cette dernière se trouvait à côté de celle d'Aragorn, en face de Legolas qui était déjà assis. Thranduil se trouvait également en face d'eux et dédaignait de façon visible ce dernier. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affront de son fils unique et avait bien envie de le lui faire savoir. Legolas tentait de ne pas y prêter attention et ce fut moins difficile que prévu car l'apparition de Naessë avait attiré son attention. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, Naessë n'avait pas changé. Elle était la même que celle qu'il avait vu la première fois dans ses habits de reine. Aragorn, qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, resta sans voix. Naessë s'assit l'air de rien et Iniel s'installa à côté d'elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer les deux Sindar présents à la table. Il n'y avait aucun nain à la tablée, le chef des quelques-uns qui étaient arrivés jusqu'à Rivendell voulait éviter les elfes le plus possible et ne s'entretenait qu'avec le seigneur Elrond de façon directe en tête à tête. Legolas se demandait ce que ce dîner aurait donné avec la présence de Gimli. Il y aurait un mort avant la fin de la soirée. Il y avait également un Hobbit mais ce dernier était si timide que le rouge n'avait quitté ses joues. S'il avait pu devenir la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, il l'aurait fait.

**_« Alors c'est lui le roi de la Forêt Noire ? Il a l'air encore plus coincé que son fils... »_**, chuchota Iniel en langue sorcière. Naessë se réveilla de sa contemplation de la couronne du roi Thranduil. Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Iniel ne changerait jamais, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle apprenait avec elle. Elle avait conservé son innocence pendant toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Legolas souriait légèrement lui aussi, il avait compris qu'Iniel s'était encore conduite de façon plutôt indécente mais trouvait cela amusant. Son regard croisa celui de Naessë. Celle-ci, sentant le rouge empourprer ses joues, détourna le regard, qui se posa sur le roi de Mirkwood. Elle constata qu'elle n'arrivait plus à voir la blessure de Thranduil depuis que sa magie avait disparue. Ce dernier observait tout le monde avec un air hautain si prononcé que Naessë faillit glousser mais parvint de justesse à se contenir.

Le seigneur Elrond installé, les entrées furent servies. Le Hobbit se jeta dessus allègrement sous le regard exaspéré du roi de Mirkwood, qui était à deux sièges de lui. Une douce musique était jouée par quelques elfes à deux pas de là et parvint à adoucir quelque peu le Sindar. Une douce musique était jouée par quelques elfes, experts dans leur art.

« Alors parlez-moi de vous, majesté. Je suis curieux de connaître votre histoire. », fit Elrond en s'adressant à Naessë, qui n'était pas du tout préparée à cette question.

« Nous venons de la cité de Tebryn dans les terres situées entre Rhûn et les terres vides. Nous avons bâti cette cité avec des gens de toutes races, y compris des sorcières. Certains disent que les sorcières, avant de venir sur les terres d'Arda vivaient au-delà de ce monde. », déclara Naessë avec une voix calme et posée. Elle essayait d'éviter tous les sujets sensibles qui pourraient en froisser certains, en particulier un certain roi de Mirkwood. Puis elle poursuivit. « Notre cité est restée cachée grâce à notre magie. Jusqu'à ce que le mal imprègne la Terre du Milieu, bien qu'avant de partir de ma cité, j'ignorais tout de ce mal. »

« Votre magie doit être puissante, elle a échappé à toutes nos visions. », fit remarquer Elrond, qui réussit à arracher un presque sourire de la part de Naessë. « Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ce que vous avez dit plus tôt dans la journée. Vous avez dit souveraine "élue". Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Naessë se retint de ne pas se mordre la lèvre. Comment expliquer à ces nobles ce qu'était une élection ? Elle réfléchit une longue minute avant de répondre. « Notre cité n'a pas de royauté ni de noblesse réelle, ceux qui décident d'y rester doivent oublier l'idée d'avoir un titre. Dans notre cité, nous laissons le droit au peuple de choisir ses rois et reines, de telle sorte que toutes les opinions soient prises en compte. C'est pourquoi nous avons trois monarques, un pour chaque race dominante : les hommes, les elfes et les nains. »

Des regards noirs se posèrent sur elle à table. Naessë savait qu'elle marchait sur un fil qui commençait à s'effilocher. Le roi Thranduil avait une expression dédaigneuse, comment pouvait-on être roi sans être soi-même fils de roi ? Comment comprendre les responsabilités d'un trône sans avoir une figure royale pour parent ? Pour lui, cela n'avait aucun sens. Même Aragorn restait perplexe mais il était plutôt curieux de découvrir qu'il existait d'autres manières de gouverner. Naessë avait connu dès son plus jeune âge la royauté du royaume des elfes de la Forêt Noire et au vu des décisions prises par l'ancien roi Oropher, il était tout à fait hors de question de voir un tel massacre se reproduire. Mais elle se garda bien d'en parler. Ou du moins s'en serait-elle gardée si le seigneur Elrond n'était pas aussi curieux.

« Et comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez choisi cette voie ? », demanda-t-il, très intéressé, ce qui flattait un peu la reine de Tebryn.

Mais celle-ci se ferma aussitôt. « Il serait sage d'éviter d'en parler, seigneur Elrond. C'est un sujet sensible pour beaucoup autour de cette table. »

Thranduil ne put retenir un sourire cynique. Il la trouvait pitoyable en ce moment même, et ne se gardait pas de le montrer. Son regard perçant agaçait prodigieusement Naessë qui commençait à peine son plat de résistance tout juste servi. Legolas essayait de l'encourager du regard, Aragorn en faisait de même mais Naessë refusa à envenimer les choses. Elle se contenta de manger, sans se préoccuper de l'ombre qu'elle avait jetée sur la conversation. Mais Iniel ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Naessë lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. « Nous avons choisi cette voie pour éviter la barbarie et l'oppression d'un seul. Les races dominantes sont forcées de s'entendre. »

Thranduil émit un soupir d'agacement. Et cela eut l'effet escompté : Naessë se leva brusquement, les doigts appuyés sur la table. Ses jointures étaient blanches, elle mourrait d'envie d'en venir aux mains, juste pour remettre cet elfe en place. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de remettre quelqu'un à sa place et son petit séjour dans la résidence secondaire de Sauron n'avait rien arrangé, son impétuosité, qui d'ordinaire était parfaitement sous contrôle, la trahissait systématiquement à présent. Aragorn d'un côté et Iniel de l'autre tentèrent de la faire rasseoir. Ce fut étrangement le regard de Legolas qui la fit asseoir, ravalant sa rage. « Contrôle-toi. Contrôle-toi. Tu n'es pas hystérique. », psalmodia-t-elle dans sa tête.

« Votre impétuosité est touchante. », commenta le roi Sindar avec une ironie à peine déguisée.

Naessë mourrait d'envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante et affreusement déplacée mais il ne fallait pas céder à la colère. « Une reine ne cède jamais à la colère », lui aurait rappelé Isor. Mais elle ignorait que c'était la magie noire qui coulait dans ses veines qui la rendait plus irascible que d'habitude.

« Vous avez raison, je devrais vous remercier. Grâce à votre père, nous n'avons pas eu à supporter le mépris dont fait preuve sa royale majesté. »

Naessë songeait au fait qu'elle aurait pu connaître trois longs millénaires sous la tutelle de Thranduil et cette idée lui donnait des frissons. Mais Oropher s'était chargé de dispenser les sorcières de connaître son fils. Cette simple réponse suffit à énerver le roi Sindar, qui bouillonnait à présent d'envie de lui ficher sa lame entre ses deux yeux. Les deux se faisaient face, et même s'ils étaient assis, ils étaient prêts à dégainer les épées, eux tout comme leurs gardes. Calen avait la main sur la garde de son arme. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Elrond décida d'intervenir. « Nos principaux ennemis ne sont pas autour de cette table, vous êtes priés de vous en rappeler. », fit-il avec fermeté. Naessë se rassit la première, suivie du roi des Sindar, très offensé par cette déclaration.

« Veuillez me pardonner, seigneur Elrond. », s'excusa Naessë. Elle se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Il était rare qu'elle s'énervât, en général, elle utilisait le cynisme pour riposter. Mais là, elle bouillonnait visiblement de rage. Iniel lui frotta gentiment le bras pour la ramener sur terre. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs constaté que le changement de couleur des yeux de Naessë ne s'opérait plus de manière aussi visible qu'avant. Ses iris étaient devenues à peine rouges alors qu'elles auraient dû être rouge sang.

Thranduil ne dit rien et se terra à nouveau dans son dédain habituel. Son fils Legolas s'était longtemps demandé ce qui pourrait ramener l'enthousiasme dans la triste vie de son père mais il avait abdiqué depuis longtemps. La mort de sa mère avait laissé une trace indélébile sur eux. Les elfes se rendaient à Valinor pour éviter de voir leur coeur s'endurcir et devenir froid et insensible comme la pierre. Son père avait renoncé à Valinor. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec tout d'abord la Communauté de l'Anneau puis le peuple de Naessë, Legolas ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de devenir comme son père.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Iniel se plaisait à parler de cuisine, en vantant les mérites de ces étranges fruits bleus qui poussaient à Tebryn. Legolas n'était pas en reste non plus, ayant goûté lui-même ces fruits dont le nom en langue sorcière était si compliqué qu'il l'avait déjà oublié. Aragorn lui avait fait promettre de lui faire goûter ces fruits. Le seigneur Elrond semblait très content de savoir qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais bien moins que Naessë et Iniel. Certes elles savaient beaucoup de choses, ayant vécu dans la Forêt Noire auprès des elfes, mais tout avait bien changé depuis deux siècles. Iniel montrait un enthousiasme qui dépassait l'imagination tant elle voulait tout savoir. Naessë était un peu plus sur la réserve, elle songeait encore à son coup de sang de tout à l'heure. Elle mangeait fébrilement son dessert elfique composé de fruits divers. C'était étrange de trouver autant de fruit avec l'hiver qui allait arriver sous peu. Heureusement qu'aucun bal n'était prévu, d'ailleurs cela aurait été déplacé étant donné les circonstances, car Naessë ne se sentait pas d'aplomb pour ces frivolités. Un garde fit une entrée discrète dans la salle et s'adressa en chuchotements à Calen. Naessë sut que cela lui était adressé.

_**« Veuillez m'excuser votre majesté, une missive vient d'arriver. Elle vient de sa majesté Isor. »**_, fit Calen qui s'était avancé respectueusement jusqu'à la table.

Naessë faillit se lever d'un bond mais n'en fit rien. Le repas n'était pas terminé, elle ne pouvait décemment partir. Elle hocha simplement la tête et Calen retourna à sa place. La rouquine savait que cela allait la travailler jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise cette missive. Elle se tordait nerveusement mais discrètement les mains.

« Vous devriez aller lire cette missive, vous allez vous ruiner les mains. », lui glissa Aragorn. Elle se redressa vivement et fit un faible sourire en réponse à ce dernier.

« Je peux bien attendre, ne vous en faites pas. », répondit-elle.

**_.-~0~-._**

Miron, Sam et le reste du contingent de Moradin avaient regagné la cité, qui les avait accueillis chaleureusement. La plupart des Tebryniens étaient fascinés par ces deux étranges petites créatures qui ressemblaient à des enfants avec des pieds énormes. Tant de chaleur les fit presque pleurer de joie après ces longues et pénibles semaines, qui se comptaient en mois pour Miron. Ce dernier n'était pas le moins du monde chagriné d'être aveugle car il sentait cette présence réconfortante. Le peuple de Tebryn était un peuple qui avait l'habitude des nouvelles races et qui n'avait aucun mal à les accepter parmi les leurs. Les deux Hobbits étaient enchantés. Les gardes qui étaient rentrés retrouvaient avec joie leur famille tandis que d'autres pleuraient les quelques morts survenus à la suite de l'embuscade dans le désert.

Ils suivirent le roi nain jusqu'au palais où ils purent se laver avec de l'eau fraîche parfumée et se restaurer. Miron Bobuc avait eu l'habitude de ne pas faire sa toilette, ou du moins pas correctement, depuis qu'il avait échoué dans la prison maudite de Tyerinquar, mais il était bien ravi de pouvoir à nouveau sentir bon. Sam, lui, s'était jeté sur la nourriture. Malgré des mois de restrictions, d'une part à cause de la prison et d'autre part à cause de son voyage avec la Compagnie de l'Anneau, il aimait toujours manger de façon vorace. Une fois propres et bien nourris, ils avaient attendu dans les jardins du palais, sur le banc même où siégeait habituellement Naessë.

« M'sieur Miron, pensez-vous qu'un jour nous retournerons en Comté ? », demanda Sam. Il savait en effet que Miron habitait au nord de la Comté avant d'être conduit ici. Miron éclata de rire, cette manière d'appeler tout le monde "M'sieur" était amusante à ses oreilles.

« Arrêtez donc avec vos "M'sieur" Samsagace, vous me faites sentir plus vieux que je ne le suis ! », le rabroua gentiment l'aveugle. « Vous reverrez la Comté, Sam. Et grâce à vous, elle reprendra sa splendeur d'autrefois. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne reviendrez pas ? », comprit Sam avec une petite voix. Après Frodon, son nouvel ami Miron allait le laisser tomber lui aussi... Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis Merry et Pippin, et encore moins si Rosie était toujours de ce monde. Cette chère Rosie avec ses rubans dans les cheveux, qu'il avait voulu épouser. Il le souhaitait toujours mais son coeur n'était pas à l'amour ces temps-ci.

« Je pensais demander la permission de rester dans cette cité. Elle a beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre, je le sens. », expliqua Miron d'un ton patient.

Leurs bavardages se poursuivirent à propos de la cité. Sam décrivit à Miron ce qu'il voyait, dont la mer. Ce vieil Hobbit ne verrait jamais plus la mer mais s'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre les remous des vagues qui s'éclataient sur le rivage. Cette cité leur paraissait étrange, entre la forêt, le souterrain et la mer. En effet, les grandes portes de la cité, cachées par la magie, donnaient sur la forêt.

On vint les chercher quelques heures plus tard. Ils n'avaient même pas vu le temps passer, trop occupés à s'émerveiller sur cette étrange cité.

« Venez, mes chers petits Hobbits. », leur dit une voix grave mais néanmoins douce. C'était celle d'Isor. Ils entrèrent dans la salle aux trois trônes, l'un d'eux occupé par Moradin et l'autre, celui de Naessë, vide. Sam se cachait derrière Miron tant il était impressionné par l'elfe.

« Sam Gamegie, Miron Bobuc, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Tebryn. », continua l'elfe tandis qu'il s'approchait des Hobbits.

« Nous vous remercions, sire. », fit poliment Miron avec une révérence un peu maladroite, suivi par Sam qui en fit de même.

« Notre devoir est de secourir Tyerinquar et mon ami, ici présent, m'a dit que vous pourriez nous aider. »

Après plusieurs heures passées, Miron et Sam avaient réussi à restituer un plan cohérent des souterrains de la cité, qui ne tarda pas à être complété par Theren, qui avait pu faire une reconnaissance brève des lieux en surface, caché sous une armure de garde avec Calen. Ils parlèrent également des heures propices à une attaque et celles qu'il fallait surtout éviter. Miron était resté là-bas suffisamment longtemps pour mémoriser les heures. Même s'il était aveugle, il savait qu'il y avait une ronde toutes les quatre heures, puis une relève plus importante le soir et le matin. Sam put leur décrire les emplacements des baraquements de travail. Moradin n'aurait plus qu'à monter une stratégie avec ses hommes pour reprendre la cité.

Puis vint ensuite un autre problème, celui de Naessë. Isor s'était beaucoup inquiété et s'inquiétait toujours de savoir où se trouvait sa protégée. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle et l'aimait comme si c'était sa propre fille. Moradin lui parla de la jument de Naessë qui les avait rejoint et du petit groupe qu'il avait envoyé à sa suite. Isor fit appeler les sorcières restées à Tebryn qui envoyèrent une missive selon ses instructions à la sorcière. Les missives des sorcières étaient comme des oiseaux délivrant un message au destinataire et uniquement au destinataire. Mais personne ne se faisait de soucis, la langue sorcière n'était pas connue à l'extérieur. Ils attendaient impatiemment la réponse.

« Nous savons que Sau- Sauron a pris la Comté et qu'il s'y est installé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ont dit les gardes. », déclara maladroitement Sam, qui bégayait sur le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres tant celui-ci l'avait terrorisé. « Si l'un des vôtres était capturé, ce serait certainement là-bas qu'ils l'emmèneraient. »

« Je doute que la jument de sa majesté soit allée aussi loin. Son cheval sentait une odeur d'arbre mort mêlée à une vilaine odeur caractéristique des araignées. On raconte que la Forêt Noire est occupée par ces énormes créatures et qu'elles empêchent quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. »

« Comment avez-vous senti ça, maître Bobuc ? », s'écria Sam, impressionné par les sens exacerbés de Miron.

« On m'a peut-être privé de mes yeux, mais mon cher nez ne m'a jamais trahi. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu de telles légendes. », déclara finalement Isor. Même si la cité était extérieure à la Terre du Milieu, son don de prescience l'informait de certains grands faits, qu'il relatait dans des livres qui emplissaient sa bibliothèque. Personne ne les avait lus, pas même Naessë. Seul Isor les consultait, et il les consultait de plus en plus régulièrement.

Isor déclara que si aucune réponse ne parvenait dans deux jours, l'armée entière serait mobilisée pour la retrouver ainsi que tous les volontaires souhaitant se joindre au combat. Car tous ici, femmes, hommes et enfants savaient se battre ou du moins se défendre avec vigueur. C'était la première chose qu'on leur enseignait même si peu d'entre eux acceptaient d'entrer dans l'armée. Il avait eu une vision récente de Naessë tombant du haut de la falaise pendant la bataille de la Comté. Mais il était presque persuadé qu'elle s'en était sortie. Cependant, cette vision lui avait montré que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit avec la magie de Naessë et il était rassuré de savoir qu'Iniel ainsi que le capitaine des gardes affectés à la reine étaient à sa recherche.

**_.-~0~-._**

Alors que le dîner continuait de se dérouler sans encombres, Naessë sentit des picotements très désagréables sur la paume de sa main. Elle retint une grimace et baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche. Elle était noire, comme noircie par une magie sombre et maléfique. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se dit que ce n'était probablement qu'une hallucination. Mais la douleur s'intensifiait et une migraine était apparue. Le repas était presque terminé. Legolas l'observait depuis quelques minutes, tout en écoutant les éclats de voix d'Iniel. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mit à saigner du nez. Il fut le premier à réagir, se trouvant en face d'elle.

« Naessë, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il. Elle sortit de ses pensées et sentit du liquide sous son nez. Elle porta la main à son nez et observa quelques secondes son index tâché de sang. Puis elle porta sa main à sa tête, qui la faisait souffrir toujours plus.

« Je crois que... Je vais m'évanouir. », balbutia-t-elle en essayant de se lever. En un éclair, Aragorn et Calen étaient présents à côté d'elle pour l'aider. Iniel suivit également le mouvement. Le seigneur Elrond ordonna à ce qu'on l'emmène en salle de soins. Elle était pâle et même si la trace noire avait disparue de sa main, une brûlure avait fait son apparition.

Ses jambes furent bientôt si molles que Calen fut obligé de la porter jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait quittée dans l'après-midi. Aragorn interrogea Legolas du regard mais ce dernier ne sut quoi répondre. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, ni lui, ni Naessë, ni aucun autre. Ils la couchèrent, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, son corps tremblotait. Elrond fit lui-même irruption et demanda à tous de sortir. Il se posta à côté de la sorcière et observa tout d'abord sa brûlure à la main. Ce n'était pas une brûlure ordinaire, sa couleur ne laissait aucun doute sur son origine.

« Je sais que vous êtes dans la douleur mais répondez. Avez-vous été imprégnée de la magie de Sauron ? », demanda-t-il doucement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais hocha la tête, comme sa voix refusait de se manifester.

Oui, elle avait été touchée lorsqu'il avait tenté de la posséder. Mais s'il n'avait pas réussi, sa magie avait réussi à pénétrer son âme. Le seigneur Elrond comprit que son état ne ferait que s'aggraver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dotée d'une magie si noire qu'elle pourrait causer des dégâts irrémédiables. Mais ce n'était pas un problème sans solution, enfin cela ne le sera plus lorsque Gandalf reparaîtra. Il lui expliqua cet état de fait aussi sereinement que possible. Mais pour Naessë, c'était comme un coup de massue sur la tête. Elle aurait dû y rester, elle aurait épargné à beaucoup de bonnes personnes ces futurs dégâts irrémédiables. Sa douleur commençait à faiblir, il ne resta bientôt plus que cette vilaine marque de brûlure sur sa main. Brûlure que même le seigneur Elrond ne pouvait effacer, pas plus qu'Iniel. Naessë ne lui parla pas de cette magie noire, elle lui expliqua qu'elle pensait que cela provenait surement des visions. Et Iniel la crut. Mais Legolas ne la crut pas.

« Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Vous lui mentez. Mais vous ne me mentirez pas. », lui avait-il dit avant de s'éclipser.

Naessë n'avait pas répondu. Elle hésitait à lui dire et s'en voulait d'envisager de dire la vérité à un elfe inconnu plutôt qu'à sa meilleure amie. Mais elle voulait protéger cette dernière. Iniel ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. La rouquine avait une idée derrière la tête mais n'avait rien dit à personne, excepté à Elrond. L'elfe lui avait conseillé d'attendre le magicien blanc avant de tenter quoi que ce soit avec sa magie.

La nuit passée, Naessë put se lever. La guérisseuse avait décidé qu'elle serait consignée à l'infirmerie la nuit mais qu'elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait dans la journée. Son état physique était satisfaisant pour permettre quelques entraînements militaires mais elle ne devait pas brusquer son corps pour l'instant. Naessë avait accepté et Calen put lui délivrer la missive envoyée. L'oiseau magique s'évapora et révéla son message, qui n'était visible que par Naessë.

_« Ma chère Naessë, l'heure est grave. La guerre approche, notre armée sera prête d'ici quelques jours. Mes visions m'ont inquiété, répondez-moi vite je vous en prie. Je vous retrouverais dès que je saurais où vous êtes. Naessë kan halun. »_

La missive venait d'Isor et en disait beaucoup malgré le maigre message. Mais rien que Naessë ignorait. Isor ne savait pas qu'Iniel lui avait déjà transmis toutes ces informations. Elle fit appeler Iniel pour qu'elle l'aide à répondre à la missive. Sans magie, Naessë ne pouvait répondre. Iniel était arrivée en trombe, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il restait à espérer que personne ne l'ai vue dans cet état. Elle peina à faire passer son énorme chapeau entre les deux portes et grogna que les elfes auraient pu bâtir des portes plus larges. Quand elle parvint enfin à rentrer, la rouquine lui expliqua rapidement la situation et Iniel échauffa sa magie.

_« Isor, je ne puis répondre par moi-même. Ma magie ne se manifeste plus, elle subsiste mais ne se montre plus. Je me trouve à Imladris, dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond. Iniel, le capitaine Calen ainsi qu'une dizaine de gardes sont avec moi. Votre absence ainsi que celle de Moradin me pèsent à moi aussi. Ne lui répétez pas. Naessë. »_

Iniel ne releva pas le fait qu'Isor manquait à Naessë. Elle savait qu'il était comme un père pour elle et avoir été jetée au milieu de tout ce désastre comprenant le mal incarné dans un petit Hobbit ainsi qu'un roi qui voulait brûler toutes les sorcières n'arrangeait pas les choses. La brune envoya la missive, qui devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures. Naessë se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt avoir du renfort. Prendre les décisions seule était pesant car d'habitude, c'était à trois qu'elles se prenaient à Tebryn. Par contre, le fait que Moradin manquait à Naessë ne lui échappa pas.

« Moradin te manque ? Vraiment ? », s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Naessë répondit par un rire. Iniel lui montra les vêtements qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher. C'était des vêtements masculins confortables, rappelant sa tenue de guerrière prêtée par Aragorn. Cette tenue qui avait finalement été brûlée en quasi totalité car irrécupérable. Naessë eut une impression de déjà-vu quant à ces nouveaux vêtements.

« Ce ne serait pas à Aragorn, par hasard ? », demanda Naessë en levant un sourcil, signe de ses soupçons évidents.

Iniel rougit. « Comment le sais-tu ? », demanda-t-elle avant de s'expliquer. « Il me voyait en train de courir partout pour te trouver autre chose que des robes à mettre et il m'a proposé ces vêtements. »

Naessë prit les vêtements et les mit, remplaçant ainsi la robe blanche simple qui lui avait servi de vêtement de nuit. Un pantalon marron, une chemise noire et un veston de la même couleur. Iniel lui avait rapporté sa propre paire de botte. Les pieds de Naessë étaient un peu plus grands que ceux d'Iniel mais ses bottes avaient été tellement usées que la rouquine put les mettre sans problèmes. Elle avait décidé de reprendre l'entraînement physique et magique, même si elle n'avait plus de magie élémentaire à produire. Chaque effet de la magie était chorégraphié pour amplifier la puissance du sort. Il était possible d'en jeter avec un seul geste mais leur puissance était limitée, il fallait une série de mouvements spécifiques pour parvenir à une bonne puissance. D'habitude, c'était Kinya, une des quatre sorcières ayant survécu au grand chagrin, qui l'entraînait quand elle ne remplissait pas les fonctions de souveraine, soit quelques heures par jour tout au plus. Etant absente, Iniel se proposa de l'entraîner et elles commenceraient après un bon petit déjeuner.

**_.-~0~-._**

Aragorn et Legolas s'étaient retrouvés tôt dans la matinée. Il n'y avait pas de débat interminable ce matin sur quand et comment attaquer la cité que s'était bâtie le seigneur des Ténèbres en Comté, ils avaient donc tout le temps devant eux. L'ancien Rôdeur tâchait de soutenir son ami qui était presque en disgrâce aux yeux de son peuple, même si certains le soutenaient inconditionnellement, comme c'était le cas du capitaine Findaraën. Legolas était cependant concentré sur l'état inquiétant de Naessë et sur le déroulement de l'invasion de Sauron, qui n'allait pas tarder à s'intéresser à Imladris. Le fait d'être impuissant était plus dur que d'être en disgrâce à ses yeux.

Aragorn quand à lui songeait à Arwen. Celle-ci se trouvait toujours dans la cité mais restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Elle était très faible et Aragorn passait chaque jour de longues heures à ses côtés, même s'il essayait de faire preuve de discrétion. Il n'avait pas oublié la condition qui ferait qu'il pourrait se marier avec celle qu'il aimait : redevenir roi. Il avait été à deux doigts de se faire couronner quand Frodon s'est laissé amadouer par l'anneau unique.

Les deux amis avaient décidé de s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Legolas nettoyait et corrigeait certains défauts apparus sur son arc avec toutes ces batailles et Aragorn se plaisait à manier Anduril. Il avait l'intention de demander un duel à Naessë quand elle serait remise, car elle l'avait défait avec tant de facilité lors de leur rencontre qu'il voulait corriger cela. Il s'arrêta un instant et remarqua que Legolas s'était arrêté dans sa tâche et qu'il observait l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous semblez très préoccupé mon ami. », déclara Aragorn. « Elle vous inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il parlait de Naessë. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il connaissait la rouquine mais il avait remarqué que Legolas s'était beaucoup attaché à elle, de façon si rapide que c'en était étrange. Aragorn n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet.

« Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça... », commença l'elfe en posant son arc. « Notre peuple a causé tant de souffrance au sien, je ressens de la culpabilité. »

Aragorn s'assit à côté de lui, non sans avoir remis dans son fourreau son épée. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute et toute l'aide que vous lui apportez le prouve. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous sentir coupable. »

Legolas eut un petit sourire. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il savait dans le fond qu'il avait raison. Mais ce que le Rôdeur ne savait pas, c'était qu'un étrange sentiment d'affection avait envahi son esprit quant à la rouquine. Il se souciait beaucoup d'elle même s'il restait toujours à sa place. Il aurait pu la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie après son accident au dîner, mais il avait laissé le capitaine Calen faire. D'ailleurs, il trouvait ce dernier impressionnant. Discret, calme, qui ne parlait qu'au moment opportun. Un peu à la manière de son propre capitaine, même si le sien était un peu plus prompt à la provocation quand il sentait que le plan n'allait pas. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à Naessë par le caractère. Naessë... Legolas voulait lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle mais finissait par se raviser. Son père et une partie de son peuple étaient déjà suffisamment agacés de le voir soutenir la cause d'une sorcière, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter.

« Tenez, elle est là-bas. », fit soudain Aragorn en pointant du doigt le terrain où Iniel et Naessë s'exerçaient. « Vous venez ? »

« Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard. », décida l'elfe en reprenant son arc. Aragorn l'observa un instant puis se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient l'air de se chamailler.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce nouveau chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review, surtout quand elle est constructive. Je compte également revoir certains passages du début de l'histoire (ça fait un petit moment que j'ai écrit ces chapitres), il n'y aura pas de grands changements, peut-être plus de détails mais rien de bien différent c'est promis. J'espère vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre !<strong>


	22. Un remède à la magie noire - Chapitre 21

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec ce loooong chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parlé de magie et bien elle est de retour :) J'avoue, j'ai un peu pioché mon inspiration dans la série animée Avatar, que j'aimais beaucoup. J'ai aussi par ailleurs corrigé les premiers chapitres de la fiction (syntaxe, fautes) et corriger de toutes petites incohérences. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Distinction des langues :**

**_Italique gras_ - Langue sorcière.**

_Italique_** - Elfique.**

Normal** - Langue commune.**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 21 - Un remède à la magie noire*<p>

_**« Si tu m'arroses encore une fois, je détruis tous tes chapeaux en rentrant à Tebryn. »**_, grognait Naessë qui n'était en ce moment même qu'une jeune femme qui se faisait éclabousser par la magie de sa meilleure amie.

Iniel s'excusa pour la dixième fois et repris ses mouvements avec son amie. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à mettre sa magie en veilleuse lors des entraînements. Naessë apprenait les mouvements pour créer une vague avec une certaine forme. Elle y arrivait presque parfaitement, cela faisait au moins une heure que les deux sorcières s'entraînaient. Iniel n'était pas mauvaise dans la transmission des mouvements. Elle avait cependant été obligée de sécher Naessë plus de dix fois par la force d'un vent chaud car à chaque fois de l'eau sortait de ses doigts et aspergeait la rouquine. Heureusement, le bandage que portait la reine à sa main brûlée ne s'était pas retiré.

Les mouvements étaient fluides, d'abord de bas en haut pour donner l'illusion de soulever l'eau, fictive pour l'instant, ou presque dans le cas d'Iniel. La vague créée ne dépassait jamais les deux mètres, soit la taille d'un elfe. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'une sorcière atteignait la forme supérieure de l'eau qu'elle pouvait faire grandir une vague bien au-delà de deux mètres. Puis des mouvements latéraux pour donner la forme à la vague. Naessë était très frustrée de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie mais elle appréciait cette étrange danse.

Aragorn se tenait là et n'osait interférer. Les femmes apprenaient la danse, ainsi que les personnes royales, mais il s'agissait là d'une danse très technique et précise malgré ses mouvements fluides et gracieux. Il appréciait la beauté de cette danse et en découvrit le sens quelques minutes plus tard. Naessë s'écarta et observa Iniel utiliser sa magie. Elle parvint à créer une vague de presque deux mètres qu'elle lança vers la falaise. L'eau termina en cascade dans le vide.

**_« Magnifique, Iniel ! »_**, fit Naessë qui applaudissait vigoureusement. **_« Tu vas bientôt nous recréer la mer de Rhûn à ce rythme. »_**

Iniel fit un clin d'oeil à Naessë et changea de mouvement, elle créa une boule d'eau qu'elle envoya s'écraser sur Aragorn. Naessë se pinça l'arête du nez, contenant son exaspération. Le Rôdeur n'avait rien vu venir et observait Iniel d'un air mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

« Vraiment navrée ! », claironna Iniel avant de souffler un vent chaud sur le Rôdeur pour qu'il retrouve son état originaire avec des vêtements secs.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas ! », répliqua Aragorn qui s'était approché. « Alors c'est pour cela que vous dansez, c'est fascinant. »

« Plus fascinant quand on a de la magie... », murmura Naessë.

Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule de Naessë. Il sentait à quelle point sa douleur était grande lorsqu'il était question de magie. « Cette danse est aussi fascinante avec ou sans magie, Naessë. »

Elle le remercia d'un léger sourire. C'était appréciable pour elle que quelqu'un se soucie de cette douleur que lui causait l'absence de pouvoirs. Iniel s'en souciait également mais ce n'était pas la même chose, elle s'évertuait à la faire rire et à lui faire penser à autre chose. Au début, elle n'était pas pour que Naessë s'entraîne comme ça mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

« Je vois que mes vêtements vous donnent toujours fière allure ! », se moqua gentiment le Rôdeur en désignant les vêtements qu'elle portait.

« Certes ! Je vous remercie d'ailleurs, je me voyais difficilement vous vaincre en robe. », rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore demandée en duel. », répondit-il, quelque peu étonné qu'elle sache déjà qu'il voulait lui demander un duel.

« Ça ne saurait tarder ! »

Aragorn répondit en dégainant son épée. Naessë s'inclina respectueusement pour lui signifier que le duel était accepté. Elle ne s'était pas entraînée depuis longtemps mais lorsqu'elle tenait ses dagues dans les mains, ou du moins celles qu'Iniel avaient dénichées, les siennes étant probablement perdues en Comté, elle sentait tous les mouvements revenir.

Legolas s'était d'ailleurs approché pour regarder ce duel. Il avait remarqué d'ailleurs que les dagues n'étaient pas les mêmes, il songea qu'elle avait dû les perdre lors de sa capture. Il observa son arc quelques secondes. Le perdre serait insupportable, c'était celui qu'il utilisait depuis des siècles, qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même. Mais la différence de dague n'empêchait pas Naessë de se battre avec la même vivacité qui l'avait défait lors de leur premier duel. Si ses cheveux avaient été plus longs, ils auraient voleté telles des flammes dans le vent, qui zigzagueraient avec vitesse tandis que son corps tournerait autour de celui du Rôdeur. C'était sa tactique favorite, déborder son assaillant pour qu'il perde en concentration et en précision. Mais heureusement, Aragorn était très habile avec une épée, avoir été élevé par les elfes était une bénédiction lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre.

« J'aimerais tellement savoir faire cela. », fit une voix qui fit presque sursauter Legolas. Il fronça les sourcils un instant. D'habitude il entendait toujours lorsque quelqu'un arrivait mais il était tellement pris par le combat entre ses deux amis qu'il en avait oublié de laisser ses sens en alerte. C'était Elyra.

« Dame Elyra. J'ignorais que vous étiez là. », fit Legolas avec un signe de tête poli. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent et ramenèrent l'elfe à se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat. Naessë avait perdu une de ses dagues en parant une attaque du Rôdeur et elle peinait à aller la récupérer.

« Désolée, j'aurais dû me manifester. Pourquoi restez-vous dans l'ombre votre altesse ? », demanda Elyra avec curiosité tandis qu'elle suivait le combat des yeux. Aragorn venait de placer Naessë dans une position très délicate dont elle parvint à se défaire de justesse.

« Oubliez le "altesse" ma dame. Je ne suis pas dans l'ombre, je nettoyais mon arc quand j'ai entendu le fracas des lames. », mentit Legolas. Il savait parfaitement qu'un duel allait se faire entre Aragorn et Naessë mais il préférait rester en retrait pour le moment. Il ne devait pas laisser son affection envers la rousse se voir.

« Bien, Legolas. », fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il était rare de voir une personne royale renoncer aux usages qu'impliquait son titre.

Naessë et Aragorn finirent le duel par une égalité. La lame de Naessë était à présent appuyée sur le cou d'Aragorn, ce dernier pointait son épée sur le ventre de la sorcière. Les deux éclatèrent de rire et rengainèrent leurs armes. Il n'y aurait pas de vainqueur aujourd'hui. Aragorn ramassa la dague de Naessë et lui rendit. Iniel applaudissait à tout rompre, ne cessant de clamer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un tel duel.

« Iniel, cesse d'applaudir, tu fais des étincelles ! », s'exclama Naessë. En effet, Iniel s'était laissée emportée par son enthousiasme mais se calma aussitôt. Aragorn n'avait jamais vu une telle joie de vivre chez quelqu'un. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur après tant de tragédies. « Et bien, on ne m'a pas menti sur vos talents, Aragorn. »

« On ne m'a pas menti sur les vôtres non plus, vous êtes une adversaire redoutable. », le complimenta Aragorn. « Je suis fier de vous avoir à mes côtés. »

La sorcière faillit rougir. Elle lui répondit qu'il en était de même pour elle puis elle remarqua Legolas et Elyra au loin. Ils semblaient bavarder. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais le voir bavarder avec une autre la dérangeait, d'ailleurs elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle frottait doucement son bandage avec le pouce de son autre main. Sa brûlure la picotait. Iniel le remarqua mais n'osa rien dire. Elle appela joyeusement Elyra en lui faisant des signes de la main. L'elfe et l'humaine se rapprochèrent alors d'eux.

« C'était un magnifique duel ! », s'exclama Elyra.

« Ça pour sûr ! », renchérirent deux petites voix dans leur dos.

C'était Merry et Pippin. Ils avaient l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux après leur petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Elyra avait d'ailleurs passé le dîner de la veille en leur compagnie puisqu'ils avaient eu autorisation de sortie. Les Hobbits avaient apparemment mis un sacré chaos pendant le dîner car ils étaient tellement contents d'avoir été délivrés de leur joug.

« Aragorn ! Legolas ! On vous a cherché partout hier ! », s'exclama Pippin qui dansait de joie. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir ni l'un ni l'autre puisqu'ils avaient été conviés au dîner d'Elrond. Après l'accident de Naessë, Aragorn était parti voir comment allait sa belle et Legolas était resté dans les parages de l'infirmerie. Et les deux Hobbits avaient tellement bu qu'ils en avaient oublié de venir les voir.

« Je suis si content que vous alliez bien mes amis. », fit Aragorn alors que les deux Hobbits encerclaient ses jambes, l'étreignant de façon très amicale.

« Comment pourrait-on ne pas aller mieux ! Après l'enfer, même un royaume sans herbe à pipe nous paraît plus enviable ! », s'exclama Merry avant de se raviser. « Enfin... Ce serait terrible quand même... »

Aragorn rit. Ils étaient décidément incorrigibles. Il était vrai que trouver de l'herbe à pipe ici était assez difficile étant donné que les elfes ne fumaient pas. Mais les Hobbits avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Certains avaient réussi à cacher des réserves à la Comté et ils ne s'étaient pas privés pas de fumer au nez et à la barbe des gardes la nuit tombée. Peu d'entre eux avaient réussi à en ramener mais cela était bien suffisant. Naessë observait Aragorn et les deux Hobbits d'un air qui demandait clairement quels étaient les liens qu'ils partageaient.

« Vous... Vous étiez dans la Compagnie de l'Anneau ? », demanda Naessë d'un air dubitatif.

« Oui m'dame ! Nous avons accompli des prouesses diplomatiques ! », déclara fièrement Pippin. Il était vrai que les deux Hobbits avaient bien oeuvré avec les Ents, qui avaient fini par attaquer l'Isengard. Sans parler des prouesses qu'ils ont accomplies à Minas Tirith, l'un en étant sur le champ de bataille et l'autre en faisant diversion pour allumer les feux d'alarme.

« C'est quoi la... Compagnie de l'Anneau ? », questionna Elyra qui sembla aussitôt regretter sa question.

Aragorn, après avoir ri de la gêne de la jeune femme, expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'était la compagnie de l'anneau. Naessë jouait nerveusement avec une de ses dagues, lui rappelant qu'elle devrait s'en fabriquer d'autres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se rappela à quel point ils étaient courts. Elle enviait ceux d'Iniel ou même d'Elyra, qui étaient longs et biens fournis. Elle pourrait même envier tous les elfes présents à Imladris. Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

« Naessë ? », questionna Legolas qui attendait la réponse de la rouquine, qui n'avait rien écouté.

« Euh... Oui ? », répondit-elle, confuse de ne pas avoir entendu la question posée. Par ailleurs quand Legolas l'appelait par son prénom, cela sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. C'était à oublier qu'il était de sang royal.

« Il est l'heure de déjeuner. Merry et Pippin deviennent exécrables quand ils ont faim. », expliqua Legolas. Ce dernier trouvait que la sorcière agissait de façon étrange depuis qu'elle avait été sortie des flots de la rivière. Et de façon plus étrange depuis son malaise de la veille. Il se jura de trouver une explication.

La reine acquiesça en secouant légèrement sa tête. Legolas lui jeta cependant un regard mesuré, lui indiquant qu'il voulait une explication sur tout ce qui se passait. Naessë détourna le regard et passa devant lui, rejoignant le petit groupe qui écoutait les récits épiques des deux petits Hobbits, notamment sur comment ils avaient réussi à s'échapper pendant la bataille. Legolas se rappela d'ailleurs de la stupeur qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait découvert que son capitaine l'avait blessée _elle_. Il l'avait par ailleurs sévèrement réprimandé après la bataille, ce qui était assez inhabituel venant de l'elfe.

**_.-~0~-._**

Isor s'était chargé de réunir l'élite de ses gardes, au nombre de dix. Il y avait là des nains, des elfes, des hommes, deux sorcières, et Sam Gamegie, qui avait tenu à venir. Miron Bobuc était fatigué de son très long séjour en prison et avait décidé de rester. Moradin s'était porté garant du Hobbit en l'absence des deux autres monarques et avait préparé l'armée. Ils étaient tous prêts à prendre les armes à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Même les femmes n'avaient pas hésité à prêter serment pour les batailles qu'ils engageraient pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu. Isor leur indiqua qu'il enverrait une missive à son arrivée et il avait déjà envoyé celle qui prévenait Naessë de son arrivée prochaine.

**_« La Forêt Noire n'est qu'à trois jours de chevauchée. Deux si nous sommes rapides. Nous suivrons le Celduin jusqu'à la Forêt Noire, il n'y aura plus qu'à traverser les montagnes, votre majesté. »_**, déclara le capitaine qui menait les troupes avec son roi avant de se tourner vers ses hommes, et femmes pour les sorcières.

**_« Bien capitaine. Lorsque nous y seront, prévenez ma garde à propos des araignées géantes. Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter. »_**, ordonna Isor d'un ton ferme. Son capitaine hocha la tête et leva son épée pour signifier qu'il était temps.

Les chevaux se mirent au galop les uns à la suite des autres. Le capitaine tâcha de ne pas s'écarter de la rivière qui les conduirait jusqu'à la Forêt Noire. Ils utilisaient une carte dessinée à la main par des elfes ayant bien connu la Terre du Milieu lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à Tebryn. Car à Tebryn, presque personne n'était sorti de la cité depuis des siècles, le relief de la Terre du Milieu était connu pour ce qui concernait Rhûn et les fleuves mais au-delà de ces reliefs, les cartes n'étaient plus aussi précises. En quelques siècles, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Ils firent une pause quelques heures plus tard, remettant les chevaux au pas. Le petit Hobbit en avait assez de se faire malmener par le galop des chevaux, il préférait de loin les allures lentes.

« Alors... Comme ça, vous êtes des sorcières ? », demanda la voix timide et apeurée de Sam, qui fit rire les deux intéressées.

La plus âgée des deux était blonde avec un tatouage vert autour des yeux. Si l'âge de Naessë et d'Iniel ne transparaissait pas, le sien était visible. Elle avait affronté ses trois premiers âges, c'était une des survivantes du massacre de la Forêt Noire et également celle qui apprit à Naessë à utiliser sa magie. La seconde était plutôt jeune, avec des cheveux châtains bouclés et un tatouage bleu autour de ses yeux.

« Tout juste, je m'appelle Kinya et voici Théa. », fit la plus âgée avec un drôle d'accent. Tout le monde n'était pas habitué à parler le commun à Tebryn. « Et vous, vous êtes un Hobbit n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui m'dame, je m'appelle Sam. C'est vrai que vous n'aviez jamais vu de Hobbits ? », demanda Sam qui avait rougi très fortement.

« J'en ai entendu parler. Mais nous n'en avions jamais vu de nos yeux à Tebryn, nous sommes plutôt reclus. », expliqua Kinya. Théa était trop fascinée par le Hobbit, ses oreilles et sa petite taille pour parler. « Mais ce serait un plaisir d'en accueillir dans notre cité. »

Ils parlèrent ainsi tout le temps que dura la pause. Sam apprit beaucoup sur les sorcières, leurs âges, leur magie, leur histoire. Même si c'était douloureux, aucune des sorcières ne craignait de parler de ce qui était arrivé à leur clan originel. Le Hobbit demanda également des choses concernant Naessë, dont il entendait sans cesse le prénom et dont il ne savait presque rien. Puis, il eut tout juste le temps de parler des grandes fêtes Hobbit avant que le roi elfe ne remette tout le monde au galop. Ils galopèrent longuement, jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Les sorcières arrivaient à fournir une estimation exacte du temps qu'il restait avant la nuit, qu'Isor redoutait. Ses visions lui avaient montré qu'ils feraient certainement de mauvaises rencontres, ce n'était pas inéluctable mais les probabilités étaient très fortes. Il décida d'arrêter tout le monde pour faire boire les chevaux et pour nourrir tout le monde avant que ne tombe la nuit, pour que tous aient des forces pour le prochain combat.

_**« Tenez, n'oubliez pas votre sang très chère. »**_, fit Kinya en donnant une petite fiole qu'elle déboucha vivement. Elles en prirent chacune deux gorgées, ce serait suffisant pour tenir pendant tout le voyage même si Théa en reprendrait certainement, étant une jeune sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait... », demanda Sam qui fronçait les sourcils en observant la couleur brune du liquide que les deux femmes buvaient.

« Du sang, oui. Nous sommes obligées d'en boire pour survivre. », expliqua brièvement Théa. L'expression de dégoût du Hobbit l'offusqua un peu. Personne ne se montrait choqué des pratiques des sorcières. Elle dut se rappeler que Sam ne connaissait rien à tout cela. « Allons, nous ne tuons personne petit Hobbit ! Cessez de rouler des yeux, vous allez me rendre malade ! »

Sam tressaillit de honte et baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues qui rougissaient à nouveau. Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, la petite pique de Théa n'était en fait qu'une plaisanterie. Pour se rattraper, elle montra au Hobbit quelques petits mouvements qu'elle répétait constamment pour arriver à faire tomber de la pluie. Le Hobbit n'y arrivait pas très bien mais il trouvait ça amusant. En échange, il s'occupa de préparer le plat comme il aimait le faire avec les provisions apportées par la petite troupe. Il fut aidé par deux soldats qui avaient un attrait pour la bonne nourriture eux aussi.

« Doux Eru ! C'est délicieux ! », s'exclama Théa qui mordait dans son morceau de lapin finement grillé à l'aide d'une broche que Sam avait fabriquée avec trois bouts de bois. Kinya ne disait rien mais ses yeux et la vitesse à laquelle elle mangeait trahissait le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à manger. _**« Efarisho. »**_

« Ça veut dire "merci" dans notre langue. », précisa la blonde devant l'air perdu du Hobbit.

« Comment vous dites "de rien" dans ce cas ? », demanda Sam, l'air content.

_**« Porokara. »**_, répondirent les deux sorcières en choeur. Sam se fit un plaisir de le répéter et se plaignit de la difficulté de la prononciation des mots, notamment les " r ".

Le capitaine du roi s'était chargé de prévenir tout le monde au sujet des araignées géantes. Elles n'étaient pas difficiles à tuer mais cela requérait une vitesse sans faille. Tout le monde avait préparé ses armes, qui étaient prêtes à être dégainées au moindre problème. Isor chargea le capitaine de les guider dans les bois tandis qu'il fermerait la marche.

**_« Mes amis, nous devons partir. Préparez-vous, nous allons peut-être vivre une nuit difficile. Kinya, Théa, votre priorité est de protéger Sam. »_**, ordonna Isor. Sam ne savait en effet pas vraiment se battre, c'est pourquoi il serait protégé par les personnes les plus puissantes du groupe.

**_« Bien, votre grâce. »_**, répondirent les deux sorcières en amenant leur chevaux de façon à avoir celui de Sam entre elles deux. « Sam, nous allons vous protéger. »

Le petit Hobbit était déjà terrifié de savoir qu'il y avait du danger mais il s'était habitué à cette sensation d'insécurité. Son voyage avec Frodon et Gollum avait été suffisamment pénible pour lui apprendre à ne pas paniquer. C'était douloureux de savoir que Frodon avait préféré croire cette créature à son meilleur ami, et pire encore de savoir qu'il était devenu le Mal qui menaçait la Terre du Milieu et sa chère Comté.

**_.-~0~-._**

L'heure du déjeuner se déroula au rythme des blagues de Pippin et Merry. Naessë se rappelait les avoir vus dans un milieu tellement plus hostile et même là-bas, ils avaient l'air joyeux. Comment pouvait-on être si joyeux lorsque sa terre natale était dévastée ? Naessë comprit vite que les Hobbits avaient eux aussi leurs manières pour cacher leur souffrance. Aragorn n'avait jamais autant souri depuis des mois. Legolas avait une expression amusée mais resta le plus neutre possible. Iniel riait à gorge déployée avec les Hobbits, Naessë était certaine que si Iniel n'avait pas été sorcière, elle aurait été un Hobbit. Elle était toujours joyeuse et essayait de ne pas réaliser la violence des situations qu'elle vivait, ce qui l'aidait d'autant plus à réfléchir. Lorsque le déjeuner s'acheva, Naessë se leva, décidée à reprendre l'entraînement physique. Mais elle fut interrompue par le seigneur Elrond, devant lequel elle s'inclina respectueusement.

« Naessë, je souhaiterais te présenter Gandalf le Blanc. », fit la voix toujours posée et avenante du seigneur Elrond. Derrière lui se tenait un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche qui rivalisait avec sa longue chevelure. Il portait un habit blanc et Naessë dut se retenir de sourire. La correspondance entre son apparence et son nom était parfaite.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Gandalf. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. », s'inclina Naessë avec respect. Legolas lui en avait vaguement parlé lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé sur la Communauté de l'Anneau. C'était un Istar, un très puissant magicien. Le seigneur Elrond lui avait en effet présenté plus en détails ce personnage étrange lors de son incident de la veille. Il était presque curieux qu'il arrivât le lendemain du drame, comme s'il savait exactement se qui se tramait ici. Le seigneur elfe les conduisit dans une salle attenante où ils s'assirent sur des sièges finement sculpté.

« Je suppose que je vais en apprendre très vite davantage sur vous, chère Naessë. Puis-je ? », demanda Gandalf alors qu'il tendait sa main vers l'endroit de sa brûlure.

Naessë hocha la tête et releva la manche de sa robe, révélant la monstruosité qui embarrassait tout le monde, elle la première. Sa paume et son poignet étaient comme marqués à l'encre noire, une encre qui faisait comme les nervures sur les feuilles d'arbres. Naessë sentit la magie du mage sonder la brûlure. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient fermés et il semblait murmurer des paroles que Naessë, aussi proche qu'elle fût, ne put entendre.

« Votre résistance à cette magie est étonnante. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous été imprégnée de magie noire ? »

« Deux ou trois semaines au moins. Et ma magie originelle a disparu à ce moment précis. », expliqua Naessë avec une voix hésitante. Il était horrible de se rappeler le moment précis où elle avait perdu l'équivalent de ses membres en perdant sa magie.

« Elle n'a pas disparu, ma chère. Elle se bat chaque jour contre celle de Sauron. Vous n'imaginez pas ce dont votre magie est capable. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été touché par une telle puissance maléfique, il aurait été instantanément détruit. », répondit Gandalf qui avait à présent terminé son examen de la brûlure. « Mais votre magie élémentaire s'affaiblit. Le mal la ronge chaque jour et menace de vous faire perdre votre âme si vous la retenez davantage. »

« Mais que puis-je faire ? Si je l'utilise, je vais faire beaucoup de mal… Je ne veux pas blesser ceux qui me sont chers. », s'inquiéta Naessë. Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Iniel, sa garde, Aragorn, et bien sûr… Legolas. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, seuls les créatures au service de Sauron méritaient de souffrir.

« C'est pourtant ce que vous allez faire si vous continuez de lutter aussi fort contre elle. Vous devez la faire sortir de vous et nous allons trouver un moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle ne reste pas oppressée dans votre corps. »

Naessë écouta attentivement ses suggestions. Il fallait qu'elle s'exerce hors de la cité et fort heureusement, le seigneur Elrond contrôlait encore toute la vallée d'Imladris. Ses hommes étaient postés aux différents accès de la cité, ce qui impliquait le bois qui la précédait. C'était là qu'elle irait s'entraîner, personne n'étant autorisé à sortir de la cité sauf sur ordre. Gandalf promit de faire son possible pour l'aider à maîtriser cette force. Il allait également s'employer à parlementer avec les différents clans et nations réunies à Imladris pour les rallier. Le roi Thranduil serait le plus difficile à convaincre.

**_.-~0~-._**

Finalement, Naessë accompagnée de Gandalf, Calen et Legolas, qui était curieux de savoir ce que traversait exactement la jeune femme, s'était rendue dans le bois adjacent à la cité. Calen était prêt à accourir porter secours à sa reine si jamais ce petit cours de magie tournait mal. Legolas était prêt lui aussi mais il savait que ce ne serait pas à lui d'intervenir directement.

Les deux elfes s'étaient placés à bonne distance mais pouvaient entendre ce que Gandalf disait à la rouquine. Cette dernière l'observait à la manière dont elle observait Isor lorsque ce dernier lui apprenait un nouveau mouvement lors de ses entraînements. Elle était attentive, hochait la tête par intermittence. La première chose que lui demanda Gandalf était de sentir la magie et de la faire affluer jusqu'à ses mains. C'était en soi la même chose que lorsqu'elle utilisait sa magie élémentaire, exceptée que celle de Sauron s'avérait beaucoup plus instable. Lorsqu'elle parvint à faire sortir sa magie, celle-ci brûla le seul buisson qui se trouvait en face d'elle et il se consuma instantanément. Naessë ne parvint pas à appréhender le recul qu'avait provoqué sa magie et alla s'affaler sur le sol.

« Quelle puissance ! », murmura Calen, visiblement très impressionné. Il avait déjà été confronté à maintes reprises à la magie sorcière mais celle-ci demandait une grande force pour parvenir à une telle puissance.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Naessë s'entraîna sous les yeux des elfes, trop ébahis pour échanger des paroles. Manier la magie était sans doute ce qu'elle préférait de sa vie et pouvoir toucher à nouveau une force aussi magnifique semblait l'apaiser. Cependant, elle sut qu'elle devrait garder un contrôle constant d'elle-même car cette magie dégageait beaucoup avec une infime torsion du poignet. A la fin de l'après-midi, elle parvenait à brûler de plus en plus lentement les quelques buissons qui avaient servi de cobaye. Naessë n'eut pas à s'inquiéter pour la nature car si les elfes le désiraient, Iniel pourrait faire repousser des centaines de buissons comme ceux-là. Alors que le but de la magie élémentaire était de gagner en puissance, l'exercice ici consistait à pouvoir détruire de la manière la plus lente possible. Détruire, la seule chose dont cette magie était capable. Ne pas tout détruire d'un coup s'avérait être un véritable challenge, cela requérait énormément de concentration. Gandalf décida qu'il la confronterait à sa propre magie blanche lorsqu'elle pourrait se contrôler suffisamment et mis fin à l'exercice.

« C'était très impressionnant, Naessë. », avoua Legolas. Il éprouvait néanmoins une certaine peur maintenant qu'il avait vu ce que pouvait causer cette magie. Mais il voulait la soutenir. Se souvenant soudain que le capitaine était présent, il se rattrapa en l'appelant par son véritable titre. « Votre majesté je veux dire. »

« Legolas, lorsque je ne suis pas prisonnière de mes robes, je m'appelle Naessë. Je ne suis pas une noble. », le gronda gentiment la sorcière avec un sourire. Elle semblait beaucoup plus joyeuse à présent qu'elle avait libéré toute cette tension accumulée à cause de la magie noire. Il hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux votre majesté ? », s'enquit Calen qui les suivait l'arme à la main. Lui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à l'appeler par son rang.

« Beaucoup mieux, c'est même presque étonnant. C'est comme si... toute ma rancoeur et ma colère avaient disparues momentanément, quelle sensation agréable ! Capitaine, savez-vous où se trouve Iniel ? », demanda Naessë d'un ton doux et soulagé.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle se trouvait avec mon lieutenant et était accompagnée de la dame Elyra. », répondit-il sur un ton très militaire et de façon très concise.

« Fort bien. Vous pouvez nous laisser, nous sommes de retour dans la cité. Gardez un oeil sur cette Elyra je vous prie. », ordonna Naessë sur un ton ferme mais doux cependant. Elle n'aimait pas distribuer les ordres comme un souverain tyrannique. Elle savait imposer son respect sans user de la force verbale. Calen obéit sans sourciller et partit en quête de la sorcière aux grands chapeaux.

**_.-~0~-._**

« N'est-elle pas trop dure comme souveraine ? Elle n'a pas l'air commode. », fit Elyra avec une petite voix. Iniel faillit éclater de rire. Naessë ? Peu commode ? Ce n'était rien de le dire. Il était difficile d'être proche d'elle.

« Elle n'est peut-être pas commode mais elle n'a jamais failli à son devoir. Elle est très aimée de son peuple à Tebryn. Nous n'avons que peu d'opposants à nos dirigeants dans la cité et ces opposants sont plutôt pacifistes. », répondit Iniel. Elle tâchait d'en dire suffisamment pour contenter la curiosité de son amie mais omettait beaucoup de détails car il s'agissait d'informations stratégiques.

« Être reine doit être formidable. Le luxe de mon ancienne vie me manque même si je me satisfais très bien de mon sort actuel. Encore merci de m'avoir emmenée avec vous, Iniel », fit chaudement Iniel en prenant la main de la sorcière entre les siennes. « J'ai hâte d'aller délivrer ma soeur. »

« Tyerinquar n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment. Le sort de ses habitants nous concerne beaucoup mais nous devons stopper le mal avant qu'il ne détruise le peu qu'il nous reste. », expliqua Iniel. Elle savait en effet que Naessë, n'ayant parlé que très peu de la situation à Tyerinquar, voulait se concentrer sur Sauron. Cette révélation parut décevoir Elyra. « Quand nous en aurons fini avec ces maudites créatures, ta soeur sera libre. »

« Elle ne sera peut-être jamais libérée alors. Pourquoi ne pas délivrer Tyerinquar de la tyrannie de ces orques ? Il y a là-bas beaucoup de soldats qui meurent d'envie de se battre ! », s'entêta Elyra qui refusait de croire qu'elle devrait attendre peut-être des mois voire des années avant de retrouver sa soeur.

« Un assaut à Tyerinquar nous ferait perdre de nombreuses vies qui nous seront précieuses dans notre lutte contre le Noir. De plus, la cité de Tyerinquar est beaucoup trop éloignée d'Imladris. », la contredit Iniel avec une voix un peu plus ferme. L'ignorance de son amie commençait à l'agacer. « Notre reine a pris la décision d'engager nos forces pour contrer Sauron. Pas un chef Orque. »

« Ne pense-t-elle pas à tous ces esclaves qui préféreraient mourir que de vivre un jour de plus en tant que tel ? », rétorqua Elyra qui s'était levée du bord de la fontaine. « Que peut-elle bien savoir du malheur ?! »

Iniel se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge, chose rarissime venant d'elle. « Comment oses-tu ! Sais-tu seulement pourquoi nous avons dû nous exiler jusque dans les terres de Rhûn ? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'elle a pu vivre ? Sais-tu seulement que notre reine s'est fait capturée par le Noir en personne et qu'elle a dû subir ses tortures ? Qu'elle a dû regarder ces Hobbits souffrir et mourir sans raisons alors qu'ils étaient déjà réduits à l'état d'esclaves ? Non ! Ce n'est pas au peuple de Tebryn que tu parleras de malheur ! »

Elyra était effrayée à présent par les yeux rouges d'Iniel qui menaçaient de la transpercer. Certes, la sorcière n'avait pas vécu le grand chagrin. Mais elle avait vu sa mère mourir après la construction de la cité, étant arrivée au termes de ses âges. Et elle savait que Naessë avait vu la sienne se faire brûler vive par les elfes. Qu'elle avait dû marcher de longues journées, sans nourriture ni monture, avant d'arriver à ce qui serait la cité de Tebryn. Et tout ceci à l'âge de seize ans.

La jeune femme sortit brusquement du bâtiment. Iniel se calma progressivement et ses yeux reprirent progressivement leur couleur verte habituelle. Calen qui était venu remplacer son lieutenant avait tout entendu et était entré. Il avait toujours eu un profond respect pour Iniel et une certaine affection qu'il n'avait pu que rarement lui montrer.

_**« Allez-vous bien ma dame ? Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas... »**_, commença Calen qui se confondait souvent en excuses pour cacher le fait qu'il intervenait souvent aux moments les plus inopportuns.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas Calen, je vais bien. C'est juste que je me suis laissée emporter, Naessë serait sûrement fière de moi. Elle dit que je ne m'énerve pas assez souvent. »**, rit Iniel en imaginant les paroles que Naessë lui dirait.

_**« Ne le prenez pas mal mais ces émotions ne vous correspondent pas très chère. Accepteriez-vous une promenade ? Je crois que vous en avez besoin. »**_, fit Calen qui espérait qu'elle accepterait. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'elle se leva.

**_« Je crois que cela me ferait le plus grand bien. »_**, sourit la brune en sortant de la pièce, suivie par l'elfe. _**« Je voulais fabriquer de nouvelles dagues pour Naessë, pour lui faire une surprise. Mais je ne sais pas comment réaliser les motifs elfiques qui ornaient les siens. »**_

**_« Je crains ne pas être en mesure de vous aider. Mais je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait. »_**, déclara Calen qui donna un petit coup de menton dans la direction de Naessë qui semblait rire avec Legolas. **_« Je ne pensais pas voir notre reine devenir aussi proche d'un Sindar aussi tôt. »_**

**_« Vous pouvez l'appeler Naessë en son absence, Calen ! »_**, s'exclama Iniel qui souriait toujours cependant. **_« Cet elfe est tombé sous son charme, c'est évident. Mais je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont une idée de ce qu'être amoureux signifie. »_**

**_« Vous allez bien vite en besogne ma dame. »_**, rit doucement l'elfe. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Naessë aimât le prince Sindar. **_« Et vous ? Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'est l'amour ? »_**

Iniel ne fut pas si surprise de cette question qui était pourtant très personnelle. Ils se connaissaient néanmoins depuis très longtemps, depuis que Naessë était à la tête de la cité avec Isor et Moradin en fait. Et puisqu'il protégeait la reine, ils se voyaient très souvent.

**_« J'ai été amoureuse une fois. J'étais encore dans mon premier âge. Cela n'avait pas duré si longtemps que ça, peut-être une année. C'était un elfe, il était doux et gentil mais il n'a jamais voulu construire une véritable relation avec moi. Aimer est une chose toujours compliquée pour les elfes. »_**, expliqua Iniel. En effet, les elfes n'ayant souvent qu'un seul véritable amour dans leur vie, ils ne pouvaient aimer profondément plusieurs fois. Si l'elfe n'aimait pas avec une telle profondeur, cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. **_« Et vous ? Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps et je sais si peu de choses à propos de vous. »_**

_**« Je n'ai pas été réellement amoureux. Cela m'a toujours indifféré mais à force de voir notre reine - enfin Naessë - entraîner ces jeunes enfants, j'ai eu envie de fonder une famille. Mais je ne crois pas avoir encore trouvé celle qui m'aimera et que j'aimerais au-delà de la raison. »**_

**_« Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir une famille. Mais en des temps plus propices. Les enfants ne devraient jamais naître en période de guerre. »_**, fit sombrement la sorcière. Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque Naessë revint avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vais essayer de faire jouer plus les personnages plus secondaires, et je vais faire avancer les choses entre nos deux tourtereaux ;) J'aime vous faire languir ! Gandalf est de retour, il ne manque plus que Gimli et la Communauté de l'Anneau aura définitivement intégré l'histoire au complet. Je vous attends au prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me motive d'autant plus à écrire et à m'améliorer !<strong>


	23. Un traître à Imladris - Chapitre 22

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci des quelques reviews que j'ai reçu, bien que je ne réponde pas toujours, je m'efforce de prendre en compte vos commentaires, qui sont très encourageants ! Oui, je sais, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté ! Mais voici un petit chapitre qui fait une petite pause dans l'action de notre histoire. Mais vous allez voir, ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! Dans ce chapitre, nous aurons un PDV pour Naessë et Iniel. Nous approchons de l'avant-dernière partie de l'histoire, donc accrochez-vous ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Distinction des langages :**

**Langue sorcière/de Tebryn :** _**Italique gras**_.

**Langue commune :** Normal.

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 22 - Un spectacle d'effroi à Imladris*<p>

Naessë, qui arrivait presque en courant montra avec victoire sa main qui avait été brûlée. Il n'y avait plus une marque. Un sourire faisait rayonner son visage et pétiller ses yeux bleus. Elle avait enfin trouvé le remède à ses tourments grâce à Gandalf, qu'elle ne manquerait pas de remercier lorsqu'elle le croiserait à nouveau.

_**« C'est génial Naessë ! »**_, s'écria Iniel en prenant la main de Naessë qu'elle retourna sous toutes les coutures. Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien. Iniel était aussi rayonnante que son amie. Calen ne put lui aussi s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'il n'était pas officiellement en fonction, il pouvait se permettre d'oublier qu'il devait se montrer impassible. _**« Dis-moi, doit-on à nouveau affronter les mondanités, et par les mondanités je parle de cet arrogant de Thranduil ? »**_

_**« Iniel, moins fort ! S'il te plait, surveille tes manières. Même si je n'en pense pas moins que toi. »**_, fit Naessë avec un clin d'oeil. _**« Je crois que le roi Thranduil ne se présentera pas à la table du seigneur Elrond ce soir, il y aurait eu des dissensions entre eux plus tôt dans la journée. Nous sommes donc conviés, mais nous n'aurons pas à souffrir de la présence de ce cher roi de Mirkwood. »**_

Iniel sautilla presque de joie. Elle prévint Naessë qu'elle allait prendre un bain parfumé, privilège normalement réservé à Naessë mais elle n'aurait pas pu priver son ami de cela. De plus, elle devait recueillir certaines informations de la part de son capitaine.

_**« Il y a eu une dispute plus tôt dans la journée, ma reine. La dame Elyra souhaiterait que nous allions délivrer Tyerinquar du joug de ces Orques, Iniel lui a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la priorité de notre cité, du moins pas pour le moment. »**_, déclara Calen d'un ton concis et clair. Naessë hocha longuement la tête.

_**« Continuez de la surveiller, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse mais je veux protéger Iniel de tout danger. »**_, prévint Naessë. Le capitaine hocha la tête sans un mot, évidemment qu'il protégerait Iniel. Et pas parce que c'était la meilleure amie de la reine. **_« Pas de nouvelles missives ? »_**

_**« Non. Mais si notre roi est parti lorsqu'il a reçu votre missive, il sera ici dans deux jours tout au plus. »**_, répondit Calen. Naessë aimait beaucoup de fait que Calen anticipât chaque possibilité avant même qu'elle ne soit envisagée. Il avait en effet fait depuis longtemps le calcul.

**_« Parfait. Vous êtes relevé pour la soirée, continuez seulement votre mission concernant Elyra et Iniel. Et prévenez-moi si nous avons des nouvelles de sa majesté Isor. »_**, ordonna Naessë avant de faire un signe de tête pour que le capitaine puisse disposer. Ce dernier avait à chaque fois envie de protester lorsqu'on lui accordait une pause mais se retenait. Les ordres étaient les ordres et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait aucun but à poursuivre ce soir.

Lorsqu'Iniel sortit du bain parfumé, Naessë en prépara un pour elle-même. Iniel se chargea de chauffer l'eau plus que nécessaire, ainsi que son amie l'appréciait. Avoir de la magie avait de multiples avantages. La brune la laissa en paix et fila se préparer. Cette dernière avait entreprit la fabrication d'un autre chapeau, aussi immense que les autres, et comptait bien avoir fini avant la prochaine bataille. Car, même dans la bataille, elle avait toujours un chapeau, doublé de métal pour la protéger.

***PDV Naessë* **

J'inspirais profondément. L'odeur des fleurs que j'avais ajouté à mon bain était si délicieuse à sentir. Cette odeur me rappelait les effluves de roses qui embaumaient toute mon ancienne maison. Ma mère en avait fait pousser partout autour car j'étais amoureuse de ces fleurs étant plus petite. Pendant plusieurs semaines je m'étais exercée exclusivement à la magie de la terre pour pouvoir en faire pousser. Mais évidemment je n'avais pas réussi. J'avais alors appris que la persévérance devait toujours s'accompagner de patience. Ce n'est qu'à mes quatorze ans que j'ai pu faire pousser une rose décente. Souvent, lorsque mon peuple souhaitait me rendre hommage, il me faisait parvenir des roses.

Depuis plusieurs jours, je m'appliquais à laisser les souvenirs heureux de mon existence envahir mon esprit, pour camoufler la réalité des choses qui était un peu trop choquante. La nuit, lorsque je n'étais pas sous l'emprise de la magie elfique utilisée pour me soigner, je faisais de terribles cauchemars. Je revoyais sans cesse les Hobbits assassinés de sang froid par Sauron, j'entendais continuellement les cris des prisonniers qui se faisaient torturer sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. Parfois même, mes cauchemars portaient sur ma cité, qu'on voyait réduite en cendres, ruisselante de morts et de sang. Ces rêves-la étaient les plus cruels. Quant à mes visions, elles avaient doublé en fréquence mais restaient dans l'ensemble rares et très floues et heureusement pour moi se produisaient quand j'étais seule la plupart du temps.

Je n'osais parler de cela à personne, je ne voulais pas inquiéter davantage mes amis, les nouveaux comme les très anciens. J'ignorais ce qui se préparait, mais j'espérais qu'Isor vienne au plus vite pour me prêter main forte. Je ne me sentais plus à la hauteur du rôle de reine pour lequel on m'avait élue, je ne me sentais plus capable d'assurer la protection de mon peuple. Ma nouvelle magie était si destructrice que je craignais de m'en servir, malgré les effets bénéfiques de leur utilisation sur moi. Depuis mon entraînement, je n'avais de cesse que de regarder ma main et mon poignet, désormais dénué de toutes marques de magie noire. C'était effarant et finalement très paradoxal. Je me sentais bien alors que j'avais utilisé une magie très sombre.

**_« Naessë ! Tu... Oh par Eru, tu es encore... Dépêche toi ! Il fait déjà nuit ! »_**, se plaignit Iniel qui venait brusquement de me tourner le dos. J'avais dû m'assoupir et j'étais encore nue dans une eau devenue atrocement tiède. Iniel pensait que j'avais fini mon bain et m'avait surprise dans cet état. Heureusement que nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. Je tapotais vigoureusement ma joue pour me réveiller et sortit de l'eau pour m'enrouler dans une étoffe de tissu.

Iniel m'avait trouvée une robe plus simple que celle que j'avais porté la veille. Elle était verte, pas le même vert émeraude qui caractérisait mon peuple. En réalité, elle avait une couleur particulière, oscillant entre le vert et l'ocre. J'aurais davantage vu Iniel la porter, avec ses magnifiques yeux verts elle aurait fait un malheur. Mais cette dernière avait préféré le rouge. J'observais ma coiffe avec répulsion. Dire que c'était à cause d'un Orque que j'étais obligée de porter cette chose lourde et infâme. Mis à part ma couronne, je n'aimais pas vraiment avoir quelque chose sur la tête, ça me rappelait les livres que j'y posais pour m'entraîner à avoir la bonne posture. Des livres ou même mes armes de temps en temps. Iniel entra à ce moment précis avec sa robe rouge.

_**« Son altesse royale est magnifique ! »**_, s'exclama Iniel avec un sourire.

Le tatouage de mon amie était si vif que je sus immédiatement qu'elle avait bu le sang qui lui était nécessaire. Au moins, il y avait un aspect positif à ma privation de pouvoirs, je n'avais apparemment plus besoin de sang. Iniel avait sûrement ramené du sang de sa réserve à Tebryn, qu'elle arrivait à préserver grâce à ses pouvoirs. En figeant le liquide, ce dernier ne perdait pas de sa qualité.

_**« Mais pourquoi gardes-tu cette infâme coiffe qui doit faire le double du poids de ta tête ?! »**_, gronda-t-elle, prête à me l'enlever. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

_**« Tu veux retrouver des centaines d'elfes évanouis ? D'accord, certains m'ont déjà vu avec les cheveux courts, mais ce n'est qu'une minorité. Ce n'est déjà pas convenable pour une femme d'avoir les cheveux courts à Tebryn alors tu imagines ici, parmi les elfes ? »**_, lui répondis-je en gardant mes mains posées sur ma coiffe. Iniel serait capable de la faire s'envoler.

_**« D'accord, d'accord. Je comprends, il est vrai qu'ils sont très à cheval sur les traditions ici. C'est fou le nombre d'informations que l'on peut apprendre en observant le fonctionnement d'autres cités. Mais je te prie de ne pas t'en inspirer par pitié ! Ces histoires de royauté, de noblesse, ça me fait froid dans le dos ! »**_. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avais jamais connu la royauté, étant née après la construction de Tebryn.

_**« Je te le promets. Nous n'aurons jamais de vraie noblesse à Tebryn, tu peux en être sûre. Si on y allait à présent ? »**_, fis-je avant qu'Iniel ne trouve autre chose à redire sur ces petits rois qui, étouffés par leur sang royal, ne voyaient rien d'autre que leur petit nombril à préserver.

Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas tort. Je songeais à quel point il avait été difficile pour Legolas de convaincre son père de partir avec son peuple. A Tebryn, si Isor avait annoncé le moindre malheur, nous l'aurions suivi sans hésiter. Même Moradin, qui aurait sans doute élevé un peu la voix, l'aurait suivi sans rechigner. Nous vouions une confiance indéfectible envers son don de voyance. Même si Legolas ne l'avait pas, il n'était pas difficile de savoir que tôt ou tard, Sauron se serait chargé de finir le travail de ses chères amies à huit pattes dans la Forêt Noire.

Nous sortîmes de nos petits bâtiments elfiques, Calen nous suivant pas loin. Deux de mes soldats nous suivaient l'arme à la main, prêts à nous protéger d'un quelconque danger. Je connaissais tous les soldats qui composaient ma garde personnelle et j'avais confiance en eux. Jamais nous n'avions connu une seule trahison de leur part. Même au sein de notre peuple, rares étaient les trahisons. Oh nous avions bien dû échapper à quelques tentatives d'assassinat mais ce n'était que des individus marginaux et isolés, qui ne pouvaient rien contre la légitimité qui nous était accordée. Le peuple de Tebryn ne craignait pas la magie des sorcières, il ne s'enfuyait pas à notre vue, mais respectait sa puissance et admirait sa beauté. Nous aurions dû avoir une nouvelle cérémonie dans quelques semaines où nous aurions fait la démonstration de la beauté de notre magie mais avec une chef de clan sans pouvoirs et la guerre, nous allions devoir y renoncer.

« Quelle apparition ! », s'exclama une voix dans notre dos.

C'était Aragorn. Et il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une elfe plus belle que toute autre. Sa peau était pâle et elle paraissait fatiguée mais cela n'atteignait pas sa beauté. Iniel et moi nous étions instantanément immobilisées. Les cheveux noirs de l'elfe glissaient délicatement le long de sa robe rouge, telle une cascade noire aux reflets bleus. Son visage était apaisant et agréable à regarder. Si j'avais été un homme, je n'aurais pas pu détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je remarquais ensuite qu'ils étaient bras dessus bras dessous. Étaient-ils... fiancés ? Je n'allais pas me risquer à poser la question. « Mes amies, permettez-moi de vous présenter Arwen, l'étoile du soir et fille du seigneur Elrond. »

Nous nous inclinâmes respectueusement tandis qu'Aragorn poursuivait les présentations. Il était enjoué et heureux, une petite étincelle illuminait son regard d'ordinaire si grave. « Arwen, je te présente la reine Naessë de Tebryn ainsi qu'Iniel. Il s'agit des sorcières dont je t'ai parlé. » Elle fit un faible sourire et s'inclina à son tour.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Aragorn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de vos étranges talents. », déclara la ravissante elfe. « J'aimerais un jour rencontrer votre peuple, ma soif de connaissances ne s'est jamais tarie. »

« Êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien ? Sauf votre respect, vous paraissez fatiguée altesse. », fit timidement Iniel, qui ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue. Je m'apprêtais à la rappeler à l'ordre lorsque Arwen eut un rire léger et cristallin.

« Je vous en prie majesté, ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez le droit de savoir. Le Mal m'a grandement affaiblie, plus que n'importe quel elfe d'Imladris, mais je voulais vous rencontrer. », expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

« Appelez-moi Naessë, s'il vous plait. Je suppose que nous attisons la curiosité de tous ici. », m'exclamais-je, oubliant presque l'attitude impolie de mon amie. J'essayais désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait une manière de s'adresser aux personnes de haut rang mais elle était si impulsive qu'elle oubliait tout.

« Si vous saviez à quel point, vous ne ririez pas. », répondit Aragorn qui avança avec Arwen, nous intimant de le suivre. « Tout le monde se demande ce qui se cache sous le nom de Naessë. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez fait forte impression dans la Forêt Noire. »

« J'étais présente lors de l'évacuation de Mirkwood, en effet. D'ailleurs, voyez-vous cet enfant là-bas. Je l'ai sauvé des griffes d'une araignée, au prix d'un éclair magique qui m'a expédié en prison. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une telle haine envers vous. Sauver la vie de quelqu'un est honorable. Nous avons connu quelques rumeurs il y a quelques siècles de cela sur le danger potentiel que pouvait représenter votre communauté mais ici, à Imladris, nous ne rejetons que ceux qui nous veulent du mal. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais aller saluer mon père. »

Aragorn déposa un baiser tendre sur son front avant de la laisser partir avec un de ses gardes personnels qui les suivait. « Est-ce votre fiancée ? », demanda soudain Iniel. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'aie une conversation avec elle à propos des sujets inappropriés.

« J'attendais cette question, Iniel ! Elle l'est mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Son père ne me laissera pas sa main si je ne redeviens pas roi. », expliqua Aragorn après avoir ri de la question inopportune d'Iniel.

« Roi ? Attendez... Naessë, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de ça ? », demanda Iniel qui posa ses yeux inquisiteurs sur moi. J'avais presque oublié cette histoire de roi. Aragorn était tellement simple qu'il était aisé d'oublier son statut d'héritier.

Aragorn lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire, ce qui me permit d'en apprendre plus moi aussi. Iniel était profondément choquée qu'une demande de mariage se résume à une couronne, cela fit rire Aragorn. Il avoua lui-même qu'il avait pensé cela au début mais qu'il voulait être ce qu'Arwen méritait de mieux. C'était une façon de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était prêt à tout. Cela l'avait dévasté lorsque Frodon eut échoué à détruire l'anneau, lui qui touchait du doigt l'espoir d'épouser celle qu'il aimait.

Le temps de cette conversation, je pus à mon tour réfléchir à l'amour. L'amour d'un homme et d'une femme. Je ne me souvenais pas d'un tel sentiment. C'était un terrain inconnu pour moi et c'était agréable de découvrir cela à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Isor n'a jamais été marié de sa vie, je n'avais donc jamais eu de vrai exemple de couple amoureux dans mon entourage. Iniel avait connu une histoire d'amour il y a fort longtemps mais ça n'avait jamais abouti. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les yeux brillants en entendant l'histoire du Rôdeur.

**_.-~0~-._**

Nous arrivâmes au lieu du dîner. J'eus l'idée de passer parmi les Hobbits qui étaient dans une salle bien plus grande à côté. Ils étaient toujours d'humeur enjouée, un chaos de nourriture, d'alcool et d'herbe à pipe régnait dans la salle. Les quelques elfes qui passaient par là étaient outrés de leur comportement et décidèrent de se restaurer plus tard. Le seigneur Elrond avait dû avoir beaucoup de mal à nourrir tout le monde entre son peuple, celui de Mirkwood, la cinquantaine de Hobbits échappés de la Comté et nous. Ils fumaient la pipe qu'ils se passaient de main en main, tant il en manquait. Merry et Pippin nous remarquèrent et sautèrent sur leurs pieds, arrivant à toute allure vers nous. Je sentais que la salle me dévisageait, certains chuchotaient aux oreilles des autres en me regardant mais ils avaient l'air plus intrigués qu'autre chose.

« Ah dame Naessë ! Oh je veux dire, votre royale altesse ! Votre présence nous honore ! Et la votre aussi Aragorn ! Pas vrai les amis ? », s'exclama Pippin en se tournant vers les tables qui étaient à proximité. Une clameur amicale en jaillit. Je ne comprenais pas. C'était plutôt Aragorn qu'ils devraient acclamer, c'est grâce à lui si tout ce beau monde se trouvait là ce soir. Je regardais Aragorn qui me fit juste un sourire.

« Pourquoi tant d'engouement pour ma personne ? Je n'ai rien fait de bien exceptionnel pour eux... », fis-je à voix assez basse pour n'être entendue que des deux compères. La culpabilité commençait à refaire surface, à propos de ces deux Hobbits qui s'étaient fait tuer sous mes yeux, me faisant presque oublier que c'était moi qui avait aidé Pippin et Merry à s'enfuir.

« Vous voulez rire ! Vous avez résisté au Noir et vous nous avez protégé des Orques ! De telles prouesses restent dans les annales chez les Hobbits ! », s'exclama Merry avec un grand sourire qui m'arracha moi-même un sourire. « Vous êtes comme un mystère à résoudre pour nous ! »

Je ris à cette annonce, étais-je si secrète ? Sans aucun doute. Je n'avais pas été à la rencontre des Hobbits depuis mon rétablissement. Je les avais vus mais je n'étais jamais vraiment allée vers eux, je m'en voulais presque de m'y être prise aussi tard. Aragorn les salua à son tour, ainsi qu'Iniel, puis nous pressa car le dîner était sur le point de commencer pour nous et Arwen avait besoin de s'asseoir. Elle était redevenue pâle et c'est tout juste si le Rôdeur ne fut pas obligé de la porter. Iniel m'attrapa le bras.

« Je vais rester avec Elyra, je n'ai pas envie de la laisser toute seule. », fit-elle en me regardant l'air de me supplier de ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle devait sans doute vouloir se faire pardonner de sa dispute, dont elle ne m'avait pas parlé d'ailleurs. Elyra ne semblait pas exceptionnellement ravie mais c'était d'Iniel dont il s'agissait.

« Après tout pourquoi pas. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard dans ce cas. Capitaine, vous veillerez sur elle. », intimais-je à l'elfe qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois. _**« Et toi Iniel, tâche de ne pas trop utiliser ta magie. »**_

« Promis ! Allons venez capitaine, vous êtes tout pâle, il faut manger ! », s'exclama Iniel en attrapant Calen par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la table des deux Hobbits farceurs. Il lui fut difficile de garder son sérieux en tant que soldat mais je ne me faisais pas de souci sur son professionnalisme. Il saurait protéger mon amie.

Je me détournais d'eux pour tomber sur Legolas. Ce dernier semblait m'observer depuis quelques minutes au moins. Arwen et Aragorn étaient déjà partis s'asseoir à la table royale. Legolas était vêtu d'argent et de vert, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cela tranchait avec son habit d'elfe habituel. Il me surprit en me faisant un baise-main. Sa main sous la mienne, il m'accompagna vers la table royale.

« Vous êtes ravissante, Naessë. », fut tout ce qu'il sembla en mesure de dire à cet instant.

« Pas autant que vous ! », plaisantais-je. Je sentis mes joues rougir et détournais le regard de ses prunelles bleues. Je l'entendis rire. « Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Rien ne semble vous troubler plus qu'un compliment. », répondit-il avec un sourire. Il ignorait que c'était ses compliments à lui qui me déstabilisaient. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et tâchais de chasser ces vilaines rougeurs.

« Vos compliments me sont agréables, cela change de notre quotidien qui s'est quelque peu assombri. », tentais-je d'expliquer. Pas ma meilleure réplique mais ce que j'avais dit était vrai. Je n'étais plus habituée à la gentillesse depuis mon départ de Tebryn.

« Si cela pouvait vous faire oublier tous nos tracas, je vous noierais de compliments. Vous êtes bien plus belle avec un sourire. », me contra-t-il. Je ne savais que répondre, si ce n'était un sourire. Heureusement, nous étions arrivés. C'était étrange, nos échanges étaient habituellement teintés de sarcasme et là... J'haussais légèrement les épaules et m'asseyais.

***PDV Iniel***

Merry et Pippin étaient si adorables ! Ils me demandèrent d'abord des nouvelles de Sam et je leur assurais qu'il était à présent entre de très bonnes mains à Tebryn. Les Hobbits me demandèrent de décrire la cité, ce que je ne me gêna pas pour faire. Je leur parlais de la beauté de la mer, que la plupart de ceux ici présents n'avaient jamais vus de leurs yeux. Je tentais de leur décrire le son merveilleux des vagues se brisant sur le rivage. Puis après avoir parlé de la plage, de la forêt et du rocher qui cachait notre cité, je vis qu'Elyra semblait... bougonne.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Elyra ? Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse. », lui dis-je avec douceur et gentillesse. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt et arbora un sourire. Quelle différence ! On aurait dit qu'elle jouait à être deux personnes différentes.

« Si, c'est juste... Ma soeur me manque, voilà tout. Mais je vous en prie, continuez. », répondit-elle d'une voix presque sèche. Je poussais un léger soupir. Sa soeur avait refusé de venir avec nous, et ce en son âme et conscience. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sentais qu'Elyra nous en voulait beaucoup ? Je me pinçais les lèvres et retins la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Nous la délivrerons, sois-en sûre. », lui promis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Main qu'elle rejeta aussi sec avant de se lever brutalement, surprenant Merry au point qu'il en renversa sa choppe.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas déjà morte ?! », s'écria-t-elle avant de soupirer, comme pour apaiser sa colère. Le silence s'était fait à son coup d'éclat. « Je vais me retirer. »

« Mais, ma dame, vous n'avez presque rien mangé... », tenta Pippin qui essayait de la retenir, en vain.

Elle quitta la salle sans rien dire et les discussions reprirent peu à peu. Les deux Hobbits me questionnaient du regard à présent. Alors, je tentais de leur expliquer la situation à propos de Tyerinquar, car bien que je leur avait parlé de Sam, je n'avais pas vraiment parlé de nos conditions de vie là-bas. Ils furent attristés d'apprendre tout ça mais ne dirent rien de plus.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à terminer mon repas, un horrible cri me fit lâcher ma fourchette. Calen bondit du banc, l'épée dégainée, prêt à sévir à la moindre menace. Mes réflexes étaient vraiment navrant, à la moindre panique, je me pétrifiais sur place. Le silence était tombé de nouveau dans la salle. J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités et Elyra arriva en trombe, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras, sanglotant comme personne.

« Ils... Ils sont... Deux gardes... Morts ! », parvint-elle à dire en hoquetant. Des gardes morts ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Elyra, calme-toi s'il te plait. Deux gardes sont morts ? », demandais-je doucement. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de regarder Calen, qui s'était à peine détendu depuis son entrée.

« C'était... à vous ! Des hommes à vous ! J'ai... Je suis arrivée et ils étaient là... », pleura-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans mes bras. C'était à mon tour de regarder Calen d'un air entendu. Il fallait prévenir Naessë.

Il comprit et se rua vers la salle attenante, non sans avoir envoyé un de ses hommes vérifier la véracité des faits. Je le suivis, Elyra me suivant juste derrière. Celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché ma main. Elle était terrorisée et je compris que c'était une erreur de l'avoir emmenée avec nous. Si une bataille survenait, elle ne pourra jamais tenir face à la violence de la guerre. Et je ne pourrais pas toujours la protéger. Il faudrait que je discute de ça avec elle.

« Votre majesté ! », s'écria Calen. Il avait surprit au moins la moitié des convives. Legolas se mit debout, ainsi que Naessë bien entendu. Celle-ci semblait agacée. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, les dîners ne se terminaient pas vraiment bien pour elle. Mais je savais qu'elle n'en voudrait jamais à ses hommes de l'interrompre. Calen se calma avant de reprendre d'un ton plus posé. « Deux de nos hommes sont morts. »

Naessë porta une main à sa bouche, essayant de dissimuler sa stupeur. Tous les convives semblaient eux aussi inquiets. Et je l'étais moi aussi. Qui donc avait pu faire ça ? Il n'y avait aucun Orque dans la cité, ils ne seraient ni assez discrets ni assez intelligents pour ne pas se faire voir. Et tous savaient cela aussi bien que moi. Enfin, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que je connaissais les Orques mais grâce à mon petit séjour à Tyerinquar, j'avais eu le temps d'en apprendre plus.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? », demanda Naessë, qui tâchait visiblement de conserver son calme.

Calen lui expliqua qu'Elyra les avait découverts et qu'il avait envoyé un de ses hommes vérifier. Ce dernier revint d'ailleurs, l'air livide. Il confirma qu'il y avait deux morts, deux elfes de la garde royale de Naessë. Celle-ci affichait une expression froide, presque dénuée d'émotions. Elle ne craquait jamais et avait toujours la tête froide, malgré son tempérament de feu.

« Vous suggérez donc qu'il y a un traître parmi nous ? », demanda Naessë. Le capitaine hocha lentement la tête. Ma meilleure amie poussa un soupir exaspéré. Je me souvenais de ses débuts en tant que reine, elle voyait les traîtres partout chez les elfes. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour adoucir sa paranoïa.

« Demain, je convoquerais tous les chefs de chaque peuple. S'il y a un traître parmi nous, il nous faut le démasquer. », déclara sagement le seigneur Elrond. Naessë émit un son sarcastique qui fit converger tous les regards vers elle. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait.

« Naessë. », la prévins-je avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde me regardait à présent. « S'il s'agit d'un traître, il essaie forcément de faire en sorte de nous monter les uns contre les autres. L'absence de sa majesté Thranduil ne signifie pas qu'il a ordonné cela. »

Elle poussa un soupir, accompagné d'un petit sourire. Elle me remerciait silencieusement de l'avoir empêchée de déclencher un incident diplomatique. Le dîner était terminé, plus personne n'avait le coeur à manger. J'abandonnais Elyra dans les bras des Hobbits, tous effrayés de ce qui se passait. Naessë rejoignit l'endroit où se trouvaient nos hommes, suivie de Legolas et d'Aragorn, qui avait eu du mal à laisser Arwen derrière lui. Mais celle-ci l'y avait poussé.

J'observais les cadavres. C'était à pleurer, vraiment. Ils s'étaient fait surprendre, à voir les lames qui s'étaient enfoncées dans leur dos. Notre ennemi était donc un lâche qui aurait eu peur de les affronter. Aragorn se chargea d'interpréter cette effroyable scène.

« Nous pouvons exclure les Hobbits, jamais ils n'auraient été assez grands pour frapper aussi haut. Et ils savent à peine manier une arme. », remarqua-t-il. « Il ne s'agit pas d'un guerrier. Les lames n'ont mêmes pas été enfoncées jusqu'à la garde et le meurtrier les a laissées là. Il essaie de nous embrouiller. Ces lames sont peut-être elfiques mais je vois mal un elfe faire un travail aussi peu propre. »

« Si ce n'est pas un guerrier, vous pensez qu'il s'agirait de quel genre de personne ? », questionnais-je d'une petite voix.

« Avec tout le monde qui se trouve dans la cité, n'importe qui aurait pu faire ça malheureusement. », répondit Legolas. « Tout va bien, Naessë ? »

Celle-ci avait recommencé à se tenir et à serrer furieusement la main. Sa brûlure était revenue. Elle était donc très en colère, et très inquiète de surcroît. Elle se tourna vers Legolas, l'air calme mais l'oeil néanmoins acerbe. « Non, rien ne va plus. Deux de mes hommes sont morts ! Et oui, si vous voulez savoir, ma brûlure est revenue et oui, c'est très douloureux. Donc ne me demandez pas si tout va bien, Legolas. », lui rétorqua-t-elle avec agressivité en serrant sa main brûlée.

« Je vous demande pardon, Naessë. », fit-il simplement. J'eus un sourire. Il semblait beaucoup apprécier Naessë et semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide.

Naessë secoua légèrement la tête, affichant un faible sourire, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. C'était fou tout ce que j'arrivais à lire dans le regard des autres, Naessë me disait souvent que j'avais un don avec les sentiments des gens. Et c'était particulièrement flagrant avec elle. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui frotta l'épaule. Elle me remercia d'un regard plus doux.

« Il faut qu'on trouve celui qui a fait ça. », déclara-t-elle avec fermeté. Elle retint un bâillement.

**_« Tu tombes de sommeil, il faut te reposer. »_**, lui murmurais-je en langue sorcière. Parler une langue que personne ne comprenait, c'était tout de même bien pratique. Enfin sauf quand votre interlocuteur décidait de répondre en langue commune.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec tout ce qui se passe ? », me demanda-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne trouveras rien de plus ce soir. Il faudra enterrer nos morts. Je vais les emmener jusqu'à nos bâtiments en attendant les rites. », proposais-je. Avec la magie de l'air, rien de plus facile. Je savais que me voir utiliser la magie rendait Naessë envieuse mais c'était la manière la plus rapide.

« D'accord. Allons-y. », fut tout ce qu'elle répondit avant de se mettre à marcher. Aragorn et Legolas, ainsi que Calen et le reste de notre petit contingent la suivirent sans dire un mot.

Je décidais de les rejoindre dans quelques minute car il fallait que je voie quelque chose. Le sang qui tâchait le sol était bien trop abondant pour de simples coups de poignard. Je retournais précautionneusement les deux cadavres, en faisant la grimace car c'était assez dégoûtant. Ce que je vis me fit comme un déclic. J'avais enfin une petite idée de la personne que nous cherchions.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous avez vu, je m'essaie à un mini cliff-hanger ! Vraiment mini :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et dites-moi qui vous pensez être le traître si le coeur vous en dit ;) Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des critiques à me faire, si elles sont constructives, elles sont plus que bienvenues ! J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !<strong>


	24. Une balade compromise - Chapitre 23

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, après un loooong moment d'absence, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Avec l'avant-dernière bataille avant le final ! Enfin, il y a encore de nombreux rebondissements à venir et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Pour rappel :**

**Langue sorcière : _Italique Gras_.**

**Langue elfique : **_Italique_**.**

**Langue commune : **Normal**.**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 23 : Une balade compromise*<p>

Après quatre jours de chevauchée, Isor et son groupe étaient arrivés dans la Forêt Noire avec beaucoup de retard sur ce qui était prévu. Mais étant mal informés à propos des distances, ils avaient commis quelques erreurs. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant presque pas arrêtés, sauf pour abreuver de temps à autre les chevaux et s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop épuisés en leur offrant un peu de sommeil. Ils l'étaient mais tâchaient de tenir encore, car ils sentaient que leurs cavaliers comptaient énormément sur eux. Isor avait envoyé une nouvelle missive à Naessë, pour l'informer de son retard.

Ce dernier décida qu'il était opportun de faire une pause avant d'affronter la Forêt, située à quelques pas d'eux. Le capitaine s'occupa d'informer à nouveau ses troupes des dangers que pouvaient receler la forêt. Ces derniers étaient anxieux mais faisaient confiance à leur capitaine. Si ce dernier pensait qu'ils pouvaient le faire, c'est qu'ils le pouvaient.

**_« Et n'oubliez pas, la vie de ce Hobbit est notre priorité. »_**, rappela-t-il avec fermeté. Tous hochèrent la tête et adressèrent des regards au petit Hobbit qui se sentit un peu mieux, bien qu'il n'ait rien compris.

Sam avait eu du mal à tenir toute la journée sur un poney galopant dans le vent, content de voir enfin autre chose que la forêt de Tebryn et la mer de Rhûn. Cet élan d'enthousiasme qui avait gagné les chevaux, puis les cavaliers, leur avait donné à tous la force nécessaire pour ne pas s'arrêter. Les deux sorcières s'étaient également assurées de tourner les vents en leur faveur, de telle sorte que ce soit plus facile pour les chevaux. Ils avaient ainsi parcouru en temps records les dizaines de lieues les séparant de cette Forêt, qu'ils observaient à présent avec curiosité et nervosité. Car cette forêt faisait peur, il y faisait très sombre car le soleil était dissimulé derrière les nuages d'hiver, qui s'amoncelaient. Sans compter la cime des arbres qui empêchait toute lumière de pénétrer la forêt.

Tous chuchotaient sur ce qu'ils pourraient rencontrer dans la Forêt. Certains évoquèrent les elfes de Mirkwood, dont ils ignoraient l'absence à l'heure où ils parlaient. Sam se rappelait des histoires de Bilbon Sacquet sur cette forêt. Et il n'en parlait pas beaucoup car il voulait fasciner les jeunes Hobbits plus que les effrayer. Mais cela dit, c'était la première fois qu'il y allait, et il était tout de même curieux. Et puis, une heure à peine plus tard, Isor ordonna le départ des troupes. Départ qu'il ponctua de l'habituelle phrase qui servait à rappeler la fierté de la cité.

**_« Naessë kan halun »_**, fit-il en se tournant vers le groupe, l'épée levée. Ces derniers lui répondirent en choeur cette même phrase. Sam ne comprit absolument pas la signification de ce petit cérémonial mais n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions.

Isor chevauchait en tête avec son capitaine, suivi des deux sorcières puis de Sam, très bien entouré de quatre elfes et trois hommes, puis vinrent les nains et enfin deux hommes à nouveau pour fermer la marche. Et il y avait quelques femmes dans ce petit groupe, ce qui troubla quelque peu le Hobbit. Lui qui était habitué à ne voir que des hommes, c'était étrange de chevaucher avec des femmes. Ils entrèrent au pas dans la forêt puis prirent à nouveau le galop.

_**« Votre majesté, nous auront probablement un ou deux jours de retard. Je n'avais pas réalisé la distance que tout cela représentait. »**_, fit de façon saccadée, à cause du galop, le capitaine à son roi.

_**« Ne vous en faites pas, j'enverrais une missive si cela s'avère nécessaire. »**_, répondis Isor sur un ton calme. Il se doutait qu'il y aurait quelques bévues quant à la distance exacte à parcourir mais passa outre.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement, et cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils déambulaient dans la forêt. Ils avaient été forcés de rester au pas et de ne pas dépasser le trot car les racines et les pierres, combinées à l'obscurité grandissante, menaçaient de blesser les chevaux, qui étaient à présent très fatigués. Mais Isor avait ordonné que l'on ne s'arrête pas avant d'être sortis de la forêt. Les cavaliers alternaient, pendant que d'autres dormaient bercés par le pas de leur monture, les autres étaient aux aguets et tâchaient de guider les chevaux. Et puis cela s'inversait. Sam avait tenté de rester éveillé le plus possible pour ne rien rater de la forêt mais avait succombé au sommeil.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, deux voix se firent entendre en tête de la troupe. C'était les deux sorcières, restées aux aguets. C'était les seules à ne pas avoir dormi, et avaient été chargées d'éclairer le chemin à l'aide de petites boules lumineuses. Mais elles avaient été en contrepartie obligées de puiser davantage dans leurs réserves de sang.

**_« Je sens qu'il y a des créatures étranges qui rôdent autour de nous... »_**, murmura Théa à son aînée.

**_« En êtes-vous sûre Théa ? _****_»_**, questionna Isor, qui avait entendu ce qu'avait dit la jeune sorcière. Il n'avait pas dormi bien longtemps, étant toujours aux aguets comme un chef se devait de l'être. Car, première règle du leadership, tout est toujours de la faute du leader s'il arrive quelque chose. Voilà une des règles qu'il avait enseignées à Naessë quand celle-ci était plus jeune.

Elle hocha la tête et Kinya confirma qu'ils approchaient des araignées. Ou d'autres créatures encore moins amicales. Isor chargea le groupe de réveiller ceux qui dormaient et tous dégainèrent leurs lames. Les nains avaient leur hache, les elfes avaient préféré l'arc et ce fut les épées qui furent choisies par les hommes. Sam tâchait de se recroqueviller le plus possible sur sa monture, espérant ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec d'horribles créatures. Gollum avait été suffisamment pénible à supporter à son goût. Cet être malfaisant qui l'avait éloigné de son ami Frodon, qui avait poussé ce dernier au désespoir. Sam rongeait son frein, se sentant toujours coupable pour son ami. Mais il n'avait pas assez de hargne pour la vengeance.

**_« Des araignées ! _****_»_**, hurla un des elfes de l'arrière. Isor mit tout le monde au galop, il fallait essayer de passer au travers avant d'être totalement encerclé.

Sam était devenu tout bleu, il se rappelait avoir sauvé Frodon d'une araignée énorme, qui le dépassait d'au moins quatre tête. C'était l'un des moments les plus terrifiants de toute sa vie de Hobbit. Autant dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver confronté à une araignée. Il se cramponnait à son poney qui, porté par le mouvement, maintenait une bonne cadence. Heureusement, les sorcières usaient de leurs charmes et de leurs maléfices pour les repousser et dégager une voie sûre. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant, trois soldats perdirent la vie. Mais ils parvinrent vite à la lisière de la forêt, ayant parcouru celle-ci toute la nuit sans encombres.

**_.-~0~-._**

« Je vous ai convoqué en ce jour pour répondre à une menace interne à la cité. Hier, deux gardes de la cité de Tebryn ont été tués. », annonça Elrond d'un ton sombre.

Stupeur dans l'assemblée, car certains n'avaient pas exactement compris la panique d'Elyra pendant le dîner. Tous s'observèrent d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'ils sentaient que le coupable était parmi eux.

« Cela signifie que nous avons un traître parmi nous. J'ai donc ordonné à ce que personne n'entre et personne ne sorte de cette cité. Et je suggère d'organiser des interrogatoires afin d'éclaircir tout cela. », déclama solennellement le seigneur Elrond, dominant de sa voix la tablée. « Tous devront y passer. Gandalf et moi-même nous chargeront de ces interrogatoires, avec votre accord. »

Nul ne dit mot, car tous avaient confiance en lui et en Gandalf pour trouver le coupable. Même Thranduil ne contesta rien, alors qu'il n'aimait d'ordinaire pas que l'on s'immisce dans les affaires de son royaume, sujets compris.

Ainsi s'organisèrent les interrogatoires. Pour parfaire l'équité, les races étaient interrogées à tour de rôle. Ce fut un Hobbit qui commença, suivi d'un elfe puis d'un humain et enfin d'une sorcière. Comme il n'y en avait actuellement que deux à Tebryn, Naessë passa la première. Elle répondit à toutes les questions et put s'en aller. Ces interrogatoires permettaient également de recenser les personnes présentes dans la cité de manière plus rigoureuse. Il était vrai qu'avec le nombre d'hôtes à s'occuper, les listes n'avaient pas été correctement établies.

Iniel sortit également de l'interrogatoire. Elle avait parlé à Naessë de ses soupçons quant à la nature du vrai coupable. _**« Je me demande comment ils vont réussir à dénicher une sorcière là-dedans. Il y a si peu de femmes humaines. »**_, dit-elle avec un soupir.

_**« Peut-être a-t-elle un don de métamorphose ? »**_, suggéra Naessë. _**« En tout cas, elle doit payer. »**_

Iniel acquiesça silencieusement. **_« Dis, tu ne voulais pas t'essayer au maniement de l'éventail ? Viens, je vais t'apprendre ! »_**, s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à sautiller, toute joyeuse de son idée.

_**« Je ne sais pas… »**_, hésita Naessë mais Iniel la supplia presque d'accepter alors elle ne se fit pas prier.

Aujourd'hui, Merry et Pippin assistaient à la séance de danse avec les éventails. Ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, la pipe à la bouche, prêts pour le spectacle. Elyra s'était également jointe à eux après avoir fini son interrogatoire. Observer l'art étrange pratiqué par sa sœur avait toujours éveillé son intérêt. Iniel sortit deux éventails qu'elle avait fabriqué on ne savait trop par quel miracle et en donna un à Naessë. Il était plutôt joli pour un objet fait à la hâte. Car Iniel était toujours prompte à agir dans la précipitation.

Elle lui montra quelques mouvements avec son éventails, comment le faire tourner autour de son doigt ou le lancer pour le rattraper correctement. Naessë n'était pas très adroite et l'éventail se fracassa tant de fois contre le sol que la rouquine s'était mise à râler. Iniel s'en sortait très bien, n'ayant pourtant reçu qu'une ou deux leçons au sujet de ces éventails.

« Je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme si j'avais des mains palmées ! », se plaignit Naessë alors que son éventail tombait à nouveau.

Iniel rit. « Pour une fois que j'excelle dans quelque chose où tu n'excelles pas, je ne vais pas bouder mon plaisir hélas ! »

Naessë ne lui répondit pas mais un sourire releva ses pommettes. Et elle recommença ces mêmes mouvements, d'abord le faire tournoyer autour du doigt tout en descendant progressivement le bras avant d'imprimer une torsion sèche au poignet afin de lancer l'éventail et le rattraper avec l'autre main. Et ce fut au bout de la seizième tentative que Naessë y parvint finalement.

« Tu vois ? Déjà une véritable artiste ! », l'encouragea son amie.

« Il suffit, j'en ai vu suffisamment aujourd'hui. Je te laisse tes éventails, à moi les dagues et autres armes pointues ! », plaisanta la reine en sortant sa propre dague. « Dis-moi, n'est-ce pas après demain que nous célébrons la fin de l'étiolement ? »

« Si, tout à fait. Ce sera plutôt étrange à deux mais nos sœurs nous accompagneront en pensée j'en suis sûre. », déclara la brune en réajustant son immense chapeau pointu. Un frère sans doute du chapeau de Gandalf le Blanc.

Naessë s'éloigna donc, laissant Iniel ainsi qu'Elyra, qui venait d'arriver, à leurs exercices artistiques. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'aire de tir réservée aux entraînements, elle remarqua un contingent d'elfes qui s'y entrainaient. Ils semblaient jeunes et inexpérimentés. « Sans doute que Thranduil aura voulu enrôler un maximum de personnes dans l'armée », songea la rouquine avec amusement.

A Tebryn, tout le monde était entraîné. Les soldats s'entraînaient chaque jour selon le tour de garde instauré et les personnes normales devaient s'entraîner au moins une demi-journée par semaine. Les enfants avaient eux aussi leurs entraînements, allégés bien sûr. Mais Naessë remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans ce contingent. Que faisait donc Legolas au milieu de ces hommes ? N'était-il pas un commandant de bataillon ? Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps de tirer quelques flèches, Gandalf l'attendait pour un nouvel entraînement.

« Maître Gandalf. », le salua-t-elle avec un faible sourire, ne sachant pas quelles seraient les difficultés du jour.

« Naessë, quel plaisir de vous voir. Les événements de la nuit dernière, épouvantables. Le Mal s'insinue dans nos rangs, il y a un étrange pouvoir à l'œuvre ici. », fit-il l'air pensif. « Et aujourd'hui, je voudrais savoir ce que ton esprit vaut contre le Seigneur Noir. »

Rien qu'à l'entendre, Naessë frissonnait. Elle qui n'avait peur de rien avait trouvé sa bête noire. Gandalf lui expliqua que si Sauron pouvait lui envoyer des visions fausses ou vraies, elle devrait pouvoir en faire autant.

« En réalité, c'est bien simple. », lui dit-il. « Je pense que tu es une sorte d'Anneau Unique vivant, doué de volonté mais portant le Mal de Sauron. Il faut que tu le domptes pour pouvoir glaner les informations qui nous conduiront à la victoire. »

« L'Unique ? Est-il si puissant qu'on le dit ? », questionna-t-elle sur un ton inquiet.

« Sa puissance est grande, elle pourrait égaler celle du Seigneur Noir pour qui lui ressemble. Et par la force des choses, ma chère, vous lui ressemblez bien plus qu'on pourrait le croire à présent. », déclara-t-il doucement avant de reprendre, lisant la peur sur le visage de la sorcière. « N'ayez crainte, vous avez la volonté de faire ce qui est juste. Et la volonté est plus forte que les ténèbres. N'oubliez jamais cela. »

Alors les exercices commencèrent. Naessë essayait de pénétrer un peu plus dans l'esprit de son alter ego. Tandis qu'elle travaillait avec son esprit, Gandalf lui disait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle voyait noir tout d'abord, puis flou. Cependant, ces exercices s'avéraient éprouvant pour la jeune femme et elle ne parvint qu'à entrevoir des bribes d'image.

Naessë s'arrêta une fois le soleil à son zénith et faillit presque tomber évanouie. Elle pensait que sa tête allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Gandalf passa une main au-dessus d'elle et elle parut apaisée. Fatiguée, mais apaisée, loin de cet enchevêtrement de ténèbres.

« On essaie de s'introduire dans mon esprit, petite sorcière ? », entendit-elle dans sa tête, ce qui la fit bondir littéralement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Gandalf, qui l'observait afin de veiller qu'elle ne soit pas piégée par le Mal.

« Il… Je… Il m'a parlée ! », s'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et le froid l'envahit d'un seul coup. « Il sait. Il sait ce que j'essaie de faire. »

« Nous devrons nous passer de ce procédé alors. Hors de question de vous mettre davantage en danger. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, et fermez bien votre esprit. », recommanda Gandalf.

Naessë hocha rapidement la tête, mais au lieu de se diriger vers ses appartements, elle se dirigea vers les cascades d'Imladris. Il y avait là des rochers plats et lisses sur lesquels elle put s'étendre un moment.

_« Naessë ? », fit une voix féminine que Naessë reconnut immédiatement. _

_Sa mère. Avec sa pierre verte sur le front et ses tatouages de la même couleur sur ses bras. Elle se trouvait en face d'elle, juste devant les imposantes cascades d'Imladris._

_« Maman ? », murmura doucement Naessë, qui observait en même temps autour d'elle. C'était à cet endroit qu'elle s'était endormie._

_« Viens me rejoindre ! », lança-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main. Naessë s'avança mais stoppa net. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond._

_« J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là. »_

_« Mais je le suis ma chérie, prends ma main. Nous pourrons être à nouveau ensemble. », lui promit sa mère. « Plus jamais nous serons séparées. »_

_« Oui… », fit Naessë, semblant émerveillée par cette promesse pourtant irréalisable._

_Elle s'avança doucement vers sa mère et alors qu'elle tendit le bras, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, comme si elle avait raté une marche._

« Votre majesté ! »

Naessë poussa un cri en se réveillant. Elle avait basculé au bord et si elle tombait, c'était la mort. Les eaux des cascades lui arrosaient le visage. Heureusement, Calen était arrivé à temps et la ramena sur le sol, indemne.

Calen lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une vision et que, trop fatiguée, elle n'avait pas flairé le piège. L'elfe décida de la raccompagner à ses bâtiments mais la reine l'entendait d'une autre oreille.

« J'aimerais beaucoup promener Kathala. », dit-elle, songeant à sa jument, qui ne s'exerçait que trop peu à cause des problèmes qu'avaient Naessë.

« Je me dois de m'opposer à une telle requête majesté. Il vous faut vous nourrir et vous reposer. », objecta son capitaine.

Naessë ne dit mot et alla prendre son déjeuner avec les Hobbits, n'ayant vu aucune trace d'Aragorn, de Legolas et même d'Iniel. Merry et Pippin étaient déjà attablés devant d'énormes assiettes remplies à ras bord.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque des gardes de Tebryn. Naessë était plus nerveuse chaque jour à l'idée de ne pas encore avoir mis la main sur le coupable. Ou plutôt la coupable. Car pour Iniel, il s'agissait d'une sorcière. Celle-ci lui avait en effet montré les trous percés dans la gorge des gardes. Naessë avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il était possible qu'il y ait d'autres sorcières que celles de Tebryn en terres du milieu. Et Iniel avait elle aussi du mal à le croire, même à Tyerinquar, le peu de prisonniers qu'elle avait pu côtoyer, Elyra comprise, pensaient les sorcières disparues, et certains n'en avaient même jamais entendu parler. D'ailleurs la pauvre Elyra refusait presque de sortir de ses bâtiments malgré les gardes qui suivaient chacun de ses faits et gestes, sur ordre de Naessë.

Cette dernière avait ruminé nuit et jour cette trahison, oubliant presque de compter les jours qui la séparaient d'Isor. Même ses exercices magiques avec Gandalf ne produisaient plus autant d'effets que les fois précédentes. Ils amélioraient son humeur mais de façon très temporaire, mais sa brûlure avait à nouveau disparu. Cependant, l'arrivée de la seconde missive d'Isor la remit de bonne humeur. Il serait là bientôt, et lui saurait comment démasquer le coupable. Il fallait simplement attendre.

***PDV Legolas***

C'était étrange de s'entraîner au milieu de ces hommes, sous le commandement d'un autre, en vérité mon capitaine. Mais l'expérience n'en était pas moins intéressante. Il semblait que ces derniers temps, j'avais un goût prononcé pour les nouvelles expériences. Ou bien était-ce elles qui venaient à moi, je ne le savais guère. Mais j'avais rarement eu le sentiment d'apprendre autant de choses, jusqu'à maintenant. Les sorcières,

« Repos, soldats ! Je vous revoie demain à la même heure. Reprenez vos activités. », ordonna le capitaine avant de s'avancer vers moi. Même si je n'étais plus théoriquement son supérieur, il continuait à me faire ses rapports.

« Nous avons décompté mille sept cent vingt et un elfes appartenant à notre peuple dans la cité, dont huit cent deux soldats. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on rationne au maximum la nourriture. Nous manquons de place alors plusieurs ont été mobilisés pour construire d'autres camps de fortune plus loin, dans la forêt protégée par les hommes d'Elrond. », expliqua mon capitaine en désignant les lourds feuillages qui masquaient l'entrée d'Imladris. « Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps, d'autant plus que d'autres personnes d'origines diverses arrivent chaque jour dans la cité. »

J'hochais la tête. C'était véritablement une situation de crise pour une cité habituée à héberger si peu de personnes. En faisant un vague calcul, j'arrivais à peu près à déterminer que la cité accueillait actuellement trois fois plus qu'habituellement. C'était colossal mais le seigneur Elrond était ingénieux et avait réussi à caser presque tout le monde dans sa cité. C'était un elfe admirable.

« Je vous remercie capitaine. Rompez. Je vous verrais plus tard. », le remerciais-je avant de tourner les talons.

Je cherchais à présent Iniel des yeux. Elle était plus facile à repérer avec ses chapeaux extravagants qui rivalisaient avec celui de Gandalf, quand il le portait. Mais lorsque je la trouvais enfin, je vis qu'elle était seule avec Elyra. Cette femme était assez étrange, elle ne se mêlait jamais à personne et semblait rôder comme une ombre. Elle m'avait presque fait sursauter la dernière fois, chose très inhabituelle. Je me demandais brièvement où était Naessë.

Mes oreilles entendirent des bruits de sabots non loin de l'entrée de la cité. D'après la position du soleil, il était midi, le repas venait à peine de se terminer. Qui pouvait donc partir en balade à une heure pareille ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre lorsque je vis une tignasse rousse passer à quelques pas de là. Que diable faisait-elle encore ? Je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi extravagante qu'elle. Enfin, si on excluait son amie Iniel, qui était aussi particulière. Dire qu'à Mirkwood - et même chez les humains - les femmes restaient sagement à leur place et ne se faisaient jamais remarquer, quelle différence... Mais c'était très plaisant.

_« Mae govanen, Naessë ! »_, la saluais-je sur un ton joyeux.

Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna lentement, l'air faussement coupable. Sa jument piaffait d'impatience et était visiblement heureuse de retrouver sa cavalière. Je lui dis bonjour avec une caresse, qu'elle accueillit avec un coup de museau amical contre ma main.

_« Mae govanen, Legolas. »_, répondit-elle avec un embarras peu dissimulé. C'était comme si elle essayait d'échapper à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

_« Est-ce moi ou vous essayez d'échapper à quelque chose ? »_, questionnais-je sur un ton sérieux, bien qu'en vérité je ne l'étais pas.

Elle hésita avant de répondre. Ne me faisait-elle pas confiance ? «_ Mon capitaine veut absolument que je me repose, mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Alors disons que je lui ai fait faux bond. »_, fit-elle de façon sèche, comme agacée.

_« Vous êtes énervée. »_, constatais-je. _« Puis-je vous demander quelle en est la raison ? »_

Elle lui lança un regard mesuré. _« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. »_, répondit-elle. Puis ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire. _« C'était de l'humour. Disons… Qu'il y a eu un accident ce matin. »_

Un accident ? Elle ne paraissait pas plus inquiète que cela. Elle m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé à la cascade, y compris sa vision. C'était terrifiant. Heureusement que son capitaine la suivait comme son ombre, elle serait morte sinon. Sauron n'avait pas encore fini de la tourmenter et j'ignorais ce que je pouvais faire. Non pas qu'elle eut voulu que je fasse quelque chose, mais tout de même. Je songeais vaguement à Frodon. Avait-il enduré autant de souffrances qu'elle à cause de ce maudit Anneau ? Si tel était le cas, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir cédé. Il l'a porté si longtemps avec lui, avec courage et vaillance.

_« C'est pourquoi mon capitaine voulait que je me repose. »_, conclut-elle finalement. Il n'avait pas tort mais je n'étais pas habilité à discuter sa volonté après tout. _« Mais Kathala avait besoin d'exercice, je ne me sens pas coupable outre mesure ! »_

En réalité, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance, c'était juste qu'elle pensait que je désapprouverais. Mais elle ne me connait pas encore assez bien visiblement. Je souris à cette pensée. La jument piaffa, pour acquiescer aux dires de sa cavalière. La bête était belle et étonnante, quand on songeait qu'elle avait conduit Iniel jusqu'à Naessë et qu'elle comprenait deux langues radicalement différentes. J'avais toujours du mal avec la langue sorcière, que la rouquine employait de temps en temps avec son amie. Cela me froissait souvent les oreilles, tous ces sons qui ne chantaient pas comme l'elfique. Mais mon envie de l'apprendre était toujours là.

_« Permettez que je vous accompagne alors ? Partir seule dans ces bois ne serait pas très prudent. »_, lui dis-je. _« Mon cheval est juste ici. »_

Elle soupira mais acquiesça. Elle devait sans doute penser que je la considérais comme une simple femme incapable de se défendre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je fus surpris de constater que je la comprenais de mieux en mieux au fil des jours. Il y avait pourtant - et heureusement - des femmes aux pouvoirs extraordinaires en Terre du Milieu, telles que Galadriel et maintenant ces sorcières qui maniaient les éléments. Qu'il devait être plaisant d'avoir de la magie... Enfin, les elfes ont une magie bien à eux cela dit mais rien d'extraordinaire. J'allais chercher mon cheval, que je sellais moi-même. Puis je dis au garde s'occupant des écuries d'avertir le capitaine Calen quant à la balade de Naessë. Je rejoignis ensuite cette dernière au petit trot. Elle montait en amazone et n'avait pas quitté sa robe depuis ce matin. Cela renforçait la grâce qui émanait d'elle, et qui n'était pas sans m'émouvoir, il me fallait l'admettre.

Ces derniers temps avaient été difficiles pour elle, je le savais. Entre ses visions qui la faisaient s'évanouir, les soucis qu'elle devait gérer avec les meurtres de ses gardes et ses nombreux entraînements magiques qui l'épuisaient, la jeune femme ne trouvait guère de repos. Alors j'étais heureux de l'accompagner pour un moment de détente. D'autant plus que Kathala, sa jument, commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, je l'avais senti en passant devant les écuries. J'avais songé à lui proposer cette promenade, mais elle m'avait bien devancée.

Après deux heures de chevauchée, nous ralentîmes afin de parler plus aisément. Nous longions les falaises d'Imladris et étions à présent presque arrivés dans les plaines. Il y avait les bois à l'ouest qui donnaient sur la rivière et les Monts brumeux à l'est.

_« J'en avais assez d'être coincée dans cette cité. Et quelle beauté vue d'aussi loin ! »_, s'exclama Naessë tandis qu'elle se tordait le cou pour apercevoir encore une fois la cité d'Elrond. Sa jument Kathala marchait presque en crabe pour permettre à sa cavalière de mieux voir. Elle était sensible à la langue elfique, que Naessë préférait à la langue commune.

_« Je ne puis être plus d'accord, ma chère. Cette cité est bien trop petite pour tout le monde qu'elle accueille. Il me tarde de pouvoir rebâtir Mirkwood. »_, soupirais-je.

La forêt de Mirkwood me manquait, en dépit de tous les dangers qu'elle recelait depuis quelques décennies. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais revue, toute la quête de l'anneau m'avait éloigné de ma cité natale. Je l'avais à peine entrevue lors de son arrivée avec Naessë. J'y avais certes vécu quasiment toute ma vie mais elle parvenait toujours à me manquer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Son seul problème était l'autarcie dans laquelle avait voulu se complaire mon père, le roi. Et c'était pour ça que j'aimais beaucoup voyager. Il avait été plus qu'instructif que de rencontrer Gimli notamment. C'est le seul nain qui a réussi à me faire voir au-delà du conflit éternel entre nos deux races. Et je respectais à présent beaucoup les nains.

Naessë m'avait parlé du temps où il avait fallu bâtir Tebryn. C'était à l'époque un casse-tête assez fastidieux, qui fut résolu en une dizaine d'années. Il y avait des inspirations de tous les peuples que Tebryn accueillait. Mes yeux d'elfe s'en rappelaient encore. Des bâtiments à l'architecture elfique, fine et subtile, des bâtiments plus pratiques et solides pour les hommes et les nains. Et lorsque le peuple décida de demeurer en monarchie avec trois têtes pour la garder, le palais fut construit. Je trouvais toujours ce système des plus originaux mais qui étais-je pour juger ? Plus encore, qui étais-je pour juger un système qui me semblait manifestement bien plus organisé et démocratique que le notre ?

_« Nous sommes presque arrivés dans les plaines. Vous voyez les rochers de ce côté ? C'est en réalité un passage secret, en cas d'embuscade dans les plaines »_, montrais-je avec ma main.

Naessë hocha la tête. Il y avait des passages secrets et des cités secrètes absolument partout. Celui qui ne connaîtrait pas la Terre du Milieu ne saurait jamais qu'il se trouvait là une des plus belles cités de cette terre. Nous arrivâmes dans les plaines, et nous approchâmes des falaises qui surplombaient la gorge d'Imladris. Il n'y avait presque plus aucune feuille sur les arbustes, la mousse avait déserté la roche, l'hiver arriverait d'un jour à l'autre. Les saisons semblaient chamboulées, l'hiver des elfes n'arrivait habituellement pas avant 54 jours. Or cela ne faisait qu'à peine 30 jours que l'étiolement avait commencé. Je m'en trouvais assez perturbé mais Naessë devait l'être encore plus, car je savais qu'elle n'avait plus aucune connexion magique avec les astres. Je me rappelais de cette manière qu'elle avait de me dire l'heure qu'il était lors de notre voyage jusqu'à Imladris.

_« Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver meilleur endroit. C'est stratégiquement parfait. »_, commenta la rouquine qui s'était amusée à repérer les manières de s'échapper de la cité. Il y avait deux issues, de chaque côté de la vallée mais des troupes ne pouvaient attaquer qu'en file indienne, et il fallait être très habile. Je lui avais également appris qu'il était possible d'y accéder par le gué de la Bruinen plus loin, qui était surveillé, et par les Monts Brumeux, difficiles d'accès.

_« Ils pourraient avoir encore mieux, votre magie faisait merveilles jusque là. »_, la contredis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

J'avais été totalement fasciné par la manière dont la cité était presque totalement invisible pour quiconque. Sa localisation n'était connue que des Tebryniens, et de moi-même maintenant, ayant une mémoire sans failles. Soudain, les chevaux ralentirent brusquement alors qu'ils étaient au petit galop quelques minutes auparavant. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux chevaux puis à Naessë, qui s'était penchée sur l'encolure de sa jument.

**_« Qu'y a-t-il Kathala ? Tu as senti quelque chose ? »_**, chuchota la sorcière à l'adresse de sa jument, qui renâcla, ses oreilles rabattues sur elles-mêmes.

Je fermais les yeux pour encore mieux entendre. Il y avait un léger bruit sourd qui était assez régulier. Ce n'était pas du tout bon signe. Naessë entendit à son tour le bruit. Elle qui pensait certainement voir Isor, sentait que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait tout ce grabuge et qui effrayait les chevaux.

_« Des Orques ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

_« Pire. Le soleil est trop haut dans le ciel pour que ce soit de simples Orques. Nous devons avertir les elfes en faction. »_, intimais-je en faisant demi-tour avec sa monture. Il ne fallait pas rester dans la plaine, même avec tous ces rochers, il était difficile de se dissimuler.

Naessë acquiesça et fit volte-face avec Kathala, qui lui indiqua cependant la direction à prendre pour contourner le danger. Cette jument était vraiment très futée, bien plus futée que nos montures à Mirkwood. Il y avait des rochers un peu partout, ce qui nous facilita la tâche, les troupes ennemies n'étant pas très discrètes.

_« C'est trop tard ! »_, s'exclama Naessë.

Ils avaient en effet réussi à encercler la ville. Il y en avait juchés sur les falaises tandis que les autres avançaient en file indienne au ralenti le long des falaises. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour les quelques elfes en faction, qui étaient certainement morts à cet instant.

_« Vous avez de quoi faire du bruit ? »_, demanda Naessë avec un ton très sérieux. Je farfouillais dans mes besaces de selle et en dénicha un petit cor qui allait faire son effet. _« Nous allons nous approcher des troupes sur les falaises, il faut les neutraliser ou les troupes en bas n'auront aucune chance »._

Nous décidâmes de laisser les chevaux derrière les rochers pour approcher plus discrètement. Une vingtaine d'humains étaient postés en haut de la falaise, arcs à la main. Ceci était encore pire, voilà qu'il y avait des humaines contre les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Des humains du Rohan et du Gondor. Et il ne s'agissait que de la première vague, vu leur petit nombre, une vague chargée de dégager une voie pour les suivantes.

_« Il faut les tuer maintenant si on veut prévenir la cité. »_, dit à voix basse la sorcière. _« Mes pouvoirs risqueraient de provoquer un éboulement, je ne peux les utiliser. »_

_« Allez-y, je vous couvrirais avec mes flèches. »_, fis-je, l'arc en place et prêt à tirer des flèches.

Naessë me jeta un sourire, et dégaina ses lames. Elle tâcha d'approcher discrètement des premiers pour en tuer un maximum sans avoir à esquiver les lames de leurs armes. Elle parvint à en tuer deux d'un coup en enfonçant ses deux dagues dans leurs gorges. Le troisième fut trop surpris pour réagir et fut tué en peu de temps. Les autres commencèrent à réagir et à dégainer leurs épées.

Tandis que Naessë se battait avec deux d'entre eux, J'enchaînais les flèches et faisais chanter mon arc pour tuer ceux qui voulaient la frapper dans le dos. Heureusement que j'avais prévu un second carquois dans mes sacoches de selle. En quelques minutes, les Orques furent décimés. J'arrivais en courant et soufflais avec force dans son cor. Le son aigu sembla attirer l'attention des elfes en bas qui aussitôt se mirent en branle pour prévenir les soldats. Naessë canalisa ses nouveaux pouvoirs et visa le pont de pierres en contrebas, qui reliait les bords de la falaise à la cité, et le détruisit.

_« Ca devrait les ralentir un peu. Nous devons… »_, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Nous étions cernés de quelques humains mêlés à des Uruk-Hais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière nous, l'endroit parfait pour se tuer sur la roche si nous étions tentés de sauter dans le vide. La Bruinen s'y écoulait avec force et retombait en cascades dans la gorge d'Imladris.

_« Si vous avez une idée, je suis ouverte aux suggestions ! »_, s'exclama Naessë, qui n'avait visiblement pas très envie de refaire un plongeon dans une rivière déchaînée. Je la comprenais que trop bien.

**_« Les chevaux. »_**, fis-je en langue sorcière pour ne pas que l'ennemi puisse comprendre. C'était l'un des rares mots que j'avais réussi à apprendre, à force de l'entendre. Naessë me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis secoua la tête, pour se remettre de cette micro surprise. L'avantage de parler un langage peu connu des Uruk-Hais et des humains ressortait nettement en cet instant. Nous appelâmes nos chevaux qui arrivèrent au grand galop, surprenant le petit groupe qui voulait nous tailler en pièces. Nous montâmes sur nos chevaux et repartîmes, frappant au passage ceux qui nous barraient la route.

_« Comment va-t-on faire pour retourner à la cité ? »_, demanda Naessë.

_« Il va falloir se battre ici. Quand votre garnison doit-elle arriver ? »_, demandais-je, en sachant pertinemment que le roi Isor n'était plus très loin. Iniel avait laissé échapper au dîner qu'ils arriveraient sous peu.

_« Une garnison ? Vous voulez rire ! Ca ne suffira jamais ! »_, s'écria Naessë. _« Regardez ! »_

La seconde vague était visible à l'horizon. A deux contre des centaines de soldats, nous n'allions pas faire long feu. Nous réfléchîmes à un autre moyen. Si seulement Naessë avait conservé ses pouvoirs de l'air et de la terre, nous aurions pu descendre facilement. Elle se maudit en cet instant de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir.

_« Si seulement j'avais encore mes pouvoirs ! »_, pesta-t-elle.

Après avoir compté consciencieusement, je m'aperçus que je n'avais plus que dix flèches à leur offrir. Alors que la situation semblait quelque peu catastrophique, il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Une onde de choc projeta une partie des soldats de la seconde vague sur le côté. Je ne comprenais pas mais en observant le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de Naessë, je compris que les renforts de Tebryn étaient arrivés. Et mieux que tout, il semblait y avoir là des sorcières. Nous talonnâmes nos montures pour les rejoindre.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est sur ces mots que je vous laisse ! Et oui, je fais durer un petit peu le suspense quand même ! Merci à ceux qui laissent et laisseront des reviews pour m'encourager, me dire ce qui ne va pas ou au contraire, ce qui va bien. Merci également à ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris ou qui suivent la sortie des chapitres ! C'est vraiment plus que motivant ! Et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours d'écriture ! La romance va bientôt commencer pour de vrai :3<strong>


	25. Un père pour une reine - Chapitre 24

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite de la bataille avec une petite découverte qui va en rajouter un peu plus ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent, vous êtes d'ailleurs de plus en plus nombreux et c'est super chouette ! Merci aussi aux rares qui me mettent des reviews, c'est vraiment gratifiant ! **

**Toujours la distinction : **_Italique_** = elfique / _Italique gras_ = langue sorcière / **Normal** = langue commune.**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 24 - Un père pour une reine*<p>

Ils étaient en passe d'arriver et sentaient comme une agitation désagréable dans l'air qui effrayait les chevaux. Sam tremblait comme une feuille car il sentait que quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Il se murmurait néanmoins qu'il devait être courageux, pour Frodon. L'image de ce Hobbit lui apparaissait sans arrêt, teinté du mot "échec". Sam voulait faire son possible pour rattraper ses erreurs. Si seulement il s'était méfié davantage, si seulement il allait fait part de toutes les pensées positives auxquelles il croyait lorsqu'il était avec son ami... Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues.

**_« Que se passe-t-il, votre majesté ? »_**, demanda Théa au roi qui chevauchait en tête.

**_« Des troupes ennemies. Mais c'est étrange… Des humains alliés avec d'aussi malfaisantes créatures ? Le Mal s'est répandu de la pire façon et a retourné les Hommes contre leur propre race. »_**, commenta de façon énigmatique le roi Isor. **_« Théa, Kinya, je vous veux en tête. Il faut retrouver sa majesté. »_**

**_« Nous la retrouverons, votre grâce, soyez-en sûr. »_**, promit Kinya en saluant son roi avec respect.

Elles se placèrent aussitôt en tête et mirent tout le groupe au galop. Ils attaqueraient par le flanc ouest, plus facile pour percer une brèche dans cette ligne de soldats ennemis. Kinya s'occuperait de la magie de l'air et Théa de celle de la terre. Il allait falloir allier les deux pour forcer la main aux ennemis. Isor avait une totale confiance en leurs pouvoirs, même si elles n'étaient toutefois pas encore des sorcières accomplies, et toute sa garde également.

Les nains furent placés entre les elfes car, étant plus petits, ils seraient un élément de surprise supplémentaire. Les elfes s'occuperaient des têtes, les nains des jambes. Ainsi, aucun assaillant ne serait manqué. C'était une stratégie très meurtrière qui avait été mise en place dans les régiments mixtes de Tebryn dès que les nains et les elfes furent capables de collaborer. Aujourd'hui, presque tous les régiments étaient mixtes, excepté celui des sorcières. Lorsque celles-ci étaient au grand complet, elles bataillaient ensemble en première ligne, combinant leurs gestes pour amplifier la magie.

Les humains quant à eux, avaient été mis sur les côtés pour tromper l'ennemi. Il était plus difficile de se repérer lorsqu'on se battait contre quelqu'un de sa race. Et cette demi-seconde de réflexion parmi le camp adverse allait donner un avantage considérable à la petite troupe. Le pauvre Sam quant à lui avait été relégué au milieu de la troupe, Isor avait maintenu son ordre principal : il fallait qu'il arrive entier à Imladris.

**_« Pas de cris de guerre, il ne faut pas alerter le reste des troupes, juste décimer celles qui sont devant nous. »_**, ordonna Isor. L'ordre fut relayé jusqu'à l'arrière.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils fondirent sur l'ennemi qui ne vit rien venir et le temps pour eux de se retourner, il était déjà trop tard. Les sorcières avaient réussi à percer et écartaient les ennemis en combinant de manière très efficace les deux magies opposées, l'air et la terre. Leurs mains avaient lâché les rênes de leurs montures, qu'elles avaient nouées à leur ceinture, et virevoltaient afin d'écarter l'ennemi. Leurs chevaux connaissaient ce genre de manœuvre et allégeaient l'allure afin de les secouer le moins possible. Elle effectuaient ensuite une chorégraphie avec leurs bras de façon presque parfaite, coordonnées comme nul autre, pour amplifier leur magie. Cela suffit à ce que la petite troupe dépasse l'ennemi, qui était complètement submergé sur le flanc ouest.

**_« Kinya, regarde ! Ne serait-ce pas sa majesté là-bas ?! »_**, s'écria la plus jeune des deux magiciennes. Kinya observa au loin mais eut du mal à reconnaître Naessë. Qu'était-il arrivé à ses longs cheveux roux ? Mais en voyant la jument que cette drôle de jeune femme montait, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

**_« C'est bien elle ! »_**, confirma-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Isor, qui terrassait chaque ennemi se dressant devant lui. **_« Votre majesté ! »_**

**_« J'ai entendu ! Nous devons aller lui prêter main forte. Allons-y ! »_**, intima le roi qui passa finalement en tête, découpant un nouvel humain sur son passage.

La garde rejoignit Naessë avec rapidité. Les elfes aidaient les nains à maintenir la cadence, Legolas, qui était au loin, fut effaré de voir des nains et des elfes adopter des stratégies collectives mettant en avant les avantages de chacun. C'était un concept tout nouveau pour lui, en dépit de son amitié avec Gimli.

**_« Isor ! Je suis bien contente de vous revoir ! »_**, s'exclama Naessë. Elle ne s'accorda néanmoins pas le luxe d'étreindre Isor et enchaina. **_« Vous avez un plan ? »_**

« Le plaisir est partagé ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir, tous les deux. », répondit Isor en langue commune, qui adressa un bref signe de tête à Legolas. « Pour ce qui est du plan, je n'en ai point ma reine, mais avec un peu de magie, nous devrions parvenir à disperser ces hommes qu'en pensez-vous ? », suggéra Isor tandis que son capitaine comptait les troupes. Tout le monde était là.

« L'ennui c'est que mes pouvoirs sont différents à présent, mais je vous expliquerais plus tard. **_Kinya, Théa ! J'ai besoin de vous ! »_**, ordonna Naessë, qui retrouva naturellement sa position de leader. Legolas fut impressionné, c'était presque étrange de l'entendre parler à nouveau de façon autoritaire et assurée. **_« Vous vous occuperez des flancs. Kinya à l'ouest, Théa à l'est. »_**

**_« Tout de suite votre majesté. »_**, répondirent-elles en rejoignant leurs positions sans discuter. Elles étaient à vrai dire curieuses des nouveaux pouvoirs de Naessë.

Ils engagèrent le combat avec l'ennemi. Ils étaient largement en sous-effectif mais la magie rééquilibrait parfaitement les forces. Naessë se servit de toute sa magie destructrice et fit de nombreux dégâts. Isor était impressionné et quelque peu inquiet car il sentait que cette magie n'était pas des plus pures. Avec Legolas, ils se chargeaient de couvrir ses arrières, qu'elle était forcée de négliger pour déployer toute sa puissance. Ils parvinrent à eux seuls à maîtriser presque entièrement cette vague, l'effet de surprise et la peur se lisant dans les yeux de ces humains, apeurés face à la magie, y étant pour beaucoup.

Mais une troisième vague arriva, moins nombreuse certes, mais avec davantage d'Uruk-Hais. Ils étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à abattre que les humains. Il fallait quatre personnes pour en maîtriser un seul. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus fut cette étrange créature ailée, montée par un cavalier encapuchonné de noir. Ses cris semblaient terrifier les hommes mais ne semblaient pas atteindre la rouquine. C'était comme si elle la reconnaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ils me semblent familiers mais… Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs… », demanda Naessë en pointant son arme vers la créature qui se dressait devant eux. « Legolas ? »

« C'est un Nazgûl. Un serviteur noir de Sauron. Personne ne peut les tuer. On dit qu'ils ne sont ni morts, ni vivants. », récita rapidement l'elfe, qui conservait un calme assez déconcertant. « Mais habituellement, ils n'interviennent jamais seuls… »

En effet, habituellement, les Nazgûls étaient regroupés derrière leur leader. Or ce leader, le roi sorcier d'Angmar, était mort. Legolas comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une frappe préventive, et non d'une attaque visant à détruire la cité. Sinon, tous les Nazgûls seraient présents. Sauron avait dû charger les huit têtes restantes d'une autre mission.

« Un serviteur de Sauron ? Comment les contrôle-t-il ? », questionna Naessë, qui avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête.

« Par son pouvoir je présume. Les Nazgûls étaient des ennemis de taille face au porteur de l'Anneau, ils étaient attirés par son pouvoir. Et ils étaient plus forts que Gandalf. », répondit Legolas, qui se demandait ce que la rouquine avait en tête.

Elle descendit de cheval. Celle-ci réfléchit intensément à comment se mettre suffisamment en colère pour allumer ces yeux oranges comme ceux de Sauron qui terrifiaient les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu. Il fallait que quelqu'un la frappe suffisamment fort pour que cela fonctionne. Elle songea un instant à Legolas mais elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Alors, elle se tourna vers Kinya.

« Je sais comment je vais m'y prendre. Occupez-vous de détourner l'attention de ces monstres, vous voulez bien ? _**Kinya, avec moi !**_ », appela Naessë. La sorcière arriva sur-le-champ, prête à recevoir ses ordres.

« Bien sûr mais… », commença Isor qui avait tout entendu. Il ne put continuer sa phrase car Naessë était déjà partie bille en tête avec Kinya à ses côtés.

Elle avait une idée, qui peut-être n'allait pas fonctionner, mais il fallait qu'elle essaie. Gandalf désapprouverait sans aucun doute.

_**« Kinya, je veux que tu me frappes avec ta magie. »**_, finit par dire Naessë.

Kinya s'en trouva très choquée. Frapper sa reine, sa chef de clan ? Jamais de la vie ! _**« Majesté... Je... Non, je ne peux pas obéir à cet ordre. **__**»**_

_**« Je sais. Mais c'est ta reine qui te l'ordonne. **__**»**_, fit Naessë d'une voix autoritaire. Si Kinya discutait encore, Naessë n'aura jamais le temps de mettre en oeuvre son plan. Elle fut donc catégorique. Et Kinya n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir, plus par confiance que par crainte. Quand Naessë devenait catégorique, on pouvait lui faire confiance, du moins était-ce la pensée de l'aînée.

Elle rassembla sa magie du feu, la plus ravageuse, en une énergie puissante pour une sorcière de niveau primaire. Naessë se rappelait à peine ce que ça faisait de sentir le feu affluer dans son corps. Elle se prépara à l'impact, en tachant de mettre sa magie noire en veilleuse. Il fallait que sa magie la frappe de plein fouet. Kinya relâcha son énergie et le feu partit comme une flèche sur la rouquine, qui fut projetée en arrière sous le souffle de l'explosion. Naessë sentit la rage monter en elle, et elle la laissa volontiers faire. Puis elle partit droit sur l'ennemi, seule cette fois. Son visage reflétait une expression diabolique et sanguinaire à présent, ses yeux à présent aussi rougeoyants que des rubis imprégnés de lave en fusion. Elle arborait un sourire carnassier.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir mis assez de distance entre elle et son groupe, elle s'adressa au Nazgûl. Mais en utilisant une autre langue, une langue qui faisait froid dans le dos des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. La langue noire. Naessë avait en effet su par une vision qu'elle savait parfaitement la comprendre et la lire. Car Sauron s'était mis à lui parler dans sa langue à lui. Lors de son séjour en Comté, elle n'avait jamais rien compris des ordres distribués aux Orques mais à présent, elle était capable de comprendre. La rouquine avait donc parié qu'elle saurait également le parler. Elle s'était entraînée secrètement avec Gandalf, qui en savait long sur cette langue, pensant que cela pourrait être un jour utile. Et c'était le moment de mettre ce travail en pratique.

**« Toi, Nazgûl. Obéis à ton maître et quitte cette terre. »**, ordonna fermement la sorcière. Le Nazgûl eut comme un instant de doute. En face de qui se trouvait-il ? Sauron ? Ou une ennemie ? C'était comme s'il était confus. Exactement l'état dans lequel Naessë espérait le mettre. Elle répéta une nouvelle fois, bien distinctement cette fois. **« Quitte cette terre, et emmène tes troupes avec toi. »**

Tous sans exception restèrent pendus aux lèvres de la rouquine. Celle-ci ne se démontait pas et observait la créature droit dans les yeux. Elle décida de recourir à un petit tour de magie noire et chargea une boule d'énergie obscure dans sa main. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus ardents que le feu. **« Obéis ! Ton maître te l'ordonne ! »**

Le Nazgûl ne bougeait pas, mais ne donnait aucun ordre. Il s'agissait d'une bataille de volonté, une bataille qui opposait la même magie, mais pas le même magicien. Sauron était puissant, bien plus que Naessë, mais le Nazgûl ne savait que faire. Deux informations contradictoires lui parvenaient. Sa créature ailée semblait aussi désorientée que lui et menaça à plusieurs reprises de s'effondrer contre le sol humide. Et ce fut la distance qui eut raison de la volonté de Sauron. Ce dernier était trop loin, même pour contrer le maigre pouvoir dont disposait Naessë. Le Nazgûl battit en retraite et s'enfuit, suivi de ses troupes, du moins celles qui n'étaient pas déjà dans la cité.

Naessë arborait un fier sourire, tandis que le reste de son groupe l'observait, partagé entre la victoire et la peur. Car si elle pouvait contrôler les Nazgûls en l'absence de Sauron, qui savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre si elle cédait à son pouvoir. Un pouvoir si grand, qui lui tendait les bras... Elle pourrait se libérer de toutes les contraintes qui s'imposaient à elles... Elle avait du mal à lutter contre lui. Elle l'avait laissé prendre tant de contrôle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Enfin, juste assez pour stopper sa magie. Elle posa un genou à terre, sur le point de s'effondrer. Sa tête lui faisait mal brusquement, elle bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur. Ses mains pressèrent ses tempes, comme si cela pouvait arrêter ce mal. Elle se surprit à presque grogner de douleur. Gandalf lui avait appris qu'elle devait parfois se réciter à nouveau la personne qu'elle était. « Je suis Naessë... Ugh... Je suis reine de Tebryn... Argh... Une sorcière... Sauron est un monstre... », se récita-t-elle des dizaines de fois durant à voix très basse. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle était à présent au sol, et elle continuait à psalmodier ces phrases jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Puis elle se redressa d'un coup, ses yeux redevenus bleus. Kinya, Thea, Legolas, Isor et tout le groupe étaient attroupés autour d'elle.

« Comment est-ce possible ? », demanda l'une des sorcières. « Vos yeux… Ils étaient jaunes ! » Legolas fut troublé par son très fort accent, elle ne semblait pas bien maîtriser la langue commune.

Il avait entendu les paroles de Naessë et avait comprit qu'elle essayait de redevenir elle-même. Il avait voulu courir vers elle lorsque Kinya l'avait attaquée mais il avait vite compris la manoeuvre. Cela lui avait fait de la peine de voir la rouquine dans cet état de démence. Il se souvenait de son état lorsqu'elle n'avait plus de sang. Maintenant que le sang n'était plus un problème, c'était Sauron qui en devenait un. La sorcière mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que venait de dire Thea.

« C'était de cela que je voulais parler. Ma magie a changé, elle est devenue noire et sombre. Et je crois que Sauron était trop éloigné pour que cette créature résiste à ma volonté. Mais je n'aurais pas autant de chance la prochaine fois. », expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

« Vous voulez dire… Qu'il vous aurait confondue avec son propre maître ? », demanda Isor avec scepticisme.

« Je l'ignore. Mais je ne pense pas. Si Sauron avait été là, cette chose n'aurait eu aucun doute sur la chose à faire. »

« Nous devons rentrer, la nuit va tomber. Ce Nazgûl peut encore retrouver ses esprits et revenir avec plus d'hommes, nous devons nous préparer à d'éventuelles répliques. », pressa Legolas avant de reprendre d'une voix ferme.

Naessë acquiesça et tous repartirent pour la cité. Entre temps, les ennemis furent mis en déroute grâce aux efforts d'Iniel et de Gandalf. Le seigneur Elrond s'était battu bravement avec ses troupes et celles du roi Thranduil, affaiblies par l'assaut de la Forêt Noire. Tous avaient tenu bon mais il ne fallait pas s'aventurer bien loin dans la cité pour comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il y avait des cadavres d'humains, d'Uruk-Hais, d'elfes et de Hobbits un peu partout. Le sol était si ensanglanté que tous peinaient à ne pas glisser. Naessë, qui avait laissé sa jument à l'entrée d'Imladris, dut se retenir plusieurs fois à Legolas pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier l'avait retenue plusieurs fois par les hanches, ce à quoi elle n'avait pas manqué de rougir. Isor observait les deux avec un sourire malicieux, presque indécent pour un elfe de sa trempe, et indécent étant donné la situation.

Le seigneur Elrond tâchait de réunir tous ses officiers gradés pour qu'ils puissent lui faire un rapport des dégâts subis. D'après ce que pouvaient entendre les oreilles elfiques d'Isor, il y avait au moins un tiers des elfes d'Imladris qui avaient été tués parmi les civils, et un peu plus d'un quart pour les soldats du seigneur Elrond. C'était des pertes énormes, mais bien moindres à côté de celles subies par les Hobbits. Personne ne put encore donner de chiffres ou d'estimations mais à la vue de tous ces cadavres, au moins la moitié d'entre eux ne reverraient jamais la Comté.

Le seigneur Elrond semblait désemparé. Son armure était aussi trempée de sang que celles de ses hommes. Il ne manqua cependant pas de venir accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

« Votre majesté, je suis en regret de vous accueillir dans de telles circonstances. », fit le seigneur Elrond avec politesse. Sa voix semblait moins ferme que d'habitude mais son visage était grave.

« Monseigneur, permettez-moi de vous présenter Isor, notre roi. », fit Naessë en invitant Isor à s'avancer davantage.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. », répondit Isor en saluant respectueusement son hôte. « Je serais le représentant de Tebryn à la diplomatie dans cette cité. »

Naessë et lui-même en avaient convenu ainsi. Sauf exception, en cas de présence des deux monarques, c'était Isor qui se préoccupait de la diplomatie, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais pu en faire une vraie expérience. Ils n'avaient entretenu de contacts qu'avec Tyerinquar, leur cité sœur, et c'était au tout début. Naessë était là pour le suppléer s'il avait besoin de son avis, et il le demandait toujours.

« Je suis navré mais je dois m'occuper d'évaluer les pertes. En avez-vous à déplorer de votre côté ? », demanda Elrond avec empressement.

« Nous avons perdu neuf hommes dans nos lignes. », répondit Isor en vérifiant auprès de son capitaine qu'il s'agissait du bon chiffre. « Nous allons vous aider à retrouver les blessés. »

Elrond les remercia avant de s'enquérir auprès du roi Thranduil, qui venait d'arriver. Il était tout en armure et celle-ci était dégoulinante de sang. Le sang de ceux qui avaient osé se frotter à son épée. Legolas jeta un regard vers son père, qui le regarda un instant. Puis il le dédaigna. Le fossé qui les séparait semblait s'agrandir de jour en jour. Mais Naessë avait vu dans les yeux du roi combien il était soulagé de revoir son fils vivant.

_« Vous devriez aller voir votre père. »_, lui dit doucement Naessë.

_« Il n'a pas besoin de moi. »_, répondit simplement Legolas.

La rouquine posa une main sur son bras, lui signifiant qu'elle pensait qu'il avait tort. Son père n'avait peut-être pas besoin de Legolas mais il s'inquiétait forcément pour lui, à sa façon. Naessë détestait voir quelqu'un se priver de son père à cause de divergences profondes de comportement, elle qui aurait tant aimé connaître le sien. Mais elle finit par le lâcher.

**_« Isor, il nous faut aider les blessés. Et je dois retrouver Iniel et mon capitaine, je ne les ai pas revus depuis ce matin. »_**, fit Naessë d'une voix très inquiète.

**_« Je m'occuperais de guérir les blessés qui peuvent l'être. Kinya et Théa, vous passez avec sa majesté. Aidez à déblayer ces décombres avec votre magie afin de dégager d'éventuels blessés. »_**, ordonna Isor.

Ainsi le groupe se scinda en deux. Legolas suivit Naessë et les deux autres sorcières tandis qu'Isor se chargea de l'autre direction. Pour l'elfe, c'était étrange de voir ces sorcières arborer leurs tatouages quand leur chef en était privée. Naessë n'en fut pas déstabilisée et les chargea de la partie de la ville la plus détruite.

_« Vous allez devoir m'apprendre votre langue, ma chère. C'est excessivement frustrant de ne comprendre que les prénoms. »_, s'exaspéra Legolas, essayant tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère.

_« Vous savez dire cheval dans ma langue, c'est un début ! Mais je vous l'apprendrais dans ce cas, il me déplairait fort de vous laisser dans un tel état de frustration ! »_, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Elle comptait lui apprendre mais le savoir frustré était assez amusant à voir. Lui qui était toujours sous contrôle, qui semblait tout réussir sans efforts. Il rit de ses paroles, offrant un petit moment de légèreté qui remonta le moral de Naessë.

Mais ce moment de légèreté fut vite interrompu par un lieutenant elfe de Mirkwood. Il semblait inquiet et fut soulagé de voir Legolas. Il s'approcha, casque à la main, qui dégouttait encore du sang de ses victimes. Il salua respectueusement son Prince avant de parler.

_« Votre altesse. Je suis en regret. Nous avons perdu un tiers de nos soldats et un quart des civils. Le capitaine Findaraën est blessé, nous l'avons installé dans notre infirmerie de fortune. Il a aussi... __»_, commença le lieutenant. Mais Naessë n'entendit pas la suite.

***PDV Naessë***

Findaraën. Ce nom résonnait encore à mes oreilles. « Le capitaine Findaraën est blessé. », entendais-je dans ma tête. Je m'étais détournée de Legolas, qui s'inquiétait encore pour ses hommes avec un de ses soldats. Tout semblait aller au ralenti autour de moi. Je ne sentais même pas ceux qui me bousculaient, courant vers les leurs. Findaraën. C'était mon nom. J'eus subitement envie de pleurer. Mon père était depuis tout ce temps à quelques mètres de moi. Celui qui suivait comme son ombre Legolas. Je ne vis pas l'arbre à côté de moi et m'affalais dessus, observant le sol tandis que des larmes montaient à mes yeux.

_« Naessë ? Naessë ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Répondez-moi ! »_, disait Legolas en secouant mon épaule. Je le regardais un instant, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Il pensait sans doute que j'avais encore une vision ou une crise. Je fus frappée par ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu... Je secouais la tête et regardais ensuite vers la tente où reposait mon père.

Je ne dis rien et me redressais pour me diriger vers cette tente. Legolas ne comprit pas, bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il me suivit néanmoins, alors que j'entrais dans la tente. Et je le vis. Il était brun, avec de cheveux aussi soyeux que ceux des autres elfes. J'ignorais si vraiment je lui ressemblais. Il était inconscient et entouré de guérisseurs. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais vivement et passais une main nerveuse dans mes bouts de cheveux.

_« Naessë ? »_, murmura une nouvelle fois Legolas.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Lorsque les guérisseuses partirent pour chercher de nouvelles bandes, je m'approchais et tendais une main vers mon père. _« Ada. »_, murmurais-je. Père. Mais je n'allais pas jusqu'à le toucher et baissais lentement ma main. _« Ada. »_, répétais-je, comme pour me persuader que je ne rêvais pas. Je sentis Legolas s'approcher de moi.

Il me prit par les épaules. _« Je... Je l'ignorais. »_, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Je ne lui répondis pas, encore trop absorbée dans la contemplation de mon père. Wow, c'était vraiment étrange de faire référence à lui comme étant mon père, même dans ma tête. Je me retournais vers Legolas et hochais la tête, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

_« Qu'est-ce que... »_, murmura une voix rauque. Je me pétrifiais sur place et jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à Legolas. J'adressais enfin un regard franc à mon père. Ce dernier semblait aussi surpris que moi. Venait-il d'apprendre mon existence ? Je me pinçais les lèvres, tentant de ne pas pleurer, puis tournais les talons pour sortir. _« Je ne peux pas. »_, dis-je en sortant.

_« Pourquoi ? »_, demanda Legolas qui avait à peine effleuré mon bras pour me retenir. Je songeais un instant à Isor. Et puis je me souvenais que mon père avait choisi de ne pas venir avec nous. Il avait choisi de laisser arriver un tel massacre. Je sentais toutes les problématiques que j'enfouissais au plus profond de mon être ressortir, maintenant que la carapace du passé était en morceaux.

_« Ce n'est pas grâce à lui que je vis. »_, répondis-je tout simplement. _« Il a choisi de rester. Il a choisi d'être complice du meurtre de ma mère. Comment puis-je le lui pardonner ? »_

Legolas ne trouva pas de réponse et me laissa m'en aller. Je m'en voulais un peu de rejeter son aide ainsi. Mais peu importe, il me pardonnera plus tard. Isor était mon père, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, que tous le veuillent ou non. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de le voir, mais une part de moi le voulait. _**« Naessë ? »**_, entendis-je derrière moi. Quand on parlait du loup... _**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**_

_**« J'ai rencontré mon euh... géniteur. »**_, lâchais-je à voix basse. Si basse que seul un elfe pouvait m'entendre. Isor parut aussi atterré que moi. Et je ne savais plus ou me mettre d'ailleurs, j'étais incapable de l'appeler père. C'était un mot tellement inconnu pour moi.

_**« Votre père ? »**_, répéta-t-il, insistant sur ce dernier mot. Je lui jetais un regard plutôt noir. Dès qu'on abordait le sujet de mon père, je redevenais la gamine de seize ans qu'il avait élevée.

_**« Il ne l'est pas. »**_, rétorquais-je sèchement. Je me détournais, me sentant un peu coupable d'être si cruelle avec lui. Il ne méritait pas une telle sécheresse. Alors j'ajoutais, la voix basse et tremblante. _**« S'il y a quelqu'un que je devrais appeler père... Ce serait vous. »**_

Il parut très touché de ma révélation - qui n'en était pas vraiment une finalement. Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, chose inhabituelle pour un elfe. _**« Je ne trouverais jamais meilleure fille que toi, Naessë. »**_, dit-il. C'était la première fois depuis des décennies qu'il me tutoyais. Je l'observais un instant, à mon tour touchée. Et puis je me mis définitivement à pleurer. J'ignorais pourquoi, c'était comme s'il y avait un trop plein à déverser. Isor ne dit rien et se contenta de me tenir, caressant mes cheveux, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, comme un parent pourrait le faire pour consoler son enfant. La reine était pour l'instant balayée. Il ne restait que la petite fille brisée d'autrefois.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Pas très joyeux tout ça, mais le bonheur va finir par se pointer c'est promis ! Je vous fais languir (et je me fais languir aussi), mais c'est mon plaisir ! J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre et n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout, et à poser des éventuelles questions, je répondrais ! A la prochaine j'espère !<strong>


	26. Des étoffes abandonnées - Chapitre 25

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici (plutôt rapidement je trouve) avec un nouveau chapitre plutôt chargé en émotions puisqu'il suit la bataille des plaines de Rivendell/Imladris ! Et j'aime bien la petite fin que je vous ai concocté, je dois l'admettre alors je vous laisse à votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est vraiment très appréciable de vous lire et de voir que pour la plupart ça vous plaît beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Distinction devenue ritournelle :**

Normal** : Langue commune.**

_Italique_** : elfique.**

**_Italique gras_ : langue de Tebryn.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 - Des étoffes abandonnées.<p>

***PDV Legolas***

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Les sanglots de Naessë avaient fini par me déchirer le coeur. Mes oreilles elfiques entendaient si loin que c'était comme si elle était à côté de moi. Je me demandais brièvement ce que ça pouvait faire de découvrir son père après plusieurs siècles d'existence. Je me rendais compte qu'à mes yeux d'elfe, c'était encore une très jeune femme. Et je me dis que je n'aimerais vraiment pas ressentir ça, et encore moins faire ressentir ça à un enfant, peu importait son âge. Je décidais de retourner auprès de mon capitaine, afin de lui parler. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas dû tout comprendre. La tâche s'annonçait très délicate, il me fallut me servir du peu de diplomatie qu'il me restait. C'est-à-dire aucune.

_« Votre altesse, je ne comprends pas. M'a-t-elle appelé... »_, commença-t-il à voix basse. Je l'interrompais.

_« Oui. Elle vous a appelé père. Ne saviez-vous pas que vous aviez eu un enfant avec une... sorcière ? »_, demandais-je prudemment. Je grimaçais intérieurement pour mes paroles abruptes. Et je me demandais brièvement pourquoi ça me gênait tant de dire le mot sorcière. Je supposais que c'était parce que chez nous, elles furent considérées pendant longtemps comme des monstres. Et elles l'étaient encore techniquement, même si les elfes avaient commencé à s'habituer à la présence de Naessë et d'Iniel. J'empêchais la culpabilité de refaire surface.

Il réfléchit un instant et son regard s'éclaira avec un sourire mélancolique. _« J'aurais dû le voir. Ses cheveux, ses yeux. Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère, et je n'ai pas su le voir ! Ah Nimië, comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille... Comment a-t-elle su ? Naessë ? »_, demanda-t-il, sortant de son monologue nostalgique.

_« Elle a entendu votre nom. Mais j'ignorais son véritable nom, elle ne le donne jamais. Si j'avais su... »_, commençais-je, embarrassé et confus. Je me sentais en même temps stupide. Même si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais su par où commencer. C'était bizarre à admettre, mais Naessë avait le don de m'impressionner.

Il sourit. _« Son Altesse est trop bonne, mais ce n'est pas à vous de vous soucier de moi. »_, me dit-il. C'était triste et vrai, le protocole voulait que ce soit l'inverse. Mais cela faisait un moment que je faisais fi des convenances.

_« Pour une fois, ce sera l'inverse mon capitaine. Et puis, je ne suis plus votre supérieur pour l'instant, n'oubliez pas. »_, dis-je avec un sourire, faible néanmoins. Mon père n'avait pas l'air décidé de lever cette soi-disant punition. Enfin, c'était pesant de se dire que je ne me conduisais pas comme un bon fils.

Mon capitaine me parla longuement de cette histoire avec cette sorcière. Une sorcière qui avait tout pouvoir ou presque sur la terre, et uniquement sur la terre. En effet, elle avait atteint une sorte de stade supérieur, je n'avais pas très bien saisi cette partie. Elle avait l'air d'être belle, il en parlait comme d'un mirage, comme l'on pourrait parler de la Dame Galadriel. Mais mon capitaine ne pouvait espérer avoir un grade dans l'armée si sa relation était connue. Il a donc choisi d'y mettre fin sans savoir que sa bien-aimée était enceinte. Et il ne l'a plus jamais revue, bien qu'il eut essayé de l'aider cette ultime nuit qui resterait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de Mirkwood. Heureusement que je n'avais pas eu à souffrir de la vision d'un tel massacre. Je comprenais à présent à quel point ce fut une horrible chose.

_« Si j'avais su que j'avais une fille, je serais partie avec elle. Je l'aurais protégée. Mais je n'ai pas pu. »_, fit-il avec regret.

J'hochais la tête, mes sourcils froncés. Il y avait tellement de zones d'ombre dans toute cette tragédie que je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir. Heureusement que j'étais en mission à cette époque là. Ou malheureusement, car je n'étais donc pas apte à comprendre exactement ce drame. Mais combien y en avait-il encore comme lui ? Ayant été avec des sorcières qui ont été brûlées ? Quelle horrible chose. Je quittais la tente avec un esprit pensif et fit un tour de la cité.

Les pertes à déplorer étaient monumentales, aussi bien humainement que matériellement. Cette attaque des Orques nous avait tous pris par surprise. Mon peuple avait également souffert d'énormément de pertes, les soldats n'étant pas assez nombreux pour se battre sur tous les fronts. La bataille s'était terminée par la retraite des troupes ennemies, qui avaient de quoi se vanter auprès de leur maître même si ce dernier allait pester contre son serviteur maléfique. La faille s'était ouverte juste devant le palais du seigneur Elrond. La zone était dans un état déplorable, sans toutefois qu'il y ait énormément de victimes civiles à déplorer. Les femmes et les enfants qui avaient pu s'étaient en effet retranchés plus loin dans la cité dès que l'alarme a été sonnée. Nos ennemis n'avaient fait aucune victime parmi le groupe de Tebryniens. Tous s'étaient vaillamment battus, il y avait quelques blessés mais rien de dramatique.

Les Hobbits, qui habituellement riaient et chantonnaient, pleuraient ce soir-là. Ils étaient les plus touchés malgré tous les efforts déployés pour les protéger. Etant sans armes, la cité ne pouvant décemment pas armer tout le monde, ils ne pouvaient que se servir d'objets rudimentaires comme des pierres pour se battre. Les armes des Orques qu'ils essayaient de ramasser étaient bien trop lourdes pour eux. Merry et Pippin s'en étaient sortis grâce à leur ruse et leur imagination. Ils avaient ainsi réussi à imaginer des tas de petits pièges pour ralentir les Orques. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Il y avait eu parmi eux tant de morts qu'ils ne savaient plus où les emmener pour les enterrer de façon digne. D'autant plus qu'ils craignaient à présent de sortir de la cité. En les voyant armés à présent de petits couteaux, je sus qu'Elrond avait puisé dans ses dernières armes pour armer les Hobbits si une prochaine bataille devait survenir. Et il y en avait qui s'entraînaient déjà avec des elfes.

Alors que je tournais à droite, je vis soudain le cruel carnage de mon peuple. Il y avait là des dizaines d'elfes reposant à terre, baignant dans leur sang pour la plupart. L'odeur était si insoutenable que ceux qui ramassaient les morts portaient des étoffes entourant leur bouche et leur nez. Mon père était avec ses officiers, essayant de faire le point sur les pertes. Il avait toujours l'air impassible, mais là, il y avait de la colère en lui. Lui, qui pensait que notre royaume pouvait survivre à tout s'était lourdement trompé. Je me dirigeais néanmoins vers lui.

_« Ada. »_, le saluais-je. Cela me faisait tout drôle de l'appeler père.

Ce dernier m'adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se replonger dans ses listes. Nombreuses étaient les croix devant les noms répertoriés. Je me demandais brièvement s'il savait pour mon capitaine mais oubliais cette pensée. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à me parler, je décidais d'aller aider les miens. Je me retenais de ressentir quoi que ce soit en soulevant ces corps sans vie qui portaient autrefois la beauté de ce monde. Nous ne pouvions même plus reculer, ni aller à l'Ouest. Et les Valars ne semblaient pas vouloir nous venir en aide. Il n'y avait que nous, et nous seuls.

_« Faites attention aux flèches de Morgul ! Il nous faut conserver leurs armes. »_, lança l'un des nôtres en extrayant délicatement une de ces flèches d'un corps de femme.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient des cris et des sanglots. Je finissais même par ne plus les entendre, jusqu'à ce que des paroles d'enfants me parvinrent. Je soupirais et comprenais, ayant moi-même perdu ma mère il y a de cela si longtemps. Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs d'elle, c'était l'un de mes rares regrets. N'avoir pas su garder son esprit en vie. Mon père n'en parlait jamais, la cicatrice ayant du mal à se maintenir. Pourtant il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu savoir mais était-il encore temps après des millénaires d'existence ? Je l'ignorais. Le temps me semblait maintenant arrêté. Puis j'entendis Naessë parler en langue elfique.

La sorcière était accroupie à côté d'un très jeune elfe. C'était Numaën, le petit garnement aux oreilles pointues qui s'amusait à épier Naessë et à qui elle avait sauvé la vie. Il était tout seul et avait l'air craintif. Je sus tout de suite que quelque chose était arrivé à sa famille. Il avait cet air perdu que j'avais pu avoir moi aussi. Je me souvenais de la perte de Gandalf. Mais lui était revenu, alors qu'ici, personne ne reviendrait des morts. A la décharge de l'enfant, je dirais que Naessë faisait aussi un peu peur dans cet état. Son habit était recouvert de sang et de terre et ses cheveux étaient hirsutes. On aurait presque dit un Hobbit si ses cheveux roux avaient été plus longs et son corps plus petit et moins svelte.

_« Qu'y a-t-il Numaën ? »_, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_« C'est... Ma mère, je ne la retrouve pas. »_, fit-il avec inquiétude. _« L'auriez-vous vue ? »_

Naessë comprit immédiatement. Elle eut ce même réflexe que moi. Une chance sur deux pour que ce petit soit orphelin. Et il était si jeune, encore plus jeune que moi lorsque j'avais perdu ma propre mère. Je savais mieux que quiconque les pensées terribles qui traversaient l'esprit de l'elfe. Enfin, du moins autant que Naessë, qui connaissait cette tragédie. La culpabilité fit vaguement surface à nouveau. Car ce n'était pas la faute des Orques, ni de Sauron si sa mère avait été brûlée.

_« Je suis navrée Numaën mais j'ignore où elle se trouve. Occupe-toi d'aider ton peuple pour l'instant, d'accord ? Je vais la retrouver, je te le promets. »_

Je décidais de me montrer. Elle me jaugea un instant. L'avoir vue pleurer semblait la rendre mal à l'aise. Pourtant je comprenais. Les problèmes semblaient s'accumuler pour nous tous et surtout pour elle, sur qui reposait énormément de choses à cet instant. Elle pinça ses lèvres et finit par s'avancer.

_« Aidez-moi. »_, murmura-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que j'avais tout entendu.

Evidemment, j'acceptais. Quelle peut être la plus noble des missions si ce n'est celle de retrouver la mère d'un enfant ? Nous nourrissions tous les deux l'espoir fou de retrouver la mère du petit. Nous balayâmes au peigne fin la cité avec quelques personnes qui recherchaient les blessés. Nous aidâmes à en débusquer quelques-uns, qui furent aussitôt transportés sur des brancards de fortune. Et c'est après avoir aidé à mettre un blessé sur ces brancards que Naessë la trouva enfin. Je ne doutais pas une seconde de sa trouvaille, elle avait bel et bien une bonne mémoire des visages. La scène était à glacer le sang. Nous étions arrivés à l'endroit où les femmes et les enfants, qu'ils soient elfes, nains ou Hobbits s'étaient cachés. Et c'était un carnage. La sorcière tenta de faire abstraction et vérifia ultimement si l'elfe, la mère de Numaën, était vivante. Le soupir qu'elle émit fit office de réponse. Morte.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et leva la tête vers le ciel, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Comment allions-nous lui annoncer cela ? Nous l'ignorions mais il le fallait. Je posais une main sur son épaule.

_« C'est elle. »_, dit-elle, comme si elle se sentait obligée de mettre des mots sur cette situation. Comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Je compris ce qui appesantissait son coeur. Bien plus que tous les morts, savoir que ce petit était désormais orphelin lui posait un problème. Bien plus qu'à moi, il semblait qu'avec le temps, j'avais perdu beaucoup de ma compassion. J'avais vu tant de bataille en si peu de temps que les morts me semblaient comme des fantômes. Mais en la présence de Naessë, tout changeait. Elle avait réveillé en moi des émotions oubliées au fond de moi.

_« Il faut que je lui dise. »_, finit par dire Naessë, au bord des larmes alors qu'elle se redressait.

Je passais un bras autour d'elle, comme s'il n'avait peur qu'elle s'effondre d'un seul coup. Mais c'était mal connaître la fierté de la rousse. Elle préféra se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre plutôt que de pleurer, une fois encore devant moi. Je restais silencieux jusqu'à ce que Naessë l'appela.

Numaën était à quelques mètres de là et s'occupait des blessés légers. Je reculais un peu alors qu'il approchait, tout penaud. Il bredouilla un maigre « Votre Altesse » et alors je reçus un regard de Naessë. Elle hocha la tête. Tout irait bien. Alors je la laissais faire et fis semblant d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais j'observais la scène de loin.

_« Alors ? Vous l'avez trouvée ? »_, demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'air dépité de celle qu'il admirait.

_« Je l'ai trouvée Numaën, comme promis. Mais... »_, commença difficilement Naessë tandis qu'elle prenait une des mains de l'elfe dans les siennes. Je sentais d'ici le sentiment de malaise qui prenait petit à petit possession de Naessë.

_« Elle a été tuée, n'est-ce pas ? »_, fit-il d'un ton si calme que cela nous étonna tous les deux. Naessë poussa un soupir, et hocha la tête lentement. L'elfe se retint de fondre en larmes et la rouquine se sentit obligée de l'étreindre.

_« Tu sais, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. »_, dit-elle doucement avant de marquer une pause. Je me rappelais, à nouveau, de la perte de sa mère. Enfin pas littéralement, je me souvenais de la façon dont elle me l'avait appris. Et je m'en mordais à nouveau les doigts en pensant que si notre peuple n'avait jamais existé, nous n'aurions pas fait subir tant de choses à un autre peuple, qui avait pourtant beaucoup à offrir. Je savais moi aussi quel effet cela faisait de perdre celle qui nous avait mis au monde. Mais, il semblait que Naessë se soit remise de cette épreuve, ou du moins qu'elle avait des façons de supporter tout cela, tout comme moi. Elle reprit finalement. _« Mais tu dois être fort Numaën. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il le faut. »_

_« Elle aurait voulu que je le sois. Où est-elle ? J'aimerais la voir. »_

Je sus qu'il s'agissait là d'un elfe courageux. Naessë le prévint mais finit par lui dire où elle se trouvait. Finalement ce fut plus facile que je l'aurais cru. Sans doute s'était-il préparé à cette éventualité. Naessë regarda l'enfant courir vers un cadavre, c'était si triste. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de moi.

_« Il faut qu'ils paient. Tous. »_, dit-elle froidement. Ses yeux oscillaient entre le bleu et l'orange de Sauron. Je m'approchais un peu plus près et la regardais dans les yeux, posant mes mains encore poisseuses sur sa tenue de combat. Elle paraissait si menue que je me souvenais de l'état dans lequel je l'avais retrouvée à la bataille de la Comté.

_« Ils paieront. »_, lui dis-je. Puis elle fit quelque chose d'étrange. Elle posa son front sur le haut de mon torse. Que faisait-elle ? Je l'entendais inspirer profondément puis expirer. C'était... comme si elle cherchait du réconfort ? Elle essayait en fait de se calmer. Je déplaçais mes mains de façon maladroite et hésitante sur son dos. Être proche d'une femme était assez étrange à mes yeux. Ma mère avait été la seule femme dans ma vie pour moi. Elle releva soudain la tête, ses yeux redevenus bleus, et nous nous séparâmes. Puis nous repartîmes.

Très vite, la ville fut nettoyée des cadavres, qui prendraient la rivière de la Bruinen comme dernier linceul, et des piles d'armes ennemies commençaient à s'élever. Des arbalètes, des épées, des flèches, des dagues, tout était transporté vers l'armurerie de la cité afin d'être distribuées aux survivants. Les flèches de Morgul serviront d'ultime défense si la cité venait à s'approcher de la chute. Le seigneur Elrond nous remercia chaleureusement, l'air cependant toujours grave. Je restais impassible, même s'il était difficile de l'être en présence de Naessë, qui laissait ses émotions brûler en elle. Nous revîmes Numaën qui avait emporté les effets personnels de sa mère, dont des morceaux d'étoffes qu'il avait enroulé autour de lui. J'observais alors mes mains poisseuses. D'ordinaire si pâles avec la perfection elfique, les voilà maculées. J'avais le coeur solide mais voir tout ce sang me donnait d'affreux frissons.

***PDV Naessë***

Je me lavais enfin les mains, tard dans la nuit, après un repas sur le pouce. Quelle journée éprouvante ! Le sang s'ôtait petit à petit et se mélangeait à l'eau transparente. D'abord, une bataille, ensuite j'apprends qui est mon père, ensuite je pleure et voilà que maintenant nous avions des dizaines d'orphelins sur les bras. Non pas qu'ils étaient un fardeau mais j'avais du mal à admettre que je ne pouvais pas prendre soin d'eux autant que j'aimerais. J'avais vraiment envie de reprendre l'éducation des enfants, mais la plupart étant des elfes, peu s'étaient manifestés suite à mon offre. Je comprenais, pour eux, nous n'étions que des monstres qui maltraitaient les enfants. Numaën avait néanmoins réussi à motiver ses troupes dans son chagrin. Nous commencions demain. Isor s'était longuement entretenu avec le seigneur Elrond, puis Thranduil. Peut-être que ce dernier allait enfin entendre ce que je me tuais à lui dire depuis le début ? Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'il apprenne à faire la paix. Et je souhaitais entreprendre les négociations moi-même, je laissais juste le temps à Isor d'aplanir et de préparer le terrain.

En parlant de négociations, je savais que Gandalf avait été envoyé avec des émissaires elfes en Lorien. Elrond s'inquiétait de ne plus recevoir aucune nouvelle de ce que les elfes appelaient le pays d'or. Merry m'avait parlé de sa visite qui l'avait ébahie et notamment d'une elfe très puissante qui vivait là-bas et qui gouvernait avec son époux, mais j'avais dû être bien distraite pour ne pas avoir retenu son nom. Mon intégration en Terre du milieu n'allait pas être simple. Les cartes étaient redessinées constamment pour correspondre avec la réalité qu'on nous rapportait. Gandalf absent, j'étais seule avec ma magie à présent, bien qu'Elrond soit resté pour réorganiser sa cité, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Voir un si beau chef d'oeuvre elfique réduit à néant me tordait le coeur. D'abord Mirkwood, ensuite Rivendell et peut-être même la Lorien... A présent, j'imaginais constamment Tebryn dans cet état. Cela attisait mes peurs, et Gandalf m'avait dit que c'était dangereux, mes pouvoirs se nourrissant de telles émotions.

Je me préparais à chanter la Hioshta pour nos disparus de guerre. Isor, après ses entretiens, avait rassemblé notre peuple autour d'un feu pour la chanter. Nous ne l'avions pas chantée depuis le premier assaut contre ma cité. Je l'avais chantonnée avec Iniel le soir de la mort de mes deux gardes. Encore une affaire de plus à gérer, nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé la coupable, n'ayant pas tellement eu le temps d'en savoir plus avec cette bataille qui est survenue. Je m'étais vêtue d'une robe noire aux manches très amples. Mes cheveux étaient vaguement noués par un foulard, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en occuper et n'ayant pas envie de les exposer. J'avais brièvement l'impression de ne jamais avoir le temps. C'était vrai. J'avais emprunté la robe à Kinya, qui ne portait presque exclusivement que du noir depuis le Grand Chagrin. Etrangement, c'était de cette façon qu'elle avait fait son deuil, en apprenant à aimer le noir et le négatif. Mais je remarquais qu'elle avait mis du temps à réapparaître, la vue de cadavres lui rappelait sans doute de très mauvais souvenirs. Mon esprit avait presque effacé les événements, comme s'il avait fait barrage à ces mauvaises ondes. Enfin, le barrage cédait peu à peu sous l'influence de Sauron. Mais je préférais me dire qu'il tenait encore. Je sortis enfin de ce qu'il restait de notre bâtiment.

**_« Je suis prête. »_**, dis-je à Isor, qui attendait là.

Il hocha la tête et me fit passer devant lui. Mon peuple s'inclinait alors que je passais afin de rejoindre ma place en bout de ronde. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il y avait quelques Hobbits, quelques elfes plus loin qui attendaient timidement et surtout Aragorn, Arwen et Legolas. J'osais à peine les regarder mais les saluais. Me rendaient-ils nerveuse ? Sans doute. Surtout Legolas en fait. Il m'avait vue dans tous mes états aujourd'hui alors qu'habituellement, seuls Isor et Iniel voyaient tout ça. Arwen semblait éteinte, elle était pâle comme la mort. Et Aragorn semblait s'inquiéter beaucoup pour elle, à tel point qu'il contournait légèrement l'interdiction posée par Elrond, avec le soutien du Sindar. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait référence à lui en tant que Sindar.

Ce fut Iniel qui commença la veillée. Même en présence d'invités, la langue sorcière était celle utilisée dans les cérémonies solennelles. **_« Qu'Ilúvatar bénisse ceux qui nous ont quittés en ce jour, et afin que nous n'oublions pas leur mémoire, chantons la Hioshta. »_**

Elle avait une jolie voix et tout le monde chez nous l'appréciait, même si parfois elle en faisait beaucoup trop. Nous levâmes les mains vers le ciel, le regard les suivant, puis nous chantâmes dans un murmure. Evidemment, seuls ceux qui parlaient notre langue comprenaient. Je vis que mes trois amis nous avaient imités. Legolas l'avait déjà entendue, il était vrai. C'était joli à entendre et en même temps très triste. Cette chanson parlait des éléments, chose capitale qui cimentait notre cité, et les pouvoirs des sorcières. Nous donnions la Terre aux nains, qui savaient la travailler et exploiter ses richesses, l'Air aux elfes qui eux étaient doués d'imagination et de poésie, le Feu aux hommes pour leur persévérance et leur volonté et l'Eau représentait les émotions de la communauté, le vivre ensemble. Nous les sorcières étions une sorte d'incarnation de cette métaphore, ayant dans notre forme élémentaire la maîtrise basique des quatre éléments. Et nous les chantions tous pour honorer nos morts.

Mais après ce chant funeste, place à la fête ! Car nous devions avoir le coeur d'être joyeux pour que les morts reposent en paix. J'avais bien raté la Sheshta, alors que j'adorais cette fête, alors je devais profiter de cette veillée pour retrouver le sourire. Nous commençâmes à chantonner des petits chants tandis qu'Iniel sortait ses éventails. Elle m'en tendit un mais je voulus décliner. Le ridicule me faisait un peu peur ces temps-ci, il y avait tant de pression autour de moi. Mais Merry et Pippin, qui étaient arrivés en cours de route, voulurent absolument m'observer. Et je les fusillais du regard. Et les autres finirent par le vouloir aussi. Des mains frappèrent pour m'encourager. Iniel me regardait avec un air malicieux. Le rouge menaçait de me monter aux joues.

_**« Je vais vraiment brûler tes chapeaux en rentrant, je te le promets ! »**_, m'exaspérais-je en lui prenant l'éventail des mains. Par Eru, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire...

Elle rit et croisa les bras, attendant de voir ce que j'avais retenu de ses quelques leçons. Je me concentrais et commençait à manier mes éventails. Les premiers mouvements étaient très basiques et assez simples, mais lorsqu'il fallut faire tourner l'éventail autour de mon doigt, je le fis tomber. Le ramassant aussitôt, je finis mon petit numéro en les faisant sauter et en les rattrapant. Je les fermais et les envoyaient à Iniel pour qu'elle continue à ma place, masquant ainsi mon erreur. Je fus néanmoins applaudie.

Iniel les maniait vraiment bien maintenant, je la soupçonnais de s'entraîner la nuit lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et fluides et ce fut éblouie que l'assistance l'acclama. Puis les Hobbits se mirent à faire de la musique, du moins ceux qui avaient encore des instruments. Les percussions étaient faites sur les tronc d'arbres creux qui s'étaient effondrés lors de l'attaque. Puis l'heure était à la danse. A la dernière veillée, les hommes avaient été à l'honneur, ce soir, c'était au tour des elfes. Ils choisirent de danser une sorte de valse solitaire et atrocement belle, qui jurait avec le style tribal habituel de mon clan. Mais c'était la règle et malgré mes mouvements un peu bruts de décoffrage, j'arrivais à peu près à suivre. Arwen voulut se joindre à nous, et Aragorn l'y accompagna. Legolas restait de marbre face à cette ambiance festive.

_« Vous trouvez toujours nos coutumes étranges, n'est-ce pas ? »_, lui demandais-je en m'écartant un peu. Il hocha lentement la tête. «_ Peut-être qu'en venant danser, vous les apprécierez un peu mieux. »_

Puis je m'éloignais, le laissant juger de s'il avait envie d'essayer ou non. Je n'aimais pas que les gens jugeassent simplement par l'apparence, autant s'en imprégner avant de rendre son verdict. Habituellement, les elfes étaient talentueux dans l'art de la danse et la musique mais Legolas appréciait davantage le chant de ses flèches dans les airs. Il finit néanmoins par s'essayer et c'est avec amusement qu'il apprit cette nouvelle danse. Cela le changeait de son tempérament, devenu brutal à cause de la guerre. Car je savais qu'il avait lui aussi souffert de beaucoup de choses. Isor me jeta un regard qui en disait long. Il semblait fier de moi. Il y a des semaines auparavant, peut-être même des mois, la notion du temps s'était réduite, je n'aurais jamais pu être correcte avec un de ces Sindar qui m'avaient tant fait souffrir, tout semblait avoir changé.

La danse finie, nous en enchaînâmes encore plusieurs avant de nous arrêter. Legolas n'avait probablement jamais autant dansé depuis des siècles. J'avais partagé une ou deux danses avec lui, nous riions assez librement, oubliant presque que le lendemain allait redevenir sombre et triste. Si j'avais su à quel point, j'aurais tut cette pensée. Iniel partit dormir presque immédiatement, épuisée par son maniement d'éventails. Isor ne tarda pas à en faire de même et me salua avant d'y aller. Les soldats se dispersèrent, mais je restais assise sur mon rocher à regarder les étoiles. Calen partit lui aussi et alors je compris que je n'étais pas toute seule.

_« N'avez-vous pas sommeil ? »_, demanda une voix. Legolas. Décidément.

_« Et vous ? __»_, fis-je, évitant ainsi de répondre. Je n'avais pas très envie de lui parler de mes cauchemars, tous étaient bien trop affreux et j'étais d'ailleurs contente de ne pas vraiment m'en souvenir au réveil. Je savais qu'il savait que j'éludais volontairement la question.

_« Les elfes n'ont pas autant de besoins en sommeil. __»_, répondit-il simplement. J'eus un sourire. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas autant besoin de dormir. _« Pourquoi cachez-vous vos cheveux ? __»_

_« Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Voyez la manière dont me perçoivent vos semblables à cause de pantalons, imaginez un peu l'apocalypse que ce serait en voyant mes cheveux ! __»_, dis-je sur un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il était frustrant de voir que plus de la moitié des personnes se trouvant à Imladris avaient de plus beau cheveux que moi. C'était peut-être l'avantage que j'aimais chez les elfes.

Legolas ne le prit pas mal mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce de sa position et il tendit le bras vers mon foulard noir. J'eus d'abord un mouvement de recul mais j'avouais détester avoir autre chose que ma couronne sur la tête. Alors je le laissais le retirer délicatement. Je reconnaissais bien là l'agilité et la douceur des elfes. _« Je trouve qu'un peu de changement peut-être bénéfique. Vous avez déjà fait changer tant de choses. __»_

Il avait une voix douce et bienveillante, j'éprouvais une sensation de sérénité pendant un cours instant. Où peut-être était-ce une sensation de sécurité ? Je priais pour qu'une vision n'interrompe pas ce moment mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, rien ne se passa. Je touchais mes cheveux, essayant bêtement de poser mes yeux dessus. Quelques mèches chatouillaient mes oreilles et mes tempes, le reste m'était invisible. Reportant mon attention sur lui, je constatais qu'il avait les yeux transperçants teintés d'un bleu gris rappelant vaguement un ciel légèrement voilé. Je sentais d'étranges frissons me vriller le bout des doigts. Mon cerveau sembla se vider de toute pensée cohérente un instant. J'avais comme envie de... Et on aurait dit que lui aussi... Non. Ce n'était pas convenable. Mince Naessë à quoi penses-tu donc ! Je détournais le regard, l'expression à nouveau figée dans une espèce d'indifférence qui contrastait fortement avec toutes les émotions qui me balayaient à cet instant.

_« Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit. __»_, dis-je en me levant. A voir son air, il paraissait complètement décontenancé. Je lui fis un léger sourire et lui laissais pas le temps de répondre. Ni une ni deux, me voilà partie à grandes enjambées vers mes bâtiments. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer à me prendre par surprise ainsi, et en plus il n'avait rien fait de franchement extraordinaire, si ce n'est enlever mon... Oh non ! Mon foulard ! Il était resté dans ses mains. J'hésitais un instant puis finalement repris mon chemin, laissant un Legolas certainement perdu, avec une étoffe m'appartenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et navrée pour la frustration de la fin :') J'espère toutefois vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! Je remercie par ailleurs celles et ceux qui ont reviewé récemment : NoMatterWhatTheySay et heliasemor ainsi que tous les autres :) J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !<strong>


	27. Que justice soit faite - Chapitre 26

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis vraiment ravie de vous retrouver avec un nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre (pour l'avoir réécrit trois fois... !), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il met fin à l'une des mes quelques intrigues secondaires. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews dernièrement (Helena entre autres) et tout ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je saute de joie quand je vois tout ça ! Je vous laisse avec la lecture de ce vingt-sixième chapitre qui nous rapproche un peu plus de la fin. Bonne lecture !**

**Distinction devenue habituelle des langues :**

_Italique_ **: elfique.**

**_Italique gras_** **:** **langue sorcière.**

Normal **:** **Commun.**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 26 - Que justice soit faite*<p>

***PDV Naessë***

_Il faisait sombre, et très froid. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi froid. Le paysage était comme dévoré par la noirceur et les cendres. Il n'avait plus ni consistance ni forme. Je touchais ma peau. Elle semblait plus dure que la pierre. Dans mon autre main se trouvait une épée que j'avais déjà vue. Mon esprit crut se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Aragorn. Je me trouvais face à quelqu'un que je peinais à discerner. Je ne le reconnus qu'à son arc. Legolas. Il ne disait rien, son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre._

_« Tue-le. Il est le seul obstacle qui s'oppose à ton pouvoir. Tout ce pouvoir que tu pourrais obtenir et maîtriser pour toi. Tu leur montrerais ce que signifie la vraie magie. », lui susurrait-il en langue noire à son oreille._

_Je souris, d'un sourire des plus orgueilleux et carnassier. J'étais prête à céder. Quelque chose en moi voulait à tout prix frapper l'elfe. Il fallait que je le tue. Cela sonnait à mes oreilles comme une nécessité vitale. Il était le seul à me retenir dans ce rêve, à retenir mon humanité. J'eus finalement un soupir de contentement. Tout était terminé pour eux. L'heure était venue pour moi. L'épée sembla se mouvoir d'elle-même. J'abattis l'épée dans un cri rageur._

« Noon ! », criais-je.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Seigneur, quel rêve étrange. Encore cette foutue épée, mais que peut-elle bien receler comme mystère ? Et... Oh doux Eru, heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Legolas. Son visage me vint immédiatement. Je me rappelais qu'il était toujours en vie, dormant à quelques dizaines de mètres. J'étais en sueur, il me fallait de l'air. Personne n'avait l'air d'être réveillé, et les gardes qui assuraient ma sécurité étaient devenus habitués à me voir sortir après un cri de peur. Je revêtis une tenue assez correcte pour une dame, et assez chaude pour le froid qui m'attendait dehors puis je sortis. Je ne sentais plus le froid de la même façon qu'avant. Avant, c'était le feu qui m'en protégeait, à présent, c'était le pouvoir de Sauron. J'aurais préféré avoir froid.

Cette notion était bien trop présente à mon goût dans ma tête, rêves froid, temps froid... J'écartais cela de mon esprit. Sortir la nuit était presque devenu un rituel nocturne, et je n'étais pas surprise de trouver Aragorn à cette heure tardive, réfléchissant en haut d'un des innombrables rochers qui parsemaient les bords de la cité. J'étais néanmoins contente de le trouver car sa maudite épée ne cessait de m'apparaître en rêve. Etait-ce seulement mon esprit à moi qui la considérait comme maudite ? Je préférais ignorer l'influence potentielle de Sauron sur mon psychisme.

« Toujours ces cauchemars ? », me demanda-t-il avec un sourire fatigué. Il savait depuis longtemps que ce qui me poussait à me balader en pleine nuit était ce qui m'apparaissait lorsque j'étais endormie.

« Oui. », soupirais-je en prenant place à côté de lui. Il se trouvait que je savais moi aussi ce qui l'amenait à sortir la nuit. « Arwen vous inquiète toujours n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, n'osant rien dire de plus. Il souffrait, c'était visible. Ce devait être douloureux de savoir qu'un être cher était en train de mourir et que le seul moyen de l'empêcher était de détruire la personne la plus puissante de la Terre du Milieu. Autant dire que c'était loin d'être gagné, très loin. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Le fait de ne pas être toute seule me rassurait mais une question ne cessait de me tarauder l'esprit.

« A propos de mes rêves, j'avais une question. », dis-je en brisant le silence.

« Mais bien sûr, demandez ! », fit-il avec un sourire. Même fatigué, il arrivait à avoir de l'entrain.

« C'est à propos de votre épée. Dans mes visions, elle apparaît souvent. Elle m'est déjà apparue en rêve et je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi mon esprit y accorde autant d'importance. », tentais-je d'expliquer. Parler de choses si abstraites sans trop entrer dans le détail, qui m'était trop pénible, était souvent une épreuve.

« Oh, je vois. N'avez-vous pas entendu parler de Narsil ? », me demanda-t-il tout en semblant savoir la réponse. Je secouais toutefois la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion, n'arrivant qu'à me dire que _Nar_ voulait dire feu en elfique. Qu'il était agaçant d'être ignorante ! « Il s'agit d'une épée ayant appartenu à mes ancêtres. L'un d'eux en particulier, s'est distinguée avec l'épée qu'on appelait Narsil, réputée faite de feu blanc. Il a en effet tranché un doigt de Sauron, celui qui portait l'Anneau unique, lors d'une bataille. Mais parce que l'Anneau ne fut pas détruit, Sauron put subsister sous la forme d'un Oeil. Mais le fait est qu'il craint toujours cette épée. »

Mon esprit essayait d'assembler ses paroles. Donc Sauron peut être détruit par son corps ? Maintenant que l'Anneau unique n'avait plus du tout de volonté propre, et à peine plus de pouvoirs que Sauron, qui s'était à nouveau rebâti une puissance une et indivisible, Sauron pouvait être détruit. Ce dernier n'avait pas été malin. Je me rappelais de son orgueil. Dire que c'était son orgueil qui allait le perdre. Je le laissais poursuivre son récit.

« L'épée fut brisée pendant cette bataille mais je fus à même de la récupérer, ou du moins ses morceaux. Puisque je suis disposé à conquérir le trône du Gondor, le seigneur Elrond l'a reforgée avant l'ultime bataille afin de me permettre d'ajouter à notre maigre armée une armée de morts qui nous fut utile pour défendre Minas Tirith. Désormais, elle s'appelle Anduril. »

La flamme de l'Ouest. La solution à tous nos problèmes me vint subitement en tête. Il fallait que mon pouvoir réintègre d'une façon ou d'une autre celui de Sauron afin de le détruire complètement. Mais la question était grande : comment faire pour que cela arrive ? Aragorn me regarda de façon perplexe.

« Si votre épée est crainte de Sauron, cela signifie que vous pourriez le tuer ? », demandais-je.

« En principe oui, sauf s'il a trouvé le moyen de cacher une part de son pouvoir ailleurs... », spécula-t-il. Puis soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'inquiétudes et il me regarda d'un air presque désolé.

« Oui. Je suis "l'ailleurs" dont vous parlez. Comme le disait Gandalf, je suis une sorte d'Anneau unique avec une volonté propre, une sorte d'assurance vie. », dis-je avec un semblant d'ironie. Il n'avait pas réussi à augmenter son pouvoir, mais il avait augmenté ses chances de rester en vie même si son corps est détruit. Des larmes me vinrent, étrangement. Il me faudrait mourir un jour. Aragorn essaya de paraître réconfortant en posant une main sur mon bras.

« Nous n'en arriverons pas là. », dit-il.

Oh mais si ! Tout était bien clair à présent. Gandalf n'essayait pas de faire en sorte que je contrôle mon pouvoir, mais bien de faire en sorte que je sois assez forte pour le contrer lorsqu'il voudra posséder un corps plus fort, doté d'une magie puissante. Car même si nous pouvions utiliser de manière limiter chaque élément, je ne doutais pas que Sauron puisse les décupler. C'était ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, mais j'étais encore trop forte à ce moment là.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen. Sauron doit posséder mon corps et ainsi unifier son pouvoir pour de bon. Et quand ça arrivera, je voudrais que vous me promettiez quelque chose. Et votre dette sera acquittée. », dis-je, reprenant contenance. Il attendit la suite. « Vous devrez me tuer. Vous seul. »

« Je ne pourrais pas. Naessë, vous êtes importante pour votre peuple, vous êtes importante pour vos amis. N'avez-vous pas suffisamment fait ? », dit-il. Il disait sûrement vrai, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part mourir ?

« Personne ne peut m'enlever mon pouvoir, et même s'il le faisait, ce serait lui qu'il faudrait tuer. Et nous ne pouvons pas laisser Sauron essayer, le risque de défaite est trop grand. Il faut que vous le promettiez, et que personne ne sache. Il en est qui voudront peut-être vous en empêcher et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer. »

Cela lui coûta mais il finit par promettre. « Si c'est là votre souhait, dans ce cas je promets. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas ce que je... »

Nous fûmes interrompus par un tintamarre à réveiller les morts. Sans un mot, nous nous levèrent pour aller voir immédiatement ce qui se passait. Une brusque inquiétude monta en moi. Il s'agissait des quartiers des elfes de Mirkwood, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. J'osais à peine m'approcher et il s'avéra que j'avais raison. Un brancard de fortune sortit d'un des bâtiments. Celui de...

« Legolas... », murmurais-je. Aragorn était dans le même état de stupeur et nous courûmes jusqu'au bâtiment. Des elfes tentèrent de nous empêcher d'entrer mais ils finirent par abdiquer face à la détermination dont nous faisions preuve. Nous ne pûmes voir le brancard, c'était trop tard, il était déjà loin et très bien entouré. J'étais toujours inquiète mais je sentais la colère monter en moi.

Quand nous entrâmes, nous fûmes forcés de couvrir notre nez avec la première étoffe qui nous tombait sur la main. L'odeur était atroce. Une odeur de sang très prononcée nous parvenaient. Même moi qui, il y a encore peu, buvait encore du sang, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être en total dégoût du sang. Je crus un instant que j'allais vomir tellement c'était affreux. Aragorn faisait meilleure figure que moi, mais il n'en menait pas large.

« Par Eru... », dis-je en entrant finalement dans la chambre.

Le sang avait giclé dans toute la pièce, du sol au plafond. Deux elfes gisaient là. C'était les gardes. Ils avaient été égorgés sauvagement, elle ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. Personne n'était encore au courant de nos soupçons parmi les elfes de Mirkwood. Et heureusement, je n'avais pas très envie d'empirer nos relations diplomatiques déjà tendues à l'extrême. Mais je gageais qu'Aragorn méritait de savoir.

« Iniel avait raison. Nous cherchons une sorcière. », avouais-je. Il m'observa un moment. « Elle l'avait soupçonné pour mes gardes, il y avait bien trop de sang pour des coups de poignards. Les sorcières se nourrissent de sang pour préserver leur vie de leurs pouvoirs, et je crois que celle-ci n'a pas pu finir son dîner. »

Si la première fois elle avait laissé peu de traces, cette fois elle n'avait pas du tout eu le temps de finir son repas au vu de tout le sang qu'il y avait. Legolas avait dû résister assez longtemps à ses pouvoirs pour alerter les gardes les plus proches. J'observais le sol et soulevait une dague à moitié noyée dans le sang. Elle était vraiment magnifique, d'une finition rare, typique des elfes. Je tournais le manche et vit qu'il y avait mon nom de gravé en elfique.

« Naessë. », lus-je à Aragorn en lui montrant la dague.

« Vous connaissez cette dague ? », me demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est la première fois que je pose les doigts dessus. Je me demande qui a bien pu la fabriquer... », fis-je. Je l'enrobais dans une étoffe et la donnait à Aragorn. Il avait bien plus de poches que moi. D'ailleurs je constatais que ma robe de soie crème ainsi que le manteau qui la recouvrait étaient tout ensanglantés à présent. Non mais j'avais vraiment choisi la tenue la plus pratique et la plus utile du monde ! Exaspérant.

« Regardez Naessë, il y a une piste ici ! », s'exclama Aragorn qui avait sauté par-dessus un corps pour pointer du doigt des traces de sang qui s'éloignaient. Apparemment, cette sorcière n'était pas du tout faite pour le combat, elle avait préféré fuir.

« Vous êtes fin observateur ! Suivons-la. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe ! », lui répondis-je en me ruant à la suite de la piste.

Sur le chemin, je croisais Iniel, qui était complètement paniquée. Elle me secoua les épaules. « Où avais-tu la tête bon sang ! Je ne te trouvais pas ! Tu m'as fait la plus belle peur de ma vie ! Je te déteste ! », cria-t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras. J'étais toute remuée de son émotion.

« Je vais bien ! Iniel ! Nous avons une piste, il ne faut pas la perdre d'accord ? Ressaisis-toi ! Tu me feras un sermon plus tard. », lui dis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais nous n'avions aucun moment à perdre. Elle respira un bon coup et fis un signe de tête pour nous dire de poursuivre notre route.

Nous trouvâmes la sorcière en quête d'un moyen d'escalader les gorges d'Imladris. Apparemment elle semblait sonnée, on voyait sa silhouette tituber. « Arrêtez ! Vous n'irez nulle part ! », lançais-je d'une voix puissante qui surprit l'étrangère. Elle avait une capuche sur la tête et je désirais savoir qui il y avait là-dessous. « Iniel ! »

Cette dernière comprit immédiatement et fit souffler le vent pour dévoiler le visage de notre mystérieuse meurtrière. Nous eûmes tous la même réaction. La stupeur, la surprise, le choc, mon esprit ne savait pas comment qualifier ce qui se passait. Elyra. De nous trois, Iniel était la plus choquée et hoqueta de surprise. « Non... Toi ?! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Elyra semblait comme folle, tout comme moi à Mirkwood. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de sang. Son tatouage était à peine visible mais ses yeux étaient bien rouges. Il ne faudrait rien attendre d'elle. « Oui, moi ! Ma pauvre Iniel, revenir sur terre doit être difficile ! Quel dommage que ces maudits elfes soient si réactifs ! J'aurais aimé qu'ils vous accusent !», cracha-t-elle en continuant de s'agiter, comme si elle était enfermée dans une cage.

« Tu as tué deux de nos gardes ! Et maintenant tu t'en prends à ceux de Mirkwood ! Pourquoi souhaitais-tu nous faire tomber, quel était ton but ? », questionnais-je, prête à user de ma magie des plus noires et destructrices. Elle faisait la maline et refusait de répondre. « Dis-le moi ! »

Une charge obscure se matérialisa dans ma main. Elle parut avoir peur et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Mais ses yeux n'étaient que colère et haine. « Vous nous avez abandonnées ! Nous étions vos soeurs et vous nous avez laissées ! Vous auriez pu intervenir mais vous avez préféré vous terrer dans vos terres ! Maudites soient-elles ! »

Je comprenais sa colère. Mais nous ne savions pas, nous n'avions pas eu de messages pendant de nombreuses années. Que puis-je faire ? Si je la laisse partir, ses pouvoirs risquent de nous mettre tous en péril. Si je la tue maintenant, je me rend coupable d'un meurtre sur une personne vulnérable. Avoir faim, pas la faim ordinaire mais la faim qui émanait des pouvoirs élémentaires, était une vraie plaie pour les sorcières. On ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Je décidais néanmoins d'une sanction radicale.

« Iniel, j'ai besoin du clan. », dis-je froidement. Alors qu'Iniel s'apprêtait à partir, je sentis comme si quelqu'un voulait me pousser à changer d'avis. Je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main. « En fait, non. Je peux m'en charger moi-même. »

Un sourire était apparu sur mon visage, je plongeais mon regard dans les yeux d'Elyra qui sembla tout de suite plus effrayée. Mes yeux devaient briller d'un bel orange semblable à la lave des volcans. Aragorn posa une main sur mon bras levé. « Non. Ce n'est pas de vengeance dont il s'agit mais de justice. »

J'abaissais mon bras aussitôt et observait ma main. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de m'arriver ? Devenais-je folle ? Il me semblait que pendant un bref instant, je n'avais pas été maîtresse de mes mouvements. Je portais mon autre main à ma bouche, comme horrifiée. « Naessë ? », demanda Aragorn.

« Le clan Iniel, le clan. Et envoie Calen prévenir le seigneur Elrond. », ordonnais-je. Elyra n'avait pas bougé, elle portait toujours cette expression figée d'effroi. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Iniel partit immédiatement.

Aragorn resta de marbre mais ne lâcha pas mon bras. Il ne me laisserait pas tomber, je le savais. « Qu'allez-vous faire ? », chuchota-t-il.

« Lui retirer ses pouvoirs de manière définitive. Nous ne pouvons permettre qu'elle mette encore plus en péril notre image. Je ne tolérerais pas que de telles choses se reproduisent. », expliquais-je sans lâcher Elyra des yeux. Elle semblait avoir moins peur mais était toujours pétrifiée par la faim. Je soupirais. « Au moins ne mourra-t-elle pas de faim. »

Aragorn brûlait de me poser la question fatidique mais Iniel revint plus vite que prévu, accompagnée de Thea et Kinya. Celles-ci s'étaient nourries pendant la nuit à voir leur tatouage si net. Ce n'était pas plus mal. A trois pour faire ce rituel, ça allait être compliqué. Il fallait au moins six sorcières pour être sûr de le mener à bien. J'avais oublié ce détail. « Je vais essayer d'associer mes pouvoirs avec les vôtres. Parce que sinon, nous allons dans le mur. »

_**« Êtes-vous bien sûre majesté ? »**_, demanda Thea qui avait l'air encore endormie. Je songeais à Gandalf mais ce dernier s'étant éclipsé...

_**« Non, mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? On ne peut pas la laisser mourir de faim et on ne peut pas prendre le risque de nourrir ses pouvoirs. »**_, dis-je dans notre langue, Thea n'étant pas très familière du Commun. Les autres ne purent qu'approuver. « Aragorn, vous devriez peut-être vous éloigner. Ça ne va pas être joli... »

« Je reste. »

Je vous aurais prévenu, pensais-je. Mes soeurs commencèrent le rituel tandis que j'essayais de rassembler les maigres enseignements de Gandalf quand à l'utilisation de la magie noir. Le contrôle, disait-il, le contrôle est la clé. Mais comment tempérer une telle puissance ? Je ne décidais d'intervenir que quand les choses commençaient à se compliquer. Mais alors que j'intervenais, le rituel fut rompu en un instant et Elyra fut projetée au sol. Je restais tétanisée. L'avais-je tuée ? Elle se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'avait plus de tatouage. Tout de suite, je songeais à la catastrophe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?! J'ai... Je... Mes pouvoirs ! Tu as osé ! », vociféra-t-elle en tentant de se jeter sur moi, je la repoussais d'un léger geste de la main. J'espérais simplement qu'aucun de mes pouvoirs ne s'était transféré à travers elle mais vu la disparition radicale de son tatouage et de ses yeux rouges, pour l'instant j'en déduisais que non. Mais Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond allaient devoir la sonder pour en être bien sûr. Calen arriva enfin sur les lieux et maîtrisa Elyra sans peine.

« Il faut l'amener au seigneur Elrond pour qu'il l'examine. Ensuite, la justice de Thranduil tranchera. », décidais-je avant de m'adresser aux sorcières. « Il vous faut du repos, vous devez être épuisées. »

Elles ne se firent pas prier et se retirèrent sur une révérence. Même Iniel fut trop épuisée pour songer à m'accompagner. Aragorn avait bien fait de rester puisqu'il décida de m'accompagner. C'était étrange j'étais à peine fatiguée. « Je sens que la nuit va être longue. Je suis navrée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai dépassé les bornes. »

Oui, j'avais failli tuer de sang froid Elyra. Cela m'était venu comme ça, sans aucune véritable raison. Comme dans mon rêve, cela avait été une nécessité. Il aurait fallu que je la tue mais grâce à Aragorn, j'avais ignoré cet instinct meurtrier et avait opté pour la sanction la plus juste. « Ne vous en faites pas, bien des gens sont devenus fous à cause d'un anneau, je me réjouis que vous soyez assez forte pour résister à un tel pouvoir alors même qu'il parcourt vos veines. C'est vraiment incroyable. », me dit-il pour me réconforter. Ce n'était qu'à moitié réconfortant mais je me gardais de dire quelque chose.

« Faites que je ne devienne pas folle avant la dernière bataille. », fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre. Il passa son bras autour de mon cou.

« Je ne permettrais pas que cela arrive. », fit-il avec un sourire.

Et je le croyais. Elyra avait cessé de geindre après quelques mètres. Six de mes gardes l'encadraient de manière solide, mais c'était de moi qu'elle avait peur. Et pour cause. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au palais d'Elrond, poussés par le froid et le vent de nuit qui s'était levé, pour ne rien arranger. Aragorn s'adressa à un elfe à l'entrée. _« Lindir, pouvez-vous mander le seigneur Elrond ? C'est extrêmement urgent. Prévenez aussi sa majesté Thranduil. Nous tenons la coupable de nos tourments. »_, dit-il en elfique. Le Lindir en question ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

« Vous le connaissez ? », demandais-je avant de me rendre compte de l'absurdité de ma question. « Votre enfance, je suppose ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Il accompagne le seigneur Elrond mais ces derniers temps ont été troublés, notamment à cause de la gestion exceptionnelle de la cité. Nous accueillons chaque jour plus de gens en provenance de toute la Terre du Milieu. »

Il n'avait pas tort, je me demandais parfois comment ma cité ferait en une pareille situation. Il fallait gérer les provisions, les rations, les blessés, loger un maximum de personnes, leur apporter un entraînement adéquat pour ceux qui veulent servir les peuples libres en se battant... Sans parler de compter les morts et d'organiser les rites funéraires tout en jonglant avec une diplomatie parfois compliquée entre les races. Encore que les nains n'étaient pas encore entrés à Imladris. Aragorn sembla lire dans mes pensées.

« Il ne manque guère que les nains. Je me demande si Gimli va reparaître un jour... », soupira-t-il. « Gimli était un de... »

« Vos amis, un des compagnons de la communauté de l'Anneau non ? Legolas l'a évoqué à plusieurs reprises. », l'interrompis-je pour lui éviter une explication inutile. Je me souvenais de la manière qu'avait Legolas de parler de cet ami. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'il serait possible d'avoir une telle amitié en dehors des terres de Tebryn. Surtout entre un Sindar et un nain.

« Oui, tout à fait. C'est sans doute l'un des nains les plus courageux que j'ai connu. Et sans doute aussi celui au plus grand coeur. Je suis certain qu'il a survécu mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la bataille devant les portes du Mordor. », m'expliqua-t-il. Il éprouvait de l'admiration mais aussi de l'amertume en se remémorant certains souvenirs.

_« Vous m'avez mandé, votre majesté ? »_, demanda le seigneur Elrond qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle.

_« Oui, seigneur. Nous avons réussi à retrouver la coupable du meurtre de mes gardes et de l'agression de Leg - de son altesse Legolas. Seulement, j'aimerais que vous l'examiniez. Nous avons été obligés de prendre des mesures radicales pour lui ôter ses pouvoirs. J'ai été obligée d'intervenir et je voulais être certaine qu'aucun résidu de magie noire ne l'ait imprégnée. Ensuite, vous pourrez la livrer à la justice de sa majesté Thranduil. »_, débitais-je d'une traite. Mes gardes en profitèrent pour remettre la prisonnière à ceux du seigneur Elrond. Aragorn remit le poignard trouvé sur les lieux et utilisé par Elyra.

_« Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce poignard seigneur Elrond. Non plus qu'Aragorn. Peut-être que son altesse Legolas sera à même de nous parler de lui. __»_, expliquais-je. Il hocha la tête. _« Dites-le bien à sa majesté Thranduil, j'aimerais autant éviter qu'un malentendu sème davantage le trouble dans nos relations diplomatiques. __»_

Il acquiesça avec un sourire. Je crois que cela l'amusait nos petites querelles, mais moi ça ne m'amusait plus désormais.

_« Il est en chemin, je lui ferais part de tout cela. En attendant je vais examiner la prisonnière. Emmenez-la dans une chambre de soins. J'enverrais un messager vous faire part de mes observations. Vous devriez vous reposer ma chère, vous avez l'air fatiguée. »_, me dit-il du même ton prévenant qu'il avait toujours à mon égard.

_« Je vous remercie mais je ne me reposerais pas avant d'avoir vu son altesse Legolas. Comment va-t-il ? »_, demandais-je, à nouveau inquiète.

_« Il va s'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il se trouve dans la chambre du fond à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez aller le voir dès maintenant si vous le désirez. Mais ne le réveillez pas, il doit absolument dormir pour que mon remède soit des plus efficaces. »_, me prévint-il avant de m'indiquer le chemin à prendre.

_« Hannon le __»_, le remerciais-je.

Thranduil arrivait, je préférais m'éclipser avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Aragorn ne se fit pas prier. « Je vais vous accompagner, je suis tout de même inquiet par ce que nous avons vu. Il y avait beaucoup de sang à mon goût. », déclara-t-il. Il était inquiet lui aussi, je ne savais pas si ça devait m'inquiéter davantage ou non. En passant, je risquais un oeil dans la chambre de mon père.

Il y était toujours, endormi sur le côté de tel sorte que je ne puisse pas voir son visage. Je songeais que j'avais beaucoup de question, malgré ma rancoeur. Ma mère l'avait aimé après tout, il devait avoir des qualités. Et je devais lui ressembler beaucoup sur certains points. J'aurais aimé qu'on partage nos souvenirs mais c'était des temps compliqués et j'avais trop à faire pour songer à discuter paisiblement. Je refermais la porte. Aragorn sembla étonné. J'oubliais qu'il n'était probablement pas au courant de mon lien de parenté avec l'elfe qu'il venait de voir allongé dans la chambre.

« C'est mon père. », dis-je simplement. Il y avait une certaine sécheresse dans ma voix et je sentais mon corps se tendre à l'évocation de mon père en tant que père.

« N'aimeriez-vous pas lui parler ? », demanda-t-il doucement. Il sentait que c'était un sujet sensible pour moi.

« Il nous a abandonné, ma mère et moi. Ce sont là des choses que la petite fille que je fus autrefois n'a jamais compris. Il est trop tôt. », lui répondis-je. Le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Legolas était abominablement long. Les torches étaient néanmoins allumées et réduisait la sensation de fraîcheur que nous éprouvions à cet instant.

« Si je dois respecter ma promesse... N'avez-vous pas peur de regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait ? », se risqua-t-il à demander. C'était une très bonne question.

« Si un jour je le retrouve de l'autre côté, nous aurons toute l'éternité pour discuter à ce sujet. », déclarais-je, concluant la conversation à propos de lui. J'ignorais où allaient les sorcières après la mort. Les elfes se retrouvaient sur les terres immortelles et retrouvaient ceux qu'ils avaient perdu. Peut-être était-ce pareil pour nous ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir de toute façon.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la chambre de Legolas, gardée par les gardes sylvestres. Ils nous laissèrent néanmoins passer. Surprenant. Nous entrâmes et nous fûmes tout de suite stoppés par l'état de Legolas. Il avait tout le torse bandé d'au moins trois couches de tissus qui étaient déjà rougis, signe de la gravité de son état. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait continuer à souffrir même dans son sommeil. Aragorn semblait à peu près dans le même état que moi, choqué.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. », dit-il avec une peine non dissimulée, confirmant ma pensée. « Je suppose que vous restez ? »

« Oui. », répondis-je simplement. Aragorn s'approcha davantage et prit la main de Legolas qu'il serra en lui murmurant des paroles que je n'entendis pas. Des encouragements sans aucun doute. Il revint vers moi et sortit, me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je m'asseyais à côté de Legolas, essayant de prendre le moins d'espace possible.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Cette vision acheva de confirmer qu'il avait été gravement frappé, car les elfes ne dormaient jamais les yeux fermés, tout comme les sorcières dormaient les yeux ouverts et les iris grises en bonne santé. Enfin, ce n'était plus mon cas apparemment. Iniel m'avait déjà réveillée violemment il y a quelques nuits, pensant que j'étais morte puisque dormant les yeux fermés. Elle m'avait fait si peur ce soir là que ma magie avait failli s'éveiller violemment. Elle m'avait promis de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Legolas portait de nombreux bandages teintés de brun et de vert sur le torse. Sans doute une décoction d'herbes mêlée à du sang séché. Par Eru, que j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'Elyra ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à personne. Le voir ainsi me conforta dans ma décision de la priver de ses pouvoirs. Enfin, je me demandais vaguement comment son père allait la punir.

_« Je crois que les sorcières ont changé effectivement beaucoup de choses. Vous voilà en piteux état, rencontrer des sorcières ne vous fait pas le plus grand bien. »_, dis-je avec un léger rire. C'était assez affreux de rire de cette façon mais je me souvenais des deux fois où je l'avais battu sur son propre terrain. Enfin, surtout la deuxième, en combat loyal. Il avait eu l'air tellement surpris d'être battu par une femme. _« En tout cas celle-ci ne pourra plus jamais vous faire de mal. »_

Je remarquais qu'il avait, noué à son poignet, mon foulard noir que je portais encore il y a quelques heures. Mes doigts le touchèrent pour s'en assurer. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? J'eus envie de finalement pleurer de le voir comme ça. Je sentais à nouveau l'influence de Sauron. Que ne donnerais-je point pour achever cette... Non, il ne faut pas. La justice a été rendue de la bonne manière, en présence du clan et c'était pour le mieux. Elle n'existait plus à présent.

_« Votre père rira beaucoup de voir qu'une sorcière lui a donné raison sur notre dangerosité. »_, dis-je, continuant mon monologue, ma voix devenant tremblotante. _« Je suis navrée. »_

Je finis par me lever pour aller m'asseoir contre le mur. J'avais envie de passer une nuit inconfortable en sa présence. J'avais si peur qu'il ne se réveille pas. Finalement, je commençais à me rendre compte de l'importance qu'il avait pour moi. Dire qu'il fallait que je meure. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort à cet instant. J'avais beau me dire qu'Elrond avait dit qu'il allait s'en sortir mais une part de mon esprit se plaisait à imaginer le pire ces temps-ci. Soit je tuais Legolas en rêve, soit il se faisait attaquer dans la réalité. Cela m'agaçait de savoir que la nouvelle part sombre qui se trouvait en moi s'amusait de mes doutes et de mes peurs. Mais le sommeil finit par me gagner, et je m'endormis là.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour m'encourager ! <strong>

**Cette intrigue m'est très précieuse pour rapprocher de plus en plus mes protagonistes ;) Nous nous approchons gentiment de la fin, mais vraiment très gentiment, j'en ai encore des choses à dire ! Ce chapitre est entièrement écrit du point de vue de Naessë, le prochain verra celui de Legolas (peut-être pas tout le chapitre, je ne sais pas encore). Aussi, j'élague pas mal au niveau des rêves et visions de Naessë, elle en a souvent, il ne faut pas l'oublier. En tout cas j'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre !**


	28. La paix viendra - Chapitre 27

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon chapitre 27, qui j'espère vous plaira et vous changera les idées après ces horribles événements à Paris, pas si loin de ma faculté... Gardons courage surtout pour défendre nos valeurs universelles ! Je suis tellement fière de porter le drapeau Français et reconnaissante que d'autres pays nous soutiennent dans cette tragédie 3**

**Pour ceux qui auraient perdu le fil, nous sommes juste après le moment où Legolas a été poignardé pendant la nuit. Mais ce chapitre promet des choses plus agréables c'est promis ! On en apprendra d'ailleurs un peu plus sur Iniel et Calen. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout, je réponds ! Et je te remercie Helena de ta précédente review et de ta fidélité, ne pouvant te répondre via la plateforme :)**

**Distinction des langues :**

**_Italique gras_ : Langue sorcière/tebrynien.**

_Italique_** : Elfique.**

Normal** : Langue commune.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 27 - La paix viendra.<p>

***PDV Iniel***

J'étais restée toute la nuit auprès de Calen, qui n'avait rien de grave, heureusement. Nous l'avions tout de même emmené voir un des guérisseurs de garde cette nuit. Je savais que Naessë allait rester toute la nuit au chevet de Legolas. Elle ne l'admettra peut-être jamais, mais je savais qu'elle était très attachée à lui. C'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

De mon côté, je n'en revenais pas de la traîtrise d'Elyra. Moi, qui avais essayé de la divertir et de la faire rire, j'étais bien mal récompensée. Et je me posais des questions. Lorsque nous reviendrons à Tyerinquar, retrouverons-nous des sorcières ? Est-ce qu'Aryle, sa sœur était une sorcière aussi ?

Ma curiosité était piquée au vif, ainsi que mon amour propre. Naessë ne m'en voulait sûrement pas mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était un peu de ma faute si tout ceci était arrivé. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était le choix d'Elyra mais si je ne l'avais jamais emmenée avec moi, nos deux gardes et Legolas seraient toujours debout. Mais qui pouvait savoir, peut-être que le fait d'avoir appréhendé la coupable pourrait rapprocher les Elfes sylvestres de notre peuple ? Je savais que c'était là un peu trop d'optimisme mais pourquoi pas ?

Calen sortit de la chambre, avec rien d'autre qu'une légère odeur d'herbes, qui avaient sans doute été appliquées pour son cou, qui était légèrement rouge.

_**« Je pensais prévenir nos gardes. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent de laisser Naessë et son altesse seuls... »**_, dit-il, semblant plein de doutes. Je souriais à cette idée. Legolas et Naessë seuls...

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que le Roi Thranduil tient à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux... Oh ce n'est pas parce que ça ne se voit pas que c'est faux, regarde-moi tous ces gardes qui arrivent. »**_, dis-je en lui montrant du menton le ballet incessant des gardes sylvestres. « Vous devriez vous reposer capitaine ! Maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre d'elle. »

**_« Oui, en espérant que d'autres n'en profitent pas pour nous affaiblir davantage. Je dois aller distribuer les ordres pour garder un œil sur sa Majesté. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en les gardes sylvestres mais on n'est jamais trop prudents. »_**, dit-il d'un ton très militaire, comme d'habitude.

Je soupirais. Ne pouvait-il pas se reposer un peu ? Je savais que Naessë l'avait chargé de veiller sur moi, je n'avais jamais été dupe. Et ce fut une bonne chose d'être en sa compagnie. Mais cela signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais complètement dormi à poing fermé, surveillant toujours mes arrières. Il alla dehors, où Isor arrivait enfin. Je supposais qu'il avait en fait déjà distribué des ordres. Il s'approcha, alors je fis une révérence. Après tout, même s'il était le père adoptif de ma meilleure amie, il était le Roi, et c'était un bon Roi.

_**« Où est Naessë ? »**_, me demande-t-il. Il oublia même de parler d'elle en tant que sa Majesté, ainsi qu'il aimait le faire pour rappeler le protocole et l'étiquette, que ce soit à Naessë ou à d'autres d'ailleurs.

_**« Devinez. »**_, lui dis-je d'un ton espiègle. Puis voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes je lui donnais la réponse sur un ton plus sérieux. _**« Auprès de son Altesse Legolas »**_.

_**« Cela vous ferait-il rire, Dame Iniel ? »**_, me demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement rude. La malice brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

Je répondais avec un demi-sourire. _**« Mais pas le moins du monde, votre Majesté. »**_

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur Calen, puis l'infirmerie. Il hésita à aller voir puis se ravisa. Il allait sans doute parlementer avec le seigneur Elrond pour lui expliquer la situation, bien que Naessë se fût déjà occupée de remettre notre captive au peuple des forêts. Je priais pour qu'il choisisse un châtiment adapté, et qu'il n'utilise pas le feu. Ce serait une provocation pure et simple qui conduirait à une guerre dans la guerre et j'estimais que nous avions bien assez à gérer. Entre Naessë qu'il fallait contenir au risque qu'elle explose, ce Sauron qu'il fallait détruire, les querelles diverses et variées à régler, sans parler des peuples à libérer de l'emprise de Sauron si celui-ci venait à être défait, il n'y avait pas besoin d'une guerre déclarée entre Mirkwood et Tebryn.

_**« Et bien, je suis au repos technique comme qui dirait. »**_, plaisanta Calen avec maladresse. Isor avait décidé de le mettre au repos pour ce soir, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment déjà donné pour l'arrestation de la coupable. _**« Et vous aussi, je crois non ? »**_

_**« Oui, c'est vrai. Naessë n'a plus besoin de moi pour l'instant, je pense. Comment allons-nous passer le reste de la nuit maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir avec tout ce grabuge ! »**_

_**« Je suis navré mais je crois que je mérite du repos. Enfin, je préfère tout de même vous tenir compagnie... si vous le souhaitez ma dame. »**_, me dit-il d'une voix assez étrange. Qu'essayait-il de me dire exactement ?

_**« Ma Dame ? Oh allons Calen, pourquoi tout ce cérémonial ? Nous venons de passer des jours collés l'un à l'autre, j'estime que ces subtilités d'usage peuvent bien retourner d'où elles viennent. »**_, dis-je en riant.

Ces quelques jours avaient changé quelque chose, nous avions un peu parlé. Et je croyais savoir que me voir m'entraîner sur mon fichu éventail, que j'ai dû réparer deux fois à cause de ma maladresse, lui plaisait. Il m'avait aidé à en récupérer un qui s'était fiché dans un arbre. Quand j'y repense, j'étais franchement pas maline ce jour-là. Naessë aurait bien ri. C'était juste avant que nous ne soyons attaqués. Je me souvenais que peu de temps après avoir récupéré mon éventail, ce fut soudain la débandade dans la cité. Un chaos monumental, entre les soldats qui cherchaient à gagner rapidement le front et les civils qui partaient se cacher... J'avais choisi l'entre-deux, défendant les potentiels ennemis qui pénètreraient dans la cité. Calen était resté avec moi évidemment. Il se battait comme un lion. Mais vraiment ! Il fallait dire que les entraînements quotidiens faisaient de ces combats une formalité pour les militaires comme lui.

Je me rappelais toute petite que j'avais dû me plier aux règles posées par Isor et Moradin à l'époque où ils gouvernaient Tebryn ensemble. Il n'y avait que deux monarques à cette époque puisqu'il y avait surtout des nains et des elfes dans la cité fraichement bâtie. Naessë avait alors une vingtaine d'années et était sous la tutelle d'Isor, ne sachant pas qu'elle deviendrait reine quelques années plus tard. J'avais alors neuf ans et j'avais moi aussi reçu l'entraînement de base obligatoire pour tous les Tebryniens à partir de l'âge de 6 ans. Nous avions tous un entraînement solide jusqu'à ce que nous choisissions notre métier ou notre spécialité. Calen était de ceux qui avaient choisi la voie militaire. Oh je ne le connaissais guère mais il était déjà assez connu à Tebryn. Il enseignait aux plus âgés d'entre nous et nous aimions les regarder s'entraîner. Moi, suite au décès prématuré de ma mère, qui était l'une des rescapées du Grand Chagrin à l'époque et la seule parente que j'ai jamais connue, j'avais décidé d'apprendre à être une conseillère au trône tout en essayant de maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de formateurs à l'époque pour exercer cette fonction alors Isor et Moradin ont décidé de m'accueillir au palais le temps que je prenne connaissance des actes que pouvaient accomplir les monarques de la cité. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Naessë. Quand elle est devenue reine, j'étais chargée de l'assister et je le faisais tant bien que mal.

Mais ce temps était révolu à présent ! Naessë et moi étions meilleures amies et je ne l'assistais plus, sauf à lui rappeler nos rituels. Elle en oublierait de se nourrir cette tête de linotte ! Je servais davantage de diplomate pour articuler toutes les différences qui régnaient à Tebryn, et en dehors puisque lorsque j'étais à Tyerinquar, si la cité était demeurée tel quel, j'aurais pu user de mes talents de diplomatie mais puisqu'à la place nous y avions trouvé une prison... Et puis à présent que l'éventail avait ressurgi de nos anciennes coutumes, d'ailleurs cela me portait à croire qu'Aryle était effectivement une sorcière puisqu'elle le maniait avec tant d'aisance... Peut-être pourrais-je me reconvertir ? Je riais à cette pensée en sortant mon éventail pour m'éventer un peu. Oui, je m'éventais en hiver sans aucun problème. La magie nous protégeait des écarts de température trop extrêmes. Je me demandais comment Naessë faisait maintenant que ses pouvoirs étaient comme dans le coma...

Nous avions décidé d'observer la lune pleine et ronde qui se dessinait au-dessus de nous. _**« Vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle était la criminelle que nous cherchions ? **__**»**_, me demanda soudain Calen.

_**« Pas au début non. Elle semblait si fragile et si triste. Peut-être n'avons-nous pas su l'aider comme il fallait... **__**»**_, soupirais-je.

_**« Elle a choisi de venir et elle a choisi de commettre de telles horreurs. Rien de tout ceci n'est de notre faute. Rien ne peut justifier un tel carnage. Cinq gardes dont deux des nôtres et le prince de Mirkwood qui en a à peine réchappé d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre... **__**»**_, dénombrait Calen avec lassitude.

_**« Il est vrai... Pensez-vous qu'elle risque la mort ? »**_, me risquais-je à demander avant de me raviser. _**« C'est une question stupide. Vu ce que son père a fait, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le sort d'Elyra soit différent sous le règne de Thranduil. Mais peut-être que quelque chose ou quelqu'un saura le faire changer d'avis. »**_, espérais-je en songeant à Naessë. Mais à l'évidence, Calen songeait à quelqu'un d'autre.

_**« Même si je songe qu'elle ne mérite pas un meilleur traitement, j'admets que ce serait mieux que cela ne se produise pas. Et à propos de la personne qui pourrait faire changer le Roi d'avis... Pourquoi pas vous ? »**_, demanda-t-il avec défi.

_**« Moi ?! Oh non, je n'aurais jamais assez de tact pour cela. Il est si négatif dans sa manière d'être. »**_, lui répondis-je. J'étais diplomate moi, pas faiseuse de miracles ! Il parut déçu mais leva les yeux vers moi.

_**« Seule notre reine - enfin Naessë... **__**»**_, se reprit-il. Il avait compris que j'aimais mieux qu'il l'appelle Naessë en son absence. _**«**__** ...pourrait avoir suffisamment de tact pour toucher le roi Thranduil en plein coeur. Son fils Legolas la soutiendrait j'en suis certain. »**_, me dit-il. Et je pensais la même chose. L'alliance et l'amitié de ces deux-là pouvaient avoir la force de renverser les choses en la faveur d'Elyra. Non pas que je souhaitais vraiment qu'elle survive mais pour des raisons politiques, il valait mieux étouffer les braises du massacre de nos soeurs. Et avec un peu de chance, la paix viendra entre les Sylvestres et les Tebryniens.

***PDV Legolas***

Je clignais des yeux comme un nouveau né. Avoir eu les yeux fermés pendant si longtemps - et d'ailleurs seul Eru savait - ne me faisait vraiment pas de bien. J'essayais de me redresser mais chaque mouvement que je faisais tirait sur mes bandages et me brûlait horriblement. Je me souvenais de la sensation de la dague transperçant mon torse. Je n'avais pas pu me défendre, quelque chose m'en avait empêché. Je n'aurais pas su dire quoi. Il était étonnant que je sois encore en vie. Je jugeais que mon assaillant, ou plutôt mon assaillante d'après les longs cheveux que j'avais perçus, n'avait pas été bien efficace. Je touchais de mes mains les bandages qui me recouvraient le torse. Il devait y en avoir au moins deux ou trois épaisseurs. Essayant à nouveau de m'asseoir, je lâchais un gémissement. J'avais l'impression que si je tirais davantage, mes bandages allaient arracher ma peau tellement cela m'était douloureux.

Je relâchais mon attention lorsque mes yeux vinrent se poser sur Naessë, endormie contre le mur de ma chambre de soins. Avait-elle passé la nuit ici ? La réponse semblait évidente, à la vue de ses traits fatigués. Elle avait sûrement dû être très inquiète pour passer la nuit ici à même le sol. C'était à oublier qu'elle était reine. Quelqu'un l'avait couverte d'un édredon gris, sans doute le ou la guérisseuse qui me surveillait. Ses mains, reposant négligemment sur le sol portaient des traces de sang, ainsi que vraisemblablement sa robe blanche, que j'avais du mal à percevoir sous l'édredon. Quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait eu du grabuge cette nuit. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, seulement fatiguée. Elle ouvrit soudain un oeil, puis deux. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, ne semblant pas se rappeler du pourquoi de sa présence. Puis ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Elle fronça les sourcils et j'eus un sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que j'étais réveillé et que j'allais mieux que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Elle ne dit rien et observa l'édredon qui l'avait gardée au chaud avant de se lever.

La vision fut immédiate. Sa robe n'était pas tachée de sang mais semblait au contraire avoir trempé dedans. En voyant le regard que je portais à son jupon elle soupira. _« C'est bien pour vous que j'ai ruiné cette robe. »_, dit-elle avec un agacement si faux que je faillis en rire. Mais cela ne me brûlerait que davantage. Elle s'approcha de plus près et je remarquais qu'elle tenait dans ses doigts une dague. Avait-elle compris de quoi il s'agissait ? A la voir l'observer de plus près, j'en déduisais que non. Au moins avait-elle remarqué son prénom gravé sur le manche.

_« Vous avez l'air bien pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait poignardé. »_, déclara-t-elle en retournant de nouveau la dague sur le côté où se trouvait son nom. _« J'espérais que vous pourriez m'en dire plus à propos de ceci. »_

_« Après que vous m'ayez raconté ce qui s'est passé. »_, répondais-je d'une voix bien faible. Parler tirait sur mon thorax mais demeurait assez supportable. La brûlure n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'avais senti hier. Les sensations commençaient à me revenir.

_« J'étais sortie, j'avais fait un cauchemar. J'ai croisé Aragorn et puis il y a eu beaucoup d'agitation. On vous a vu sur un brancard de fortune, nous étions bien inquiets pour vous. Et en relevant quelques éléments, nous avons retrouvé la coupable. Mon clan l'a jugée et a choisi de lui ôter ses pouvoirs. Mais le seigneur... Elrond... Oh non ! »_, souffla-t-elle affolée. J'eus peur un instant. Que se passait-il ?

_« Naessë ? »_, questionnais-je.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un elfe qui entra brusquement dans la pièce. Naessë parut soudain encore plus inquiète, si c'était possible. _« Votre majesté ? Je suis navré de vous déranger, vous et votre altesse. Le seigneur Elrond m'a envoyé vous faire part de ses observations quant à l'état de la... sorcière que vous avez arrêté. Aucun trace de magie noire en elle. »_

La rouquine parut excessivement soulagée et remercia bien chaudement l'elfe, qui ne manqua pas d'observer l'état de sa tenue de façon ostensible. Quand il sortit, elle roula des yeux, visiblement excédée. Elle me regarda à nouveau. J'avais dû arborer un air trop malicieux. Sa tenue avait de quoi choquer, tout de même ! _« D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris ! Vous les elfes alors... »_, grommela-t-elle avant de reprendre son récit, plus rapidement cette fois, ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir. _« Enfin pour finir, elle va passer par la justice de Mirkwood sous peu. Maintenant dites-moi qu'est-ce que cette dague faisait dans vos quartiers, qui l'a faite ? »_

_« Moi. »_, répondis-je.

Elle faillit en faire tomber la dague. Elle ne se doutait donc de rien... _« Mais... Pourquoi ? »_, bredouilla-t-elle, soudain moins déterminée. Cela m'amusait de la voir en difficulté avec une bonne surprise. _« Je voulais vous faire plaisir, rien de plus. Les cadeaux sont-ils à ce point choquants à Tebryn ? »_, demandais-je malicieusement. Elle n'eut aucune réplique cinglante à me rétorquer. _« Non, c'est juste... Laissez tomber. »_

Je ne voulais pas laisser tomber et creuser un peu plus dans sa carapace qui, quoique parfois fascinante à observer, l'était bien moins que la personne qui se trouvait enfermée là-dedans. _« Je n'ai pas envie de m'acquitter de cet ordre. Je ne laisserais pas tomber. Et puis à présent, je vous dois bien ce cadeau après une telle nuit, non ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je vous rappelle que si nous n'étions jamais venues, cette sorcière ne serait jamais arrivée là et ne vous aurait pas mis dans un tel état ! Je n'ai pas été assez vigilante et voilà le résultat ! »_, s'écria-t-elle, des larmes lui venant. Je ne voulais pas la peiner, ce n'était qu'une modeste taquinerie. Mais il fallait que je me souvienne de prendre au sérieux le pouvoir qui se trouvait en elle et qui lui faisait subir mille tourments. Je me redressais en dépit de mes blessures et lui tendit la main. _« Je ne voulais pas vous peiner. Et sans vous, la Terre du Milieu n'aurait plus d'espoir... Je n'aurais plus d'espoir. »_, lui murmurais-je avec une certaine tendresse. Elle observa ma main un instant, hésitant à la prendre. Elle détourna les yeux un instant.

_« Je suis décidément bien incontrôlable et plus qu'impolie, je ne devrais pas être ici. »_, dit-elle. Je la lâchais des yeux tandis qu'elle prit subitement ma main. Ses doigts frais se serrèrent autour des miens. Elle n'osait pas me regarder mais osait tout de même tenir ma main, quelle étrange paradoxe. Elle regarda ensuite la dague dans son autre main. _« Elle est magnifique. »_

_« Allez-vous la garder ? Je comprendrais si... »_, commençais-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

_« Et comment ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai un tel cadeau. »_, dit-elle en se radoucissant, comme si sa colère et sa rancoeur étaient subitement retournées au néant. Que je préférais la voir sourire. Mais son sourire fut vite teinté de regrets. _« Mais je ne puis l'utiliser, me rappeler vous avoir vu blessé ainsi et me rappeler de tout le sang qu'elle a fait couler me causerait trop de peine. __»_

Je comprenais et me promis de lui en fabriquer une autre, qui j'espère la ravira davantage. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, essayant de se recomposer un visage plus neutre. _« Je devrais filer, votre père ne va sans doute pas tarder. __»_, dit-elle en lâchant ma main. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais il était vrai qu'elle faisait presque peur ainsi vêtue. On ignorait si elle était victime ou bourreau avec tant de rouge sur sa robe.

Elle m'adressa un sourire puis disparut. J'écoutais le son de ses pas. Son allure était toujours aussi régulière et marquée. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement. J'entendis des voix. Les oreilles d'elfe étaient de véritables espionnes tant elles pouvaient entendre loin. Mon père. Et Naessë. Attendez, une minute... Se pouvait-il qu'ils parlassent sans animosité ? Je n'osais pas y croire.

« Majesté. Votre fils va bien. », hésita-t-elle. Engager une conversation avec mon père n'était pas toujours simple.

« Je n'en doutais pas. », répondit mon père d'une voix assez étrange. Comme s'il sous-entendait que la présence de Naessë durant cette nuit eût été rassurante. Pour moi ça l'était. Après tout, elle avait bien monté la garde aussi bien qu'Aragorn pendant notre voyage.

« Quand aura lieu le jugement ? », demanda Naessë. Je supposais qu'elle parlait de celui de celle qui avait tenté de me tuer. Je réalisais ensuite que Naessë m'avait tût le nom de la femme en question. Maudite femme, pensais-je, souriant.

« J'attendrais que mon fils soit parfaitement rétabli. », répondit-il. Mon père aimait confronter les traîtres à leur échec. Cela attisait la haine mais pour une fois, je trouvais que ce ne serait pas du luxe. Les pas se poursuivirent, signe de la conclusion de leur petit dialogue. Et bien, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps. Je me préparais à recevoir mon père. Allait-il me traiter d'incapable ?

Il entra dans la pièce dans une tenue étonnamment sobre. La nuit n'avait pas été longue que pour moi. Il avait le visage détendu, ce qui contrastait avec sa dureté habituelle. Mon père était toujours froid et grave, et quand il ne l'était pas, c'était pour être cynique. Ceci dit, la guerre m'avait aussi rendu comme cela. Ce que j'étais en arrivant à Tebryn et ce que j'étais maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir.

_« Fils, je suis soulagé de voir que tu te portes bien et que tu es réveillé. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés la nuit dernière. Penses-tu toujours que les sorcières sont si bienveillantes ? »_, demanda-t-il. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix. Il semblait troublé, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi, à part peut-être à la mort de Mère. Et je sus qu'il s'agissait au moins d'une sorcière, encore que je n'en doutais plus. La mémoire me revenait doucement et je me souvenais avoir senti des brûlures m'empêchant d'user de mes bras. Il n'y avait cependant aucun bandage sur mes bras, grâce aux soins du seigneur Elrond.

_« Nous avons nous aussi nos criminels, père. La bienveillance n'est pas une question de race. Et je crois savoir qu'une sorcière m'a veillée toute la nuit justement. »_, dis-je en tentant maladroitement de me redresser davantage.

_« C'est vrai. J'en suis le premier surpris. »_, me dit-il, amusé. Je pensais qu'il allait enchaîner sur le fait qu'il ne croyait pas une sorcière capable de bienveillance mais à ma grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. _« Mais il nous faut redoubler de prudence, nous ne pouvons tolérer que quelqu'un profite de cette opportunité, fils. »_

_« Je comprends, père. »_, répondis-je avant de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. « Qu'allez-vous faire de la sorcière ? »

_« Cela dépendra de toi, cette fois. Tu as plus de sagesse que moi pour agir convenablement avec ces sorcières. Et une fois que tu seras remis, je te rendrais le commandement de tes bataillons. »_

J'eus un soupir de surprise. Était-ce un rêve ? _« Pourquoi sembles-tu si surpris, fils ? Parce que j'agis ainsi alors que tu te retrouves dans ce bel état ? Allons, la magie n'est pas chose aisée à contrer. »_

Pourquoi étais-je surpris ? Peut-être était-ce par son aveu qu'il faisait de ne pouvoir traiter clairement avec une sorcière ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il excusait ma faiblesse ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il était amusé de voir qu'une sorcière m'avait veillé toute la nuit ? Il était certain que je n'avais absolument pas à être surpris. Absolument pas.

_« Que vous arrive-t-il donc père ? Vous semblez si calme... »_, dis-je prudemment. Cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais vu se conduire comme un vrai père avec son fils.

Il eut un sourire. Il se leva, prêt à partir. Mais avant, il m'adressa un ultime regard. _« N'ai-je pas failli perdre mon unique fils ? Tâche d'être plus prudent. »_

Je lui souriais en retour. Je crois qu'effectivement, cet incident l'a ramené sur terre. Il respirait moins cette haine ostensible qu'il avait envers les nains et les sorcières - et les étrangers en général - mais je me doutais que cela serait de courte durée. Le temps avait beau être très relatif pour un elfe, le naturel revenait souvent très vite. Et mon père était quelqu'un d'assez taciturne et solitaire, se mêler aux autres peuples représentait un défi pour lui. Et cela faisait des millénaires qu'il était ainsi, alors je n'espérais pas de changement radical. Mais aujourd'hui, il était calme et plus serein. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il me semblait. Et ce sera ainsi jusqu'au jugement. Et ce sera moi qui rendrait ce jugement. Il m'avait laissé dans les mains un sacré défi, sans doute pour vérifier mes capacités d'héritier. Comment punir un tel acte sans me fâcher avec mon père et avec les Tebryniens ? Une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchotait « N'aurais-tu pas peur de te fâcher avec une certaine rouquine de ta connaissance ? ». Evidemment que si. Comment allais-je pouvoir m'y prendre ?

**_.-0-._**

Naessë avait reprit son entraînement avec Isor. Il me semblait que nous étions revenus au premier jour, où celle-ci m'avait battue de façon très loyale. Isor l'avait excessivement bien formée, et en peu de temps. Je ne savais pas exactement son âge mais elle était bien plus jeune que moi, cela était certain. Même si son visage fort jeune ne reflétait pas son véritable âge, je gageais. Je la situais dans les cinq cent ans. Il était étrange de me dire que j'en avais deux mille cinq cent de plus au moins, ne me souvenant plus vraiment de mon âge. Ma mère à l'époque s'en souvenait et chaque année, elle me fêtait mon anniversaire. Bien souvent, je lui disais que j'avais oublié et elle se mettait à rire. Ce sont là des souvenirs que je chérissais toujours quoique je ne les évoquais jamais à voix haute.

Reportant mon attention sur le combat, je vis que Naessë avait une nouvelle fois subi un échec. Elle récupéra sa dague, avec laquelle elle jongla nerveusement avant de reprendre. Isor était égal à lui-même, tel un pilier que personne ne ferait chavirer. Si je n'étais pas en vrac, je lui demanderais un combat singulier. Les défis sont les forges de l'expérience. Leurs dagues de bois, destinées à l'entraînement, s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. Naessë avait un style de combat toujours très agressif, très mordant. Celui d'Isor était typique des elfes, fluide et bien dosé. Quelques minutes de combat plus tard, une dague tomba à terre et la rouquine poussa un cri rageur. J'observais un instant ses yeux, redoutant de les voir se teinter d'orange mais leur couleur ne changea pas.

« Encore ! », lança-t-elle en ramassant sa dague. Elle persistait. Et en langue elfique cette fois. Étrange. Peut-être était-ce parce que plusieurs elfes observaient les combats s'enchaîner. Je perçus au loin mon capitaine qui regardait la scène avec un petit sourire fier. Sa fille se battait remarquablement bien, et se relevait à chaque défaite. Les jeunes elfes avaient bien du mal à agir avec autant de courage.

« Vous devriez vous reposer un peu ma chère, voilà des heures que nous nous battons. », recommanda Isor. Il était vrai que si Isor tenait bien la cadence, Naessë était visiblement fatiguée. Il fallait dire qu'après une nuit contre le sol, se montrer des plus énergiques était assez compliqué.

« J'en connais un qui ne me laissera aucun répit, alors je veux continuer ! », fit-elle d'une voix forte, étant essoufflée par ses efforts.

« Justement, Naessë. Vous devez conserver des forces que vous puiserez le moment venu. Ce sont vos premiers coups qui comptent, vous acharner est vain. », lui dit-il avec une douceur infinie. Il essayait de ne pas la contrarier. M'attendant au refus très explicite de Naessë, je fus surprise de la voir baisser sa garde. Isor en profita alors pour lui asséner un coup des plus malicieux qui soit. Naessë s'effondra sur le sol.

« Eh ! Ceci n'est pas loyal ! », s'écria-t-elle, encore surprise.

« J'en connais un qui ne sera pas loyal non plus, alors... », dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Cela devait être si rageant pour elle.

« Vous êtes vraiment détestable quand vous vous y mettez ! », rit-elle en arborant un grand sourire alors qu'elle se relevait. « Je crois qu'une pause s'impose finalement. »

Elle finit par abdiquer et par s'asseoir sur un rocher à proximité. Elle avait amené tout son attirail, arc, flèches, couteaux, épée, il y avait là de quoi faire. Comptait-elle vraiment s'entraîner jusqu'au bout du jour ? Tel que je la connaissais, d'une persistance sans faille, je comprenais que oui. Mais je sentais qu'elle essayait plutôt de se distraire. Je continuais de les observer de loin.

« Qu'il est plaisant de parler l'elfique, ne trouvez-vous pas ? », fit Isor en aidant Naessë à polir la lame de son épée.

« Je le parle déjà trop depuis des mois à mon goût. Vous savez, j'avais appris à détester cette langue et ce peuple. », lui dit-elle en frottant davantage sa lame. Je comprenais alors qu'elle se remémorait le passé. Fut un temps où elle côtoyait mon peuple, ainsi que ses coutumes. Elle n'était pourtant pas restée longtemps si elle était jeune lorsque sa mère... Même mon esprit répugnait à présent à en parler.

« Et maintenant ? », questionna Isor.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je vois les choses de façon moins tranchée qu'autrefois. Tout n'est plus blanc ou noir. », répondit-elle avant de marquer une pause, Isor la regardant ostensiblement. « Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Et oui, j'étais inquiète la nuit dernière. »

« Si vous pouvez être amie avec un Prince Sinda, j'estime que vous avez appris quelque chose. Auparavant, vous étiez toujours troublée à l'évocation de la Forêt Noire. Maintenant, vous percevez bien mieux les choses. »

« Oui, enfin nos différends avec ce peuple sont loin d'être réglés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. », dit-elle avant d'évoquer une phrase en langue sorcière que je ne compris pas, hormis le prénom de mon père, mais qui fit rire Isor.

Décidément, ils avaient vraiment un souci avec mon père. Ce dernier était si taciturne et si froid que je comprenais cette réaction. Et je n'oubliais pas son affront de me destituer de mes fonctions de commandement. Certes, je ne les avais pas prise longtemps à cause de mon voyage avec la Communauté de l'Anneau mais je restais un très bon combattant apprécié de ses hommes. Simplement parce que j'avais osé défendre une sorcière, voilà que je ne commandais plus personne. Je crois que oui, il m'a effectivement transmis un peu de son orgueil. Encore que certains parleraient d'amour propre.

« Allons allons, s'il est une chose que l'on ne puisse ôter ici, c'est bien son orgueil. Mais vous aussi êtes un peu orgueilleuse parfois, je me trompe ? Allons, Naessë, je vous connais depuis bien longtemps pour le savoir. », dit-il avec un sourire en remarquant son air faussement outré. Je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais mis à découvert et un couteau parvint à quelques pas de moi.

« Et bien votre Altesse, vous voilà bien impoli ! », s'exclama Naessë, qui avait beau être loin, mais que mes oreilles percevaient aussi distinctement que si elle eût été à côté de moi. Me voilà tout penaud. Je ramassais le couteau et allait à leur rencontre.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, vos majestés. », dis-je de façon bien peu assurée en rendant le couteau à sa propriétaire.

« Vous êtes pardonné, nous ne parlions pas vraiment d'affaires d'état. Enfin, je crois que vous le savez. », me dit-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. « Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux. »

« Oh, je n'ai que six bandages, je trouve que cela témoigne de mon très bon état de marche ! », plaisantais-je. J'avais effectivement au moins cinq couches de bandages sur le torse. Cela rendait mes mouvements un peu patauds et c'était très déstabilisant. Elle rit. Elle semblait bien moins grave que ce matin.

« Pas au point de combattre hélas. J'aurais aimé, j'aurais enfin gagné un combat dans la journée. », dit-elle. Nous fûmes interrompus par une de ses patrouilles qui revenait et qui était menée par Calen.

« Comment était la chasse, capitaine ? », demanda Naessë. Je supposais qu'elle parlait des chasseurs qui s'étaient portés volontaire pour nourrir la cité. Et cela s'avérait bien difficile avec l'hiver qui arrivait. Au moins les Hommes avaient-ils de la viande à profusion, les animaux peinaient à se cacher.

« Du point de vue des Hommes et des Nains, elle fut parfaite. Pour ce qui est de nous autres les elfes, bien moins. L'hiver est sur nous, majesté. », déclara le capitaine qui avait ôté son casque pour s'adresser aux deux monarques.

« Parfait, capitaine. Vous pouvez prendre un peu de repos. Il faudra également faire un inventaire des ressources dont nous disposons. L'armée mettra du temps à nous parvenir, nous avons eu le temps de faire parvenir des missives ces derniers jours mais il nous faudra tenir avec ce que nous avons. Je ne tolèrerais pas que nous soyons un fardeau plus lourd que nous le sommes déjà. », déclara la rouquine, qui sembla surprendre Isor.

« Ce sera fait, vos majestés. », répondit le capitaine en nous saluant. « Repos, soldats. Je vous verrais après le repas. »

Et les soldats partirent prendre un repos bien mérité. Je savais que si mon père avait organisé des entraînements, il essayait de ne pas épuiser nos forces. J'aurais dû participer à deux entraînements aujourd'hui mais avec ma blessure, cela serait coton. Isor observait Naessë avec fierté. « Il est bon de vous retrouver ainsi, ma chère. »

« Comment ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Comme une reine. », répondit Isor avec un sourire qui fit rougir Naessë.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre ! Alors, vous voyez que c'était un peu plus agréable et léger comme ambiance même si bien sûr on n'oublie rien des enjeux :) J'espère que votre lecture vous a plue, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce qui vous plaît et ce qui vous plaît moins, je suis toujours heureuse de savoir ! J'espère vous revoir au chapitre suivant !<strong>


	29. Un jeu de marionnettistes - Chapitre 28

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne année et plein de bonnes choses pour cette année 2016 ! Je suis désolée de mon retard de publication, mais avec les examens je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration. Mais voici en ce beau mois de janvier le chapitre 28 de ma fiction !**

**Alors je vous rappelle que je triche un peu sur la chronologie car dans mon histoire, j'estime que ce n'est pas la bataille de la dernière alliance qui a tué Oropher mais ce qui est arrivé quand il a mit fin à sa promesse envers les sorcières (quand j'ai commencé la fiction, je ne connaissais que peu les livres donc j'adapte !).**

**Toujours la même chose :**

Normal** : Commun.**

_Italique_** : Elfique.**

**_Italique gras_ : Langue sorcière.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>*Chapitre 28 - Un jeu de marionnettiste*<p>

Naessë attendait patiemment l'heure du jugement. Une semaine était passée et Legolas n'était toujours pas prêt à y faire face malgré le fait qu'il soit redevenu un véritable Prince. Ayant retrouvé ses fonctions de prince suite à sa guérison, qui avait pris plus de temps que la normale étant donné la gravité de ses blessures, il avait de moins en moins de temps libre mais cela lui convenait et l'empêchait de penser à tous les problèmes qui s'accumulaient chaque jour. La nourriture, l'eau, les matériels de soin, les armes, tout se faisait rare et l'on avait du mal à faire tourner la cité à plein régime.

L'hiver était définitivement arrivé et avec lui, ses premières neiges. La nourriture avait été récoltée mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour tous, alors beaucoup partaient à la chasse et fort heureusement, grâce à la tombée des feuilles, le gibier était facile à piéger. Mais il se faisait lui aussi de plus en plus rare. Sauron avait bouleversé la vie de la Terre du Milieu par sa magie noire et sombre. Venait ensuite le problème des herbes médicinales, qui se mourraient à l'arrivée de la neige et des basses températures. Elrond avait donné des ordres de rationnement à ce sujet. Ceux qui avaient des douleurs supportables ne pouvaient plus en bénéficier et le comprenaient parfaitement. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes, elfes et surtout des Hobbits avaient été initiés aux arts des forgerons pour façonner des armes avec le peu de ressources qu'il restait. La vie devenait difficile.

Gandalf était revenu de Lorien, davantage accompagné de nains que d'elfes, qui pour la plupart avaient réussi à fuir à l'Ouest avant que Sauron ne piège les elfes restant sur la Terre du Milieu. Et ceux de Tebryn, pour les quelques-uns qui étaient présents, étaient très intrigués car ils connaissaient probablement les nains rencontrés par Gandalf par des liens très éloignés. Aragorn supposait qu'il avait dû les rencontrer sur la route, ce qui lui paraissait étrange car ils devaient venir de loin. La Moria était occupée par Sauron après avoir subi les assauts d'un Balrog. Naessë en découvrait chaque jour un peu plus et s'étonnait toujours de la quantité de chose que Tebryn ignorait du fait de son isolement provoqué. Néanmoins, elle se souviendrait toujours de la joie qui avait emplit les yeux d'Aragorn tandis qu'il retrouvait son ami Gimli.

« Hahaha ! Sacrebleu, Aragorn ne vous avais-je pas dit que vous n'étiez qu'un bon à rien d'imprudent, de chanceux ?! », demanda Gimli de sa voie drue et pourtant tellement chargée d'émotion aux retrouvailles de son ami. Ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre.

« Vous êtes difficile à trouver mon ami ! », fut tout ce qu'Aragorn trouva à lui répondre, ce qui fit encore plus rire le nain. « Legolas sera ravi de savoir qu'il pourra à nouveau vous défier lors de la prochaine bataille. »

« Ce satané elfe est ici ! Haha ça ne m'étonne pas ! Il n'aurait pas perdu une seule occasion de perdre contre moi pas vrai ?! Allons où est-il ? Se cacherait-il de moi ? »

Aragorn rit et lui répondit qu'il était en chemin. Naessë observait la scène de loin, ravie de voir enfin Aragorn joyeux. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas lorsqu'il était avec Arwen mais l'état de celle-ci l'affectait rudement et la rouquine le savait, à force de le retrouver dehors toutes les nuits à cause de leurs cauchemars et craintes respectifs. Legolas parvint enfin jusqu'à Gimli et jamais il ne fut aussi content de voir un nain.

« Mon ami à oreilles pointues ! J'ai craint un instant que vous ne soyez perdu, vous et votre arc ! Cela m'aurait mis dans un sacré embarras de ne plus vous avoir à mes côtés ! », grommela le nain avec un sourire qui aurait pu dépasser sa barbe rousse qui était plus imposante que d'ordinaire.

« Un jour je vous battrais Gimli, ce ne sont pas les Orques qui vont m'empêcher de le faire ! », souris Legolas qui semblait au moins aussi heureux que Gimli. Les elfes autour étaient quelque peu choqués par l'attitude de son Altesse Legolas. Naessë pouffait de rire et était toute rouge à force de se contenir face aux mines traumatisées des elfes et des nains d'ailleurs !

Gimli fut ensuite présenté à Naessë, après avoir rencontré le seigneur Elrond. Il rougit presque lorsque celle-ci le salua. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une femme avec des cheveux si courts et pourtant elle conservait sa grâce naturelle née de ses années d'éducation elfique par Isor. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs enchanté de rencontrer un nain extérieur à Tebryn qui se soit autant lié d'amitié avec un elfe.

Gandalf demanda à ce qu'on convoque un Conseil avec tous les chefs, ce qui fut fait l'après-midi même qui suivit l'arrivée des nains à Rivendell. Le seigneur Elrond savait que la prochaine bataille approchait. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de l'ultime bataille ou si d'autres combats étaient annoncés. Il était sûr que cela se passerait en Comté. Naessë fut à nouveau conviée et Legolas aussi en tant que Prince.

***PDV Legolas***

Gimli s'était bien amusé à me narguer pendant le déjeuner mais puisque mon père m'avait enfin redonné ma compétence de prince, j'étais obligé d'aller à ce conciliabule. Naessë en faisait parti, alors qu'habituellement, c'était Isor qui représentait Tebryn dans les discussions, m'avait-elle expliqué un jour. Elle avait le visage plutôt fermé, c'était décidément une habitude de voir les leaders de chaque peuple arborer une telle expression. Isor semblait plus calme et serein, habitué aux discussions musclées qui pouvaient se dérouler ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment assisté aux précédents Conseils, n'étant pas en fonction mais vu ce qu'il en ressortait, ce n'était guère encourageant. Mon père était toujours égal à lui même et des plus impassibles. Il m'adressa néanmoins un regard plus chaleureux qu'habituellement. Je crois que de me voir gravement blessé lui avait rappelé certains souvenirs du passé. Depuis ma grave erreur de faiblesse qui avait conduit à l'évasion de Gollum, il avait encore du mal à admettre mes capacités de leader et je le savais. Plus encore aujourd'hui, à présent que j'ai appris à mieux connaître les nains et les sorcières, deux peuples que les elfes abhorraient la plupart du temps. Parfois je me demandais vraiment si j'étais un elfe à juger de mon goût pour les peuples détestés des nôtres.

Le seigneur Elrond ouvrit comme à l'accoutumée son Conseil par des paroles chaleureuses et bienveillantes. Il accueilla ainsi les nains qui avaient rejoint notre cité. Ces derniers avaient eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de leur roi, Dáin II, suite au siège de Dale. Gimli, qui avait retrouvé les survivants au siège avait eu du temps pour apprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de ce siège et bien sûr m'en avait fait part. Il s'avéra également que le roi de Dale fut tué. Sauron avait ainsi également gagné du terrain vers Erebor, ce qui me peinait beaucoup. Ceci expliquait la présence du fils de Dáin, Thorin III, qui peinait encore semblait-il à prendre ses fonctions de souverain. Autant de nouvelles qui firent vite retomber l'atmosphère.

Gandalf ne parla pas de la dame Galadriel et personne ne lui posa de questions. Etant en possession d'un anneau dont la puissance devait certainement décliner, il préférait sans doute garder le silence à ce sujet. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à Naessë, qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Savait-il quelque chose que nous ignorions ? La dame Galadriel avait de grands pouvoirs de voyance et de télépathie et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle sache quelque chose. Néanmoins, il nous informa que la Lorien était presque déserte et que les quelques elfes qui l'avaient suivi étaient les seuls à être demeurés dans les Bois d'Argent. Tous les autres étaient partis à l'Ouest à temps.

Isor vint néanmoins redonner du baume au coeur à la tablée. « Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. », commença-t-il, générant ainsi de nombreux espoirs sur les visages, qui guettaient enfin une bonne nouvelle. « L'armée de Tebryn est en marche, en ce moment même, pour la bataille imminente qui s'annonce. Cinq mille guerriers, toutes races confondues viendront ainsi s'ajouter à vos garnisons. »

L'armée de Tebryn était en marche et n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce fut la première fois depuis le début du Conseil que je voyais Naessë arborer un sourire. Car le peuple de Tebryn n'était présent que de façon marginale dans la cité, je supposais qu'elle avait hâte de nous montrer le peuple de Tebryn dans sa grandeur d'arme. Je sentais que peu de leaders prenaient au sérieux ce peuple alors qu'ils devraient, et qu'est-ce qu'ils devraient ! J'avais été tellement surpris lorsque j'y étais qu'ils le seraient sans doute encore plus que moi. Naessë arborait une moue très satisfaite. Elle avait tellement perdu en si peu de temps que j'étais certain que l'arrivée de son armée transcenderaient la mauvaise image dont elle pouvait jouir. Ses cheveux courts comme un jeune garçon ainsi que ses pouvoirs avaient tendance à déstabiliser tout le monde. A l'exception des Hobbits, ces derniers lui devaient beaucoup.

D'autre part, il y avait de quoi être impressionné eu égard au nombre de guerriers que comptait Tebryn. Je me rappelais de Naessë et de sa leçon aux jeunes de sa cité. Tous les enfants de Tebryn, garçons et filles, recevaient une éducation militaire pour les amener à défendre leur famille si cela s'avérait nécessaire quand ils atteindraient l'âge. Tous n'étaient pas de grands experts, seule l'armée l'était, mais si tous les citoyens savaient se battre, le nombre ne m'étonnait guère plus. Sans compter qu'il y avait également des femmes, je ne demandais qu'à voir la réaction des autres quand ils les verraient. C'était après tout si rare. Mais pas inexistant, si je songeais à dame Eowyn. J'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, si peu d'humains étaient arrivés à Imladris.

« Ils ne pourront entrer dans la cité, ils devront s'installer aussi près que possible du gué de la Bruinen. Je ferais le nécessaire pour qu'il vous protège. », indiqua le seigneur Elrond. Il faisait allusion aux sortilèges qui protégeaient le gué de façon atrocement efficace. Même les Nazguls ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui. Enfin, du moins la dernière fois.

« Nous pensions le faire ainsi, effectivement. Nous pourrons libérer ainsi une partie de vos bâtiments pour d'éventuels réfugiés supplémentaires. », approuva Isor qui se rassit et adressa un regard à Naessë qui lui chuchota quelque chose.

« Parfait. », dit Elrond. « Il nous faut songer à une stratégie qui nous permettrait un avantage pour la bataille à venir. Maître Gamegie ainsi que plusieurs Hobbits nous ont livré une carte assez précise des pièges qui se trouvent autour de la Comté ainsi que sa configuration interne. Nous devrons y pénétrer pendant la bataille pour libérer les Hobbits restants. Si nous sommes défaits à la bataille, notre action ne sera ainsi pas totalement vaine. Il nous faudra des volontaires. »

« Mon peuple est volontaire, m'sieur. », fit le Hobbit en se dressant maladroitement sur sa chaise. Il était assisté de Bilbon Saquet, qui avait décidé de se joindre à la partie de manière plus spirituel que physique. Il avait rédigé de nombreux écrits très précieux pour le seigneur Elrond, et je savais qu'il avait participé à l'établissement de la carte qui se trouvait sur la grande table de pierre. Il me rappelait le Conseil d'Elrond, qui avait eu lieu voilà deux années.

« Très bien Maître Berudoc. », répondit Elrond, me révélant enfin le nom de ce Hobbit si timide qu'Elrond invitait toujours à sa table. Il ne se manifestait quasiment jamais et préférait demeurer avec ceux de sa race. On voyait qu'il avait été marqué par les épreuves subies en Comté. Naessë lui adressa un regard amical et Elrond parvint à le faire sourire. « J'enverrais moi-même une petite escouade pour vous soutenir. », dit-il.

« Et nous aussi ! Les nains n'oublieront jamais les actions de Maître Saquet pour notre royaume. », fit Thorin en se levant de sa chaise, qui faillit basculer. Il était vrai que ce cher Bilbon avait aidé la compagnie des nains à retourner à Erebor.

« Je pense qu'il y aura là un nombre suffisant sans être trop voyant pour mener à bien cette mission. », acquiesça Elrond. « Nous planifierons les détails en temps voulu. »

Le reste se déroula sans grande nouveauté, il n'y avait que trop peu de nouvelles en provenance du Rohan et du Gondor. Naessë resta silencieuse. Elle semblait soucieuse. Je vis Isor poser une main sur son épaule comme pour attirer son attention. Elle sursauta presque et chuchota quelque chose, visiblement navrée de son moment d'égarement. J'essayais de lire sur ses lèvres mais elle ne semblait pas s'exprimer en elfique. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Avait-elle eu une vision ? J'en doutais, ses réactions étaient d'ordinaire bien plus expressives que cela. Je redoutais qu'elle ne s'y soit habituée. Personne ne devrait s'habituer à des visions de cauchemar.

Mais heureusement - ou peut-être pas - il ne semblait pas s'agir de cela. Isor semblait être en désaccord avec ce qu'elle disait à voir comment il secouait la tête. Elle poussa un soupir bruyant, me rappelant à nouveau son très jeune âge. La dernière fois que j'avais soupiré de la sorte, c'était il y a bien longtemps et j'avais certainement dû me faire reprendre.

« La séance est levée. Ce soir, le peuple des nains sera à l'honneur et je serais ravi de vous accueillir à ma table, Thorin. Et priez Gimli de se joindre à nous. », déclara le seigneur Elrond avec une profonde sympathie, d'ordinaire très rare chez les elfes. Thorin hésita quelques secondes. En tout cas je ne doutais pas que Gimli serait très heureux de revoir le seigneur Elrond.

« Nous en serions honorés. Gimli ne sera pas difficile à convaincre ! », accepta-t-il avec un faible sourire, dissimulé derrière sa barbe noire.

La séance fut définitivement levée et nous pûmes partir. Mon père jeta un regard à Naessë. Il songeait à quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi. Celle-ci croisa son regard et resta figée, je pus lire sur ses lèvres cette fois.

« Je crois qu'il veut me parler. », dit-elle.

« Alors allez-y ! », fit-il en s'apprêtant à tourner les talons. Voyant Naessë prête à protester, il la prit de cours. « C'est vous qu'il regardait après tout. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et même de dos, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait soit soupiré, soit roulé des yeux, soit les deux à la fois. Je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose comme « Je ne devrais même pas y aller... Ce ne sont pas des façons pour demander audience "après tout" ! ». Elle s'apprêtait à partir puis finalement changea d'avis. Elle me croisa et me jeta un regard furibond, semblant ne pas apprécier les manières de mon père. Mais qu'y pouvais-je après tout ?

***PDV Naessë***

Par Eru, quel détestable personnage ! Demander audience de cette façon, et puis quoi encore ? En tout cas il avait un petit sourire narquois qui me donnait envie de lui refaire le portrait. La provocation n'était plus une bonne idée désormais, je ne pouvais plus perpétuellement me contrôler. Patience. Naessë, soit patiente. Je me répétais cette phrase au moins cinq fois avant de parler. Il m'attendait, toujours assis à sa place, les jambes croisées. Je défaisais ma cape que j'avais remise pour sortir d'un geste sec et m'arrêtait de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui.

_« Vous feriez bien de changer vos sales manières si vous souhaitez discuter avec moi. »_, fis-je d'un ton sec. J'insistais sur le "moi", puisque à l'accoutumée, c'était avec Isor qu'il parlementait. Et je devais admettre que leurs petites conversations n'ont mené à rien pour l'instant.

Thranduil parut étonné de mon Sindarin et eut un léger mouvement de tête qui montrait son intérêt pour ce qu'il voulait me dire. _« J'apprécie nos petites conversations avec sa majesté Isor. Mais il est bien moins efficace que vous dans ses propos. »_, expliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. _« De plus, vous êtes bien plus concernée que lui dans cette histoire. »_

_« Et quelle est donc cette histoire ? Venez-en au fait, je vous prie. »_, lui intimais-je. Le voyant me fusiller du regard, je sus que cette "histoire" allait durer longtemps alors je m'asseyais dans un des sièges avec impatience.

_« Aussi impatiente qu'un enfant. J'avais presque oublié que les mots traités et paix doivent vous paraître bien peu familiers. __»_, commenta-t-il d'une voix cynique. Traité et paix ? Et lui sait-il au moins ce que ça signifie ?

_« J'ignorais que vous en ayez signé un si grand nombre. __»_, ironisais-je avec un léger sourire. _« Et pourquoi voudriez-vous faire la paix maintenant ? Ne sommes-nous pas dans le même camp ? __»_

_« Être au même endroit à un instant précis ne signifie pas la paix. __»_, fit-il avec patience. _« Une alliance si vous préférez, nous serait profitables. J'ai un peuple à reconstruire et vous une cité vivant en autarcie, coupée du monde pendant des siècles. __»_

_« Cela ne nous a posé aucun problème jusqu'à présent. __»_, lui répondis-je. A part le manque cruel de nouvelles de l'extérieur, nous n'avions jamais vraiment manqué de rien. Nous avons nos propres fruits, nos poissons et nos animaux. Mais je savais où il voulait en venir. _« Si c'est une aide que vous voulez pour reconstruire votre royaume, vous l'aurez. Mais un traité de paix me semble à la fois prématuré et à la fois compliqué à obtenir. Nous n'avons jamais oublié. Tous les Tebryniens qui étaient là à la création de Tebryn n'ont jamais oublié les méfaits dont vous, ou votre père, avez été les coupables. Et vous avez instillé la peur au sujet des sorcières, vos elfes ne sont pas si enclins que vous à traiter avec nous. __»_

_« Nous pouvons changer cela. Vous et vos monarques avez été élus n'est-ce pas ? Ils vous suivront. __»_, me dit-il. Il n'avait pas tellement tort. Mais comment arriverais-je à convaincre Moradin ? Isor ne devrait pas être un problème mais Moradin... _« Quant aux miens, je pense qu'ils seront prêts si vous nous aidez à reconstruire Mirkwood. Certains doutent déjà des rumeurs qui se sont répandues sur vos pouvoirs. __»_

Numaën me vint instantanément à l'esprit. Lui doutait depuis longtemps de notre nature soi-disant maléfique, comme d'autres. Je réfléchis un instant. Ma mort était proche et j'avais là une opportunité de sauver la paix qui avait été détruite entre les sorcières et les elfes. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Oropher en était arrivé à nous massacrer. Il devait y avoir une explication. Et une vraie explication.

_« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais j'ai une question pour vous à présent. __»_, dis-je. Il m'observa un instant, signe qu'il était prêt à m'écouter. _« Vous souvenez-vous de votre père lors de son crime ? Je refuse de croire que les elfes soient devenus aussi soudainement méfiants envers nous alors que cela faisait des siècles que nous cohabitions et échangions. Peut-être avez-vous la réponse à mes questions. __»_

Il réfléchit. Les elfes étaient capables d'avoir une mémoire défiant toute concurrence, ce qui m'étonnait toujours. J'avais une très bonne mémoire me concernant. La magie était d'une grande aide, retenant tous les bouleversements de ma vie. Mais les elfes étaient étonnants. Calen était mon capitaine et il n'y avait pas une seule question à laquelle il ne pouvait apporter de réponse concernant ses soldats. Il les connaissait tous sur le bout des doigts. Celui qui m'attendait dehors était un humain qui avait deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Calen aurait su me dire leurs prénoms et leurs passions.

_« Il est vrai qu'il était... étrange à cette époque. Très paranoïaque. Je suppose que c'est ce qui a fini par le tuer... __»_, se remémorait Thranduil en frottant sa bague qu'il portait à sa main gauche. Elle était sertie d'une pierre blanche. Ce qui a fini par le tuer ?

_« Ce qui a fini par le tuer ? __»_, demandais-je. C'était étrange, les elfes ne mourraient que par chagrin, par fatigue ou par l'épée. Or nous n'avions pu nous défendre en ce temps-là, ils savaient depuis longtemps nos faiblesses. Et nous nous sommes bêtement laissées avoir. Alors qu'était-il arrivé ? Thranduil semblait agacé.

_« Il était devenu une ombre. Nous avons supposé qu'il était mort de chagrin. Il est parti volontairement pour Mandos. __»_, fit-il avec une voix froide. Comme pour éviter de se remémorer certaines choses que tout être aurait préféré oublier. _« __Mais ce qui a provoqué cette ombre et cette paranoïa ? Je l'ignore. __»_, fit-il sèchement. Il détestait autant que moi l'idée de ne pas avoir la connaissance des choses. Mais soudainement, j'eus une idée.

_« Moi je crois en avoir une petite idée. __»_, lâchais-je. Evidemment ! C'était logique après tout ! Je devais paraître choquée au vu de la réaction de Thranduil. Ce dernier me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Je l'étais peut-être. Et si je m'observais un instant, je devais être en train de froncer les sourcils sur du vide. Un vide comblé par une idée si affreuse qui me tourmentait toutes les nuits. _« Sauron. __»_

Il parlait de paranoïa ? Quand vous aviez perpétuellement des visions de mort, ce n'était pas étonnant. Pire encore lorsque vous ignoriez d'où elles pouvaient venir. Moi je le savais, heureusement, ça m'aidait à ne pas perdre totalement la tête. Mais Oropher ? J'en doutais cruellement. Et je ne le réalisais que maintenant, que tous les rêves que je pouvais faire, tous les souvenirs que je pouvais avoir de cette nuit qui resurgissaient très souvent, tout ce que Sauron me montrait ou me laissait voir, plus ou moins volontairement, c'était pour me dire que tout ce que nous avons cru était faux. La haine que nous avons pu entretenir était basée sur un mensonge.

_« Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Il ne fait jamais rien sans raison. __»_, protesta Thranduil quoique j'étais persuadée qu'il s'était mis à douter. Mais il refusait sans doute de croire que son cher père se soit fait duper par le mal en personne.

_« Allons ! Il l'a fait pour fragiliser votre royaume, pour fragiliser la paix qui se trouvaient entre nos deux peuples, pour nous faire déguerpir et pour protéger son pouvoir. Si vous saviez ce dont une sorcière accomplie était capable, vous trembleriez de peur. Et bien il a solutionné le problème en les tuant toutes. Et il en a laissé quelques-unes échapper à Oropher pour pouvoir s'accaparer nos pouvoirs. C'est bien ce qu'il a tenté de faire il y a peu, mais il a échoué. __»_, lui expliquais-je avec colère froide.

Colère car je détestais être prise pour un pion. Pire encore, par Sauron. Et j'avais été en colère à cause de lui et contre lui pendant si longtemps pour tellement de raisons que je ne ressentais plus le flot de sentiments bouillonner en moi. _« Nous avons été ses marionnettes depuis le début. Et il me nargue souvent avec tout ceci, mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Jusqu'à maintenant. __»_

Thranduil se terrait dans son silence. Je sentais une colère sourde poindre en lui. Comme un chêne balayé par les éléments qui demeurait debout et solide. Il commençait à réaliser l'ampleur de l'ouvrage de Sauron. Son regard s'était durci. Et il ne contestait rien, preuve qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de rechercher de véritables faits pour prouver la culpabilité de Sauron. Je n'osais imaginer comment devait être son père en ce temps-là. Thranduil le savait mais il ne dirait rien à ce sujet. Sa mâchoire resta serrée pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Puis il finit par dire quelque chose. _« Son arrogance le perdra. Il paiera. Et ainsi, mon père sera vengé. __»_

C'était clair, précis et sans bavure. Aussi cinglant qu'un coup de fouet. Sauron n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Thranduil venait de mettre le doigt sur une idée intéressante. Sauron se laissait aisément corrompre par son arrogance et sa prétention. A présent qu'il avait récupéré son plein pouvoir, il se croyait certainement invincible. Mais rien n'est invincible.

_« Vous aurez votre traité de paix. Je m'engage à plaider votre cause auprès de mon peuple. Nous avons à présent un véritable but commun il me semble. Nous devons réparer les dommages qu'il a causé. __»_, dis-je en me levant. Je n'osais ajouter le mot vengeance car il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus songé à venger mon ancien clan. Mais si nous le vainquions, j'aurais tout de même le plaisir de savoir que Sauron n'ôtera plus la vie d'innocents et ne se servira plus d'aucun peuple. Et à présent que nous avions réalisé le jeu mené par Sauron, nous étions en mesure de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Et ça, cela n'avait pas de prix. Isor n'aura bientôt plus besoin de jouer l'arbitre.

***PDV Legolas***

Je n'avais pas revu Naessë depuis une heure à présent. Ni mon père. J'espérais qu'ils ne se soient pas entre-tués mais cette pensée me faisait plus sourire qu'elle m'inquiétait. Nous entraînions avec Aragorn ceux qui souhaitaient apprendre. Quelques femmes de mon peuple avaient décidé de se joindre aux nombreux Hobbits et humains. Elles paraissaient atrocement gênées. Pourtant, il existait quelques femmes faisant parti de l'armée, mais il était vrai que c'était si marginal et souvent mal vu que je comprenais leur embarras. C'était comme si moi prince je ne savais pas comment me battre. Les nains avaient souhaité participer mais étaient visiblement fatigués de leur voyage. Gimli était là et s'amusait avec les Hobbits plus qu'il ne les entraînait.

« Plus haut mon ami ! », dis-je à l'un des Hobbits pour qu'il lève sa garde. C'était un des compères de Merry, qui d'ailleurs participait avec entrain. Il s'était déjà battu mais sans entraînement et qu'il en soit sorti vivant relevait du miracle.

Pippin était là lui aussi et se débattait avec son bouclier. Je supposais que nos flèches avaient dû le traumatiser lors de la dernière bataille. Je m'en voulais toujours à ce sujet. Et je me souvenais que Naessë avait été rudement touchée à l'épaule. Pippin n'avait rien eu mais je savais que nos flèches avaient fait de nombreuses victimes. Désormais, armé de son bouclier pour se protéger, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Enfin du moins était-ce ce qu'il souhaitait mais il était encore loin d'y arriver.

« Je crois que vos craintes n'étaient pas fondées, Legolas. Ils m'ont l'air d'en être sorti indemne. », me lança Aragorn en me pointant la direction du palais d'Elrond. Naessë et mon père venaient d'en sortir. Aragorn ne pouvait sans doute pas le voir mais ils ne s'en étaient pas sortis si indemnes à voir leurs visages défaits. Ils s'adressèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer sur un hochement de tête.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous. », répondis-je. « Il y a quelque chose de différent. Je peux le voir sur leurs visages. »

Aragorn haussa les épaules. « Je ne me risquerais pas à demander tout de suite ce qu'il est ressorti de cette entrevue. »

Il avait probablement raison. Naessë arriva et semblait chercher quelqu'un puis son visage se détendit. Elle cherchait Calen, qui lui surveillait les environs et notamment Iniel. Même s'il n'était plus chargé expressément de sa sûreté, il continuait à veiller sur elle avec cette étincelle dans le fond des yeux. Mes oreilles entendirent la voix de Naessë, qui semblait tout sauf amicale et sereine. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle disait dans sa langue, excepté le nom d'Isor. Calen hocha la tête et partit se mettre en quête de l'elfe, qui n'était heureusement pas très loin. Il revint avec Isor qui s'isola, sur la volonté de Naessë, avec elle, non loin du lieu où s'entraînait Iniel. Elle se trouvait avec les deux sorcières qui avaient accompagné Isor et qui s'adonnaient à une sorte de danse assez acrobatique en apparence. Tant et si bien que la plus jeune des trois trébuchait assez souvent.

Une flèche passa devant mes yeux. Je me tournais brusquement face à un Pippin plus que confus. « Je suis désolé vraiment ! Je crois que je vais me remettre au couteau, ça me semble plus sûr pour vous ! »

Je ris. « Allons Pippin tout va bien, vos flèches n'ont pas de pointes. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus sage que vous vous exerciez davantage au couteau. Avec votre petite taille, vous partez avec un avantage immense. »

Il hocha la tête tout penaud et partit en quête de son couteau, qu'il avait dû égarer. J'entendis soupirer dans mon dos. Aragorn venait de s'asseoir, il semblait épuisé. Aussi décidais-je de moi aussi prendre une pause. Nous travaillions depuis l'aube même si nous avions eu un interlude avec notre déjeuner et le petit conciliabule. Gimli, nous voyant assis, vint nous rejoindre et dégaina sa pipe.

« Et bien ! C'est que vous êtes moins solides maintenant que dans le temps où je vous courrais après ! Mais je crois que j'ai encore un peu d'herbe à pipe à fumer alors je ne vais pas me priver », fit-il de sa voix drue qui semblait bien joyeuse. Aragorn rit à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, où Gimli se plaignait souvent du rythme atroce auquel nous courrions. Et il y avait de quoi !

« Mais ne vous privez pas ! », l'enjoignis Aragorn. « Ah Legolas vous avez attisé ma curiosité. Je serais bien curieux de savoir ce qui justifie tant de conversations. Naessë n'est pas quelqu'un qui converse énormément de ce que j'ai pu voir. »

C'était vrai. Elle continuait à être très secrète sur ses pensées, même si elle se trahissait souvent lors de ses réactions toujours plus excessives au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Elle me rappelait quelque peu Frodon alors qu'il était porteur de l'anneau. De plus en plus renfermée, très observatrice, très méfiante. Je me disais qu'il était bon qu'elle soit dirigeante de sa cité, cela l'obligeait à ne pas s'isoler de trop. Je m'efforçais toutefois de garder un oeil sur elle, quoique je savais qu'Aragorn s'en occupait fort bien déjà. Cette pensée sembla réveiller des sentiments étranges comme... de la jalousie ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, ce chapitre se finit un peu en queue de poisson à mon goût, mais au moins vous en savez un petit peu plus sur l'histoire des sorcières et notre Gimli a rejoint la course ;) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en espérant vous revoir au chapitre suivant !<strong>


End file.
